First Citizen Naruto
by cannonfodder90
Summary: Inspired by "Naruto Emperor's Dawn" Naruto goes east to the chaotic lands. Will he be seen as something else than a demon container? What about being seen as the  Roman styled  Empire's First Citizen? Watch as Naruto works his way up, unifies The Patavian Republic, gains new powers and then wages war with the elemental nations. Powerful, smart/cunning and compassionate Naruto.
1. Chapter I: The meeting

**Full summary: Inspired by ChrisM2009's "Naruto Emperor's Dawn" this story further expands on the story concept of Naruto falling out with the current order/villagers and becoming an outcast and eventually conquering other lands and forging an everlasting empire that will, in time, take over the known world. Will Naruto find some meaning to his life? Will he be able to come to terms with his nature? Will he be able to leave his past behind and look towards a new future? Will the war-torn lands in the east be a place that can be his new home? What about being his new Empire? Will he be seen as something different than the Kyuubi container? What about being seen as the Empire's _First Citizen_?**

**Chapter I: The meeting**

**Somewhere inside the Land of Waves.**

With a puff of smoke Naruto appeared in a deserted village. Naruto, the great outcast Naruto, was very one with the scene in the desolate, deserted and dark village. Naruto in his, now trademark black robe and uniform, was truly a sight to behold. Several years ago Naruto decided that in order to survive the wasteland, that the Fourth Ninja War had caused, he had to become more inconspicuous. So after the tenth battle with a couple of random scavengers looking for a weak and easy prey, Naruto got rid of his flashing black and orange jumpsuit. In the last battle Naruto had accidentally stumbled onto an encampment. Naruto made quick work of the enemy and luckily he found a large cache of supplies. Among some medical supplies Naruto found his soon to become black uniform and robe.

But his mind was not as composed as his outwards appearance would indicate. "This… this is supposed to be Inari's village isn't it?" he said to himself. "What happened here? What happened to the people here? What happened to Inari? This village was supposed to be safe, without the destruction of war, wasn't it?" Naruto continued, while trying to look trough an window.

The atmosphere suddenly got a lot colder, the wind picked up, the leaves got blown upwards into the air, and in the distance a figure appeared. "I can answer most of your questions. Should you be interested to the stories of an old man." Said the unknown man.

"Who are you and what do you want, old man?" Naruto said, in a very impatient tone.

"Still as impatient as always eh, Naruto?" The unknown man said.

"Wha- How do you know my name?" Naruto said. The irritation was easy to hear in his voice.

"It's easy to forget a face, especially for you. But I'm kinda disappointed you forgot mine, Naruto." The unknown man said.

"Well, if I really did knew you I'm terribly sorry. Oh, I know how about I treat you to a nice bowl of ramen! It's my treat." Naruto said with excitement in his voice. Trying to appease the man. Trying to put him of guard and to reveal himself.

"Hahaha, that's how I know you the best Naruto. Always getting excited when there's ramen involved. It reminds me of the old days." The unknown man said with a smile and continued: "You still don't know who I am, Naruto? You've been a customer to me for many years in the past. Actually you're the only regular customer I had, the restaurant largely flourished on your eating habits. It's me, the owner of Ichiraku's ramen bar, Teuchi."

"Ahh, it's you! You look so different, why are you here, what happened to you, wha-" Naruto enthusiastically asked before being interrupted by Teuchi.

"All in good time Naruto, but first we must seek shelter. Let's go inside." Said Teuchi as he pointed to the shack behind Naruto.

As Naruto and Teuchi entered the shack, the winds outside grew more violent. They got inside just in time. A storm was coming and outside it was starting to become an unforgiving environment with raging winds, ice cold rain and deafening lightning and thunder. The shack itself was a very modest home, although not really deserving the moniker home. The place was a mess, but it had all that was required to be warm and sheltered from outside. There was a fireplace, a couple of old lounge chairs, blankets inside a cupboard and a kitchen with a working water faucet and some canned food. Naruto and Teuchi could stay sheltered there for quite some time. "So, can you tell me now what's going on?" Naruto said calmly.

"Well, it's all because of the war." Teuchi said. Naruto could feel the sadness in Teuchi's voice. "I was on vacation here the moment I heard of the revolt and subsequent war. I'm an old man so I've been around long enough to know what a war can do. So I found it safer to remain here while the fighting at home continued. Not knowing that the fighting would take so long. After two years I gave up on Konoha and decided to stay here. But sadly the war seemed to follow me here. In fact the war followed everyone. The entire continent was engulfed in war and chaos. But you must know that already, right Naruto?" Teuchi said, his voice growing more cold and angry as he made that last statement.

If Naruto would be a lesser man he would be taken aback by Teuchi's tone of voice. But Naruto simply smiled to the old man and said: "I sense you hate me, old friend. And I really regard you as a friend of mine. In all my years as a citizen of Konoha I only had a couple of people who really were kind to me. You were one of them. It saddens me to see you in this state. But pointing me out as the sole responsible for this conflict is a grave mistake!"

Teuchi was somewhat scared of Naruto's cold tone and demeanor."Then what is your part in all this? How do you plan to account for everything you've done?" Teuchi asked Naruo, not knowing what to expect next.

"well, to begin. How about you forget everything you've known for your entire life? All that you know and accept without question has been nothing more than lies. Lies spewed forth by those in power!" Naruto said with conviction.

"What do you mean?" Teuchi stammered.

Naruto walked towards the lounge chairs in front of the fireplace and sat down. He motioned Teuchi to do the same. As Teuchi seated Naruto began his story. "What is one of the most important things for a shinobi of Konoha? What makes the ninja's of Konoha different from other shinobi?" Naruto asked.

"Konoha shinobi have the will of fire. True Konoha shinobi must love, believe, cherish and fight for the village's sake, as many previous generations had done before them. The will of fire is what gives the shinobi the strength to continue fighting against all odds, building willpower and strength of character. It is also symbolic of the hopes and dreams of the previous generation being passed to the next" Teuchi answered with full confidence and with a sense of pride of Konoha in his voice.

Naruto chuckled at the happy demeanor of Teuchi. "well, what about Suna shinobi? Aren't they true shinobi? Don't they themselves fight for what they believe in? Don't they love, cherish and fight for their own village's sake? Don't even answer that. We both know that the will of fire is nothing more than a nationalist statement designed to further fuel the superiority of Konoha over the other villages. So of course it only speaks about true _Konoha_ shinobi." Naruto said emphasizing the word Konoha.

Naruto looked deeply into Teuchi's eyes, taking in the stunned reaction to Naruto's statement, before he continued: "Let's look at the so called will of fire from another angle, shall we? True Konoha shinobi should love, believe and cherish people when fighting for the village right?"

Teuchi's response was a small nod.

"Should Konoha shinobi love and cherish everyone equally? The description you gave of the will of fire, is the same old man Hokage gave, and it's doesn't give any exceptions right?" Naruto calmly continued.

Teuchi's only response was again just a small nod, not knowing what to expect. Not knowing where Naruto was going with the conversation.

"You're not as talkative as you were in the beginning. It seems it starts to dawn on you that the reality isn't as rosy as you always thought it was. I think that you can also guess where I'm going with this. And yes it's as expected and you should've been able to know. I never experienced the love, the cherishing and the understanding of the people of Konoha. The only love and cherishing I've known, for all my life was the end of a fist of the villager's prized shinobi and respectable citizens." Naruto said, anger growing in his voice.

Teuchi gasped at the revelations as Naruto continued his story.

"The shinobi and villagers, that people seem to have in such high regard that they think Konoha citizens and shinobi are unable to commit grave inhume acts, are not what they seem to be. Konoha citizens and shinobi are guilty of committing the most atrocious acts there are. Acts, not only to so called enemy shinobi, but also against innocent citizens and… and to a mere child… an innocent… child that had become the focal point of hatred from everyone in Konoha! Nothing more than an innocent child without parents, beaten, ravaged, abused and left for dead countless times in the alleys and streets of Konoha!" Naruto shouted with raging hatred and anger as he stood up, as to emphasize his words more towards Teuchi.

Teuchi saw the anger in Naruto's eyes. Naruto's once calm, piercing blue eyes had become dark red. Naruto became engulfed in red chakra, the pressure blasting away every standing object in the room. Naruto had trouble containing his raging anger and hatred.

"The last time the noble citizens and shinobi of Konoha graced me with their _love_ I felt the effects for the next couple of weeks in the hospital. I, despite having the natural regeneration ability of the Kyuubi, spend weeks in the hospital in a near death state. But I was not alone. No, I was surely not alone. During the weeks in coma I came into extensive contact with someone else. No, something else. The one place that most people would claim as their own, their mind, was not a place where I could find rest and sweet tranquility. No, not me. I had to share my mind with a ruthless demon, eager to kill and absorb my sanity and gain full control of my body. Instead of being in peace inside my mind I had to face a constant struggle. Keeping the demon at bay. Do you have any idea what's it like for a mere child to find out you have a demon infused in your body and having to mentally fight it? It was a constant struggle for me. It was an exhausting struggle. And I had to endure it alone." Naruto said. That last sentence with sadness in his voice.

Naruto sat down on the lounge chair again and continued his story. "I was alone in the world. No parents, no friends, no playmates of my age, not even someone who would check up on me. Even my teacher, someone who was supposed to love and cherish every student unconditionally, did not care for me in the beginning. He eventually turned somewhat around, if only because he started to feel guilty. But when I was in the hospital, he did not care for me. He was not there to support me, look after me and do what a responsible adult should do. No, I was all alone and had to endure _that_." Naruto said as he emphasized the word and exhaled deeply. Not continuing his story and just absentmindedly staring into the distance.

After a couple of minutes the silence was becoming more and more uncomfortable for Teuchi. And despite better judgment, and being very afraid of ticking of Naruto, he said: "What did you have to endure? What was so horrible for you?"

Naruto's stare shot towards Teuchi, an icy glare penetrating Teuchi's very essence. Naruto had a look that could kill. A stare that would make serial rapists and killers flinch. "You haven't been paying attention, have you?" Naruto said calmly, but tension rising in his voice. "Mmmm. Perhaps it's too unbelievable for you to comprehend. Teuchi, the nine-tailed demon fox was imbedded into me after my birth. Its very essence locked deep within me. The only thing protecting me from its demonic influences was a seal. A seal that did not completely suppressed the demon's chakra. And when I was unconscious I met my, shall we say unusual, _tenant_. I met the demon, face to face. I had to withstand endless attempts to take over my mind and body. The demon fox tried everything in its power to escape from his confines. It took all my might to withstand the demon's pressure, imploring me to release the seal. Setting the demon free."

Naruto walked towards the window, looking outside for signs of improving weather conditions. "Dammit… It's not getting any better!" Naruto thought to himself.

Teuchi was starting to understand, if only the fact that Naruto had it rough. The reasons behind it were not so clear. But Teuchi started to feel pity for Naruto. There were enough rumors floating around. Rumors about the reasons behind Naruto's numerous hospital visits. In the end Teuchi was under the firm believe that Naruto must got in allot of fights, fights that he himself started. Teuchi never could have guessed that Naruto was innocent in all of this. Teuchi mentally cursed himself for thinking that negatively about Naruto, for being part of the problem. But even so, Naruto was still in some way connected to the current war. He was still responsible for it. Wasn't he? He was still the enemy of Konoha.

"It's time." Naruto said, still in thoughts.

"Hmm, what?" Teuchi said.

"I will tell you old man. You pose no threat to me and no matter what you do, can cause my plan to fall into disarray. And perhaps… perhaps I can sway you into thinking more favorably of me." Naruto said with a confidant smirk.

Teuchi only looked to Naruto, filled with anticipation, but not knowing what to expect next.

"For several years have I wandered aimlessly across the lands of the ninja villages. Lands ravaged by war, chaos and destruction. My only goal, all that time was to merely survive to see another day. But two months ago I discovered something very interesting. A meeting of Alliance generals, discussing the progress of the war, is going to take place in the vicinity of this village. Normally I wouldn't take any interest in those matters. But I can only take so much. I can only see so much. When you see a village destroyed by war you might be able to accept it as collateral damage of the conflict. But what about hundreds of villages? How would most people deal with that? When you see some dead people scattered in a village you might accept it as soldiers of the other side who deserved to die. But what about thousands of innocent citizens? What about thousand of bodies, heavily mutilated, intestines on the streets, blood high on the once white walls? What about the slashed bodies of parents draped over the torn apart bodies of their children? How would you deal with that? How would a normal person deal with those images burned on their retinas? I figure dealing with those people, responsible for the continuing destruction will definitely hamper with their war efforts. At a later time shall I deal with the Consortium generals. And after I'm done with the military machine, I shall destroy the true minds behind the senseless violence. The Hokages. Only their deaths and the end of the current ways can ensure peace and prosperity for all citizens. Not just the people of a singular powerhouse like Konoha. For too long have the affairs of the world's citizen's been heavily influenced by the whims of Konoha Hokages. Weaker countries have become the battlefields, while the corrupt and power hungry tyrants have been feasting in their luxurious villas. When I'm done, the times of destruction and violence will be over. The lands will be united in their defiance of the old ways, the old powers that are trampling on the hopes and dreams of ordinary citizens! You may mock me old man… I have been mocked and ridiculed for my dreams all my life. I've been mocked for just being myself all my life as well. But I promise you, I will never give up! I will never give up my dreams! I will never give up my dreams of becoming greater than all the Hokages!" Naruto said, full of confidence and vigor.

Naruto looked towards Teuchi. Trying hard to find some kind of reaction. Teuchi just stood there. Taking in all that was said. He looked everywhere except into Naruto's eyes. He was afraid, scared beyond belief of the Kyuubi container. Teuchi tried to speak but no audible words came out.

Naruto sighed, chuckled slightly and said: "Oh, just one more thing. I almost forgot about it." Naruto began to grin.

Teuchi looked even more afraid and confused now that he looked into Naruto's eyes and saw him grinning.

"During my information gathering I also discovered that the alliance generals, in conjunction with the Hokage of Konoha, sent out squads of assassins and spies in advance to the meeting. Their task is to root out any opposition and should they come across me, they are to immediately report back to headquarters and warn about my position."

Teuchi was now visible uncomfortable, sweating heavily, and stammering his words. "Oh… ehh… that's quite the story… Luckily for you…ehmm… there is no way for them to… ehh…"

Before Teuchi could continue his sentence any further Naruto lunged forward and Teuchi froze in his tracks. Naruto was now next to him, his mouth next to his right ear. Teuchi could hear Naruto slightly snickering. Teuchi could feel wetness. A wetness was forming in his collar. He had trouble breathing and his panic increased. He used his right hand to feel the dampness in his neck. He could feel a large spot of fluid, streaming downwards, seemingly originating from his neck. He brought his hands before his eyes and tried to scream at the top of his lunges. It wasn't possible, no air came out. How could he even talk when his vocal cords have been pierced by a kunai engulfed in chakra? Naruto has driven his kunai into Teuchi's neck. It was the end of him. Teuchi had been mortally wounded by his once faithful client. A man that he once saw as harmless and mischievous, and later became to see as a menace to the village. A man that had become true scum in his eyes. That man had killed him without as much as breaking a sweat.

Naruto could see Teuchi trying to make sense of what has happened. "Don't try to speak old man. Your insult has already been grave enough. The last spy I came across has given me quite some interesting information. Including the place of the meeting, the security protocols and most importantly, the names and faces, of those sent out to kill and spy on me. He was quite informative, in the end. I was quite surprised when I heard him say your name and describe your face. It was an even greater surprise to see you in this village, out of all people. Oh yes, that other guy was a great help. When I was done with him, he was quite willing to do whatever I said. I had quite some fun with him. I never knew a nail clipper had that many applications!" Naruto menacingly said, and that last part he said outright laughing.

Naruto sensed Teuchi's stress and fear rising. Naruto moved even closer to Teuchi and whispered: "Don't worry my old friend, your death will be quick and relatively painless. See it as a favor for all those years that your were kind to me. And to satisfy your curiosity, I hadn't planned on killing you. I thought that when you heard my side of the story you would come clean with me. You had more than enough possibilities. You chose to remain loyal to the current order, the current Hokages. With that you have signed your own death warrant."

Naruto stepped backwards, removing his kunai from Teuchi's neck. Blood was dripping on the ground, streams of blood were now running out of Teuchi's neck wound. And in merely a couple of seconds the entire area Teuchi was standing on, and his clothes were covered in blood. Naruto could see Teuchi's eyes, and although Teuchi couldn't speak anymore, his eyes spoke more than a thousand words. His eyes exhaled a sense of pure uncontrolled fear. He knew he was going to die here, alone and in the cold and without his family and friends.

"Goodbye my old friend." Naruto said calmly as he turned around and walked away. Leaving Teuchi clenching his own throat, blood streaming past his hands, pain slowly subsiding, feeling sleepy until he collapsed. The last thing Teuchi saw as he died was Naruto walking past the door, the bright outside light surrounding him. Naruto walked and disappeared into the distance as Teuchi felt his eyes becoming heavier and heavier. Until he no longer could stay awake anymore. Teuchi closed his eyes and died as he was surrounded by the sounds of nature. Birds, crickets, a slow breeze and the warm feeling of the sun shining through the windows. The weather had improved considerably and all trace of the dark, cool and eerie atmosphere had now been replaced by the warm and pleasant summer afternoon.


	2. Chapter II: A nice discovery

**Chapter II: A nice discovery**

The sun was high in the sky, shining warmly on Naruto's skin as he walked towards a small harbor to the south of Inari's village. A small hillside pass led directly towards the interior of the harbor. While Naruto walked he took in the environment. At first he was only vigilant of suspicious behavior, but later he began to take in the scenery itself. The grass was green, the trees where in full bloom and a light breeze blew the sakura blossoms trough the air. The scene was at first sight very different to the reality. What most people would see as a romantic rural village and region, was upon closer inspection nothing more than a wilderness. Not a single house, temple, school and not even the playgrounds were unharmed. No matter where you looked, you could see the scars of battle and destruction. The once vibrant communities had been driven out. It's citizens in hiding. It's citizens fled the region. But more likely, something much worse had happened to them. But as always when man leaves nature steppes back in. Taking back what was once his. Weeds, flowers, grass, it all sprung up seemingly out of nowhere. Through the cracks in the pavement and through the wooden boards of the veranda's. Trees, without man to restrain it's vibrant nature, began to overwhelm the gardens and parks.

Naruto was about to comment on the decrepit state of the local roads, as he heard a rustle in some nearby bushes. "Fuck, I should have paid more attention!" Naruto said to himself. Naruto immediately took action and ran into the foliage himself. He wanted to get off the road as quickly as possible. Since he was an easy target for any enemy, coming after him. Naruto still heard something or someone walking about in the nearby bushes. Naruto quickly made a couple of Shadow Clones and told them to go around the enemy and encircle him, or them.

"Come out with your hands up! We know you are there, Naruto! Our dogs already smelled you from a mile away!" Said a gruff and mean sounding voice. No response from Naruto. "Surrender now and we will be lenient!" The voice said again. Still no response from Naruto. "You are only making it harder for yourself!" The voice shouted again. "Okay, boys that's it. He is in those bushes over there. Blast him with some steel and explosives." And with those words the other soldiers began throwing a barrage of kunai towards Naruto. The entire area was being showered with steel and destruction.

The soldier standing to the most right of them all, the one who was throwing Kunai with explosive tags, suddenly became engulfed in a warm feeling. A blanket of warm essence, a blanket of warm energy suddenly overcame the soldiers senses. It was a feeling of comfort and warmth. But something inside of him knew something was awry. Something was not good and that was a feeling he had deep down. But he was not interested in doing anything about it. It's not that he didn't want to. He just didn't care anymore in the end. "**Rasengan!**" Naruto shouted. And with those words Naruto's attack engulfed the unexpecting soldier. The soldier was taken in by the pure energy of Naruto's Rasengan. He was dead the moment the Rasengan's centrifugal forces began its work on the soldiers body. He was torn limb from limb and the different body parts were thrown in several directions. Some body parts even hit some other soldiers. The look on their faces was one of true horror and sickness. The other soldiers were becoming physically sick with the sight. The only one who was holding his composure was the leader of the group.

"Stand your ground! There he is, kill him! Murder him! Destroy him! Get revenge for your fallen comrades! He is but one person and he has shown himself to us!" The leader of the group shouted while the other soldiers focused their attention towards Naruto. The soldiers now began to shower the area where their former comrade and Naruto stood with kunai and explosives. They put all their emotion into it. Screaming in discomfort. Screaming in agony. Screaming in fear and madness. Delivering all their hate for Naruto and sadness in losing their comrade. It was a foolish thing to do.

"**Rasengan!**" Shouted Naruto. And another soldier, in the middle of the group, became victim of Naruto's attack. The blood and body parts pasted the surrounding area in a warm crimson red.

"What! How did he move so fast!" A soldier said but right after he uttered those words he felt a single sting in his lower back. He saw Naruto delivering the Rasengan so who could be attacking him from behind? He looked behind him and his face became paler than the everlasting snow on the top of the mountains. It was another Naruto. The soldier tried to talk but he didn't had the power anymore. He felt his life force seeping out of him. He resigned to his fate and accepted death. He didn't even care anymore.

The dogs, that the soldiers used to sniff out enemies, turned around and began their attack on the kunai wielding Naruto. But before they could even bark they were struck down by kunai thrown from the bushes. It was all over in a flash. A mere couple of seconds. And the group of soldiers had been decimated from a strong 4 man team to a pitiful squad captain, hiding behind his cool exterior. But his eyes betrayed him. His eyes spoke more than a thousand words. A thousand questions for Naruto. But the gist of them all boiled down to one thing. One question. "What are you? Some kind of demon!" The squad captain shouted. As the Smoke cleared and the light from the Rasengan's subsided it began to dawn on the squad captain. He was surrounded by several Naruto's. They began to fill in line, surrounding the squad captain. They didn't spoke, nor did they react to the accusations from the poor broken man.

Suddenly the some of them stepped aside. And a dark figure appeared in the distance. "You, just met a former citizen of Konoha. Your team, just met a former member of team 7. You despicable puppets of the current order, just met the current Kyuubi container." The real Naruto said as he approached the now kneeling squad captain. "I'm the one who used to be unable to reproduce a couple of shadow clones. I'm the one who used to be ridiculed for my lack in skill. But as you can see. Now I'm quite proficient in my application of shadow clones. I'm… Uzumaki Naruto!" The real Naruto shouted as he, in flash, pierced the head of the unnamed squad captain. Naruto was so fast the captain was dead instantly. He had no time to react to the events that transpired. He had no time to show remorse, sadness, pain or acceptance. He was just dead within the fraction of a second.

All the events lasted altogether maybe a couple of minutes. Two, three minutes at max. From Naruto hearing something in the bushes, to Naruto putting the enemy soldiers out of their existence. A couple of minutes from silence, to chaos, to silence once more. A couple of minutes from peace and serenity, to destruction and pain, to peace and serenity once more. This was not the only time this happened to Naruto. And it surely wasn't going to be the last time. Naruto left the battlefield and continued on his course now more vigilant of enemy movement. He reached the harbor area and security was surprisingly lax, for a meeting of this magnitude at least. Naruto expected more of a show of force from the enemy. Maybe the enemy never dared to suspect a direct attack. And didn't saw the need for pulling away vital troops from the front for protection at such a backwards location, so far away from the frontlines. Maybe the enemy assumed the secrecy of the meeting would make sure no enemies were aware of what was about to transpire. Whatever the reason, to an outsider the protection of the Alliance generals was lacking and a cause for relief, but to Naruto the situation was cause for vigilance. He reasoned that instead of a large number of soldiers, the enemy would have placed a couple of high profile, high strength operatives on the task of protection the meeting. Naruto, being a former student of the great legendary Sannin Jiraiya, had learned a couple of things on infiltration. Naruto crouched and crept towards the central building, evading soldiers on the way. He tried to suppress his chakra so that most sensor types would only register a small presence. Naruto hoped the analysis, people would give on those readings, would be considered background noise. As Naruto continued towards the central warehouse he came upon a soldier patrolling. Luckily for Naruto the soldier had it's back turned towards Naruto. He quickly looked around for other soldiers, not wanting to be seen when the soldier would eventually turn around. Naruto had to decide quickly and decided he needed to take out the soldier. Naruto crept closer and closer. Taking care of his breathing, calmer and calmer. Not wanting to alert the soldier off his presence. Naruto was now standing right behind the soldier. He could hear the man's breathing, his heartbeat even. Naruto moved as swiftly and silently as the wind when he put the soldier in a neck lock. The soldier spurted somewhat but it was to no avail. Naruto, in maintaining the headlock on the soldier, efficiently cut of the oxygen to the soldiers brain.

"I'm cutting of the main arteries to your brain. You will lose conscience within 5 seconds and if I don't release you within 15 second you will suffocate. Don't worry, you will not feel any kind of pain. It will feel like you are very sleepy. Just close your eyes and pass on." Naruto whispered to the unexpecting and panicking soldier. But before he could react it all played out exactly like Naruto had said. Within a mere 15 seconds Naruto had taken care of the soldier. Being it a harbor and all, it was no difficult task to get rid of the body. A dumpster was near so Naruto dumped the body there. Most would consider it a desecration of the body, but in time of war nothing is sacred. Naruto knew this and acted accordingly. It was either Naruto or the soldier and Naruto knew the other side wouldn't hesitate to put a kunai between Naruto's eyes. The coast was clear. Naruto saw the other patrolling soldiers on the other side on the lot turning away and casually walking towards some other place. Naruto hadn't been sensed thus far either, or he would have found out a long time ago. It would have been hard to miss kunai being thrown at you.

Naruto saw an opportunity to enter the central warehouse and took it. He made his way inside trough an side entrance being twice as vigilant as every he picked the lock and went inside, ready for action should he be sensed entering the building. Luckily for Naruto he hadn't been seen nor had he been sensed. Naruto took in his surroundings. He was surrounded by stacks of boxes. To the right of him he saw a stair leading to an overhead platform. Naruto saw the use of such a tactical advantage and proceeded onto the stair, he climbed upon it and looked around. Nothing. But he could hear distant chatter. Maybe there were a couple of guards chatting, taking five or generally messing around. Naruto crept closer towards the sounds of talking and prepared to jump into action the moment the situation asked for it. Naruto expected much but he didn't expected what he was seeing now. It was a clearing in the middle of the warehouse. There were tables set in a large square, and a large number of seats around them. More than two dozen. They were all occupied. That wasn't the unnerving thing. What was weird was that the ones sitting there were seemingly not from the same group. The uniforms on the guys on one end of the tables were distinctly different from the other group. "Perhaps the Alliance generals were discussing with some neutral parties or some private military contractors. It was not unheard of, right?" Naruto thought to himself. But upon closer inspection of the uniforms it dawned on him. The uniforms on the other guys. Consortium.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Naruto thought to himself. Naruto tried to move closer to hear what they talked about all the while thinking to himself: "Alliance generals meeting with Consortium generals? What can be happening here? Maybe they are negotiating a peace treaty. Or a cease fire. But why in all this secrecy? I know the citizens of the villages would applaud the end of the war, the end off all this chaos. But why like this?" Naruto's mind was now in full motion. Thoughts upon thoughts. Questions upon questions. But they were all hopeful until Naruto began to get into hearing range of the conversation between the Alliance and Consortium generals.

"…So the war is going along perfectly. Wouldn't you say?" The most senior Alliance general said to the consortium generals. And instead of sounding hopeful for the future or kind to the other side, he just sounded sinister. Everyone would be able to read the situation in the Alliance general's tone of voice and feel uneasy about the whole situation.

"According to our rapports the war efforts have been remaining stable for the past six months. No real major shuffle in the status Quo. Quite an accomplishment, even for the Alliance." Said a Consortium general with a scar across his face, from the top left to his bottom right side of his face. He was snickering, trying to hold in his laughter.

"You fucking bastard! We had a deal and I thought that even the assholes like you consortium fuckers could keep! No fucking personal attacks or should I spell it out to you, you fucking retard!" The youngest one of the Alliance generals said. He was clearly the one with a short temper.

There was a general sound of discontent among the assembled group. The one to react first was an old man with long grey hair, he was directly to the left of the most senior looking member of the Consortium, who was keeping his cool. The old Consortium general said: "this is an outrage! How dare you speak to us like that! Have you no honor! We have been faithfully keeping our side of the bargain for six months and this is how you repay us! Remember that we were doing quite well in this war. The last couple of major engagements ended in our victory! Try to remember that will you!"

Before there could be any other response the most senior of the Alliance generals spoke up and with a commanding and deep voice said: "That's enough! I approved of this treaty and your insubordination only manages to bring shame to our army, to my name. You yourself realize what great opportunities this agreement has brought us, right?" The senior Alliance general stared with an ice cold glare towards the Alliance general with the short temper. This short tempered Alliance general, while being so spirit full just a couple of minutes before, didn't dared to look the senior Alliance general into his eyes anymore. No matter how much willpower anyone had, it was just impossible to stare and defy those imposing, menacing and dead cold eyes. "This agreement has brought much to both our sides. And I for one am grateful of our Consortium comrades for their efforts." Said the senior Alliance general towards the Consortium side. "Our combined efforts have brought stability to both our parties. Before this agreement there would be rioting in the streets, openly protesting against our rule. There was just a enormous flow of anger emanating from the populace towards us. But not anymore. No, it all has become a quite different place. Now there is order, discipline, respect. And fear, fear alone, keeps them in line. This fear of death, chaos, destruction. This fear of the enemy, the other side keeps the citizens occupied and under our thumbs. This war has given us the ability to control our people with an iron grip. And they accept it without question. The fools! Our combined efforts to _continue_ the war are making sure we keep our control and power! And all thanks to our plan to keep the war going on…"

Before the senior Alliance general could continue with his speech he was interrupted by an Alliance soldier bursting into the meeting area. "Sir! We have a problem, Sir!" said the soldier while saluting.

"Yes, you may speak. What is up?" said the senior Alliance general.

"We have a security breach, Sir! We found one of our patrol guards dead, dumped in a dumpster. He was suffocated, Sir!" said the soldier.

"Fuck! I knew we should have prepared better! I already warned you all against organizing a meeting this far from HQ and with so little protection! You fuckers are going to be our undoing!" Said the Alliance general with the short temper.

The senior Alliance general kept his cool, disregarded that outburst and said to the soldier: "Good move informing me. Now go and get reinforcements from the fourth army. They are training here nearby. The commanding officer is a man of discretion and he will understand order 223 when you give him that code. Tell him I asked for him. In the meantime recall the scouting parties and reinforce the warehouse. Keep the perimeter under close observation at all times. Now go!"

"Sir! Yes Sir!" Said the soldier while quickly saluting and running outside towards the communication tent.

The senior Alliance general now turned towards the Alliance general with the short temper and began to smile. It wasn't a big smile more like a underhanded snicker. The atmosphere had turned very grim and everyone was in suspense. The senior Alliance general quickly put his hand into his inside pocket. There was a widespread gasp and everyone expected the worst. The short tempered Alliance general began to sweat profoundly, realizing what he just had said. He quickly made eye contact with the other generals, but they all had confusion and suspense in their eyes. The senior Alliance general quickly pulled his hand back and the short tempered Alliance general quickly stood up in a defensive position. The table was thrown on its side, the water bottles were now on the floor, the other generals had jumped out of the way and drops of sweat ran down the short tempered generals face.

Everybody tensed and expected kunai to be pulled out of the inside pocket of the senior Alliance general's coat. But instead it was a small scroll. He quickly opened it and read it out loud: "Dear Fukishima Nogai, As you know there have been some resentment towards our deal with the Consortium among the council and the Hokage has asked me to take care of it. In the meantime the agreement we have with the Consortium must be renewed. I hope you can take care of that little task. Please ensure no one finds out, or at least make sure that everyone on the council including the Hokage can deny involvement. When the press gets a hold of it the Hokage must be able to deny involvement if only for outward appearance towards the council. I will deal with the _disruptive_ elements within. Singed, the personal aide to the Hokage, Danzo." The senior Alliance general looked to the short tempered general. And the short tempered general stared back into the cold dead pools that were supposed to be eyes. But in reality appeared to be darker an devoid of live and compassion than hell itself. The senior Alliance general continued to speak: "Danzo has asked me to complete this assignment and asked me to keep order. That last part is going to be very difficult when I have to scrape the insides of one of my generals of the walls, now is it!"

"Y-Yes Sir!" was the only response the short tempered general gave before Naruto heard someone else walking on the overhead platform. Naruto had to think quickly and decided on the most unexpected thing to do. Instead of waiting to observe the enemy further, or to escape, Naruto heard enough. These guys had to be taken out, now. And since Naruto had somewhat of an surprise element going on, he decided to act now.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! - Shadow Clone Skill!**" screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs while performing the hand seals. Before the generals could react a dozen Naruto shadow clones appeared on the overhead platform. The Naruto shadow clones jumped down and made quick work of several of the present generals. Upon the decent the Naruto shadow clones pulled out their kunai and when they reached the ground they sprinted to the nearest general and began to slash away. About half of the generals were slain within mere seconds. About half of the generals were made aware of the anger and hatred of the former Konoha Shinobi. Blood and screams filled the warehouse. As bodies began to fall to the ground the blood seeped everywhere and as if that was not enough the clones began to dismember the generals. Wanting to make sure they would get what they deserve, and they would never get a chance to recover, the generals were torn apart limb from limb. Body parts flew around the warehouse painting everything they touched in the nice crimson red that Naruto had encountered a thousand times over in his live.

While at first it appeared Naruto had the upper hand the reality soon turned to worse for Naruto. Not all generals were pushovers. Among the survivors were of course the short tempered Alliance general as well as the most senior looking Alliance general. On the Consortium side among the ones who survived were the Consortium general with the scar across his face and the old Consortium general with long grey hair as well as the most senior looking Consortium general. They were the ones who made quick work of their would be killers. They didn't even flinched when Naruto's shadow clones began their attack. They didn't even had a distraught look in their eyes when their fellow comrades were being slain and slaughtered. No feelings of sadness when their comrades were being torn apart limb from limb. They just exhibited indifferent, inhuman even, calculated coldness towards the situation.

The real Naruto didn't notice this at all and just pressed on the attack. He saw the short tempered Consortium general fighting against some of Naruto's clones and Naruto saw this as an opportunity and attacked the general from behind. Naruto pulled out a kunai planned a swift attack to the generals head. But suddenly the general turned around and took a swing at Naruto with his sword. Naruto just barely managed to evade serious injury to his chest. But still he was hit, it was nothing serious, just a flesh wound but still. "Holy shit!" Naruto shouted as he jumped backwards, away from the general who now had a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha, Oh yes! Feel my steel on your skin, you fucking reject! Nobody get's the jump on me! You hear! Nobody!" The short tempered Consortium general shouted. He chuckled and began to bring his sword to his mouth. His eyes began to go from maniacal fun to pure ecstasy as he licked the blade clean. He grunted deep in pleasure as his tongue flicked along the blade, cleaning it from Naruto's blood.

"What the Fuck! What are you! Some kind of weirdo!" Naruto angrily enquired while grabbing his chest trying to determine the extent of his injuries.

"Ha, ha, ha! You fashion me as the weirdo, as the inhuman one, as the monster even. But, what makes that you? You are the true monster among us, you are the Kyuubi container are you not!" Said the short tempered Consortium general in mockery of Naruto's question. "You are the container of the monster that attacked Konoha, that destroyed everything in its path, that killed so many soldiers and innocents. You are the true threat to the world. You are better off death, you fucking disgrace of a shinobi!" The short tempered Consortium general screamed.

Naruto was on his knees, looking downwards, seemingly contemplating in sadness, when he suddenly said "Who are you…" Suddenly the red chakra engulfed Naruto, instantly pushing away everything in Naruto's surrounding. The chakra healed Naruto instantly. Naruto stood up and gave the short tempered Consortium general a look of pure undiluted rage. "Who are you to judge me! Do you know what I had to endure during my life! Your villages are responsible for my unhappiness, for my pain. Your villages are responsible for the unhappiness and pain for millions and millions of people in the world!" Said Naruto with pure anger in his voice as he took an attack position. "Prepare to die!" Naruto threatened.

"As if!" the short tempered Consortium general said. But before he could continue mocking Naruto he was attacked by two shadow clones. He was attacked from both sides with a Rasengan. The short tempered Consortium general was cut in half as two Rasengan's began it's magic on his body. One pierced the side of his chest as the other pierced the side of his pelvic.

As the general screamed in pain the real Naruto just stood upright again. Feeling pleased with himself for catching the short tempered Consortium general of guard. "Dattebayo motherfucker!" was the only thing Naruto said as the short tempered Consortium generals' body was ravaged by Naruto's attack and dropped to the floor in pieces.

Naruto's feeling of triumph was short lived. When he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg. "Short tempered Shirai is death, but trough his sacrifice we will be able to kill the greatest single threat to _our_ peace. Oh, and let me introduce myself. My name is Nobunogai Tensen, you judge and executioner. " Said Nobunogai Tensen, the most senior looking Alliance general. Naruto had been hit in his legs with a kunai. It wasn't a fatal wound but it was a sign, that Nobunogai could have killed Naruto with ease and that he was just toying with Naruto up to now. Naruto quickly pulled out the kunai and jumped backwards into a defensive position. "So this is the extent of the kyuubi's power? How pitiful." Nobunogai said with a deep mocking voice.

The other generals were now fighting the Naruto Shadow clones and seemingly gained the upper hand. "Your attack failed, the key figures still live. And above all else, you are about to be defeated!" Nobunogai screamed with unmatched hate and anger. Nobunogai quickly formed hand seals with inhuman speed and screamed: "**Jouro Senban – Raining Needles!**" In a flash, far above in the warehouse, a dark cloud appeared out of the thin air. And almost as fast as the speed of sound needles rained down on Naruto. But they weren't ordinary needles. No the needles that rained down upon Naruto were compressed out of dirt and dust molecules found in the air. Naruto tried to jump away, dodging the needles. But his actions were in vain. The needles homed in on him and was hit dozens and dozens of times. The Shadow clones were hit as well as the needles fired with precision on every shadow clone, moving around the other generals and hitting their targets without damaging comrades.

The shadow clones were no more. Naruto was wounded. But as soon as the first needles hit, the Kyuubi's regeneration effects kicked in. Naruto saw Nobunogai being pleased with himself and Naruto planned for the next counter attack. Naruto smiled and said: "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! - Shadow Clone Skill!"**And with those words and hand seals four Naruto shadow clones came into existence. The Shadow clones and Naruto moved with haste towards the momentarily distracted Nobunogai. "Prepare for my patented original technique you son of a bitch!" screamed Naruto with anger and hate he had been bottling up for his entire live. Hate and anger caused by people like Nobunogai. People like him who saw Naruto not just as an innocent and cheerful kid but only as the container of the Kyuubi. Naruto and the shadow clones moved into position. And with the words that Naruto screamed: "**Uzumaki Naruto Chakra Rendan! - Uzumaki Naruto Chakra Combo!**" Naruto unleashed his attack. The first clone rapidly slid under the perplexed Nobunogai and kicked him in the stomach with both his, chakra enhanced, feet. Nobunogai was thrown into the air. The second shadow clone punched Nobunogai's right abdomen with his right fist, also enhanced with chakra. He did this while screaming: "This is for _my_ childhood!" The third shadow clone did the same only to Nobunogai's left chest while screaming: "This is for _my_ life now!" The fourth shadow clone jumped up into the air and awaited the flying upwards Nobunogai with a downwards kick to the head that sent Nobunogai crashing into the ground. While doing this Naruto screamed in anger: "And this is for _my_ future!"

Nobunogai crashed into the ground and lay in a puddle of blood. The real Naruto walked towards the body and snickered behind his hand. "You fucking asshole can thank Tsunade for the inspiration to that attack. Without her I would never have came up with the idea to concentrate enormous amounts of the, hated by all, Kyuubi's chakra into my fists and feet. In essence a very simple technique. But as you guys can see the results are devastating!" Naruto sneered towards the remaining generals.

But instead of looking shocked and scared the generals had an amused look to them. Naruto's instinct told him something was up. Naruto began to feel uncomfortable and tried to process what was going on but it was too late. "Oh, Fuc-!" was the only thing Naruto managed to get out as his throat was gripped tightly by Nobunogai who was completely unscated. Or so it seemed. Nobunogai had one small wound to his forehead. Naruto watched it, blinked and watched again. The wound had vanished! "What the fuck is going on here?" Naruto thought to himself. "That kind of regeneration is inhuman, isn't it?" Naruto inwardly said to himself.

"Who the fuck do you think I am boy! Did you really think the mighty Nobunogai Tensen, the Grand Marshal of the Alliance forces is someone who can be defeated by the likes of YOU!" said Nobunogai with an flair of confidence in his voice. He gurgled and casually spit out some blood to his side before he continued. "Listen up you monster, I shall say this only once. You can't defeat us. We are the most powerful force on this known world. Our powers are far greater than you can imagine. The power to cast powerful illusions, the power to move almost with the speed of light, the power to read people's movement's, the power to create objects from thin air, the power of regeneration and even…" Nobunogai trailed of and looked past Naruto and smiled.

"For fucking, fucksake! What a fuck move, you fucking fucker!" said an known garbled voice. Naruto had heard that voice before. It was the voice of the short tempered Consortium general, or Shirai as his name was. "Have you any idea how hard it's going to be to reattach everything! It's going to take a shitload of painkillers to get through this!" said Shirai while his top half shifted through the rubble, grabbing his jaw and reattaching it to his face.

Nobunogai began to smile even more sneakily and said with a voice full of arrogance: "And even the power of immortality is represented among our group." Nobunogai threw Naruto hard to the middle of the battle ravaged warehouse. Naruto lay on the ground, coughing, wheezing, grasping at his throat.

The remaining generals assembled around Naruto. Even Shirai managed to put himself together again. "Thank god I still retained use of my hands otherwise I would have been up shit creek! Do you have any idea how embarrassing it would have been to ask any other guy to sow me back together again? Well? Do you, you fucking monster!" said Shirai still slurring his words somewhat. It would probably take some time before the effects of Naruto's attack fully subsided.

"So this is where you stand. Beaten, broken and about to be put down like the animal you are. Any last thing to tell you? Let me tell you this, since it will make our victory over you even more delicious, your precious citizens of Konoha, or any other city for that matter, are not the innocent's you make them out to be." Said a smirking Nobunogai. Naruto didn't look up. His eyes didn't even register as harboring an intelligent caring man anymore. Nobunogai smiled devilishly and continued: "Your fellow members of the academy, fellow members of the so-called rookie nine and even your former teammates, have already forsaken you in the most delicious way I can think of. You see them as being innocent, victims of the times. But I know for a fact that they all have turned their backs on you. The entire rookie nine, the same ones that you considered as friends, have become on with the same thing that you despise so much. They have chosen their sides in this war and are on our side now. They shed their childish believe in universal good and evil and realized the cold and harsh reality. The reality that the world is a dangerous place and that in order to protect their family, and themselves, they will have to kill and sacrifice other people. They all acknowledged the fact that to save the village sometimes innocent people will have to be sacrificed. They all learned to make the really tough decisions for the good of their village. They all learned to instantly spot the real threats to the village. They all learned that the real threat was anybody that didn't see eye to eye with the village's ideals. That means you particularly Naruto."

Naruto tried to stand up but was kicked in the head by Shirai. Naruto tried to stand up again but was violently kicked in the head in the same fashion by Shirai again and again. Until Naruto didn't tried it anymore and just lay there wheezing and gurgling.

Nobunogai laughed viciously out loud before he continued: "Oh, and after your little defection the Hokage had a very interesting talk with the village council. Let's just say that your name will be forever synonymous with, what you really are, a monster. They all learned that monsters are real and that you are the greatest, saddest and most detestable of all, you Kyuubi son of a bitch!"

"Any last words before we turn you into ashes and dust?" Shirai said with an air of arrogance and glee in his voice and eyes.

"… I… I know." Naruto said with a breaking voice. He regained his composure and continued: "I know that they all have forsaken me. I know that they all can only see me as a monster. I know that they detest me, hate me and that they wouldn't flinch when they see my corpse. I know that they are now part of the current order. I know that they are now part of the cause for all the pain and suffering in the world. I know that they are part of all I detest in this world. But still… it pains me. But still it pains me to realize that. It pains me to see their faces among the legions of people out there to see my blood. There… there is…just one thing… one thing that I need to say…" After Naruto spoke that last sentence he appeared to break down again.

"Ha, ha, ha! This is it! This is the extent of the Kyuubi's container's power! It's fucking pitiful!" Said Shirai.

"Nobunogai, he tries to say something. Shouldn't you pay attention?" Said the most senior looking Consortium general in a cool and composed matter.

"Do you… Do you truly think… this… is it?" Said Naruto.

Nobunogai grabbed Naruto by his hairs and pulled him up to him. "Listen, you pathetic excuse for a shinobi, you are nothing! Prepare to die!" Nobunogai screamed.

"Dattebayo motherfucker!" Naruto screamed as he looked into Nobunogai's eyes. Nobunogai expected to see a broken man. A defeated man. But the reality was quite different. Naruto's eyes looked full of defiance and determination.

"Goddamit! It was all a rus-" Nobunogai was cut as he was trying to scream what he only just realized.

"**Naruto Ninpocho Kamikaze**** Jisatsu Bunshin no Jutsu! - ****Naruto's Divine Wind Suicide Shadow Clones Skill!**" And seemingly out of nowhere dozens and dozens of Naruto's shadow clones popped into the warehouse and around it. But instead of attacking the generals they did something more destructive. They detonated themselves around the foundations upon which the roof rested. Some clones also detonated themselves near the various chemical storage tanks scattered in the vicinity of the warehouse. There were dozens upon dozens of clones inside the warehouse dashing towards the generals. The look the Shadow Clones all had was one of pure anger, hatred and self confidence. Quite different from the look the Alliance and Consortium generals had now. The generals all froze in their place now, not knowing what was going on. The speed in which it all transpired contributed allot to that.

"What are you doing! Do you know what this means! You will die as well!" screamed Nobunogai as several clones suddenly latched onto him.

Naruto calmly stood up, smirked and said: "I know. I know this will probably mean the end of me. But if that means that I get to kill all the most important generals of the Alliance and Consortium. Then so be it. I will rest in peace knowing that you guys will never be able to cause pain to others." Naruto looked upwards to the ceiling that started to crumble around them all. As the building started to collapse, and the flames from the chemical explosions started to incinerate the surrounding area, Naruto closed his eyes. A bright light surrounded them all as the generals screamed out in pain. They all panicked. But not Naruto. He had peace with it all. He just basked in the warm glow. The warm feeling that calmed him so much. Naruto experienced a calmness that he hadn't experienced thus far. It was a good feeling. Naruto lost all his worries, all his troubles. Not a care in the world anymore. He wished this feeling would last forever. Forever without pain and troubles in an endless sleep.


	3. Chapter III: Sleeping with the fishes

**Chapter III: Sleeping with the fishes**

"_For years and years have I been struggling with my heritage. My current situation, by some considered normal and without true troubles, is far from that. I'm the container for the nine tailed demon fox. People only see me as such. And they treat me accordingly. The Kyuubi, as most people call it, is sealed deep within me. Sealed by the Fourth Hokage. Sealed by __Minato Namikaze, Konoha's yellow flash and hero to the village. He saved the village from the demon fox by sealing it into me. His intention was for people to see me as a hero to the village. His and my sacrifice saved them all. And they were supposed to acknowledge that fact. But, as history has pointed out, that didn't happen. The Fourth Hokages' whishes weren't answered. I was rejected as a person who had saved the village. I was ridiculed, detested, beaten and most painful to me, I was ignored. And that man's ideal's didn't come to fruition. That man's plans were great and his intentions were good. But sadly it didn't pan out. He sacrificed himself so that the villagers could be saved. That man was great, a true hero, a true Ninja legend. That man is my father. _

_Surprised? Well, I'm not. Not really, actually. I've always had my suspicions. The hair was a dead giveaway and when I take into account the way __Jiraiya__ and Tsunade sometimes looked at me was all I needed to put two and two together. But my suspicions were not confirmed until I met my father himself. After I died. Oh, I meant seemingly died. The Kyuubi was about to take over my body when I lost control as I seemingly died. As a last ditch safety measure the Fourth Hokage, my father, sealed some of his own chakra, his own life essence, deep within the seal. It was configured in such a way that when the Kyuubi was about to break free, the remaining chakra and life essence of the Fourth Hokage could intervene. _

_My death was almost assured after my suicide attack on the warehouse. The Kyuubi took the moment I lost control as a time to step in and take over my body. He saved me, but not with good intentions. He did it only to be able to take over my mind in the end.__ The Kyuubi was put into its place by the Fourth Hokage. The power he had over the demon fox was amazing. With the snap of a finger the Kyuubi was silenced and with another snap of his finger my chaotic mind was transformed to a calm and cool oasis. If only temporary, just so that we could talk. As he introduced himself as Konoha's yellow flash, the Fourth Hokage, as Minato Namikaze and lastly as my father, I wept. I cried and didn't want to believe it at first. But deep down I knew it was true. _

_I knew it was true that he, the man that I saw as a hero, the man that I wanted to surpass, the great hero of our village, the Fourth Hokage, was my father. I respected him, I cared for him and I loved him. But I also resented him and hated him. Oh, how did I fucking hated him for sealing the Kyuubi in me. I berated him for all the pain he had caused me. I hated him for abandoning me, leaving me to fend for myself, leaving me alone in this cold and harsh world. I hated him for causing my loneliness. I wept and lashed out against him. But instead of giving me love and acceptance trough fists, as that was the only love and acceptance I had experienced until this point, he embraced me and spoke kindly to me. He apologized for all the pain he had caused me. He apologized for my suffering. He apologized for not being there for me. He told me he was proud of me. Proud of my perseverance, and never give up attitude. He told me he was sure I would become greater than all the Hokages. He told me I would be a great and kind ruler. And above all else, he told me he was proud to call me son._

_After that ordeal the Kyuubi was safely locked deep within me once again and my life was saved. And what was the greatest advantage to me personally was that everybody thought I was dead. The explosion had caused an enormous ravage. The harbor was completely destroyed and the Alliance and Consortium generals were gone without a trace. Vaporized along with the lies and schemes they were planning. As far as I know the war was still going on, but this time both sides were more intent on ending the war as soon as possible. Instead of wanting to keep it going in order to control their citizens. It was far from perfect but as soon as one side finally did win, the war would be over. As long as one side did win the chaos, destruction and pain the villagers had endured would finally be over._

_At first it did seem my situation was good but it was far from that. Yes I was alive, the Akatsuki and the rest of the world were convinced of my death, but I was far from safe. I was floating around somewhere in the ocean, almost lifeless, almost unconscious from exhaustion, I still had some wounds but not life threatening. I had no idea where I was and I had no sight of any ships coming to my rescue. I genuinely felt that I was done for. I slipped into a deep unconscious sleep._

_The next moment I woke up I was in unfamiliar surroundings. The room was bright, spotless and the air was cool. I heard water slashing against the outer walls. I was on a ship. I didn't knew what kind of ship and who was owning it. But I was instantly scared that they would bring me back to Konoha. I looked around and took in the environment. Trying to listen, trying to hear voices and what they might be saying. Luckily I didn't hear anything so if there were some enemy soldiers onboard I could surprise them. I tried to get up and find out where I was. It was with quite some pain that I got up. I found it hard to move. I didn't realize that I was bandaged and compresses were applied to me. There was medical equipment that kept close watch on my life signs. It appeared that someone took great care of me. They seemed to want to do everything in their power to nurse me back to health. Or keep me alive until they could present me to my enemies._

_I tossed the bandages and compresses and disengaged the medical equipment. As I was busy pulling of the wires from my body somebody entered. I was instantly on guard and took a defensive position. There was a small moment of chaos as a tray of soup flew through the air. The girl, that previously held the tray of food for me, immediately held up her hands in shock and told me that she wasn't an enemy. She told me she was just about to wake and feed me. She screamed and ran out. I was tired. Tired of fighting really. So I didn't pursue her. _

_A couple of moments later, just as I was trying to find my clothes, the same girl stepped back in. She was followed by an young man around my age perhaps older even. He seemed 20-ish. He introduced himself smilingly as Ozumi. He was the doctor onboard this freight ship, "The Nowaki" as it was named. I eventually found out that he was a good man. Kind and gentle looking. He always had a smile on his face. He was a man of many words and it was hard for me to get some words of my own in between those of his. People have told me that I was the exact same as him, full of energy and life, during my academy days. I have since mellowed out and I have become more focused and concentrated. You can just take a guess as to what caused that. Let's just say that I gave up on getting recognized trough acting like a jester and a total moron._

_After I received some new clothes from Ozumi, I was introduced to Mozumo, He was the ship's captain. After sepdning some time on this ship I can safely say that Mozumo reminded me somewhat of Jiraiya. It wasn't the hair that reminded me. Nor was it the age that reminded me. It wasn't even the knowledge he had about things that reminded me. To be perfectly honest, Mozumo was the exact opposite in all those aspects. Mozumo was young as well. He had short black hair and he knew what he was talking about and always talked in a very serious tone, when work was involved. The thing what Mozumo reminded me of Jiraiya was his perverted mind. Almost every word from his mouth was a sexual remark. I looked on with amazement as I found out Mozumo and Ozumi were the best of friends. They had been friends for countless years. Ozumi was even in love with Mozumo's sister. Mozumo always teased Ozumi about it. Giving him a hard time. But in reality Mozumo was pleased that Ozumi was the one that had an eye for his sister. Luckily Mozumo's sister was in love with Ozumi as well. They both loved each other. Mozumo knew, actually everyone knew but the only ones who didn't realize it were they themselves. It was just a matter of confidence and unfortunately Ozumi lacked it._

_I found out from Ozumi that I had been found adrift in the ocean and that it actually was a miracle that I had been found. Under normal circumstances they wouldn't have sailed this far out from the coast. But they hadn't any other choice. The low prices of fish forced the fishermen of the Water Country to increase the catch quota. That in turn caused the regular fishing spots to become devoid of marine life. The only other option the fisherman had was to venture deeper in to the ocean and further away from regular fishing spots. As you can imagine, I didn't had any complains._

_I was invited to dine with the captain Mozumo and the ship's doctor Ozumi. I couldn't refuse such a kind invitation. The look they gave me when they saw me. The look in their eyes. The words that they spoke. It was with filled with kindness and camaraderie. They didn't saw me as a Kyuubi container. They didn't saw me as a monster. They just saw me as a human being. And for that I thank them. Of course they didn't know I was the Kyuubi container. I don't know how they would react I they would ever find out my deep dark and depraved secret. But I like to think that they would come to accept me for who I am. We talked about my past and how I came so far as to almost drown in the ocean. I told them about my travels of the wastelands. I told them about my run in with spies and death-squads. I told them about my coming into contact with the Alliance and Consortium generals and discovering their ploy to keep the war going on. Of course I kept the part about my dark past to myself. We laughed, drank, talked, ate and had fun. It was a good time._

_I did my share of the work and since I was becoming more and more physically fit I took on some chores. I wasn't the person to just sit on my laurels all day so a job I was supposed to do was quite welcomed. At first I was tasked with cooking. It didn't pan out the way I was hoping for. Let's just say that a menu of solely ramen wasn't something they appreciated. It's not that I can cook anything else. I was a single student, living on my own. What else did I had to know to cook? After that fiasco I was appointed to do something that was more up to my street. I was tasked with assisting Ozumi with his usual medical tasks. I learned quite some interesting facts and I felt right at home working with Ozumi. Although I wasn't allowed to do the real complicated and dangerous stuff, like operating, it still was quite important and interesting to do._

_After several meetings I decided that I wanted to go to the eastern provinces. It will be a new beginning for me. A new land full of people who are not aware of my dark past. It will be a new safe haven for me. A place where I can build my home, a place where I can settle down, a place where I can build my future. _

_87 days after the battle at the warehouse "Mizumi's Great Regional Shipping"._

_- Signed, the Kyuubi Container, Naruto Uzimaki and heir to the Namikaze Clan."_

Naruto looked pleased with himself as he put his signature under his journal. "So, that's that. It's finally finished. Now all I need to do is…" Said Naruto as he grabbed the journal and put it into his backpack. "We're about to reach the lands of the east I reckon. All that's left for me to do is wait." Said Naruto as he leaned back into his chair trying to catch a small nap.

Meanwhile, almost at the exact same moment, at the deck Ozumi looked through his binoculars and smiled. "Tell Naruto! We're there! We've arrived at the docks! Tell him to come and see!" Ozumi shouted from the deck up to the ship's captain quarters.

"Will do!" Mozumo shouted back. Mozumo proceeded to tell Naruto trough the intercom: "Naruto, we've arrived. Grab your things and meet me at the port side exit."

"I'm coming right there, I'm just packing my things!" Naruto shouted back trough the intercom. Naruto walked up to the deck and finally saw land. A new land. A land that didn't had any prejudices against him. It was a land where Naruto could live in peace.

"Are you sure you're not wanting to go back with us to the Water Country?" Ozumi said with a sad expression, already knowing the answer.

"No thank you, my friend. I know you care for me but I will never go back if I can help it. You are a good man and I know Asuka will find so as well. You just have to ask her out! I know you will not regret it." Naruto said with a smile on his face and giving his thumbs up. Naruto waved and proceeded to walk further off into the village. Until he disappeared from sight from Ozumi.

"I'm glad." Ozumi said to himself.

"Oh, why is that?" Mozumo said.

"During the entire time he looked pained and troubled. I was under the impression that he was in pain. Troubled by a dark secret, a dark past. I was afraid that he was unable to smile, be at ease and act goofy. Over the weeks that I have known him, I have learned to know him as a gentle and kind young man. I wish him all the best. No matter how dark his past may be." Ozumi said while looking to the sky remembering Naruto's time on the ship.

"I hope he lives a long and happy live. I hope he finds some love and maybe even bang some chi-" But before Mozumo was able to complete that sentence he found Ozumi's fist on the top of his head. It was just in a playful manner, nothing serious and both guys knew it.

Naruto stood on the far side of the harbor, on the hillside overlooking the docked freight ship "The Nowaki". Naruto looked back and saw the two men arguing, laughing and walking back to the command deck. A small smile crept on his face as now Naruto remembered his time on the ship. It was fun being around people he didn't knew. And who didn't knew Naruto. Naruto had a feeling that he wasn't only being seen as the Kyuubi container. It was a feeling that he enjoyed. A feeling that would last as long as he lived in this land.

Naruto proceeded to walk further into the heartlands of this unknown province. Walking with his head held high and his expression full of determination and perseverance. Walking towards an unknown destination. An unknown future.

AN: I tried a different writing style for this chapter. More like a narrative story and less focus on actually experiencing it trough dialogue. The first rendition of Chrism2011's "Naruto Emperor's Dawn" had most of it's story liek this. Consequently it caused his story to be somewhat to be too fast paced. Like a summary and not like a story, you know what I mean? I wanted to know if I could write a chapter that was almost entirely writen like a narrative and not be like a summary or being to fast paced. I like to think that I pulled it off quite nicely. But don't take my word for it. I would gladly hear something from you about wheather or not I succeeded. Comments and critiques are always welcomed. Cheers XD


	4. Chapter IV: New lands

**Chapter IV: New lands**

The new lands of the east were quite something different to Naruto. Oh yes, the trees were the same. The grass was just as green and the wildlife was just as abundant as on the elemental countries. But there was just a difference. Naruto had a hard time to put it into words. He took in the environment with care. He observed the way the people wandered about. The way some kids were playing in the streets. It was like Naruto didn't leave the elemental countries. But then it dawned on him. The one moment he was looking for an answer, the other moment the reality hit him hard in the face. "No ninja's?" Naruto asked out loud to himself.

"Ha, ha, You're not from around here. Are you?" A small kid said smilingly. The kid was dressed in simple clothes that revealed his sober upbringing.

"Wha-? Eh, I mean yes. You are right. I'm just a traveler form the west. I've just arrived. It's quite stupid of me to not read up on the country I'm traveling to is it?" Naruto said to the kid with a big grin.

"Ha, no problem! Why not let me guide you to the most important place here in the village. There you will surely find everything you need. From nice new clothes, to a place to drink, eat and some get some information about the customs here and information on the surrounding area." The kid said with enthusiasm. "To be honest you look like a lost, starved mental patient with those white hospital clothes." The kid continued under his breath, not letting Naruto hear his comments.

"Gee, thanks kid." Naruto said.

"Oh, don't thank me yet. It's not free. Unless, you become my subordinate. It's the least I can do for my new subordinate!" The kid said laughingly.

"Why does this kid remind me of somebody?" Naruto said to himself while remembering some memories about a friend and place he just swore to leave behind. Naruto wanted to know more about the country and a change of clothes was welcomed as well so Naruto followed the kid. "Okay kid, let's go." Naruto followed the kid and asked him: "By the way what's your name? Or should I go and name you Pint Sized Roadmap?" Naruto said laughingly as they walked further into the village.

"Pint Sized Roadmap? Just because I know something about the surrounding area? No, my name is Tiberius. Cavian Tiberius. I live with my uncle at the local general store. He owns the place."

"well Tiberius, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. And as you have already guessed I'm new here. Thanks for looking out for me. There are not many people who do that nowadays." Naruto said with a big smile on his face.

"Eh, it's Cavian. My first name is Cavian. You don't have to call me by my last name Uzumaki." Cavian said.

"What? You don't put your given name behind your family name?" Naruto said confused.

"Oh yes, you're from the West aren't you? That means that to us your name is the wrong way around. And to you our name is the wrong way around. Ha, funny isn't it?" Cavian said laughingly. "That must mean your first name is Naruto." Cavian continued.

"Pfff… I wonder what else is different from the way I'm used to." Naruto said.

"Well no worries. I'm sure you will fit right in here and adapt easily. Our village is renowned for its hospitality." Cavian said. He stopped in front of a building. Cavian turned around and with grand gestures said: "Naruto, welcome to the greatest and best store of Cavium!"

"Stop feeding wrong information to people Cavian. The town is called Patavium and you know it." An old looking man said kindly while he came walking out of the store.

Cavian turned around and smilingly said: "Well it will be called Cavium when I'm taking over around here! Ha, ha, ha."

"Well just mind your studies and it might happen. In the meantime you can introduce me to your new friend." The old man gently said.

"Sure uncle." Cavian said. Cavian turned towards Naruto and said again with full gestures: "Naruto, welcome to the greatest and best store of _Patavium_. And this great cough_old_cough man is Posca, my uncle and owner of the store. Welcome!"

"Ah, so you're the uncle that has taken in Cavian. You have my sympathies." Naruto laughingly said while he extended his hand for Posca to shake.

Posca was an elderly man. He had medium length grey hair that was combed back. He had a small grey goatee that fitted well with his hair. Posca was dressed in simple garbs that, upon realization, was standard for most of the people in the village. "Perhaps there are some economical problems in this region." Naruto thought to himself. Posca's voice was soft and gentle. Naruto immediately felt at ease in Posca's and Cavian's presence.

"Ha, ha, ha! Pleased to meet you." Posca laughingly said while shaking Naruto's hand. "Cavian is a great helper in the store, a friendly young man and perhaps most importantly, Cavian is a gentle and good kid. Perhaps a bit too easy trusting of strangers but I encourage him to be kind to all people. " Posca continued while smiling at Cavian.

"That's good to hear. I'm thankful for him guiding me here. I am looking forward to some new clothes and a map of the area. You do sell those things, right?" Naruto said.

"No problem. Come right in." Posca said with his trademark grin.

Naruto entered the store behind Posca and Cavian. The store itself was just as sober as its owner. Naruto already sensed something was wrong here. This amount of chaos and mess was not normal for a store. Naruto looked around and saw the meager state of the store and most importantly, the meager state of the items for sale. But Naruto had the insight and courtesy to not to tell Posca and Cavian off. Naruto was happy for the hospitality and to Naruto it just wasn't nice to kick people down who were already low on their luck. Naruto did saw some items that drew his attention in the store. It was a long black leather trench coat. The coat had red lining and looked like it was modified with several internal trauma plates to protect the vital organs against explosives. Naruto walked towards the coat and looked closer.

"I see that our top product has gotten your attention." Posca said with a smile to Naruto. Posca continued talking and said to Cavian who was behind him: "Cavian, why don't you go and see if there is any mail for us at the post office down the street while I make our first sale of the week."

"Sure thing uncle." Said Cavian as he happily went on to do his chores. "See you later Naruto!" Cavian shouted as he walked outside.

"Bye, see you later!" Naruto shouted back.

"So, first sale of the week?" Naruto inquiringly said to Posca.

"Yeah… it's no point in hiding it. We've hit upon hard times. Not just us but the entire village. Heck, even the entire continent has to endure these hard times." Posca said as his smile faded from his face.

"Oh, that's terrible! What caused it? Oh wait, it's the war isn't it?" Naruto said with sadness in his voice. Naruto honestly felt sad at the mere thought that even this place had been engulfed in war and chaos. Naruto suddenly realized something and hastily said: "But wait. How can the war back home have spread out to other continents that the countries back west have almost no contact with?"

"It's the war. Just as you said. But it's different form the war in the elemental countries. To be honest it has nothing to do with the war in the west at all. This continent has been in constant war with itself for as long as I can remember. For countless decennia has this region, this continent, been totally absorbed by hatred, destruction and chaos." Posca said with sadness creeping in on his face.

"I'm so sorry. I truly feel sorry that even this land has been engulfed in war. I had come here in the hope that I could live here in peace. I had hoped that I could put all my experiences behind me and live a life of peace and understanding. And for a moment, just a small moment when I met Cavian, I thought that I could finally have found a peaceful place. Cavian looked so at ease, so calm, so friendly and without worries and fear to guide him." Naruto said while he put his hand on Posca's shoulder in empathy.

"Ah yes, Cavian. The boy that has suffered so much…" Posca said as he trailed of in his thoughts.

"Wha- what happened to Cavian?" Naruto asked.

"Cavian looks like any other boy. Even more happy and cheerful than any other boy. But it's all a façade, a front he keeps up around himself. If there is any child that has suffered the full blunt force of the evils that war and conflict can cause, it's that boy. Cavian was brought up in loving home to a lovingly mother, who could spoil her children a bit too much but that's what mother's are for, and a father who was as gentle and kind as he was smart. Cavian had two brothers and one sister. Together they were a family of six that gave each other love and understanding. In this rotten world they looked to each other and found love and support with each other in times of darkness and destruction. The entire family fell upon hard times. War can cause that you know. They fled countless times. And every time they left behind whatever they build up over the small peaceful moments they had after the last flight. Leaving home and property, safety and security. But they had each other and to them that was all that mattered. Until… until that… one fateful time." Posca said as he lost his composure after speaking that last sentence. He began to weep. Streams of tears falling down his cheeks. "You must think I'm weak for crying like this, don't you Naruto?"

Naruto put his arm around Posca and looked him deep in his eyes and said: "No, no, no, Never! I will never think anybody is weak for caring about someone. I will never think it's weird for a man who can feel empathy for their family, friends or even other unknown people. I think it's a sign of strength to be able to show that you care for your loved ones. Come, why don't you sit down for a moment?" Said Naruto with full conviction as he led Posca to a nearby chair behind the counter.

Naruto grabbed something to drink from his backpack and handed it to Posca.

"Thanks Naruto." Posca said as he drank and dried his tears. Posca looked up to Naruto, looked deep into his eyes and said: "You are a kind and gentle person. It's a rare quality out here. And yet I sense that you as well have encountered countless troubles in your life. I sense that you as well put up a front for the outside world. You act foolishly, happily and cheerfully but deep down you might be one of the few people who can understand Cavian's pain. It was a day just like this you know."

"What was?" Naruto said as he sat down opposite of Posca on the counter. Posca then proceeded to tell Naruto the story of Cavian's past.

"_That night that changed everything for Cavian. That night that took everything away from him. It was during just a normal day without a cloud in the sky. Cavian's father Quintus had just gotten himself a job at the local blacksmith and was on his way home when he heard the warning sirens. The village was going to be attacked by a war band of raiders. Quintus hurried home to his family. There was panic in the streets as all citizens were trying to escape. Quintus came home and saw that his wife was already packing. _

"_Leave those things behind!" Quintus shouted. "It will only slow us down, just grab the kids and let's get the hell out of here!" He continued. Cavian was only four so he might not remember all the details but I know that he saw a level of chaos and fear not many children had to endure. Quintus led the family away from the village. Quintus was under the firm believe that the war band would come from the north like they have done countless times according to the other villagers. So naturally Quintus did the smart thing and led his family east, out of war band's path down south. Unfortunately Quintus did not foresee that the war band had called in reinforcements from the east. They walked right into the raiders. Quintus heard them coming and hid with his family in the bushes. As the raiders approached Quintus damned himself for getting his family in danger. "I should have known better. I let you all down. I doomed us all. Please Gaia, forgive me!" Quintus sobbingly said to his wife. _

"_Quintus… oh Quintus. You have protected us all these years and gave us love and comfort in times of need. We have always come up on top. And we will this time too." Gaia said to her husband almost with tears in her eyes. Both of them tried to restrain their tears in order to not trouble the kids any more than necessary. Quintus composed himself and looked to the faces of his kids and his wife. His beautiful wife who, with her long curled brown hair and fair face, was an oasis of beauty in these ravaged lands. He looked at her and made a decision. Quintus kissed all of his children and hugged them tightly. Quintus looked deep into the eyes of Gaia and embraced and kissed her to. He whispered into her ears loving words. _

"_I love you so much. Thank you for being my wife and giving me my beautiful children. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for everything. Take care and be safe." With those words Quintus dashed out of the bushes, shouting, screaming, drawing the attention of the raiders to him. Quintus drew the attention of the raiders away from his family. He was going to sacrifice himself so that his family could safely get away. He succeeded. The raiders ran after their new prey back to the north. After several minutes when Gaia could no longer hear any sounds of the raiders she grabbed her children and ran for it further south. As if it wasn't already bad enough they ran right into a battle between raiders and some security forces. It was a true hell for everyone. The sight of the carnage and blood alone could make seasoned veterans into cowering children. Imagine how real kids would have felt at the sights and sounds of war. Luckily they saw a farm that they believed could function as shelter. Oh, how were they mistaken. They had walked into a resting area for raider troops. The raiders were waiting their turn to dash out and mix into the fray, surprising the security forces from the flanks. _

"_Oh what do we have here?" one of them said with a devilishly smile on his face. "Some new entertainment for the boy's?" He continued laughingly to the rest of the raiders. The raider licked his lips and ordered: "grab them and restrain them. I will go first with our new female guest. She will entertain me or watch the children die a horrible death!" There were cries from the children and Gaia. She had hit rock bottom, she was broken down. She had fear. An immense fear of the future. Not of her own, she had given up on her own life and future the moment they had stepped onto the battlefield. She feared for her kids. And judging from the situation she had all right to. The raiders grabbed the kids while the raider that had been talking up until now grabbed Gaia. He tore some of her clothes of and touched her all over. He pinched her nipples and grabbed her breasts with great force. Gaia screamed out in pain. She cried endlessly while the man touched her all over while her own children were watching in tears. The soldier tried to forcefully kiss Gaia but she managed to pull one of her hands free and scratched the raider on his cheek. It was a deep cut. "Feisty one, are you not?" was his only response. The raider then pulled Gaia close to himself. "I'm going too fuck you so hard in the ass that you will forget all about your family!" The raider tried to kiss Gaia again but this time she tried to keep her mouth closed but the raider punched her in the stomach, she gasped for air and that was the time that the raider tried to stuck his tongue inside Gaia's mouth. Instead of just taking it Gaia did something the raider never expected. She moved on instinct and bit down on the raiders face. She grinded her teeth as hard as she could. It was hard at first but Gaia persevered. She bit the side of the raiders face clean off. The raider screamed at the top of his lungs and pushed Gaia to the ground. She proceeded to stand and spit his pitiful and disgusting flesh back into the raiders face. For just a fraction of a second Gaia was at the top of the world but she was soon stricken down by dozens of knives and swords. Gaia had managed the same thing Quintus did for his family. She had sacrificed herself, drawing the attention of the several raiders just so that her children could run away. _

_Her last words, before she died, were to her children: "Run!" And they did. They all ran. But the raiders immediately took notice of the escape. They threw their shuriken and the boys of the family tried to protect the one girl. The boys tried to shield their sister from danger but in the process they themselves were mowed down. Cavian was hit in the back. The others were instantly dead. Cavian's sister saw this all and grabbed Cavian and supported them as they ran outside. Into the battle they ran with all of their might. They didn't care it was dangerous. They didn't care they were walking into damnation. As long as they could get away from hell itself they didn't care. They just ran and ran. For day's and day's they ran. Trough rain, thunder and hailstorms. They finally arrived here. Together arm in arm shivering. Starved and dehydrated, in pain and in fear. They had seen things normal people would never be able to process in a lifetime. After Cavian's sister Julia came into my shop with her brother we went immediately to the hospital. While Cavian received medical attention Julia told everything what had happened to them. A doctor came to us and told that Cavian was going to be alright. Julia cried. Not because of what she had experienced but because of the fact that she didn't lost the one thing she had left. Cavian, her brother. In the following weeks Julia developed a nasty cough. She had pneumonia it took her as well. Cavian broke down upon hearing the news. Now he had lost everything. His home, his father, his mother, his brothers and now his sister. He had nothing left. Everything he held dear was dead. Taken away by this unlawful chaotic land."_ Posca concluded his story with tears in his eyes. He just couldn't talk about these event without crying.

Naruto just sat there. Staring out into space with a glazed look in his face. He tried to think. He tried to think of the right thing to say. Anything that could alleviate the pain Posca was feeling. But he couldn't think of anything other than: "I'm so sorry to hear this. It's awful. Words just can't describe how I bad I feel. No words can describe how much I empathize with you and Cavian…" Naruto tried to speak more but noting came out. He was at a complete loss of words.

"Over the years Cavian has become more lively again. In the end he became the person he is now. His outward appearance reveals a happy and cheerful kid. But I know better. I can hear him at night. Crying, screaming for his parents and siblings. I know deep down he is still in allot of pain. And I can't do anything for him. I can't do anything to make him feel better. I'm just so powerless. At times it truly disgusts me how useless I am." Posca said to Naruto.

Naruto wished he had some words of encouragement but he had none. As the moment of silence became longer and longer someone suddenly barged in. "Posca, there are problems! Cavian was inside the post office down the road when it was attacked by raiders from the East! It was a targeted attack just against him!" The man said. Panic was on the faces of that man and on Posca's face. A moment of sheer despair overtook Posca as the warning sirens turned on and the sounds of chaos and panic overtook the streets.

"No, not again. Please god not again! Please god save him, save my nephew. Save Cavian!" Posca said as he broke down sobbingly to the ground.

Naruto's face was one of anger. He clenched his fists. His entire body trembled with anger. Naruto had a hard time fighting the Kyuubi. The hatred Naruto felt, fed the demon. Naruto's eyes flickered between his normal cool and friendly blue one's and the kyuubi's possessed dark red slits. "Where… is… where is he now!" Naruto managed to say with the darkness clearly in his voice.

The man trembled in fear himself as he felt Naruto's anger and hatred in the air. "I… I'm s-s-sorry… I don't k-k-know… Their b-b-base… their base is somewhere in t-t-the Eastern f-f-forest… But w-w-where I do n-n-not know." The man stuttered.

Naruto crouched and leapt forward outside to the streets with red chakra engulfing him. There were dozens of innocent villagers on the streets trying to get away from the raiders. The raiders were unfortunately already inside the village and wreaking havoc. They destroyed property, killed indiscriminately, attempting to violate women and forced husbands to watch as their families were going to be butchered and maimed. Naruto acted completely on instinct as he leapt from corner to corner. Acting out as the judge and executioner of justice. Naruto attacked all the raiders on sight, limberly moving around innocent citizens and utterly destroying the raiders. No clones, no fancy jutsu's, no kunai, just his chakra engulfed hands. Naruto ripped the raiders apart with great ferocity. All the time he was laughing manically. He was on a high he just couldn't quit at this time. The sight of blood excited him to new heights. It was truly a sight to behold as to how fast Naruto quickly dispatched of the raiders. The one moment a mother would try to shield her children from harm as raiders were kicking in on them. The other moment they would hear a rushing wind, screams and then quietness. The mother would look up and see the raider's bodies lying on the ground. Not a single limb were was it was supposed to be. Blood gushed out of the torn apart bodies of the would be rapists and killers of the innocent. It was all over in a couple of minutes. Naruto was at the end of the street and saw one lone raider running for his live. Screaming, sobbing clinging to every last bit of his meager existence the raider ran to the woods. Naruto saw this and roared loud as he leapt high in the sky towards the running raider. Naruto jumped right in front of the scared raider and with a smooth strike he impaled the raider's shoulder with his right hand. The raider screamed and cried out in agony: "Agghhh please! Let me go! It hurts so much!"

Naruto responded by slowly turning his hand causing the raider to scream out at the top of his lunges. "Did you quit when you victims asked you to?" Naruto said with hatred and anger in his voice. The raider cried some more, not knowing what to say or do. Naruto grew impatient and sent more of his chakra trough his hands, causing the raider's cells around the wound to disintegrate. More screams from the raider followed. "What where you doing here? Where have you taken Cavian?" Naruto growled angrily to the raider. "Listen!" Naruto shouted. Now that Naruto had the raider's attention he continued, trying to speak calmly: "Now listen. You are going to die the only question that remains is whether or not you are going to die painfully or quickly. Make your decision. Do you want to die in agony, then by all means keep quiet. I shall have a very good time making your pain and despair last very long. If you don't want that I suggest you begin to talk." Naruto just smiled evilly to the raider who was thinking hard. Fear crept up on the raiders face, he realized the end was near.

The raider stuttered: "Y-y-yeah… You're right… W-w-we were supposed to capture a small boy n-n-named Cavian… A-a-and bring him back to base in the e-e-eastern forest. T-t-the rest… the rest of us d-d-decided to have s-s-some fun of our o-o-own. P-p-please don't k-k-kill m-" A single power surge emanated from Naruto. He sent his chakra in every direction causing the raider, who was screaming out, to completely disintegrate. Cell by cell, atom by atom. It took a couple of seconds before the raider's brain shut off from pain. Nothing remained except for a small pile of ashes that were quickly blown away by the wind.

Naruto in his now blood soaked hospital clothes once again leapt in the air and dashed towards the eastern forest. Upon reaching the outskirts of the forest Naruto saw some raiders patrolling. They looked fierce and menacing, to all but Naruto. Naruto only had one thought: "Kill". Naruto just did that. The raiders were vigilant, but didn't saw Naruto coming. He just was to swift for them to notice until it was already too late. The first raider fell to Naruto's shuriken attack and the other was about to turn but his head was smashed in by Naruto's chakra enhanced fists. It was only a fraction of a second but Naruto had dealt with the two raiders in the most gruesome way imaginable. Just moments ago this small part of forest was an calm and cool oasis. But now there was blood and gore everywhere. It didn't faze Naruto. Not anymore. The destruction he had witnessed as a child made sure of that. Naruto just looked at the bodies, or what remained of it in one case. He didn't feel anything although he knew that any normal being would be disgusted by the sight and smell. Naruto's mind was busy with completely other matters and while looking at the soldiers uniform, he began to smile. A new plan had formed in his head. A plan that was trademark for the number one unpredictable ninja in the world.

"W-w-who are y-you? P-p-please let me g-g-go. W-w-what do you w-w-want with me?" Cavian begged the raider who was dragging Cavian towards an unknown future. The raider didn't reply Cavian's cries for help. "I-i-i didn't do anything! Why won't y-y-you let me go!" Cavian shouted to the raider as he struggled heavily against his captor. Cavian was hit in the stomach by the raider as they neared a large open space with a big lavishly decorated tent in the middle. There were several dozens of raiders mucking about around the area. Just talking, eating, dividing the spoils of war, just minding their own business. They were so preoccupied that they didn't even took notice, or cared, for yet another villager that was being brought here. The raider that guided Cavian grunted as he pushed Cavian inside the tent. Cavian was thrown of balance and fell to the floor. He was scared, not knowing what was going on and too frightened to look up.

"So, the last one of the family is here." Said a dark, deep and depraved voice.

Cavian was shivered allover and deep down was too scared to look up. His instincts told him to crawl in a corner and remain there forever, but another part of him wanted to know. So he softly looked up and saw a raider with a disfigured face. Part of his face looked like it was completely bitten off by some kind of ferocious animal. It was a disgusting sight for Cavian to see. There was also an smell of rotting in the air. It was as if the wounds to the side of the raiders face were far past the infectious stage and was now full throttle going into the rotting stage. "Finally the last of the Tiberius family is now before me. Good, good! I will take great pleasure in repaying your mothers gift to me. Ha, ha, ha!"

Cavian's face turned pale and in an almost shock like state asked the raider: "Who are y-y-you? How do you know my m-m-mother?"

The raider laughed maniacally, then proceeded to glare angrily at Cavian and said: "That bitch you call mother is responsible for my _little_ scar on my face. That time she strolled into our hideout, with you and the rest of her kids, she could have come out of that situation alive. We were only looking for some innocent- he, he, he… _fun_. She only had to open herself to us and you all would have lived through it. She foolishly tried to attack me. She paid dearly, not with just her own live but with the lives of her family and everyone who had to die to get to the remaining of your mothers rotten family!" There was only an clueless and pale expression on Cavian's face, the raider looked at it, smirked and continued: "In a way it can be said that in defying me, you have signed the death sentence of all the innocent citizens standing in our way between your family and me. Just think about it. Without your mother's actions we wouldn't have raided this village, there isn't really anything of value here for us."

Although that wasn't really completely true, Cavian didn't realized that and subsequently was very distraught by it all. "My mother is the reason for this all? My very existence is the cause of all this suffering?" He thought to himself. The Raider only laughed at Cavian's visibly confused face. He reveled in the doubts he had sown in his victims mind. The raider was having the time of his live with tormenting Cavian's soul. He would make sure that the torturing of the poor boy would last a very long time. And he would begin with destroying Cavian's mind.

Outside of the tent were dozens of raiders resting from the previous raid. "what do you think is going on in there?" A white haired raider asked to one of his buddies.

"what do you mean?" the other asked while eating his rations.

"Well, all that crying and screaming going on in there is kinda weird isn't it? No to mention, didn't Mennos drag a small boy with him inside the tent?" the white haired raider said.

Before the other raider could answer another raider approached the two friends. This raider was tall and slender. He had pitch black hair and had red eyes. "Good day boys, how's it going? Everything alright?" said the red eyed raider with a kind voice.

"Yes captain, everything is all right. We were just wondering what was going on the boss' tent over there, with all that screaming and crying going on and all." The white haired raider said as his other compatriot absentmindedly continued eating.

"I have no idea. The boss tells me jack shit. Sorry boys, but I can't help you with that. Well enjoy your moments of rest while you can. Everybody is ordered by the boss to move south and reach the embankment on the other side of the forest within the hour." The red eyed raider captain said.

"within the hour? That means we have to move now! That's bullshit!" The eating raider said angrily.

The raider captain didn't speak, he just stared at the raider. Eying him angrily. The raider captain then proceeded to jab his dagger into the disobedient raider's shoulder. It was all over in a fraction of a second. The raider screamed and cussed but didn't tried to get free or put up a fight. Some of the other raiders turned to see what all the commotion was about.

The red eyed captain didn't flinched and with a freezing coldness in his voice said: "I will not repeat myself. You will follow orders or else! Now move out!" The red eyed captain pulled his dagger out of the wound, sheathed it and walked towards the boss' tent. The raiders didn't hesitate anymore in following orders. The entire clearing in the woods that was crawling with raiders began to pack up and prepare to move out upon hearing the orders. It was quite the chaotic scene and the difference was easy to see between this group of disorganized scum and a proper military force.

It would seem to most people that the rustling and bustling from the outside would be able to be heard inside the tent. If not for one small and tiny detail. The boss of the raiders, the man with the deformity on the side of his face, was busy with something else. He was busy physically torturing Cavian. He used the unfortunate boy as a punching bag. The deformed raider was laughing maniacally as he worked on the focus of his vengeance, this small innocent boy, this innocent child. As Cavian was punched and kicked in his stomach he didn't resist. He didn't struggle anymore. He had given up. Oh, he had struggled at the beginning. But he soon realized it was all for naught, no help would arrive. No one was coming to the rescue. As blood was spurting out of nearly every orifice, and Cavian coughed up more and more blood, Cavian saw someone walking into the tent. For a moment he thought that someone had come to rescue him. For a small insignificant moment he had hope for the future. Reality came crashing down on him as he saw the man's uniform and realized it was yet another raider.

"What do you want!" The deformed boss yelled at the red eyed captain raider.

The red eyed man smirked slyly, pulled his sword and calmly said: "You." With a force as swift as the wind, the red eyed raider pounced forward and slit the raider guards inside the tent in half. With two extremely quick movements with his sword and the guards were disposed of. They didn't had any time to response before they were removed from this world.

"What are you doing you fucking idiot! You work for me!" the depraved and deformed boss said angrily.

The red eyed raider turned to the deformed man and just looked at him and at the small sobbing boy. The red eyed man looked back at the deformed man with pity, contempt and pure anger. He sheathed his sword and said: "I want it to last. I want to pay you back for what you did to Cavian a thousand fold! You shall be obliterated limb by limb, atom by atom!"

The deformed man knew it was the end of him. The swiftness in which the red eyed raider disposed of the guards with, was inhuman. The deformed raider knew he stood no chance and to resist was only going to tire himself out before he would be stricken down violently. He fell to his knees and consented to his fate. Only one thought lingered in his thoughts and asked: "Who are you?"

The red eyed raider stepped closer and stood triumphantly above the deformed and broken man and said: "I'm the one who is going to rid the entire world of filth like you! Prepare to die! Dattebayo motherfucker!" A flash and a puff of smoke followed and the red eyed raider transformed back into Naruto. Cavian watched it all up until this point. But exhaustion, pain and blood loss overtook him and he subsequently collapsed.

To Cavian it seemed like he just closed his eyes but in reality quite some time had passed since he collapsed. Cavian opened his eyes to see Naruto beside him. They were in a wasteland, bodies of raiders laid everywhere. There were trademark signs of a battle, no actually massacre was a better description, everywhere. "Good day trooper!" Naruto said, covered in blood, with a big grin on his face.

"I-I'm tired. Oh, so tired. I w-want to sleep. It's hard to s-stay awake." Cavian said softly.

Naruto's face began to become more serious and sad as Cavian spoke his words. Naruto looked like he had so much more to say, wanting to do so much more. But he knew that there was nothing that could be done. A small tear began to form in the corner of his face. "It was a tiring day. You helped me so much by being my guide for a day. I'm forever in your debt. You and your uncle were so kind to me. You uncle even gave me a nice discount on the coat that was in the store." Naruto said trying to ease Cavian, not wanting to alarm him as to what was happening. Naruto knew the injuries of Cavian were too bad too recover from. Naruto inwardly cursed himself for not knowing any medical healing techniques. But he couldn't think about it too long as he knew Cavian's end was near. "You can go to sleep now. Rest for now so that you can help me again tomorrow. Why don't you show me around the village in the morning?"

"Mmm yes, everything f-f-for my s-s-subordinate. I-I know of a n-n-nice noodle s-stand that I k-know you will l-like…" Cavian said, his eyes slowly closing, his breathing becoming more and more erratic until one final breath and it was over. The lawless lands of the east and the turbulent times has claimed yet another innocent and pure hearted child. The chaos of war and conflict, the same thing that Naruto hoped to escape was even prevalent here in the unknown lands of the east. Hatred had claimed yet another one of Naruto's friends. Cavian was dead. And Naruto was powerless to stop it. But although he knew he couldn't have prevented it he still felt terrible. He felt like a monster, a beast for his actions. Not only for what he didn't do but also for what he did do. Especially about what he did to the enemy. He left no one alive, all the raiders were wiped out with a ferocity not know by man to date. Naruto thought there was no one left alive any more in the area. He was wrong. From the moment he entered the village an entity followed Naruto around. Gathering information, taking in every action Naruto undertook. The entity observed with great interest Naruto's liberation of the village from the raiding party and Naruto's subsequent infiltration and attack of the raider's forest hideout. Naruto cried profoundly as he grabbed Cavian's body and held it tightly. Naruto knew Posca deserved an explanation as to what happened. Naruto stood up and grabbed Cavian's body and carried it to the village. The entity had seen enough for now and disappeared into the shadows once more.

The citizens were busy taking in the damage the raider attack had caused. Posca was not one of them. He was continually pacing around in his shop. He was extremely worried about Cavian and Naruto. He so hoped nothing would have happened to the two boys. Suddenly Posca heard cheering from the outside and ran to the source of it. Rows thick were standing on the sides of the roads, cheering and applauding Naruto. Naruto was not taking it all in, he had just one mission. Posca saw Naruto carrying someone, it was Cavian. The cheering and applauding the citizens of the village did became softer and softer as the saw Naruto's face closer. They saw tears streaming uncontrollably down his face. They all realized something was wrong. Naruto stopped in front of Posca and laid Cavian in front of him. Naruto looked into Posca's eyes and sobbingly said: "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't save him. I'm so sorry I am so useless." Posca didn't pay any attention to this, he just sat down beside Cavian's body and caressed his cheek. Posca remembered the day Cavian first came into his shop. He remembered the day Cavian finally opened up to him and told something about himself. He remembered the day Cavian proudly proclaimed his wishes to become the ruler of the lands. He remembered the day that Cavian was able to just act and play like any other normal child for the first time since his flight from his home. All beautiful memories came crashing down on poor Posca. It was hard for him to take it all in. Tears were beginning to stream down his face. The citizens all saw this and realized that yet another innocent boy had been taken, that yet another family had been ruined by these lawless lands.

"You must have been very tired weren't you, Cavian? Now you finally are in peace and now you can finally rest with your family." Posca said with teary eyes.

"Please forgive me! Forgive me for being so useless! Forgive me for being lower than filth! Forgive me for being such a terrible monster!" Naruto cried out to Posca while he bowed down on the ground.

Posca looked at Naruto, who was psychically broken down, and calmly said: "Oh my poor boy, you don't have anything to be ashamed of."

"But I couldn't save him! What kind of person am I!" Naruto replied with self-loathing.

"You did more for him than any other person in his life did for him. You were kind to him, you saw him as another human being and not just as a lowly orphan. You saved him in the end. You saved not only his body but also his soul." Posca said, trying to comfort Naruto.

"But he is dead! He was just a child and he is dead! And there was nothing I could do! What value does my life hold now!" Naruto said angrily at himself.

Poca was about to answer that but a small child, a small girl walked up to Naruto. She smiled kindly at Naruto, spoke no words and proceeded to hug Naruto. "You saved me. You saved my baby brother. You saved my mother and my father. You saved us all." The small girl said with kindness in her voice.

Naruto looked up but couldn't form any words in his mouth. Before he could process what was going on another small child walked up to him and hugged him as well. That small boy kindly said to Naruto: "You saved my family as well."

Several more children walked towards Naruto and hugged him. Thanking him for saving them and their families. The older citizens saw what the children did and heard their words of gratitude. Several of the older citizens decided to follow the good example the children of the village set and proceeded to applaud loudly. They all cheered: "Well done Naruto! You saved us from total annihilation! You did your best and persevered against amazing odds!"

Naruto looked stunned at the recognition he got. He didn't know how to respond. Naruto looked all around him, he saw nothing but faces of happiness and gratitude. He then looked at Posca who was smiling warmly and said: "Cavian would've wanted you to feel at home and to feel appreciated. You did good, Naruto. Thank you."

Naruto cried again. But this time he also had a smile on his face. He felt at ease with it now. A calmness overtook him and he was crying tears of happiness. Happiness that he finally had gained recognition. People had seen and witnessed the beast within him and instead of shunning away they hugged him, overflowing him with kindness and acceptance. "Thank you all" Naruto said softly as he basked in the warm feelings he received from everyone. Naruto dried his tears and said with a grin: "This is going to be a fine place to live. I will happily call this new land my home."

AN: I hope it's not to depresssing for you all to read. It was actually the first time I cried writing something. Wierd huh? XD Wierd and proud of it!

To everyone who wants to know what the hell is going on, ie: who are the Consortium and Alliance and why is Naruto not fighting in the war for Konoha and what the current situation is in the elemental countries since naruto's seemingly demise, the next chapter that I'm already working on will explain more about those subjects.


	5. Chapter V: The Rebuild

**Chapter V: The Rebuild**

"Hello Cavian, today is a nice day isn't it? The weather is great and as far as we know there are no raiders anymore in this region. We defeated them all." Naruto said as he stood by the grave of Cavian Tiberius. The grave was located outside the village on a hillside overlooking the city and the sea. Naruto made a habit out of visiting Cavian's grave every morning. Naruto would talk often with Cavian, he knew that to most people it would seem weird to talk to a recently passed on friend. But to Naruto it didn't matter, he felt at ease talking to Cavian's grave. "So, yesterday I told you all about my own life, my parents, my teachers and my dreams. My dreams that happen to coincide with yours. And you can trust me I will fulfill my dreams for your sake. I will make sure nobody else will suffer the way you did!" Naruto said with vigor and anger in his voice.

Naruto took some moments to compose himself before he continued: "But I get ahead of myself. I already told you about the battle at Mizumi's Great Regional Shipping warehouse didn't I? I know you would've found it to be an awesome sight to behold. The greatest and strongest of Consortium and Alliance generals, beaten and killed by my hand. An epic battle ending in their demise. Their plan was to continue the war between them so that they could more easily control their citizens. Innocent citizens that have been subjugated and putt down for years on without end. The Alliance citizens of the Country of Fire, the Country of Lightning and the Country of Water pitted against the Consortium citizens of the Country of Earth and the Country of Wind. The innocent citizens of these countries are all indoctrinated by their superiors, all of them are fed lies about the other side. No wonder most of them support the war! You know Cavian, today is actually the fifth anniversary of the start of the war and my banishment from the village. The moment news about the start of the war reached my ears I gave up on humanity, if only for a brief moment. I protested and protested with Tsunade and the rest of the village leaders. It was all to no avail. And when I heard the new orders for team 7 I just couldn't carry on anymore. How could I? I was not going to attack civilian convoys in the Country of Wind. It just didn't feel right. I couldn't betray Gaara, and his people, like that. For my loyalty to my friend I was betrayed. I was given two choices betray my friend and kill his fellow citizens or be branded an enemy of the state. I tried to convince them, oh how I tried and tried. I just couldn't convince them of my sincerity." Naruto said, remembering the way he felt during that time. Betrayed and lower than low.

Naruto sighed deepley before he continued: "And you know, what made it even worse? I received no help, from no one. No one stood beside me and offered to put an stop to this war before it even began. I was just seen as a brat that didn't understand politics and real life. And not only did the rest of the village elders saw me as such but also the ones who I regarded as friends. The rookie nine, they just stood by as I was thrown out and branded as a enemy of the state. Perhaps I should've fought them, my entire village, then and there, isn't that right Cavian? Yeah I know, that would've probably not been a good idea actually. I just left the village the next day after I packed. I wasn't interested in fighting anyone, let alone anyone from my own village. So I just left before the sun rose. The war has been going on since then. I wandered about the lands until the fight at Mizumi's Great Regional Shipping warehouse. The rest you already know. Oh Cavian, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. If only I was more powerful and not so useless." Naruto said the last sentence with sadness in his voice. He remained at Cavian's gravesite for some time in silence. Just remembering the short time that he had known him. Afterwards he returned to the village.

"Hey Naruto, good to see you. How are you?" A carpenter said to Naruto while waving.

"Hello Agnus, I'm fine thanks for asking." Naruto replied.

"You still are coming by this evening for supper won't you? My wife is making noodles. I'm sure you will like them. She makes the best in the world!" Agnus said with a smile.

"Sure thing Agnus, see you this evening." Said Naruto as he walked on to continue his task. It has been over two weeks since Naruto defeated the raider attacks on Patavium, two weeks since Naruto had found acceptance and recognition from the citizens. The city was heavily damaged from the last attack. But at least they all still had their lives. For the past two weeks Naruto helped with the reconstruction efforts. But not today, today Naruto was asked to attend a meeting with the town leaders.

Naruto neared a large school building in disrepair and entered it. The school building was quite small, and as already established, in an extreme state of disrepair. The room itself was dark because electricity was out, therefore it was now illuminated by candles. There were the standard school banks like in any other classroom, chairs, rows of books, a large blackboard, it was all there. What set it apart from any old regular school building was its desk. It was a long and wide desk at the head of the classroom. There were several chairs around it. Although the building was in such a decrepit state, the atmosphere of the room had something. It was a serene kind of warmth. The vibe and the dressing of the room, with its warm carpets, banners and paintings, it was all good. "Naruto, so good of you too come. My name is…" said a old female voice.

But before she could finish her sentence Naruto interjected her. "Ah I know who you are. You're the leader of the village council, Axia Kaiia." The women was dressed in a well tailored red dress, that was unusable for this region's poor and battered people. The women looked Naruto kindly in his eyes and smiled gently.

"Ah, you already know me by name. There is no greater honor than to be know by the hero of Patavium." Axia said kindly.

"Of course I know who you are and the pleasure is all mine. It's always an honor to meet the founder of Patavium in the flesh." Naruto said with his trademark smile on his face.

"Ha, ha, ha, I'm happy you think so highly of me. God knows I try my best to earn my fame and respect from the people of Patavium by guiding the city towards a safer and better future." Axia said.

"So, I heard you needed me. What can I help you with?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, take a seat." Axia said while pointing to the chairs standing behind her

After Naruto and Axia sat down, Axia began to talk: "Naruto, what do you know about Patavium and these lands? What can you tell me about the situations we all face on a daily basis?"

Naruto scratched his head, pondered and said: "Well, I know that you and your family founded Patavium 50 odd years ago. What was it again? Something about your families' shipping company needing a halfway harbor station?" Axia only nodded kindly. "Well, the city has been growing ever since and it had grown out to be a centre of commerce, peace and prosperity. But then the war reached the city. What I understand from stories is that the fighting from the infinite war nearly never reached the coastlines. But that time it did. And from then onwards Patavium has been in constant struggle, just like the entire continent, with its neighbors. A once bustling city of thousands reduced to now a meager two hundred or so." Naruto continued, somewhat proud of being able to tell it all in one go.

"Good, good. You've become quite acquainted with the history of this continent. Do I detect Posca's teachings are finally paying off?" Axia asked.

"Yes, Posca has kindly offered to teach me the ways of the East." Naruto said.

"Ah yes, good Posca. He is a good man, always was and always will be. Thank god, did the tragic loss of poor Cavian not cause Posca to become a shut in and forgo on his kindheartedness to other people." Axia said. At the last sentence she immediately wished she didn't brought up Cavian. She knew Naruto sometimes still had trouble accepting Cavian's death. She hurriedly proceeded to make her next point. "Oh yes Naruto, I've asked you to come regarding that last part of what you said."

Naruto seemed fazed for a second but snapped out of it and said: "The war reached the coastline and thus Patavium and since then you have been in constant struggle. That part?"

"Yes, that's it. We, the city council, have decided that the previous raider attack was the last straw that did it. We want to begin immediate evacuations further down south and further away from the centre of fighting. We believe there to be lesser raiders and fighting parties than up here." Axia said.

"W-What! You intend to do what!" Naruto shouted.

"There is no need for shouting. I'm perfectly capable of hearing just fine you know." Axia said. She saw Naruto's confused and distraught look on his face. "Don't worry it isn't finalized yet, we still haven't discussed it with the rest of the city. And that's where you come in. I want you during the meeting tonight to speak out in favor of the motion. If Patavium's hero agrees with the move than success of my- I mean the council's scheme is guaranteed." Axia continued. Naruto's face was even more confused and distraught than ever. He honestly didn't know what to do, it moved all so amazingly fast. To him it was such a strange sight to one the one hand see people fighting desperately to rebuild their destroyed lives and on the other hand it seemed some people wanted to give up and move away. Or so it seemed in his mind. Axia saw Naruto thinking. Axia stood up, looked Naruto kindly in his eyes and walked out of the building while saying: "I don't need to hear your answer here and now. I know you will make the right decision for the people of Patavium this evening at the meeting. Until then, bye Naruto, celebrated hero of Patavium." She walked out and left Naruto sitting all alone in this building alone with an endless stream of thoughts and questions.

"Hey Naruto, how was your day?" Posca asked as Naruto walked in to the store. Posca immediately sensed something was wrong. "What do you reckon is going to happen at tonight's city meeting?" Posca continued trying to take Naruto's mind of things.

"Posca…" Naruto said.

"Yes, what is it my dear boy?" Posca replied.

"How do you feel about the city council?" Naruto asked.

Surprised by the question, Posca took a moment to process the question and answered: "The council has been the guiding force of this community for as long as this city exists. Varying members have been part of the council but a constant factor is Axia Kaiia. She has been a proud member of the council. Even though the council is supposed to be made up of equals, in reality Axia is the one with the real power. Everything she says, the other council men will support and agree with almost immediately. And those who see things only a tiny bit different are always chastised and put to financial ruin. That is the power of Axia's influence and money. Those who oppose Axia are always accused of being a menace to the city and consequently no one wants to do business or hire those unfortunate people. Don't let the apparent cheerful faces of Patavium's citizens fool you. The reality is that most people are too scared to voice their own opinion." Posca's story had started out optimistic and cheerful but had fast turned to be dark and depressing.

"But what does this mean! Does the council not want what's best for Patavium?" Naruto asked, shocked by Posca's revelation.

"My dear boy, Patavium's rulers are as corrupt and as the rulers of the next thousand cities on this continent." Posca said.

"I had come here hoping I would find some kind of comforting words about the council's intentions. Some kind of sign that the council and Axia had the citizens best interests in mind." Naruto said while trailing off within in his own feelings and thoughts.

"It must not be what you had in mind when you asked about the council and Axia, or is it?" Posca said while laying his hand on Naruto's shoulder in comfort.

"Not in mind? Not in mind! You bet your damn ass it isn't! This all moves much too fast. The one moment everything is fine and everyone is rebuilding. The next moment they want to abandon Patavium! What the fuck is that all about!" Naruto shouted. Naruto shook free of Posca's hand and ran out the store.

"I know it must seem weird but Axia probably has her reasons for it! Whatever they may be! I'm sorry that whatever I said distraught you!" Posca shouted to Naruto, but it was to no avail. Naruto was already gone, out the front door.

Naruto was at Cavian's gravesite. Just staring out in the open, but not really seeing. His eyes were open but his mind was miles away. Naruto often came here. It was a place of calmness and reflection. Naruto often came here to talk, to come to his senses. Talking to Cavian's grave often did the trick. But not this time. Naruto genuinely was at a loss. If Naruto had been more perceptive of his environment he might have noticed a dark entity approaching. "Good day, hero of Patavium." The dark entity said.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and immediately took a defensive stance and shouted: "Who are you! What do you want!"

The entity just calmly and friendly responded: "I'm not your enemy. In fact I'm a friend. I've been quite impressed with your actions to date. As to who I am, let's not cloud your mind with more unnecessary information. Let's just focus on you for the time being. I sense you are very troubled. Perhaps I can offer an ease of the mind." The dark entity observed Naruto who didn't stand down and who didn't responded. The entity thought for a moment walked away and said: "Oh well, so be it."

"It's the council." Naruto said softly.

The entity turned around and walked closer towards Naruto. "Go on. You can tell me." The entity said.

Naruto took a deep breath, sighed and said: "I don't know what to do. What seemed like a open and shut case, just isn't. Even though I've only been here for merely two weeks, I felt like I had come to know these lands and it's people pretty good. This city felt like a clean oasis of peace, understanding and acceptance. Reality came crashing down on me. It just isn't as rose colored as I wished it to be. The council are depicted as corrupt and merely looking out for their own gain and the people are scared out of their minds. The total opposite of what I always thought it was. And to make matters worse the Council Leader Axia Kaiia has asked me to help her make sure everyone agrees to abandon the village. She claims she works for the best interest of the entire community. And my good friend Posca claims truth about Axia's corrupt and vile ways. I don't know who to believe. I don't know who to trust more. I don't know what's right anymore. I just don't know what to do."

"But you do." The entity said kindly.

Naruto was surprised at those words. "What do you mean?" Naruto said.

"You already know. You already know who to believe. You already know who to trust. You already know what's right. Deep down you already know. Naruto I have a gift. An ability if you will. I can see deep within people and sense their feelings and intentions. I can sense what people are truly experiencing and feeling. Do you know what I can see deep within you?" The entity said.

Naruto looked intrigued and said: "No, tell me."

The entity warmly said: "I sense anger. Anger against people and events in your past. I sense hatred against the way people always treated you. You know what else I sense? It's self-doubt. You have enormous doubts about yourself. You feel like you're nothing and that your opinion and achievements don't matter. You can only see yourself as a dark depraved demonic monster. This is how you see yourself. But do you know how I see you? How the people of Patavium see you? They see a fair and just man. A man that, despite his fears and uncertainties, faces peril head on. They see a man that does his utmost best to protect those that he holds dear. And they see a man that does the same for those that are like complete strangers to him. Naruto, I've observed you since you entered Patavium. Ever since your run in with the raiders attacking the city and even when you went out to save Cavian. I saw it all unfold before my very own two eyes. You have nothing to be afraid of. You have no reason to hold yourself back. And you have definitely have no reason to see yourself as useless." The entity then walked away and as he disappeared in the shadows he said: "Think about it. You are a great asset to this village and its people. You only need to speak up and convince them. Until next time Naruto." The entity disappeared and Naruto was left alone with his thoughts again.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do now?" Naruto thought to himself as he walked towards the meeting with the rest of the council and the citizens.

There was a certain vibe that emanated from the gathering. There hadn't been a meeting with all the citizens for quite some time. So most people thought of it as a important event that would have immense repercussions. It was evening now and everyone had gathered outside on the square in front of the school building. A large stage had been fashioned out of crates. It didn't look very professional but what would you expect from a community that had been in the process of rebuilding everything they had lost. At exactly eight o'clock in the evening the city council assembled on the stage, led by Axia Kaiia. She looked around and began her opening remarks about procedure matters. She thanked everyone for attending, thanked her colleagues and said something about the way how votes would be counted. All the citizens listened with their full attention. Then it began, Axia announced the true reason for this meeting. "…and so now it comes to this. The true reason for our gathering here. My fellow citizens, I love this city. I've lived here for countless years and I've lived through the countless hardships, this city has had to live trough, with you all. I've had to endure pain and loss, death and destruction, I've endured it all and persevered. But enough is enough. The endless attacks on our families, our homes and our own very lives. This is the reason for our gathering here. My dear fellow citizens, we have suffered enough. No more destruction, loss and chaos in our lives is what we should strive for. And for that purpose we, the city council, propose that we relocate our community to the southern regions…"

Axia was not even finished before she was interrupted by disapproving voices in the audience. "What do you mean! Relocate! Do you want us to abandon our village, our homes!" An audience member shouted.

"This is bullshit! We will never leave!" Shouted another.

There were several other people who began to talk amongst themselves. The discussion was turning sour very fast. But Axia anticipated this. She was as smart as she was articulate. "People, people... People of Patavium! Listen!" Axia shouted with gravitas in her voice. The entire group went silent and listened attentively. Axia looked around the assembly and calmly said: "People of Patavium. My dear friends, I've guided this community trough countless troubles. I've never let you down have I? The immediate evacuation of this city is a good idea." Axia looked around the gathering and saw the resolution of the people faltering. She continued: "And I'm not the only one who thinks this. The hero of Patavium, the great Naruto Uzimaki sees the correctness of my ways. He himself assured me that my- our plans are in the best interest for this community!"

The people of Patavium were visibly confused. If Naruto thought it was a good idea then it must be good, right? This was on the minds of allot of citizens.

"Citizens of Patavium! Don't be deceived!" A loud voice said from the back of the crowd. People turned around and saw Naruto walking towards them. Naruto continued: "Everyone listen to my words and warnings. This woman is not who she claims to be. She poses herself as someone who always has the best interests of this community in her mind. She does not! She claims to be working for the common good. She does not! She claims to speak on my behalf. She does not!"

There was a moment of discontent amongst the citizens of Patavium. They all wanted to know what was going on. Did Axia lied to them? Did she betrayed them? All valid questions and Axia knew she was in trouble. "Don't listen to him! He's lying! He doesn't know what's right for this community! He knows nothing of governing a city!" Axia shouted, trying to regain control of the situation. She failed miserably. Naruto jumped on the podium next to Axia. Everyone now could see Naruto. "What are you doing here!" Axia asked Naruto. "You are ruining everything!" She continued.

Naruto looked at Axia and said: "You only have yourself to blame for that." Axia was stunned, she didn't know what to say or how to respond. It wasn't Naruto's words that caused that but it was something else. Axia looked into Naruto eyes and saw it. Darkness, coldness, anger, hate and determination. It was all focused on Axia. Naruto walked closer to Axia and whispered into her ears: "I will never let you, or anyone else hurt innocent people again. And if you as much as try they will have to scrape you of the walls of every building in the vicinity." That last sentence was said with so much calculated coldness in his voice that Axia began to tremble. Naruto turned towards the crowd, who had no idea what was going on, and began to speak. "Citizens! Friends! My fellow companions on the road to peace and happiness! The lies spread by Axia and the council are appalling. How dare they say I agree with them. How dare they say I agree with abandoning this community. Just look at all the sacrifices that had to be made over the years. Countless lives have been sacrificed for the continuation of this community. Your fathers, husbands, brothers, your families have been sacrificed. And for what! Just so that they, Axia and her council puppets, can one day decide to just give up and pack up shop? It's an outrage that they, in all their arrogance, decide that your sacrifice wasn't enough. You just all have to ask yourself the question: What have they themselves sacrificed? The answer is nothing. They haven't lost anything. They lost no father or husbands in the defense of this city. They haven't as much as lifted a finger even though they claim so. I know of the pain. I know of the suffering. I struggled beside you all. If only for a small amount of time. But I shared the burden with you all. I lost someone who was very dear to me. I lost a friend. I lost Cavian. That boy suffered so much agony and pain. He died loving this city. If this city ceases to exists his suffering will have been pointless. If this city ceases to exists the suffering of all of you will have been pointless. I cannot live with that thought. I care deeply for this city. I care deeply for all of you. I want everyone to feel safe. A strong fist will have to be made against any potential raiders. Let me be that fist for you all. I want everyone to have a roof over their heads. Homes will have to be build. Let me be build those homes for you. I want everyone to earn a nice living. The products this city makes will have to be sold to neighboring communities. Let me be the one that carries them to the other cities. I will do anything for this city. Even if it means that I have to do everything myself. I'm determined enough to persevere and push on no matter what. I can do it alone if I have to. But we can accomplish so much more when we all pull together. When we all work towards a common goal we can achieve so much more. So please do not let the sacrifice of our families and friends be in vain and please join me in rebuilding this great city to newer heights. Join me in building a future for ourselves and our families!"

Naruto's speech was met with thundering cheers. Everyone applauded, even some of the council stood up and cheered Naruto's name. They all had accepted Naruto. They agreed with him and his views completely. As the people of Patavium cheered Axia looked in defeat towards her remaining council friends and Naruto. She knew she lost, this time. "You haven't seen the last of me Naruto." She said under her breath as she walked of stage, with her remaining council puppets behind her.

Naruto didn't care for her. She was no longer a threat according to him. "You are the best Naruto!" shouted someone from the crowd.

"Good work protecting our city!" Shouted another.

"Thank you for sticking up for my nephews legacy!" shouted a well known man standing in front of the crowd. It was Posca. He looked into Naruto's eyes and Naruto looked back. They both didn't need to speak further to exchange views, as they both knew each other fairly well by now. Posca knew Naruto still felt somewhat responsible for Cavian's death and thus tried to do his utmost best to respect and safeguard Cavian's remembrance. Naruto in turn knew Posca was eternally grateful for being a friend for Cavian, if only it was for such a short time.

As the people of Patavium cheered Naruto on, a entity in the darkness smiled happily. "So, he is capable of winning fights without using his hands and without unleashing the darkness inside him. He only needed a little push. Perhaps it's time to make the preparations for a formal introduction. I sense he can use our help with his plans." The entity turned around and walked back into the shadows while shouting: "Come on squad. Let's move out back to base!"

In the following days the rebuilding efforts of Patavium intensified. Naruto wandered around the village on his brake. He had kept his word and worked diligently in helping to rebuild this community. All the other people had already told him to take it more slowly and to not strain himself so much. Naruto rebutted by steadily saying that as long as there is a single person in trouble he couldn't just sit and take it easy. Naruto wasn't alone in his efforts. The entire city did their share, now even more than ever. Seeing Naruto work all caused them to intensify their efforts. Naruto just had something about him that inspired other people. "Naruto, Naruto!" A small child shouted in the distance. The girl was rapidly coming closer.

Naruto turned around, waved to the girl who was now standing beside him and said with his trademark grin: "Why Denise, good to see you! Nice to see you smile. You are still as cheerful as you are cute!"

Denise blushed and became a nice shade of red that Naruto swore he saw before. "I keep running into people that remind me of people I've left behind in the old country." Naruto thought to himself. Naruto just smiled warmly to the girl and said: "So, how can I be of service princes?"

The girl blushed even more but still managed to speak, despite all her blood running to her cheeks. "My mother wanted to talk to you. She asked me to tell you to go to the school building. She and the other council members want to talk to you about something important. Although I don't know what. She never tells me anything…" Denise said that last sentence with a pout.

"Well thanks for letting me know that. I shall go to see her immediately. Bye, bye princes!" Naruto said as he moved towards the school building. Denise almost fainted. "Yep I knew it she looks exactly like that one girl back home." Naruto stood still in his place. "Back home" He repeated those words. Naruto's thoughts were back with the people back home. Iruka, Kakashi, Kiba, Sakura and even Hinata. Yes even Hinata. Although Naruto always found Hinata to be somewhat unusual he now found himself thinking about her. He wondered what had become of her. As Naruto continued his trip to the school building his mind pondered about the situation back in his old home. Back in Konoha.

Naruto walked through the busy streets of Patavium towards the school building. Naruto entered. There was a large group of people talking, discussing, arguing really. Naruto saw it in one hastily look. All the people where the remaining council members that hadn't run out on Patavium. But something was out of order. Naruto felt it deep within him. He saw some faces that didn't actually gave of a friendly vibe. As Naruto came closer it dawned on him. It was Axia herself standing in the center of the group. She was in heavy debate with the rest. Naruto came even closer and could hear what was being said: "It's an outrage. How dare you decide this all on your own. I'm the rightful council leader." Axia said. Before the other council members could respond Axia looked at Naruto and said: "Ah, the useless traitor is here."

The other council members looked around. One of them, the one who was dressed in an expensive looking suit and who had a small grey mustache, said: "Ah, Naruto. Hero of Patavium and its people, so good of you to come. Appia's daughter has succeeded in her task I presume? Good. I hope we can immediately come to business." And without waiting for Naruto to respond the council member turned around to look Axia deep in her eyes. He said, with coldness in his voice: "We are done. It's already decided. It's over. Just accept it." Axia proceeded to storm out of the room in anger.

Naruto, confused by all what has happened, said: "Ho, wait just one minute. What is going on here?"

The council member looked to Naruto and said: "Ah yes, we just had a honest discussion about the course this city is going to take. Axia disapproves of our intentions. I can't blame her, to be honest. I would if I were in her position."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well, she just has been forced to abdicate. We all decided it wasn't in this city's best interest if she were to continue being the council leader. And further more she doesn't approve of our idea for her successor. Even though that candidate is being supported by all of the remaining council members and the citizens of Patavium in general." Said the council member kindly.

"What? You guys deposed Axia? How did you guys do that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we made her see the error of her ways. And furthermore we made her see that she was no longer supported by the citizens of Patavium. I just told her that I no longer could guarantee her safety in light of any eventual public revolt. She now knows that she is no longer cared for by the citizens of Patavium. Our next city council leader however is." Said the council member.

"So, who is the next city council leader of Patavium?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Naruto. That person is you. We want you to be our next leader. The city council wants it. The citizens of Patavium wants it. We all want it." The council member said with a smile.

Naruto didn't know what to say he was completely lost for words. He tried to speak but no words came out. "He's right, Naruto." A familiar voice said. Naruto looked towards that voice and saw who it was. It was Posca. "You have inspired us all Naruto. Without you this city would no longer exist. Without you we would probably have all been killed. You saved this city. It's only fitting that you are the one who is going to lead it. Your efforts to rebuild this city have not gone unnoticed amongst the citizens. Your dreams, your vision of Patavium's future are an inspiring beacon for us all. I can spend hours talking about the impact you've made on us all but it boils all down to one thing. We trust you to lead us to peace, prosperity and greatness. An I for one have undying faith in you." Posca said with kindness in his voice.

"We all do." The old council member said.

"We will support you with all our might." Said another council member.

"We need you, this city needs you. Will you accept?" Said yet another council member.

Naruto took a moment to regain his composure after that bombshell. His mind wandered around the notion of being the city council leader. It was something he never thought about before. But he saw the possibilities it offered him. He could make his dreams come true. He could transform this city, this region into a paradise for all. A paradise without conflict, chaos and destruction. A place where all could live in peace and acceptance. Naruto envisioned a place where everyone could be at ease. No longer a place plagued by hatred, bigotry or persecution. A home for all who had enough of the ways of the current powers that be. Naruto saw the opportunities that being the leader of the council could bring. But he also saw all the work that needed to be done. Transforming this chaotic land into paradise was not going to be easy. But Naruto felt psyched. Poised to take on this difficult task. Naruto smirked for a moment and said: "Well, if such is the wish of the people of my new home, who am I to go against it? I humbly accept this task. I will not let you all down. We will together rebuild this city into a paradise on earth. You can count on me." There was a loud cheering going on in the school building. All the council members cheered and applauded loudly. Posca as well. "Thank you all for your trust in me." Naruto said.

Posca smiled kindly and said: "No thank you, Council Leader Naruto."

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

**"There's something about explanatory notes"**

Naruto, the recently installed council leader of Patavium, is busy settling into his new office. And as all government officials, he has to do quite some paperwork. Luckily he has some able bodied assistants who can help him when he needs it. One of those assistants is Bernardus Woollus. "Now, may I just have your approval for this Local Government Allowances Amendment Number 2 for this year's regulations." Bernardus said.

"What is it?" Naruto said while sorting out his desk.

"It is a Statutory Instrument to be laid before the Council. As Council Leader responsible for local government we need you to authorize that the revised Paragraph 5 of Number 2 Regulations 1971 shall come into operation on March the 18th next, revoking Regulation 7 of the Local Government Allowances Amendment Regulations 1954(b)." Bernardus said.

"What the hell does all that mean?" Naruto said with a confused expression on his face.

"It is all right, there is an explanatory note, council leader Naruto. These Regulations are to make provisions for prescribing the amount of attendance and financial loss allowances payable to the members of local authorities. Explanatory note: _Regulation 3 of the Local Government Allowances Amendment Regulation 1971 ("the 1971 regulations") substituted a new regulation for Regulation 3 of the 1954 Regulations. Regulation 3 of the Local Government Allowances Amendment Regulation 1972 ("the 1972 regulations") further made amends Regulation 3 of the 1954 Regulations by increasing the maximum rates of attendance and financial loss allowances. Regulation 7 of the 1972 Regulations revoked both regulation 3 and 5 of the 1971 Regulations, Regulation 5 being a regulation revoking earlier spent regulations with the effect from 1st April next. These regulations preserve Regulations 2 and 5 of the 1971 Regulations by revoking Regulation 7 of the 1972 Regulations." __Bernardus said._

"And that's an explanatory note?" Said Naruto with an even more confused look on his face.

.

.

.

.

AN: A cookie for anyone who can guess were this scene comes from. Did you guess already? You're right. It's from "Yes Minister". Only the greatest political comedy of the world. This piece of text, with the exception of some minor alterations, comes directly from a scene from that series. I just thought it would make a good parody. Naruto as Council Leader being overwhelmed by the bureaucratic ramblings of a civil servant. I just find it funny to think of Naruto as Jim Hacker. They're both alike in that sense that they are both well-meaning people but have actually no idea of the inner workings of politics. Now to all who might make a problem out of this say it with me: "It's a parody, satire no plagiarism is intended."


	6. Chapter VI: We Must Stick Together

**Chapter VI: We Must Stick Together**

The ever devastating war that destroyed families and friends, was once again in full gear. The plot of several high ranking Alliance and Consortium generals and politicians was foiled by Naruto. But of course none of this information was given to the citizens of the fighting nations. No, they were completely in the dark about the truth about this terrible war, the country leaders made sure of that. So after a relative quiet period of six months of small skirmishes, that always for some reason ended in the continuation of the status quo, renewed fear and anger came to the surface. Distrust amongst citizens reigned supreme. But there was a small group of people that tried everything in its power to remain loyal to each other. To the ideals of friendship. They were the former rookie nine. Broken up and deployed on different fronts of battle, they all tried to come together as often as possible to reminisce. They all bonded together and tried to survive the conflict that has been going on for a good part of the decennia.

"Yo, forehead girl! You're late!" Ino said with a grin.

"Who are you calling forehead girl, you Ino swine!" Sakura blurted out with her trademark ferocity.

Before either of them could react further, a dark and monotone voice said calmly: "Still as friendly with each other as always I see."

Sakura and Ino looked to the direction the voice was coming from within the darkness.

"Hey Shino, what's up?" Sakura said, not commenting on Shino's previous statement. Behind Shino, Kiba and Hinata came into view. Sakura greeted them as well.

Ino said: "Shall we get inside now? If we want a spot we must hurry. Friday evening's are always a busy time for this bar."

As the group entered the bar Hinata managed to stammer out in her soft voice: "W-What about the O-others? Will they be able to f-find us?"

Sakura responded: "Shikamaru and Choji are coming in late. Something about an incursion on the Western border last night. They first will have to be debriefed. After that they will come to meet us. Lee, Tenten and Neji are still on some top secret mission in the Southern territories."

Ino interjected: "Didn't Neji say something about that to you Hinata?"

Hinata responded: "N-Neji doesn't like talking about his work. And whenever I bring it up he gets a very pained expression on his face. I always feel like my very presence is troubling to him."

A silence overcame the group as they sat down in their regular spot in the far back of the bar.

That silence meant something. They were deep in thoughts. They all knew the feeling that Neji had.

Shino was the first one who commented: "Hinata, you shouldn't feel depressed about it. It isn't your fault. And it surely isn't the case that you are the cause for Neji's distress. He's just completely dedicated to his work. And his work demands absolute secrecy. So naturally he wants to keep quiet but that also means keeping stuff from you. And that causes him a great deal of distress. So you don't need to fret over it so much. He doesn't hate you."

Hinata smiled and said: "Thanks, I will try and not let it get to me."

As Ino and Sakura were friendly pestering Hinata about her choice of clothing. Kiba leaned to Shino and whispered: "Quick thinking. But why didn't you tell the truth to her?"

Shino kept his stoic appearance and responded back: "It's not my place to comment on the psychological wellbeing of my comrades. If Neji has trouble dealing with the horrors of his work, it's not my place to tell other people about it. Besides Neji himself has asked us to not bother Hinata with that, right?"

Kiba shrugged and said: "Hmpf. It still feels wrong to treat Hinata like she's stupid and doesn't know about the state of the world. We all know what's going on. We all know firsthand about the horrors of war. She is old and wise enough to withstand the truth."

A loud chorus of "eehhhks" was heard suddenly heard and the boys looked over to the source. It were Sakura and Ino. They both looked completely flabbergasted. Hinata on the other hand had become as red as a tomato.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked.

Hinata swallowed hard and stuttered: "N-n-nothing. A-a-absolutely n-nothing." All the while turning to an even deeper and profound shade of red.

Kiba gave a confused look to the other two girls. They smirked at each other. Sakura then said: "I wonder…" before she trailed of and chuckled lightly.

Kiba grew more intrigued by the second. "Come on tell me!" he said impatiently and loudly as ever. He continued: "I'm sure Shino would like to know to."

"I don't. I don't want to know private things that are not spoken about out of free will." Shino replied before any other person could.

"Come on man. Back me up, were a team right?" Kiba said in his over the top fashion.

"So is Hinata. Or have you forgotten that?" Shino calmly responded.

Kiba was visibly confused and frustrated. He and Shino continued to banter each other about it. Much to the amusement of Ino and Sakura. Hinata, was busy being Hinata. Which included trying to not get an aneurism due to all the blood buildup in her face.

"For a moment I thought Naruto was back. I see Naruto finally has someone that can measure op to his loudness." Said a figure walking in from the shadows on the group.

"Yeah, so what and who are you. Do we know you or something! This is a private party!" Said Kiba before looking up to the person who said it. And for the first time in a long time, he grew silent. Not knowing what to say. As Kiba tried to make sense out of things, the rest looked up to all the commotion. They too grew silent. In the end it was Sakura who broke the silence: "You're back, Sasuke."

"Yes, I'm back. And it's nice to see you all once again." Sasuke said with a small smile.

Kiba quickly reverted back to his usual self. "Wait, What! What the fuck are you doing here! You're a missing nin of Konoha! What do you mean you're back! You just decided to walk in? I should just take you out you fucking traitor! Do you know how much pain and suffering you've caused us!" Kiba shouted while quickly standing up.

Sasuke gave a cold stare towards Kiba. Sasukes eyes were for a brief moment filled with cool, cold deathly emptiness. All the while Sasuke said: "Big talk for such a small…" but before he finished his sentence he inhaled slowly as if calmly counting to ten. Sasuke clearly tried to fight his more aggressive impulses.

Shikamaru walked into view. He looked around and took in the situation. "So, you've already met each other. Luckily you haven't killed each other. That would've meant allot of paperwork for me to fill out. That is always such drag to do." He said trying to alleviate the mood. It didn't work.

"I also would like to know what is going on here." Said Shino in his trademark calculating coolness.

Shikamaru turned to Sasuke, sighed and said: "You really should have waited for me. It would've been much more relaxed if I first had talked about it to the group."

"I know, I'm sorry. But for a moment there I thought Naruto was here making a ruckus." Sasuke responded.

"And suddenly you decide you care about us and can't wait to meet Naruto again?" Kiba shouted.

"I will explain everything if you would just give me the chance to do so. If you don't mind Shikamaru." Sasuke said.

"No of course not, go right ahead. It's better that you explain it than me anyway." Shikamaru said.

As Sasuke sat down with Shikamaru on the remaining two seats opposite the group he began to elaborate. "For the past couple of months I've been in close contact with Shikamaru here. He was acting as my contact person to the Hokage and the council. There was no longer any reason for me to remain a missing nin. So I negotiated for my return to Konoha."

"What do you mean you have no longer any reason to remain a missing nin?" Ino asked.

"I've achieved my goals. Itachi is dead, I killed him, my clan is avenged." Sasuke said.

The group was flabbergasted at the announcement. Itachi was dead. The man that killed his entire clan and who defeated several high ranking Shinobi like Kakshi years later without as much as breaking a sweat, was dead. And Sasuke did it.

"So, you think you can just come back and expect us to forget everything and forgive you for the pain and sadness you've caused us?" Kiba said.

"No you are right. I never expected to just be able to just come back and expect a warm welcome home. The moment I left Konoha on that evening…" Sasuke paused for a moment to look at Sakura who just looked down to the ground in deep thought. He continued: "I already knew that my return to Konoha would not be an easy one. That's why it took several months of negotiation with the council and the Hokage. At first they wouldn't hear it. My return was nonnegotiable. No matter what I offered to take in punishment. I even offered to give up my birthright and renounce my claims on the Uchiha clan. But they wouldn't hear it. Long time imprisonment was also no deal for them. They, at first, were only satisfied with my unconditional surrender. But my chance for redemption came when the war flared up again. Since then the council has been more receptive to my offer of help."

"What kind of help are you talking about?" Shino asked.

"Information. Over the years that I've been training with Orochimaru I read up on allot of valuable tactical and strategical information on the Consortium countries. After I killed Orochimaru I copied all useful information hoping it would be useable to me someday. The information I've gathered can be used to get a speedy resolution of this war in Konoha's favor. Thus resulting in finally an end to the bloodshed. Secondly I hope that I can boost the fighting power of Konoha with my services. The Alliance could use all the manpower it can get its hands on and I graciously offered myself to join the fight."

"They are just letting you walk back in and just forget your betrayal?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru interjected: "It's more complex than that. Sasuke is not a free man. He is constantly under guard by a contingent of elite Root troops. Every moment of his time is regulated by the council and he has no longer free choice of movement. In effect he's a prisoner serving a lifelong punishment of submitting to the will of the council. Even at this very moment he's under close scrutiny of undercover Root members."

"It still doesn't feel right." Kiba said.

Shikamaru sighed deeply before he responded: "You're right. But how we feel is of no importance. I'm a pragmatic man. I see the troubles Konoha is facing. This endless war, that has been going on for too long, has caused immense suffering. If Sasuke can help shortening the war by only a fraction I think it's worth accepting his help. I'm not the only one who thinks like this. The council and the Hokage think so as well."

They all seemed to accept it. They all knew that horrors caused by war are more terrible than anything they could've imagined. And although they didn't have to like it, Sasuke could be a great asset to the fighting force of Konoha and the Alliance. Trough the entire conversation they all studied Sasuke closely. Except for one person, Sakura. She was constantly deep in thoughts looking to the ground. "It's good to see you too Sakura." Sasuke said while putting his hands on her shoulders in comfort.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She shouted while standing up with great vigor. She was now visibly disturbed and saddened. "You spend years with us. As our comrade, ally, teammate and more importantly our friend. You, me and Naruto were friends. We bonded together. We trusted each other. We started out as teammates but we grew out to be so much more. Especially me… I… you… But that didn't matter to you. You betrayed us. Our bonds, our trust and our friendship. You threw it all away one day. And when our friends tried to talk you out of it you let them be attacked. They endangered their lives for you and you just let them be harmed. And Naruto… When Naruto finally got too you… When he tried to talk you out of making your greatest mistake ever you attacked him as well. You even tried to kill him! You caused us so much pain and grief. And when we finally got over it you just barge in expecting us all to just forgive and forget you as if nothing happened! Just because there is a war going on! I hate you! I don't want to be near you! I don't even want to look at you anymore! Every moment you're near me causes me pain!" After these harsh words that Sakura managed to sobbingly say she ran off outside, away from it all. Ino quickly followed Sakura wanting to comfort her longtime friend and playful rival.

Sasuke looked ashamed to the ground. Not knowing what to say or do. A dark figure from the shadows approached the group. He appeared to be a member of Root. "Uchiha Sasuke. It's time for your appointment with the Hokage. You're coming with me." Said the cloaked man.

Sasuke only noded slightly and proceeded to walk along with the Root member. Shikamaru stepped aside so they could pass and he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Don't worry too much about her. She has been trough allot. She will come to accept you again. Everyone will. Just give them time." Shikamaru said soothingly.

Sasuke looked into Shikamaru's eyes and said: "I just hope I'm worth the grief I've caused everyone." He and the Root member then walked away.

Sakura ran away from the bar crying her eyes out. Thoughts running through her mind. She stumbled along the road until she tripped. She didn't get up she just sat there and cried. Ino came up to her and kneeled down next to her. "It hurts so much!" Sakura sobbingly said.

"I know." Ino responded.

"I still care about him!" Sakura cried out.

"I know." Ino said, while tearing up.

"It's as if there is a giant hole in my chest that I can't seem to fill." Said Sakura.

"I know all too well, Sakura. It hurts me to see you in pain. I wished I could do anything to stop it from hurting you but I can't. Only time will heal your heart and Sasuke will definitely see you once again as the caring girl that he has left behind. He will surely come to his senses. You can make him care for you again. He has returned to Konoha. That surely is a step in the right direction, right? Besides, he did say it was good to see you again, didn't he?" Ino said to Sakura trying to comfort her.

Sakura regained some of her composure and surprised Ino by embracing her tightly. Ino was somewhat surprised but embraced her back. Sakura only said two words as they sat there embracing each other. "Thank you."

At the bar the group decided to go home for the evening. As the group went their own way Hinata pulled Shino aside. She stutteringly said: "T-thanks f-for sticking up for m-me. I appreciate i-it."

Shino simply nodded and said: "Don't mention it. From what I heard it would be quite a big shock for everyone to hear."

Hinata was becoming as red as a tomato once again and said: "Y-y-you heard!"

"I'm a shinobi of Konoha. I always pay attention to my surroundings. And what people are saying near to me. Of course I've heard what you said." Shino responded.

Hinata looked to the ground and said: "And you didn't said anything to Kiba?"

Shino looked somewhat annoyed. He sighed and said: "No, I'm not like that. I don't go and talk about personal matters like that. You're an important teammate and friend. I would never betray the trust of one of my friends."

Hinata looked happy once more. "Thanks Shino." She said.

"But Hinata, I must warn you. We are your friends, saying those sorts of things are accepted among us. But other people might frown at it or even antagonize you for it. You need to be careful about that."

"But I can't help it. I just love him even after all this time. Even after all the things people say about him. Even after the stories about his death. I still love Naruto with all my heart and that will never go away."

Sasuke was now back at his previous home. The meeting with the Hokage was over. He was briefed for an incursion into a civilian village of the Country of the Wind and ordered to quell any resistance and capture some random people for questioning. Just back and already had the Hokage made Sasuke take part in the dirty work of the village. It didn't bothered Sasuke so much as he would've in his younger years. But if it meant he could regain the trust and respect from the citizens of Konoha he would do anything. Sasuke looked around his house. It was exactly the same as when he left. But he had no time to reminisce. The doorbell rang. Sasuke walked to the door and opened it. "So it's you. I wondered when you would be back." Sasuke said.

It was the cloaked Root member. "I'm coming in." he said in a monotone voice.

Sasuke scoffed and said: "Sure. I didn't expect any formalities anyway."

Once the Root member was inside he turned to Sasuke. "How did it go with your former teammates?" The Root member asked.

"Oh just perfect. One of them wanted to rip my head off and the other one hated my guts. All in all it went pretty good." Sasuke sarcastically said. The Root member just stood there not responding. Sasuke just continued talking: "But I hope, I just hope that they will come to accept me for who I am. I might not have show it over the years but I truly care for them, for the innocent citizens of Konoha. And Sakura and Naruto. They are the first ones I bonded with. I care deeply for both of them." Sasuke was silent for a moment and inhaled deeply before he continued: "Say, do you truly believe the stories about Naruto's death?"

"Uzimaki Naruto is a strong person. Stronger than anyone gave him credit for. But the entire dock area was completely disintegrated there was no trace of Naruto whatsoever. No clothing, or lingering remains. And he hasn't been spotted ever since." The Root member said.

A deep sigh came from Sasuke. He then sadly said: "Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry. I should've listened to you. I should've paid attention to your words. Let me promise this Naruto, I shall keep your memory alive. I shall fight for your city, for your country, for your legacy even. I shall do my utmost best to achieve a strong and peaceful Konoha. No, why stop there. A peaceful world is what I strive for in the end. A world without chaos, destruction and strife."

The Root member then said: "That's right." He then took of his cloak. His face was now visible. It was the Deva Path of Pain. He smirked and continued: "That's the reason for our existence, the reason you joined with me. We will show the world the true meaning of pain. We will let the Consortium of Earth and Wind know pain. We will show the Alliance of Fire, Lightning and Water know the suffering of war. And once that's completed the world will do whatever it costs too remain at peace. Trough fear and fear alone can world peace be achieved. Let the politicians and idealists have their say about diplomacy. We know it to be in vain in the long run. They have had their chance. In the end we are the only lasting way to peace. For all the innocent citizens of the world."

"For Konoha." Sasuke said.

"For the innocent people of the world." The Deva Path of Pain said.

"And for Naruto's legacy." Sasuke said. The Deva Path of Pain smiled and nodded gently.

.

.

.

AN: To the reviewer known as "Fieldy"... I hope it sucks less now. You know I would change my story just for you babe. Love and kisses...

.

.

Now that I've trolled that guy, on with important matters. I hope that after reading this chapter you would feel that the world is larger than just Naruto's actions and feelings. The world is evolving and I hope it shows with this chapter. Plus it gave me the opportunity to write Sasuke and Sakura in such a way that was different from the countless other fanfictions I've read involving them IE Sasuke being a weak/arrogant/emo/crybaby. Or Sakura being like a crying Sasuke-is-god-idiot without realizing how sad and painful it is when loving an uncaring person. Plus all that bashing without going further than "he/she acts not right and thus they are deserving of (verbal) abuse." I wanted something different for my story. But I'm sorry that some things never will change. Hinata still loves Naruto. I know that's done to death by now, however that doesn't mean that this story is NaruHina. Since this isn't a romance story, Naruto's romantic interest will just be pushed to the background. And I can't justify using Hinata as Naruto's wife and not use her in anything interesting. When I write a NaruHina story it will be romantic, cute, epic and smexy! Until then this story has nothing more than the one-sided feelings of Hinata.

Oh and before I forget it. The Deva Path of Pain is Yahiko's body controlled by Nagato. You know, the orange haired (aren't they all? LOL) person that appeared to be the real Pain. That friend of Nagato, that trained under Jiraiya. That guy. I don't know how widespread this name "Deva Path" is but that's the official one.


	7. Chapter VII: Everyday troubles

**Chapter VII: Everyday troubles**

"So Council Leader Naruto, do you have any further questions?" said the civil servant guiding Naruto trough his new home.

"Well, just one. Why am I being given this house again?" Naruto asked still completely flabbergasted.

"You are given this house because you are the new council leader. It sort of comes with the job. Well, not originally but the remaining council members felt it was a good idea. And since the previous resident vacated the premises there was nothing in our way of presenting this house to you, our new council leader." The civil servant said.

"But Juno, isn't this the house of Axia?" Naruto said pointing to a picture frame on the wall with Axia, in her younger years, in it.

"Oh, I thought you already knew about her." Juno said.

"What about her?" Naruto asked.

"Well, she disappeared. Didn't you knew that? We haven't heard from her since your appointment, about a week ago." Juno said.

Naruto's face was visibly distraught. "She disappeared? She left without a trace? Was it because of what I said? Was it because I was appointed council leader in her place?" Thought Naruto to himself. Naruto composed himself.

Juno saw Naruto's temporarily distraught face. "Don't worry. I guess she just had enough of this city and its people. She probably just wanted to get away from here as fast as possible and start her life anew somewhere else." Said Juno, trying to ease Naruto's spirit. Naruto just nodded simply in response. As Juno was about the leave the house he turned around and said: "Oh Council Leader Naruto before I forget. I'm supposed to tell you that the time of the meeting has been changed. It's now at 12 o'clock." Juno then pulled out a piece of paper out of his bag and handed it to Naruto. "These are the subjects that are going to be discussed today."

Naruto looked it over and said: "Well the meeting is today. Isn't it a bit late to only now give me the agenda?"

I know it's kind of late notice but the trade commission submitted their work at the last moment. "

Naruto sighed and took a deep breath. "Thanks Juno, for informing me."

"But of course Council Leader Naruto. It's my pleasure. I will let you get back to your duties then." Said Juno while bowing before proceeding to walk away.

"Juno?" Naruo said.

"Yes Council Leader Naruto?" Juno replied.

"You can call me Naruto. You don't have to use honorifics with me you know." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Council Lea- ehh… I mean Naruto." Said Juno, quickly correcting himself and he left.

Now that Naruto was alone he could take in his new residence in peace. "Wow, this sure is nice place. Much better than my previous drifter existence. And a thousand times better than my shack in Konoha before that." Thought Naruto to himself while walking around his new house. "Konoha…" he said out loud to himself. He was now remembering every little detail about his time in Konoha. He was thinking about the bad times mostly. The treatment the villagers gave him in his childhood. How they assaulted him countless times, how he was abused, beaten and left for dead. How he was ignored. The looks people gave him. The state of his life in general. Naruto smirked as he summed up everything that has happened to him in his life. He compared his previous life to his new one. He was ostracized in Konoha and was accepted here. People wouldn't give him the light of day in Konoha and he was met with admiration here. People hated his guts back in Konoha but the people seemed to love him just the way he is. "I sure came a long way since." Naruto said to himself. But it still gnawed at him. This weird feeling. Naruto always had been a person who tried to think positive, he always tried to find the good in people. "It wasn't all bad. Was it?" he thought to himself. Naruto shook it off. "Aghh, that was all in the past!" he said out loud.

"Alright people, the meeting starts now. Let's talk and make some good decisions!" Naruto said with a gentle smile on his face. There was a small rustle under the council members and a few chuckles. Naruto frowned and said: "What! You don't agree?"

The secretary next to Naruto said: "Oh no, Council Leader Naruto. That's not it."

"Then what is it Statilus? And I've said it before and I will say it again. You guys don't have to address me by my title. I'm Naruto, I don't stand above any of you. I'm just the Council Leader. I don't want to work as your boss. I want to work together with you guys." Said Naruto in a friendly tone.

Statilus gave a warm smile and said: "My dear Counc- Naruto, it's just that we're not used to your kind of work ethic. Under Axia it was all very strict. She was very adamant about procedure and using the correct titles when addressing her. It's just nice to finally have someone who sees us as equal human beings and not as pawns."

"Hear, hear." Said the remaining council members in unison.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it." Naruto said with a smile. "Now let's get this meeting underway." Naruto gave an evil smirk and said in a dead serious tone: "Alright, first order of business I propose internment and execution of the trade commission for being tardy." A loud laugh followed from Naruto. As Naruto continued to laugh he managed to stammer out: "Oh… haha… I f only you could see the look on your faces… haha… You should get used to this. I always loved pranks and jokes…haha…"

But the council members didn't laughed, in fact they looked horrified. Statilus leaned towards Naruto and whispered: "Ehh… Naruto, this is actually a sore subject. Axia in fact said the exact same thing. But she actually wanted the order to be carried out. It was the anti-corruption committee. And they published some unfavorable material about Axia's business practices. The entire committee was in fact detained and judged in a show trial and subsequently were executed for treason."

Naruto froze in place. His face became a new kind of pale not know to man. Naruto quickly rose from his seat. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I just got carried away. I didn't know this place had such a dark past." Naruto hanged his head low in shame. "I… I just want to make the best of it. I've got no experience with these sorts of matters. I'm not a great statesman. I'm not a great civil servant. I just want to do good job for the people who placed their trust in me."

The council members became more at peace. "Yeah, don't worry too much about it. Those things are in the past and we have a new council leader. A new person with whom we are going to rebuild this great city." Said one of them.

"Hear, hear" said the rest in unison.

Statilus cleared his throat and said: "Ok, now that is out of the way I suggest we move on with the agenda, cou- Naruto. We are on a tight schedule."

"Right." Naruto said determined. The meeting lasted about an hour and a half. But to Naruto it seemed to last an entire lifetime. Yes he did a good job presiding over the meeting. He made sure people got to speak their mind, he kept order when things seemed to spiral out of control and he himself made some good arguments on several important issues. But to Naruto it was all so vague and filled with legal mumbo jumbo. Just as an example look at the way the trade commission dealt with trade disputes with the next village several miles down the valley. The trade commission felt that an increased economic joint ventures could increase prosperity to both cities. But the other side wouldn't have any of it. To achieve this, the commission suggested to write a letter imploring the other side to reconsider seeing it could potentially increase profits for all. A good half hour was spent on arguing over the content and tone of the letter. Every council member gave this serious thought. But even as Naruto pointed out it might be better to talk about this in person with the other city council, the council members dismissed that idea. Saying that it was better to just write the letter seeing it was tradition and policy to do it that way. Naruto didn't want to push the issue, since he felt he was too new and hadn't got enough credit to go against the entire council.

The meeting was adjourned and Naruto, after saying goodbye to all other council members, went on his way home. "Well, that went great…" Naruto said to himself sarcastically out loud.

"What went great?" said a know voice to Naruto.

"Oh, hey Posca. How's it going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm doing fine, business is booming. It's all thanks to the peace that we have around here. Now that the raiders are gone, people are more inclined to go out and buy stuff. And would you believe it, for the first time in several years we have had tourists in our city. We never had those before!" Posca said with full enthusiasm.

Naruto smiled gently and said: "That's good to hear."

"And what went great? Trouble at the meeting?" Posca asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Oh that… Well, I just had my first meeting and I never could've imagined it was all so… full of bullshit. Take for example this trade business with the city council of Nicos. All the council members just want to send a letter. No matter how impersonal that seems to me. If I had any say in it I would just go there and talk the matter out, in person. And yes, I know I'm the city council leader but I'm still much too inexperienced and I haven't accomplished anything noteworthy to push my own work ethic unto other people. It's just that I look completely different at problems and it's solutions than most people here." Naruto said.

A loud laugh came from Posca. "Hahaha, that's great! It's just like you, to see the pragmatic and obvious solutions for problems. You're completely right, Naruto. If you feel you could accomplish more, and that it's just the right way to do things is to talk to people in person, you should do it." Posca continued.

"Wha-? Just do it? But wouldn't the council members feel like I've gone over their heads and done stuff without their majority consent?" Naruto asked flabbergasted.

"My dear boy…You don't understand do you? You are already in full power, legally speaking. You don't need their consent for anything. The council always acted as an advisory board for the council leader. They are just there to give advice and nothing more." Posca explained.

Naruto took in this information and thought about it for a moment to order his thoughts. Naruto then spoke up and said something Posca didn't expect: "No Posca, you don't understand. Under the old regime the city council didn't matter. Under the old regime they were just puppets of the city council leader. I want to do better. I want to do what's just, what feels right! For too long has the city council leader taken matter into her own hands and just did what suited her best. Axia might have just done what she wanted. But I'm not Axia! I won't treat people like filth and act like they don't matter or ignore them. I've been trough that myself for far too long! I gave them my word that we would persevere and work together. And I never want to go back on my word. It's just a character trait, or flaw to some, that I have."

Naruto beamed with confidence. It was obvious in his eyes that Naruto felt strongly on this matter. Posca was taken a little aback by Naruto's remarks. "Oh, I didn't realized that Naruto. I should've know better with your history and all. I'm sorry." Posca said ashamed.

Naruto smiled at Posca and said: "Don't worry about it my friend. It's just that you didn't know any better. You grew up with the concept of a totalitarian dictator as the only way possible for a leader to govern. It's not weird that you think that that's the only way to do things. But I want to show you that there is another way, a just way, a way were we all work together and where we all can come to an agreement what's best." Posca nodded and smiled warmly. "Now if you would excuse me, I need to get moving again. I'm going to prepare for the council meeting tomorrow." Naruto continued.

"Tomorrow? What are you going to do at tomorrow's meeting?" Posca asked.

"I'm going to do what I'm supposed to do. Try and convince the council members of my views on the matter. I'm not going to pull rank into the matter. Nor am I going to use threats to get what I want. The thought alone of that sickens me. I'm just going to do it the right and just way. With just words and nothing more." Naruto said. He smiled warmly at Posca who nodded kindly in return before Naruto went on his way to his house.

Posca looked at Naruto walking down the street. Posca was now filled with a newfound feeling of pride. A dark entity came from the shadows in the aligning alley and de-cloaked himself. The man was in his 20's. With fair skin and dark short hair. He had a normal posture, wasn't skinny and wasn't very muscled either. He looked very nondescript. This man didn't draw attention to him in any way or fashion. Except, except for one small thing that was unusual for a person to have. It were his eyes. His eyes were completely black. Not just the pupils but the irreses and the white of the eye as well. He was clothed in completely black and dark blue clothes. It made sense actually, for a man who walks in shadows to dress like that. He said: "Well, that was unexpected."

Posca was startled. "Oh it's you, Mr. Aurellius. You gave me quite a scare." Posca said.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want Naruto to know I was there listening in on him. It's hard enough to completely suppress my presence." Aurellius said.

Posca just nodded and continued talking. "Weird isn't it? I just told him he could have had absolute power. I told him his word could be law. I told him he could do whatever would please him. And he just dismissed it. He wouldn't have any of it. He wanted to work with people and work it out together with them without dictating what has to happen. Any other man would've jumped on the chance to rule unquestioned. Any other man would've done just that, but not Naruto. A man like that, a man like Naruto, who value's people's lives more than all the power and money combined, could command undying loyalty from people, for being just the way he is." Posca said.

"Yes he could. And he will as long as we are there to help him and remove any obstacles impairing him." Aurellius said with a sly smile.

Posca looked at Aurellius inquiringly and said: "You know that he isn't going to like those kind of actions, right?"

"He doesn't need to know. And I came to you because I was under the impression you were willing to help me, help him. I was under the impression we both felt Naruto deserved the ultimate second chance in life. I want Naruto to become the ruler he should be, without interference from people who fear for their cushy jobs, money and power. If you don't feel the same way about Narutos right to rule then just say it and I will take my proposal elsewhere." Aurellius replied.

"No, no. You don't have to do that. I care deeply for Naruto and I want him to have the best life possible. I want him to have the life he didn't have back in his previous home. And you're right. If that means that we have to do things, that he might not approve or could withstand the light of day, too ensure just that then we have to do it. He saved me, he saved Cavian. I owe him my eternal gratitude. I owe him my life. I would do anything for him." Posca replied sincerely.

Aurellius smiled slyly and said: "Good, good! Now I need your help in this matter. Are there any things you could tell me about the council members that might help in this situation?"

Posca was in deep thought for a moment and said: "Well… The secretary Statilus is the one you need to talk to in the end. To most people he might seem reserved but he is the one who pulls the reigns of the other council members now that Axia is gone. I have to agree that not many people know the truth about him. But I know that he has as much blood on his hands as Axia. And he is involved in some other shady things that absolutely can't stand the light of day. Let's just say that he doesn't take care of those orphans at his mansions just to be a good person. But let me say this, I don't know if these are hard facts or just rumors put out by too chatty neighbors."

"Doesn't matter. It's a lead for me to act on. I will investigate further. You've been a great help Posca. You are a true friend of Naruto." Aurellius said while smirking. He then disappeared once again into the shadows.

"Another day and a new chance to convince the council of my ideas." Naruto said the next day on his way to the council meeting. He was more prepared now. He had discovered some other occasions in the city's history, in the city's archives, where a personal visit to the other city council produced very favorable results. Naruto just had to confront the council members with this information and the personal meeting with the other city council would be a fact. Or so he thought.

"Wait… What!" Naruto asked completely flabbergasted after his little pre-meeting talk with the city council secretary, Statilus.

"Well… Ehh… after you left yesterday after the council meeting the rest of us… talked… about it some more. We all unanimously agree that you had the right idea… all along. A meeting is the best solution for our little problem. We already sent out the message to the other city council in Nicos." Said Statilus very hastily and visibly at unease.

In the enthusiasm Naruto didn't pick up on the current condition of Statilus. "Great, when do they expect me?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

Statilus looked surprised. "Y-you?" He then looked around himself as if looking for someone listening in on his conversation with Naruto, he didn't found anyone. "It is very unorthodox for a city council leader, especially in this time and age of strife, to go out and just go and meet with other council leaders." Statilus whispered to Naruto.

Naruto did however catch upon the strangeness in Statilus his behavior this time. "Is there something that troubles you, Statilus?" Naruto asked. Before he could get a response Naruto said: "Oh is it about your small oversight in this matter? I don't care actually. Mistakes are only human and to be honest I almost didn't found any trace of it. The city's archive are a complete and utter disorganized mess. We really need to do something about that. We can only make the best decisions possible if we can get as much information as we can get our hands on to base our arguments and decisions on. You, as secretary, are responsible for the archives right?"

Statilus gave an even more confused look but it was also one of relief. He was afraid that he almost blew his cover. He surely wasn't cut out for this backroom dealing charade he was maneuvered into.

But Naruto continued: "These documents I found. They chronicle several cases in the city's history similar to this current case. Personal meetings have been done before. And even if it might be dangerous or not even standard. I still want to do it. I'm positive I can make a good impression on the other city council. I'm a likeable guy, right?" Naruto said, that last sentence somewhat playfully.

Statilus was about to make excuses for himself. But he did something he shouldn't have done. He looked into the shadows. Only he could see it and it was sure to give him nightmares for the rest of his life. Deeply, dark, depraved, degenerate and demon like red eyes stared into the eyes of Statilus. Every bit of life force and spirit was sapped out of his very soul. Statilus could only nod and gave an nervous smile. Naruto was, once again too excited to notice. The eyes in the shadows flared up once again. Spurting Statilus to speak once more. "Naruto we should head over to the meeting area right about now. Oh, could you go on without me? I need to get some other documents from my house." He managed to say without giving away his true emotions.

"Sure, take your time. We don't want to make you get a heart attack or something." Naruto said happily not knowing the seriousness of the situation that Statilus felt. Naruto and Statilus both went on their ways. Once Naruto was out of sight, Statilus began to run. He ran as fast as he could back to his home. He wanted to be safe but deep down he already knew better. Once he got home he locked the door behind him. He was now breathing heavily, thinking, hoping that he had a chance for some rest.

"You really think a locked door would stop me?" Aurellius said with a dark voice as he manifested himself from the shadows.

Before Statilus could scream, cry or even finish turning around, Aurellius had him grabbed by the throat. A deep silent stare of Aurellius was met with sobbing pleas and cries for mercy. "P-p-please let m-me g-go! I did as you a-asked!" Statilus managed to stutter out.

Aurellius released the poor man dying for a breath. "Yes, you did what I ordered you to do. But your performance was terrible. You almost made Naruto question your sincerity. What kind of politician are you?" Aurellius said with an evil sarcastic smirk.

"B-but you threatened to k-k-kill me. And furthermore you would spread the lie that I was molesting little kids. What did you expect? Everyone would get nervous." Statilus said in his defense.

"Well… you know it not to be true. I know that it isn't true. But for some reason the people of this city are more than willing to believe it or spread those rumors. You are the one responsible for creating the situation that gives people the excuse, the justification, to say and believe those things about you." Aurellius said threatening.

"Yes, I'm a bastard. And I would be the first to acknowledge that I've got some blood on my hands. I don't walk away from my responsibility. That is the reason I didn't join with Axia when she left, like some other supporters of her did. I chose to support Naruto from the moment he showed me the alternative to Axia's ways." Statilus said hastily.

Aurellius smiled profoundly and said: "Axia… yes, she was fun to play with. Did you know how long she lasted?" that last word was followed by an calculating, cold, cool stare.

Statilus was silent for a moment. Time seemed to slow down to an almost stop as he processed what was said. "W-w-what do you mean? Y-you k-killed her?" He said.

"Spoilsport. You were supposed to guess how long she screamed in agony. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You don't seem capable to do what you are asked to do. You are becoming more and more useless to me. And Statilus, useless things have a way of disappearing." Said Aurellius in a playful tone of voice.

Statilus was extremely confused by the changes in Aurellius's demeanor. To most people it would be signs of the ramblings of a madman. But Statilus knew it was much more than that. He knew that Aurellius was more than a madman. He was the prey and Aurellius was just playing with him. "I'm sorry. I will try and do better." Said Statilus with his head hanging low in shame.

Aurellius chuckled inwardly and said: "As long as you continue to make sure nobody tries to slow down Naruto trough some meaningless political or bureaucratical machinations, you continue to have purpose for me. Guide him, give him advice. But under no circumstance try and push your own personal agenda instead off Naruto's, or the city's, wellbeing. Now if you would excuse me, I have to get on my merry way. So long." And with those words he disappeared into the shadows once more.

Leaving Statilus alone with his fear, and desperation. He just slided against the door down to the ground and cried. Continuously asking himself the question: "Why is this demon tormenting me?"

The meeting happened without further incident. Statilus managed to act like nothing was wrong. All the points on the agenda were discussed. Naruto did an exemplary job in guiding the discussions. He once again showed his true gift of binding people together. Yes there were discussions, yes there were arguments and yes there were even moments of angrily shouting profanities about each other's mother. But Naruto always managed to calm them down. In the end they all agreed on several important matters. And it wasn't the case that Naruto always was right. Naruto knew perfectly well that there where things that he just didn't know enough about to push his own opinion unto people. Once Naruto saw what could happen when people actually worked together for the common good he, for the first time since his appointment to be city council leader, was thinking he might've found a job he could do while he lived out his live in peace.

After the meeting, and after saying goodbye to the council members, Naruto went on his way back home. It was a very different sight than last time. This time he seemed to be visibly happy and optimistic for the future. "You seem happy." A voice said behind Naruto.

Naruto suddenly felt the sensed the same power pattern he felt at Cavian's gravesite when he met that strange man. Naruto turned around immediately. It was Aurellius. Naruto took in his appearance. The average posture, the short black hair, the dark clothes and the strange eyes. "It's you!" Naruto shouted out while pointing at him.

Aurellius smiled warmly and said: "Yep. It's me. I think it's time for an introduction. My name is Marcus Aurellius." He reached out his hand for Naruto to shake. And Naruto did just that enthusiastically.

"Oh, It's so good to finally meet you and see your face. Since that night I always hoped we would meet again soon. I always wanted to thank you for your help. I was very troubled that night. You truly helped me and pepped me right back up. You helped me realize what's important." Naruto said while shaking Aurellius's hand continuously.

"Thank you council leader Naruto, hero of Patavium." Aurellius said.

"Oh please. Don't call me that. I'm just Naruto" Naruto said.

"Well Mr. just Naruto…" Aurellius paused to laugh and Naruto joined him. Both laughing like two drunkards in a bar at a bad wordplay joke that was as old as the sun.

"I'm so sorry for making such a crummy joke. But I've just the weirdest sense of humor according to some." Aurellius said laughing.

"Dude, don't worry. I'm used to those kind of jokes. My old mentor used to tell those kind of corny jokes all the times at bars, during my training with him, to pick up women." Naruto said memorizing his old mentor.

"And did it work for him?" Aurellius asked.

"Strangely enough, yes…" Naruto replied.

Both were grinning. Aurellius smiled warmly and continued talking: "As I said. I just wanted to introduce myself and tell you that you've impressed us greatly."

"Us?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes us. I work for an organization based in Remus, the largest city of the continent, which was the capital of the old kingdom of Remus." Naruto took in this information with great interest. "We are a group of people who want the same things for all people. We want prosperity, safety, justice and liberty for all. But above all else we want people to accept other people for who they are. Not judge people on the amount of money or talent they have but judge them for their character. And how they themselves treat other people. We are the Human Dawn"

"And I've impressed you guys? How?" Naruto asked.

"I told my fellow comrades about the way you dealt with that small raider problem. Let's just say that we were greatly impressed with your strength and your morals. We saw how you fought for what you believed in and how you fought against all odds. We saw your ruthless strength but we also saw your kindness when you mourned for Cavian's loss. When I told my comrades about your achievements we all decided that you were the perfect candidate." Aurellius said.

"Candidate? Candidate for what?" Naruto asked.

"Why, to join us of course. We are a group that has people from all walks of life among our ranks. We all do our part in this world but we all try to uphold our ideals and life by them the best we can. We have thousands of members, from teachers to military men and from doctors to politicians. We all work together to promote a better society." Aurellius said.

"And you feel I'm good enough to join you?" Naruto said with self-doubt in his voice.

"Naruto, look at me. Look me in the eyes. Some of the first thing I thought when I saw you was that you were as strong as you were just. You have no reason to have self-doubt. The people seem to love you, accept you and respect you as well. We would be honored to have you join our ranks." Aurellius said.

"Thanks for the nice words. You might seem weird and dark to most people but for some strange reason I also feel that you are a nice guy. You kind of remind me of…" Naruto trailed of thinking about his past. He shrugged before he continued talking. "Oh well, I too would be honored to join you guys. I hope I will not let you guys down."

Aurellius smiled and said: "I'm sure you will perform admirably. But I must report to the other guys now. So if you would excuse me now. I will return soon to tell you about the arrangements for your meeting with the rest of the group and you official initiation into the order. Oh before I forget, you seemed very happy just now. What was the occasion?"

"Oh that. For some strange reason the entire council just came back on an earlier decision that I felt was totally wrong. Look, I don't always want to push my own will down people's throats, but some things are so important to the wellbeing of the city that I can't ignore those things. So to make a short story even shorter, and at the end of the week I'm going to represent our city in Nicos. It's my first official meeting with another city council. I'm pretty nervous and excited at the same time." Naruto said enthusiastically.

Aurellius smiled slyly and said: "That's good to hear. I'm sure it will turn out all right. Now Naruto, I must go. Till we meet again." And with those words Aurellius walked back into the shadows and disappeared once more without much spectacle, without loud noises or puffs of smoke. It seemed as if he just vanished from the one moment to the next.

Naruto looked at this and said out loud to himself: "Wow, next time I must ask him to teach me that."

In the densely populated city of Remus, in the workers district, the most run down part of the city Aurellius moved in the shadows. He now wore a dark cloak like a phantom of the night. He came by a door of yet another nondescript abandoned building. Aurellius, instead of knocking like any other normal person, placed his hand on the dead center. He uttered no words, just his presence was enough to give him access. Aurellius entered and walked down a long and dark corridor for several minutes. He finally reached the end and came into a large central hall. Another man came from the shadows. This man looked somewhat the same as Aurellius. He too was dressed in dark clothes and wore a cloak. He too had the unusual eyes. This man bowed to Aurellius and said: "Welcome back grandmaster Aurellius. I take it your trip was successful."

Aurellius smiled slyly and responded: "Yes… I talked with Naruto and he seemed excited to join us. I told him the same bullshit I told Axia. Let's just hope, for his sake, that he is more useful for our purposes." Several other people walked up on Aurellius and listened with great attention. "Soon my friends. Soon we will claim our rightful place in this world. We will restore the kingdom of yore. We will regain our full power, we will regain our true place at the top of this world as the gods that we are!"

The other people began to cheer and chant the same motto in unison over and over again: "In the name of Remus! In the name of Remus! In the name of the everlasting God Emperor Remus!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN:

So, that was chapter VII. Now with a special offer of 42% more OC's! Just for your enjoyment! If you are suffering form restless OC syndrome ask your doctor about FirCitNarutix (TM). This product will help you get past hose difficult stages of reading stories without original characters. For testimonies about his product from average people visit our website.

.

Chirgeon general warning: Use at own risk. Side effects may include, but are not limited too: coughing, sore throat, headache, trouble breathing, bleeding from every orifice, should an erection last for more than two hours consult a doctor and last but not least a sudden appreciation for the filler arcs.


	8. Chapter VIII: Lasting impressions

**Chapter VIII: Lasting impressions**

Naruto walked into the neighboring city of Nicos. It was a very impressive sight to behold. At first sight at least. Yes, it was a large and vibrant city. But it was overcrowded. It was almost impossible for the delegation Naruto was part of to navigate through the streets. But at least the group didn't gather allot of attention. Not even when some Patavian guardsmen, who protected Naruto, forcefully pushed some random young beggar out of the way. The beggar fell to the ground. Nobody cared. Not the guardsmen who pushed him down. Not the fellow beggars who watched their fellow beggar go down. And certainly not the other citizens of Nicos. They didn't even care that he was just some young man. The only who cared was Naruto. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Naruto shouted. As he walked towards the guardsman.

"I'm sorry council leader Naruto, I don't understand." The guardsmen said.

"I know you are doing your job trying to get me trough the crowds here but that doesn't mean you have to act like an ass." Naruto said while bowing down to the beggar who was in shock.

"Tell me, are you alright? What is your name?" Naruto said while pulling the beggar to his feet.

The man was looking dumbfounded to Naruto. From his deep blue eyes and his smiling face to the arms that helped him get up from the ground. The sleeves were now covered in dirt. The beggar began to panic: "I- I- I- I'm so sorry! I got y-y-your clothes d-d-dirty!" The boy fell to his knees and bowed to Naruto's feet. "P-Please forgive me y-your excellence!"

Naruto immediately knelt down next to the young man again. And helped the men on his feet again. "I'm just Naruto and I don't care about titles or my clothes for that matter. I'm only interested in you now. What's your name?"

The beggar looked to Naruto with disbelief for a moment. But he finally answered: "My name is Cassandros and I'm just a lowly orphan. I'm not worthy to be on equal footing with you my lord."

Naruto just smiled at the young man who looked no older than himself. "Do you want to know something funny Cassandros? I was known as nothing more than an orphan myself in my old home. Look what I accomplished in the end. Look what a 'lowly orphan' could become. I'm the council leader of Patavium now. So please don't think so lowly of yourself. With the right opportunities and hard work you can accomplish everything you want in live."

Cassandros was somewhat relieved by the looks of it. But Naruto, being the unpredictable man that he is, decided to drop the bombshell on the poor young man. "You seem like a good person Cassandros. Just the man who would be right for the job of being my guide while I'm here. What do you say? The pay is good and I promise nobody will push you to the ground by accident again… right?" Naruto said, that last part more directed at the guardsman who gulped loudly.

"Right sir!" The guardsman said.

Cassandros began to laugh a little. "Ahh, so you are capable of laughing?" Naruto said.

"No, it's not that." Cassandros said.

"Then what is it?" Naruto replied.

"You just hired me to be your guide and you don't even know whether or not I'm from around here or not." Cassandros said. Naruto had a dumfounded expression that gave of a single vibe: Fuck. "Don't worry. I'm from around here I've lived my entire live here. Almost 21 years now." Cassandros said reassuringly.

"Ok, Cassandros. You're hired now, can you show me a good place to stay? Preferably somewhere cheap. My wallet doesn't allow for much splurging on unnecessary luxury." Naruto said while thinking about Gami-chan, his green frog wallet.

"Doesn't the city of Patavium pay for your expenses?" Cassandros asked.

"Well, normally they would but I've made a promise to myself that I wouldn't take too much advantage of my cities' treasury. So I pay for the stuff, that I can pay for myself, out of my own salary." Naruto said.

"Wow…" was Cassandros' only response in amazement.

"Now can you take me to the hotel I need to freshen up and you… You need a bath… desperately." Naruto said while pinching his nose and laughing in a teasing manner. And for the second time in a very long time Cassandros laughed.

The group had now checked into a hotel. It was an average looking hotel. Not expensive, not run down. Just like Naruto asked. The guardsmen were stationed outside the room in case of trouble. Naruto had just finished showering and dressed once again in his travel clothes. And now it was Cassandros who was in the shower. Naruto was finishing up shaving. "So, you said you lived here your entire life, right Cassandros? So what happened to your family" Naruto asked.

There was a momentarily silence from Cassandros. Naruto, guessing he had put his nose in business Cassandros wasn't ready to talk about yet, he quickly changed the subject. "Ehh, So what about the heat here. Is it ever gonna become cooler here in this land?"

Cassandros didn't respond. He was just very quiet. Naruto was about to ask Cassandros if he was alright. But Cassandros spoke instead. He let out a small sigh and talked with a wavering voice. "They were taken from me, killed. My parents when I was little, and my sister was taken from me two months ago. My sister took care of me ever since our parents died. I'm totally lost without her." Cassandros broke down and was sobbing almost uncontrollably. "J-just give me c-couple of m-moments a-alone. Please Naruto." Cassandros managed to stammer out.

"Ok, as you wish." Naruto said in a kind, soothing voice.

The moment Naruto left for breath of fresh air one of the guardsman came up to Naruto. "Sir, it is time for your meeting." He said.

"Crap. I shouldn't leave him like this. He must be feeling very distraught now. On the other hand, he might be more up to talk after I'm back in couple of hours." Naruto said. The guardsman just nodded. "Ok, let's get to the meeting and make some deals so that I can get back soon to treat Cassandros to some ramen. Ramen and a chance to speak my mind to my friends always helped me in the past so why not for him as well, right?" Naruto said smiling like always. The guardsman had a blank expression on his face. Naruto saw this. "Don't tell me you never heard of ramen." Naruto asked with terror in his voice.

"Sorry sir. I've got no idea what you are talking about." The guardsman said.

Allot went through Naruto's mind now. But it all boiled down to feeling a kind of pity for the man. "It's a crime against the humanity for someone to not have tasted ramen." Naruto murmured again and again.

"Sir? The meeting sir." The guardsman said, pulling Naruto out of his trance.

"Right. Let's go and afterwards it's ramen for everyone. My treat." Naruto said determined.

It only took Naruto to get to the city council building of Nicos a couple of minutes. It was an ornate and very beautiful building. And that was only on the outside. On the inside it was lavishly decorated with expensive looking paintings and marble. Naruto could've sworn he even saw some decorations made out of pure gold. Naruto was amazed and disgusted at the same time. Yes it was amazing to see such a marvelous building but he just couldn't shake the vision of the countless beggars in the streets. He just couldn't shake the vision of all the people living in to small apartments. It just didn't sat right with him.

"I assume you are council leader Naruto of Patavium, am I correct my excellence?" An unknown woman said to Naruto.

"Wow- I mean yes. Yes, I am." Said Naruto.

"I see that city hall makes quite an impact on you, my excellence. You are not the first who feels this amazed by Niconian architecture. No expenses were too much for realizing this city hall suited for the status of Nicos." The woman said as if she was reading from some kind of tourism brochure.

As Naruto and the woman began walking towards the conference room he asked her in the most friendly way possible: "You don't seem to believe a word you're saying, are you?"

The woman was kind of flabbergasted at that comment. But she quickly put on her usual empty smile and said: "Why mister council leader, whatever do you mean?"

"You don't have to hide it. I find it hard to believe myself. How can a city that has such an enormous poverty problem claim to be deserving of such an extravagant building. How can the people in power feel comfortable when they see so much living space shortage. Do you want to know a secret? It actually disgusts me." Naruto said giving his trademark grin to the woman.

The woman in turn gave a warm smile to Naruto and continued: "Council leader Naruto, you are a very interesting person. You are the first of the dignitaries that have visited this place to actually say that. By the way my name is Flavia, the secretary to the chairman of the Peoples Solidarity Faction." And with those words Naruto was ushered into the conference room. It was filled to the brim with people, all in a very heavy debate with each other.

And before Naruto could respond to Flavia a voice shouted out: "Council leader Naruto, how good of you to come and join us!" The voice came from a very portly balding man. The man did his utmost best to get through the crowd In the end he managed to push his way through.

Naruto extended his hand for the man to shake but the man raised his hand vertically and spoke: "Ave council leader Naruto, my name is Magnus Marcellius. I'm the chairman of the Prosperity, Justice and Trading Party."

Naruto looked at this for a moment and proceeded to do the same. "Ave Magnus Marcellius…" Naruto let it sink in for a moment before he continued: "… So, what's with this weird handshake? Afraid to catch germs or something?"

Magnus looked at Naruto for a moment before bursting into heavy laughter. "Ha, ha, ha I like that Naruto. You speak your mind and that's what I truly can appreciate in people."

"No Naruto, this is the way the people greeted each other in the old kingdom. The kingdom of Remus." Said Magnus.

"Oh ok, that's pretty cool to know. So, when is the conference starting? I'm here to discuss trade relations between Patavium and Nicos." Naruto asked the man.

The man laughed some more and gave Naruto a pat on the shoulder. "Later, later, Naruto. First you need to mingle and get to enjoy yourself. The journey must've been long and hard." Magnus guided Naruto to the banquet a grabbed a large glass of a reddish liquid and handed it to Naruto. "Now drink and enjoy yourself! Oh, Tadius is here. I must go and greet him. Have fun Naruto!" Magnus said as he walked towards Tadius.

Naruto was once again left to himself. He looked around a saw a couple of dozen people, all drinking and eating happily. It didn't look like a normal working day or a city council meeting. It looked more like a party or something. Naruto looked to his drink, it seemed very alien to him. But since he was not from around here that was expected. Naruto sniffed it and despite it not smelling very nice he took a sip from it. Big mistake. It was alcohol, something Naruto was not used to. It tasted very bad to Naruto and it showed on his face.

"You don't like the wine, do you council leader Naruto?" A familiar voice said. It was Flavia, she had returned and beside her stood an old looking man. The man was, in contrast to most of the people gathered, dressed in casual clothing.

He didn't introduced himself but instead looked closely at Naruto and pointed at the smudges on Naruto's clothes. "You come to this important meeting and yet you're still covered in dirt?"

Naruto took no time and responded immediately: "Yes, it shows that I work for a living. What's your excuse?" Naruto gave a sly grin afterwards.

Both Flavia and the old man looked taken aback for a moment before they both smiled greatly. "I told you he would impress you, didn't I Paternius?" Flavia said.

"So what caused that dirt on your shirt then?" Paternius asked Naruto.

"Oh that. I was looking for a guide in this city and I found him on the street begging. He had some trouble standing up so I helped him." Naruto responded.

"You picked up a beggar from the street and hired him to be your guide?" Flavia asked. Naruto only nodded while smiling.

"You are right I like him already." Said Paternius. He then smiled to Naruto and continued: "I am Paternius Opius, chairman of the Peoples Solidarity Faction." Paternius then extended his hand.

Naruto saw this and gave the same greeting Magnus gave him. Paternius frowned, Naruto noticed this and said: "What? You don't greet each other this way? Magnus did it the same way."

"Oh, don't listen to that man. Only he and his party members greet each other that way." Paternius responded.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"That's because they fashion themselves as the successors to the kingdom of Remus. Total bullshit if you ask me." Paternius responded.

"Say, when does the meeting actually start? It's not that I don't like being here but I like getting my work done so that I can get back to my guide." Naruto asked.

"Oh, why is that?" Flavia asked.

"He was feeling very depressed so I decided that I'm going to treat him to some ramen after the meeting." Naruto said.

A loud laugh was coming from Paternius. "Ha, ha, ha bloody amazing. You are very unpredictable and I like that. You and I can see eye to eye. But you can go to your guide now. The meeting doesn't start until tomorrow morning." Paternius said.

"What!" Naruto said.

Paternius saw the confusion in Naruto's eyes and explained: "Listen Naruto here in Nicos the current way business is done is very different to the way it would go normally. There is first a period of introducing each other to potential business partners. Only after that's done can the meeting begin in full. So technically the real meeting doesn't start until tomorrow evening."

If Naruto could look more shocked he would've turned to ash. "So I could go back to my hotel and it wouldn't even matter?" Naruto said.

"Well, yes. I'm never here for these introductions and I only go to the actual meetings. Nobody is ever the wiser." Paternius said.

Naruto grinned and patted Paternius and Flavia on the back. He then walked towards the exit. "By guys. Thanks for the information. See you tomorrow." Naruto said.

"But wait! Don't you want to party and enjoy yourself?" Paternius said.

"Nah. I think I would find it more enjoyable to eat ramen with Cassandros. Say, why don't you join us?" Naruto said.

"Thanks, but we've got another meeting to attend today. Thanks for the invite tough." Flavia said. Naruto gave one final smile and wave and he was gone, back to his hotel room. Back to go and eat ramen with Cassandros. Flavia turned to Paternius and said: "So, what do you think?"

"He is just as you said. A very interesting person. Perhaps he is the one who can work as a catalyst and get things moving. Come let's go and inform the other faction members." Paternius said.

Half an hour later back at the hotel and Naruto was knocking of the door of Cassandros. "Are you there? Can I come in?" Naruto asked.

Cassandros opened the door. He looked more happy now. "Hello boss. Back so soon? How did the meeting went?" He asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes and said: "Please don't remind me of that experience."

Cassandros laughed and let Naruto inside. Cassandros grabbed a couple of drinks and they both sat down on a couple of lounge chairs in the hotel room. "So I take it didn't went well?" Cassandros said.

"Well to be honest the meeting didn't even start yet." Naruto said.

"Huh? Oh wait, is that the whole 'introducing each other' thing? Well, that's kind of the way it's been for quite some time now. It didn't used to be that way you know. But ever since the Trading Party and The Solidarity Faction formed the college it has been like that." Cassandros said.

"Wait. What? They both work together? But it seemed to me they didn't see eye to eye. What's up with that?" Naruto asked.

Cassandros looked confused for a brief moment. He nodded and continued: "You are the council leader for Patavium, right? The way it's done here is that the different parties must work together to gain the majority of seats. Currently they have a very slim majority of just two seats. So, how were you chosen if not trough the cooperation of several parties?"

"I was appointed by the other council members. We have no political parties. Each council member is chosen trough their own merit." Naruto said.

"Oh, so there is absolutely no way for ordinary citizens to get a say in things?" Cassandros asked.

"Yes there is. The council members are chosen every five years by the people. And the council members have the right to appoint new council members and it's leader should one of them need replacement. The former council leader wasn't the person she claimed to be and after a brief political struggle she abdicated. The remaining council members felt I was the best choice to replace her." Naruto responded.

"Really? Why is that?" Cassandros asked genuinely interested.

"I was the one who exposed her for the fraud she is. She claimed to have the cities' best interest in her mind when working but I didn't see it that way. She tried to use me to further her political goals. I had made quite a name for myself in the city by dealing with some troublesome raiders. She wanted me to use my popularity by coaxing me to support her plans. At first she seemed like a just and righteous woman. But in the end she was nothing more than a vile, old, wretched bitch who wanted to destroy and enrich herself in the process. So I confronted her. But what would you expect?" Naruto said becoming more and more saddened. "She wanted to do something I just couldn't forgive. She wanted to abandon the entire city. She wanted for everyone to pack up their stuff and just leave, leaving behind all hope and dreams of the countless people that have d-" Naruto continued but there where now small tears forming in Naruto's eyes.

Cassandros saw this and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I grieve with you. You have my deepest sympathies. You lost someone, who if I may ask?" Cassandros said soothingly.

Naruto smiled warmly at Cassandros his gentle and comforting nature. "I lost a good friend and comrade. I may have know him for only a very brief time. But he did something unforgettable for me. He acknowledged me, he showed me kindness. He saw my inner demon and didn't shy away but smiled instead. His name was Cavian Tiberius, and he was my first friend in this foreign land. But he died at the hands of raider harassing the city. They captured Cavian, it was their first mistake. They soon felt my undying wrath and hatred when they opposed me, that was their last mistake. But it was too late. Cavian was to injured, he died in my arms. Then and there I vowed to make Cavian's dreams a reality. I took up the mantle of protecting his city, my city from the hand of everyone who wanted to harm it. And no matter who it is, I will oppose them. Even if it's the gods themselves that want to harm my city, I will kick them. If they break my legs, I will punch them. If they break my arms, I will shout at them. And if they rip out my tongue, I will stare them to death." Naruto said with renewed vigor.

"I share your pain and can understand your feelings like almost no one else. My parents died when I was little. My sister and I were all alone and had no one to turn to except for each other. We didn't live like kings but we still had it good. That is, until she was taken from me. My sister abducted by raiders, to be violated and possibly worse. It was the end for me. I didn't knew how to live on. That was only six months ago. I still don't know actually." Cassandros said with a low, broken voice.

"Then we have to act now! And get her back! Do you know where she is!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh, Naruto don't you think I've tried to do just that! But abductions are usual business here. It's a everyday occurrence. And my sister was abducted by the men of Longinus Omnius. Those that aren't killed, the moment they cross paths with them, are taken and presented to Longinus himself. They are violated and killed the very same day. It's happened countless times and it will continue to happen countless of times!" Cassandros shouted desperately.

Naruto had become saddened by the misfortune of Cassandros. And that was putting it very nuanced. A thousand thoughts came rushing trough Naruto's mind. But they all boiled down to one thing, with one objective in mind. And that was to make Naruto more determined to be a good council leader. It strengthened his resolve to become a better leader for not only his people, but for all the downtrodden citizens, wherever they may be. "I'm sorry I made you remember those bad times. I'm sorry I offended you." Said Naruto with a low and sad voice. Naruto then stood up walked out of the hotel room.

Cassandros looked up in confusion. "Where are you going?" He said.

Naruto paused for a small moment before he turned his head to say: "I'm making things right. The way I should've in the beginning." And with those words he was out towards his destination. The city council building of Nicos.

The 'conference' was the same way as when Naruto left a couple of hours ago. They were all partying, feasting and drinking copious amounts of wine. It was the pinnacle of the decadence, disinterest and depravity that marked so many other rulers in the lands Naruto has visited. Even though Naruto entered in haste, and even though he was breathing somewhat heavily, nobody noticed him. Nobody noticed the blonde, blue eyed jinchuuriki, dressed in his complete dark black overcoat and slim fitting formal wear. Nobody saw Naruto taking in the current scene and becoming more and more disgusted by the minute. Naruto walked to the center where Magnus and Paternius were talking to each other, laughing happily. Their mutual hatred for each other, not there anymore. "Citizens of Nicos" Naruto said. Nobody turned. "Citizens of Nicos." Naruto said, but this time somewhat harder. There were some who paid attention now, but not everyone. "Is anyone listening!" Naruto shouted with gravitas. Now he had the full attention of everyone. But before someone could react, Naruto continued. "That is the problem nowadays, isn't it? Nobody listens, nobody cares. No wonder the nations of this continent have known nothing but war and chaos. You fine gentlemen don't listen and don't care. You don't listen to the shouts of the people, lying in the streets. You don't care the hungry and the weak are dying, on the footsteps of this building. You don't listen to the growling stomachs of the children, begging in the streets. You don't care that your own citizens are raped and murdered as we speak."

Naruto looked around him. The council members were completely shocked. One tried to speak: "Bu-" He wasn't able to finish. Naruto stared him down with a cold stare.

"No! You lost your right to speak ages ago. I'm here to speak sense in you all. Do you know why? Because I love the people. I love them all like if they were family to me. I love the beggars like I love the doctors. I love the strong and independent as I love the weak and unfortunate. I love the ordinary as I love the exceptional. I love the citizens of other cities as I love the citizens of my own. I want them all to live a full life of peace, justice and happiness. And if that means that a trade agreement must be signed, I will do whatever in my power to see that happen. Even if it means I will have to haul every trade good myself from one place to the other. I will do whatever it takes to help my, and other, people." Naruto said full of vigor and pride.

Magnus looked at Naruto and said: "How dare you come in here! Throwing this slander at us! Who the hell do you think you are? You fucking upstart!"

Naruto responded with one deep chuckle and said: "Who the fuck I am? I am the council leader of Patavium and protector of its people. I defeated the Patavium raiders, that troubled the city for the last decade, in a mere half an hour. I am Naruto Uzumaki, container of the nine tailed demon fox and I'm going to rid the entire world of injustice and bring peace and prosperity to all! So, are you with me? Because I would greatly dissuade you from opposing me."

"That is a treat! Guards! Kill him!" Magnus shouted. And within mere seconds the room was filled with Nicos city guards.

"I will give you one more chance. Don't do this." Naruto said calmly.

"Nonsense, we have the upper hand. Now, attack!" Magnus said with glee to the guards.

And at that moment the guards charged Naruto, who at the exact same moment quickly grabbed two kunai and brought his hand together while screaming: "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! - Shadow Clone Skill!**" Naruto created two shadow clones who took up a defensive stand with Naruto. The first clone took down two guards in a single fluid movement, taking a single step towards the two guards and appearing behind them slicing them in half in the process. Another guard tried to stab the clone but was stopped midair and fell to the ground. He was struck by a shuriken that the other clone threw. Sensing an opening, three other guards tried to assault forwards towards that clone but they as well were in for the shock of their life. The clone that they felt was being turned to them and open for attack, turned with unbelievable speed and stretched his hand out only for the original Naruto to complete the Rasengan with. The blue sphere of pure chakra was ready within the fraction of a second and was expertly pushed into the center guardsman. Not long after and the center guardsman was no more. His remains were no hurled into the unhooking crowds. The two flanking guardsmen were also completely messed up now, due to the centrifugal force of the Rasengan. The real Naruto didn't even have to break a sweat so far. Naruto then saw the captain of the guard in the same position as Naruto. The captain didn't looked fazed or troubled by the gory display as well. Both of their eyes met and they walked to each other. As the clones and the normal guardsmen fought it out Naruto and the captain stood opposite each other. "Your men need some more training." Naruto said, eying the large man.

"Well, I will have to teach them better next time after this little uproar is dealt with." The captain of the guard said.

"Care to tell me your name?" Naruto said.

"I don't see the need to. You will not life long enough to remember it." The captain said.

Naruto just chuckled at that. Naruto then suddenly charged towards the captain who was momentarily dazed at the display of recklessness. The captain defended himself with his sword successfully. He smiled since he was under the impression he just had cut Naruto's right arm of. He was visibly distraught when the Naruto before his eyes turned into smoke. It was a shadow clone. From the crowds Naruto sprinted towards the captain's flank and struck the captain in his kidneys while screaming "Uzumaki Naruto Chakra Rendan! - Uzumaki Naruto Chakra Combo!" The captain was hurt but he was as steadfast as ever. He brought his sword and jumped to the right, cutting Naruto on his way. This time the captain was just as visibly shaken as the last time. It was yet another shadow clone. The captain was now looking all around him. Then from an unexpected angle, and on an unexpected moment Naruto dashed forwards from the crowds and delivered yet another blow to the captain. This time to his chest. The captain was wildly swinging his swords in front of him. Naruto was cut and yet again poofed out of existence. Just another shadow clone. The captain had become extremely distraught and angry. He coughed up blood and screamed angrily: "Naruto! You fucking coward face me yourself!"

"Looking for me?" Naruto said from behind the captain. The captain quickly turned around and tried to cut Naruto in half. It was too late. Naruto blocked the attack with his kunai and hit the captain one last time but this time, directly through his heart. "You just witnessed the Uzumaki Naruto Chakra Rendan - Uzumaki Naruto Chakra Combo. A simple, unoriginal and to be honest one of my weakest attacks. But still, as you can see, very effective in cleaning up unwanted trash and filth from the earth."

It was done. The guardsmen were defeated and Naruto stood triumphant, drenched in their blood, guts and torn off limbs. Dozens of clones now stood at attention in formation. Naruto just stood there in front of them. One of the clones spoke out: "Magnus Marcellius and Paternius Opius. Front and center!" as if being two unruly schoolboys that are called to the principal's office they slumped forward in fear.

Naruto looked at them and smiled deeply. Magnus tried to speak: "Council Leader Naruto. I'm so sor-" But he was cut off by Naruto laughing loudly. Magnus and Paternius looked at each other in confusion.

Naruto saw this and quite unexpectedly said: "Why my dear friends, you did exactly what I hoped you would do." Magnus and Paternius now looked even more confused. Naruto's face grew colder and more serious almost immediately. "You fucking idiots still don't know what you just did, did you? You just attacked and tried to kill a foreign dignitary. An act of war! And if memory serves me right after reading your laws here, the entire council must agree. And even after that there must be a new election after which the new council must fully agree as well. Do you know what you just gave me? New elections! Elections that the both of you will surely lose... Unless."

Both of them now looked all kinds of sick. Paternius then looked pleadingly into Naruto's eyes. "I thought you were on our side. I thought you were going to help us gain the majority."

Magnus was shocked at this, and it showed. Naruto just shrugged in response and said: "I chose neither of you. I chose the people."

Magnus then stared at Paternius before speaking: "You spoke of a way out for us. What do you have in mind?"

"How wise of you to bring that up. My demands are simple. I will forget this simple indiscretion of attacking me and in return you will sign the trading agreement my council wishes to sign with you people."

"That's it?" Paternius asked shocked.

"That's it." Naruto said coldly.

"I don't see any problem with that. We will be happy to sign the agreement, council leader Naruto."

"And how do you feel about this?" Naruto said to Magnus.

Magnus stared coldly and visibly angry at Paternius. And with gritting teeth he agreed: "It's fine. It will be done as you wish, council leader Naruto."

Naruto smiled. "Good, good! The people of Patavium and Nicos thank you! The details will be handled tomorrow, okay?" He said. And with the snap of a finger the clones all dispelled. Naruto just calmly walked out, back to his hotel room. The grin on his face was almost too big for his face.

**The next morning**

Naruto had now packed his things and was talking to Cassandros to say his goodbyes. "Are you sure you are alright? I can stay her for some time and help you get back on your feet again." Naruto said at the city gates to Cassandros.

"No, Naruto. Thank you for the idea. I truly appreciate it. But I want to stand on my own two feet without relying on everyone else. I want to honor my parents and my sister with living a good life. A life that has meaning to those around me. A life that is spent caring for other people. And you Naruto, you gave me the tools to complete that job. And for that alone I am grateful. I cannot ask more of you. You are a good friend." Cassandros said with a smile on his face.

Naruto smiled warmly in return and said: "Well, you better make it a success or else I will have to spend the rest of my life paying the mortgage on a building I don't even own."

Cassandros laughed. "Ha, ha. Don't worry Naruto. I'm positive this logistics centre will do quite nicely. Especially with the free trade agreement signed between Patavium and Nicos." He said.

Naruto and Cassandros shook hands and hugged each other goodbye. Naruto went on his way, back to Patavium. But right before he was out of hearing range of Cassandros, Naruto shouted to Cassandros: "Oh, before I forget. You better study and work hard. And the next time there is an election I'm sure you will win!"

**Back home in Patavium, several days later **

Naruto walked through the streets in the evening to report back to the other council members. Naruto called for a meeting the moment he came home. To Naruto it was important that the trading agreement be ratified by the Patavium council as well. From the sides, from one of the alleyway, a dark figure approached Naruto. The dark entity tried to surprise Naruto but he was surprise to see Naruto suddenly disappear in a puff of smoke. The entity was completely flabbergasted and materialized itself. It was Marcus Aurellius. He stood there for a couple of moments until he heard laughter behind him. He quickly turned around and it was Naruto, laughing loudly. "Ha, ha, ha. Finally I've got the drop on you. I trained myself on sensing disturbances and let's just say that you are not the only one who has access to cool and amazing techniques." Naruto said full of amusement.

Aurellius smiled warmly. "It's good to see that you enjoy yourself so much. That smile you have suits you. It's so much better that that cold, dead stare you gave Magnus and Paternius." Marcus said.

"You saw that?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I watched all that transpired in Nicos. And I have to say. I'm genially impressed by your skillful disposal of those enemies that stood in your way. Especially the way you dealt with that captain of the guard. It was a truly good show of skill on your part. You took care of him with the appropriate amount of force. We both know you could've leveled the entire city but your choice of a precision strike against the enemy was tactically sound." Aurellius said.

"I'm glad you place so much confidence in my abilities. But too tell you the truth, leveling an entire city just too get to my enemies is never, and will never, be an option." Naruto said.

"It's just as you say. But tell me this. I still wonder about one single thing. Magnus and Paternius, why did you let them off the hook so easily? You could've gained so much more. You could've even forced a new election. Why didn't you do that?" Aurellius asked.

"Well, simple really. I didn't want to ask for anything that I didn't felt justified. I didn't want to ask for anything that wouldn't benefit both our cities. And about the elections. Why… well, you where there. You saw the look on the faces of Magnus and Paternius. The look of pure, undiluted hatred and mistrust towards each other. They won't hold out for long. Their coalition will fall to internal bickering and power struggles. New elections will come, sooner than they wanted. In the end they will be replaced by more capable people. People that have the cities' best interest at heart. Trustworthy people. And best of all is. Nobody can blame me for directly meddling with internal politics." Naruto said with his usual grin on his face.

"That is very ingenious Naruto. Very clever indeed." Aurellius said genuinely impressed by Naruto's actions.

"Now Naruto. I've come here with an important message and opportunity for you. And seeing how you handled the Nicos situation, I believe this will be an amazing chance for you to make an even greater impact on this continent." Aurellius said.

Naruto was somewhat confused by this all. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Aurellius grinned lightly and walked forward. He then whispered into Naruto's ear the most unbelievable words Naruto could've heard: "What do you say if you could do for this continent what you've done for Patavium and Nicos at the conference in Remus about a continental wide cooperation?"

Naruto staggered back in shock and disbelief at those words. "Do you mean?" He managed to utter.

Aurellius grinned more deeply and said: "Yes, it is as you suspected. At that conference you will have the possibility to become the first ever consul of the to be formed continental wide republic."

.

.

.

AN: My fellow readers/writers of fanfiction. In one of my previous AN's I made some comments about the future story lines for this story. I practicly said this was going to become a NaruHina story. Altough I would like to tease Meech Maaki a little, I decided I will go in an other direction with that. So no NaruHina, sorry mr. Maaki I know you like that pairing so much. I hate to disapoint. XP But even still I would like to say that until it is written in a chapter, and not as an AN, it's still not official. This message has been aproved by the cannonfodder for consul campaign 2012.

.

Oh, and thanks to miner249er for talking me into making maps for this story. I've been making maps non-stop.

.

Oh, and damn you miner249er for talking me into making maps for this story. Now I can't stop making maps... XD

.

But in all honesty I would like to thank "the-twilight-knight" for allowing me to use his maps as a base for my poor imitations of his stuff... LOL


	9. Chapter IX: The Right Way

**Chapter IX: The Right Way**

"So… are we there yet?" Naruto asked in an bored voice to Aurellius.

Naruto and Aurellius were traveling to their next destination, the city of Remus. Aurellius had explained the situation the moment Naruto came back from his mission in Nicos, two months ago. _"Holy shit! The provinces are actually going to be united? And it's trough talks and voting instead of a tyrannical group dictating it's whishes to others? That's amazing! That idea alone is so alien to me." Naruto said to Aurellius._

"_Ha, ha, ha. That's the exact reason I think you will be the perfect choice of being the first ever consul. You are so unorthodox, so down to earth, so pure. You will be an excellent leader that does his utmost best for his people." Aurellius replied._

"_But wait. Is that enough to become consul? Most people haven't even heard of me. How can they then chose me to be the consul?" Naruto asked._

"_Ah, yes. I've already thought that point out. But don't forget Naruto. Your city of Patavium is not just some useless city your predecessor made it look like. Historically it always has been an important trading hub to the entire continent. People of all walks of life, of all cities, of all provinces pass through it. And information from my contacts throughout the continent have told me that your exploits have caught the eye of allot of people. And the fear of the same number as well. That last category being the corrupt and vile members of the ruling elite that care for nothing but their own pocketbooks. But I digress. While it may be possible to become consul through the use of your previous exploits alone, I feel it might be better to make an lasting impression on the entire continent. A show of force, a show of your unlimited potential, if you will." Aurellius said._

"_I'm interested. What do you have in mind, do you want me to destroy an mountain range or something?" Naruto said before he burst out laughing._

"_Ha, ha, ha. Not quite like that, Naruto. But something equally amazing and everlasting. I propose you take care of the plague that has decimated this continent for countless years. A disease, a cancer, that must be cured and annihilated before it annihilates everyone else. The pestilence I'm talking about is the self-apointed Supreme Commander of the raider forces in this hemisphere. This man simply goes by the name of Longinus Omnius." Aurellius replied._

"_Longinus Omnius! That's the same motherfucker that abducted and killed the sister of my friend, Cassandros!" Naruto said in shock._

"_All the more reason to take care of that blight on the continent as soon as possible. See it like this Naruto, not only will you make a name for yourself among the people of this continent, you will also avenge the death of everyone on this continent who died by the hands of Longinus Omnius." Aurellius said._

"_You're right. That man is a bastard and he must be dealt with before he can cause more pain and suffering to the innocents of the world." Naruto said determined._

"_Good, good. Let us make preparations to go then." Aurellius said._

"_Where is the meeting, actually?" Naruto asked._

"_In my city, the city of Remus." Aurellius replied._

That was two months ago and Aurellius and Naruto had been traveling for a good eight days.

Aurellius just sighed loudly and spoke: "No Naruto, we are not there yet… Just like five minutes ago... Oh wait, now that I think about it. We must be nearing the city of Dona right about now. How about a little detour? Your present might be ready right about now."

"Sweet! A present, just for me? What's the occasion?" Naruto asked.

"Well, seeing as you are going to be initiated in the Human Dawn, the group I represent, I see it fitting that you receive a gift. A gift that shows our appreciation in you joining us. I'm not going to spoil it, but I'm sure you will find it amazing and cool looking. Not to mention useful for my- your plans." Aurellius said with a smile.

Although Aurellius corrected his poor choice of words almost immediately, Naruto still picked up on it. But he decided to ignore it nonetheless. After about an hour of traveling they arrived in Dona. It was a relative small city. But there were some signs of heavy industrial activity. A large number of metal works were located in the city. They produced all kinds of goods. From swords, axes and maces to katana's, shuriken and kunai. From chainmail, plate armor and flak jackets to Kozane and Tosei-gusoku armor. They all had one thing in common. They were all being produced as tools for war and strife. "So, they must be preparing for something quite impressive." Naruto said.

"Oh, that. Well, I don't even notice all those things anymore. But although it might seem like the an entire army needs equipping, the truth is quite different. You see this place is known for its good quality ore and expert smiths. All cities, in every province, on the entire continent buys their stuff from here. Provided they have the money of course." Aurellius said in response to Naruto's unasked question. Naruto only nodded his head. "Come on, we are almost there." Aurellius continued. They walked for some moments before they came to a decrepit looking building. The paint was cracked, some windows were boarded up and the chimney was emitting a dark black smoke and its polluting soot covered the roof. "We are there." Aurellius said.

"Well… That is… quite something." Naruto said trying not to sound too sarcastic.

Picking up on that Aurellius quickly reassured Naruto: "Don't pay too much attention to the outside. It's what's inside that's important."

The two men walked inside and were greeted by a large and friendly looking man. It was the picture perfect example of any blacksmith that ever existed. The man smiled warmly and said: "Ah, Aurellius. How good of you to come and visit me. Tell me how is it going?"

"I'm doing fine Rifinus, my old friend. But I'm not here for a social call. I've got a important friend of mine here with me. He is here for his present from the Human Dawn." Aurellius responded.

Rifinus looked passed Aurellius to Naruto. He studied him for a moment and his facial expression suddenly turned to one of sudden realization. "Ah, now I see it. This must be Naruto." Rifinus walked passed Aurellius and walked over to Naruto. He then hugged him firmly. Almost crushing Naruto's internal organs in the process. Before Naruto could catch his breath, Rifinus shook his hand vigorously. "I've heard so much about you. Your actions are very well know to me. You are a great person and an admirable human being." Rifinus said with a big smile on his face.

"Exactly! And that's why we are here Rifinus. The present is for Naruto. You have finished it, right?" Aurellius said.

Rifinus let go of Naruto and said: "Sure, sure. This way please. I'm sure you will both like what I've made."

Rifinus walked to the back of the shop, into his private working area. Both Naruto and Aurellius followed him. Once Naruto walked through the door he saw it. A beautiful armor, all laid out on the workbench. Naruto had no words for how to describe the armor. Rifinus however, did have to words to describe his work. And he did. In great detail. "So, this is it guys. My greatest masterpiece yet. It's the pinnacle of modern smiting technologies combined with the proved and extensively used design used during the days of legends. The first thing here is the 'subarmalis'. This is the basis undergarment of the entire armor. This one is specifically made of the leather of the great lions that roam the steppes in the East of Remus. It has 'pteruges', made from the same material, attached to the underside that give added protections for the hips and groin area. The next thing is the 'lorica musculata' this cuirass should fit you perfectly. This is made from the purest ore I could find in the ancient mine that is exclusively for my use alone. It is even rumored that the mine used to belong to the, now long extinct, Royal Family of the Kingdom of Remus. There is more to this 'lorica musculata' that meets the eye but I will tell more about it later. But first I want to show you this sword. I'm going to be honest and say that I didn't make this one. This product came from Aurellius. Perhaps he would like to explain it himself." Rifinus said

"Look Naruto, this 'gladius' is special. There is only one in the entire world, even though it looks like a 'mainz-type' sword. Know this, that you've been given a big honor by receiving this sword. It's one of the most prized relics of the church of Remus. Church doctrine has it that this sword was given by the immortal God Emperor Remus to the first king of the kingdom of Remus, Gaius Sulla I. It was given to him to deal with the invading heretics. Legend has it that Sulla himself singlehandedly slaughtered over an entire legion of battle hardened heretics." Aurellius said.

Rifinus interjected: "Yes, the sword not only has an amazing back story, but is also made extremely durable. During testing on deceased livestock I managed to cut trough five pigs in one swing, it cut through the bone like it was nothing! And I'm not even a good swordsman. Imagine what a proficient swordsman could accomplish. I also tested it's durability against tougher objects. Wood, steel and even stone. It can make cuts and gashes in varying sizes in those materials without as much as scratching the sword. And that my friend means that the sword is truly something unprecedented."

"A true gift from god." Aurellius completed.

The sword was indeed looking quite remarkable. The form was not like Naruto had even seen. It was much thicker than the standard katana's ninja's used. The blade was broad, was slightly wasted in the center and looked very pointy and sharp. But that was not all. The blade was engraved with intricate black free-form patterns. The scabbard was covered in a simple black fabric and it's finish was made from gold or it was gold plated. But before Naruto could study the sword some more Rifinus began explaining the body armor in more detail. "So, Naruto. Like I said. That was all good quality and amazing equipment. But the best I've saved for last. As I said, this 'lorica musculata' is your main body armor. It not only protects you against superficial cuts and slashes from blades but against shrapnel as well. But that is only the physical protection it offers. Do you see the intricate free-form patterns on this armor? They are made in the image of the patterns of your blade. The patterns on this body armor is in effect a powerful seal. It has been engraved and put there by the greatest sealing master of the Human Dawn, Aurellius."

"You flatter me, Rifinus. But it's true I went through great trouble to get that seal on there. Now Naruto, this seal does something very impressive. The seal holds great power and there is something you should know about great power." Aurellius said.

"With great power comes great responsibility?" Naruto said.

"No, not quite so simple as that. This great power you are about to receive is not something to be used without caution. And after I'm done explaining you will understand why that is the case. Naruto, this power, this seal does not give you godly powers or something unrealistic like that. All great power comes at a price. This seal Naruto, allows you to tap into your hidden potential, your unrivalled willpower, your unrivalled determination. In short it draws power from deep within you and it gives that power to you in whatever form you require. Do you need a temporarily speed boost to dodge a incoming arrow? Your inner strength will take care of it. Do you need to climb a mountain on your bare feet? Your willpower will give you the strength. Do you need to last against the worst of odds? Your determination will make you prevail. This seal Naruto, will make you as strong as your inner strength allows it to be." Aurellius said.

Naruto looked in amazement. But frowned for a moment before asking: "So, what about the downside?"

Aurellius smiled and said: "Ah yes, the downside. The power you receive draws from deep within you. Should you draw too much of its power you will feel the negative effects of it. Negative effects that will lead to your dead, or something to that extent. It's like the life-force you use when using techniques or born abilities. If you sue to much of it in one go you will die. It's the same with this armor. Without determination, willpower and inner strength you will become nothing more than a lifeless husk."

"Oh, now I get it. So, it's like chakra? If you use to much of it in one go, and deplete your reserves, you die." Naruto said. Before Aurellius could nod in confirmation Naruto asked something else. "So, if this armor with those seals can be so useful, why not make such armor for everybody?"

"A valid point Naruto. But don't forget, I'm the only one who could make such seals. It would be unwise of me to make armors for just everybody. There is no saying what some people would do with it. Not everyone is deserving of such a great power as the one you are about to receive. But there is more. There is a secret to these seals. These seals aren't the only thing used in transferring your inner strength to yourself. Do you see this stone, Naruto?" Aurellius said to a piece of black stone in the center of the armor. Naruto just nodded. "This stone is a part of the heavenly stone that fell from the sky signaling the end of the war and the begin of Remun supremacy. Church doctrine says the stone was given to mankind by god as a gift for following him faithfully."

Naruto slowly nodded once again. Before Naruto could comment Refinus shouted out: "Aghh! I'm tired of all these explanations. Let's see how it looks on you Naruto. Put it on!"

Several minutes later Naruto had finally put the armor on. "It fits surprisingly well. And it's light… and comfy. Not what I expected." Naruto said while stretching.

"Well, I'm not the best blacksmith in Dona for nothing." Refinus said. Naruto just laughed in response.

"Just like the legionary commanders of yore" Aurellius said, more to himself than the other two.

**On the way to Remus, a day later **

"Ok, Naruto. This is it. The single most important fight of your lifetime. With this fight you will make a name for yourself in the continent." Aurellius said.

"And revenge the death of Cassandros's sister." Naruto said.

"Right." Aurellius said somewhat irritated. Naruto was not so dense as to not pick up on this but decided to once again not follow up on the annoyance Aurellius displayed. "We are at the crossroad here Naruto. This road to the west takes you to your destination where Longinus Omnius and his merry band of raiders are hold up. No one to this day has dared to venture over there. If you follow this road to the south you will end up in Remus. Remember Naruto, the people are only satisfied with a crushing defeat of Longinus. Honor dictates we should bathe in the blood of my- our enemies. Naruto I wish you the best of luck. And please, come back safe." Aurellius said while smiling warmly and holding his hand out for Naruto to shake.

Naruto smiled back warmly and shook the hand of Aurellius. "No, thank you. Thank you for taking care of me so well. Thank you for teaching me. Thank you for giving me these gifts. Thank you for making me feel at home." Naruto said.

And with those words Naruto went out to confront Longinus Omnius. Once Naruto was out of hearing range Aurellius began to smile menacingly. "Let's just hope you are a better sacrifice than the last couple of rejects I led to their deaths." Aurellius said to himself.

**Base of Operations of Longinus Omnius**

A large man, a fat man was busy chastising several underlings. "I said it a thousand times and I will say it again. We take no fucking prisoners. Do you fuckwits understand me! I don't want to hear anymore of your goddamn excuses. I don't fucking care they could be potential recruits for our army. We don't take in the weak filth that are trampled so easily under our feet! Now remember these words well: we only capture fresh pussy with nice tits. That is the only reason we capture some women during our raids. For fuckmeat. Or do you faggotty boys want to suck on some slave cocks! Does that excite you faggots or something! Is that the reason you capture men! No more prisoners, do I make myself clear!" The fat man said.

"Sir! Yes Sir! It is crystal clear supreme commander Longinus Omnius!" the group of men said in unison.

"Good, good. Now, let's inspect some of the people you've captured during the raid. They are at the holding pens, am I right?" Omnius said.

"Yes sir." One of the underlings said

Omnius and his personal assistant both walked through the camp towards the slave holding pens. "The new ones haven't been touched yet, right?" Omnius said.

"No sir. By your orders, all new female 'companions' have not been touched. You will have the first time, like always." The personal assistant said.

"Good. I want the bitches to know that it was I, supreme commander Longinus Omnius, who took away their innocence and crushed their hopes for the future!" Omnius said.

"Sir, if I may. That unfortunately means that we have an enormous backlog that you need to take care of." The personal assistant said.

"Ah, no matter. I don't care if some of those bitches are just waiting in suspense for months upon months. Let them hear the screams and stories of their predecessors. I want to savor the moment I break them in. I want to savor the screams and sobs I hear. I want to savor the cries for their parents and loved ones." Omnius said with glee.

The personal assistant just nodded. "Here we are sir. The holding pens with the new 'companions' for the camp." He said.

There were almost no words to describe the horrors that took place in the holding pens. Rows upon rows of cages filled to the brim with women and little girls. They all had a terrified expression on their faces. The children cried, the elder just stared in no particular direction their spirits broken. There were quite allot that were underfed, those had been locked up for quite some time. Hold up until they could be ravaged personally by Omnius. There were even some that were clearly dead. Died by starvation or thirst. The bodies just laid there, decomposing and the others in that pen had no other choice than to persevere and hope for rescue. But the more likely fate for them was death.

Both Omnius and his personal assistant stood in front of a cage with a single woman in it. "This is the latest capture my lord. A fine specimen if I may say so." The personal assistant said.

Omnius looked at her and he clearly liked what he saw. The girl in front of him was a buxom young lady with a voluptuous figure and immaculate long blond hair tied in two pony tails. She was clothed in an orange and black jumpsuit with a bare stomach that was figure fitting and showed of her breasts, legs and ass perfectly. That alone made Omnius almost salivating but what was most captivating of this girl was her eyes. Her blue, deep blue eyes. Like endless pools of crystal clear ocean water. Omnius almost drowned in staring into those lust filled blue eyes. "I-I guess I could change my plans for the evening. It would be a waste to let this young girl wait any longer. Have her taken to my private quarters and don't let anyone disturb us. No matter what happens." Omnius said trying to hold in his lust. To most girls it would be an horrendous experience, to be looked at like a piece of meat and hearing those words. But unknown to either Omnius or his personal assistant, the girl gave a small smirk.

**Inside the personal tent of Longinus Omnius**

The young girl just stood in the center of the tent. Waiting for Omnius to make his move. Omnus encircled the young girl eyes the curves of her breasts and her ass. The girl just stared in front of her. Omnius stopped in front of her and caressed her cheek. The girl shivered slightly in fear. Omnius stopped and went to the water bowl on the far side of his tent. He took of his shirt and splashed his face. "So, little girl… What is your name?" Omnius asked while washing his face.

Before he heard the response he felt a small sting on the left of his lower back. Water seemed to trickle down from there. But he didn't drop any water on himself so it must've been something else. Before it dawned on him that it was blood that was trickling down he felt the person behind whispering calmly into his ear: "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is the second time, that I've managed to kill trash using subterfuge. This is getting to easy to be honest. I expected something more interesting. But it figures that someone who is so deplorable such as the likes of yourself is nothing more than a fat little dog with just a loud bark." The young girl that was captured was Naruto in his **"Oiroke No Jutsu – Sexy Transformation Technique"**

Naruto suddenly realized that something was not in order. He heard a small chuckle from Omnius and was suddenly hit in his head by Omnius's elbow. Naruto was propelled backwards and crashed into a clothing cabinet. "Do you really think I would've become the Supreme Commander of all raider in this hemisphere if I was some kind of weak assed fuckwit!"

"Holy shit! That was fast." Naruto commented, slurring his words as if in extreme pain and discomfort.

"I might appear to be just an ordinary fat man. But that is a mistake countless others have made over the years. Only two percent of my body is fat. The rest are pure muscles." Omnius said while flexing his muscles that now appeared more in the forefront. Omnius now lost the appearance of a large fat man. And he now looked like a tough body builder that could crush stone with his bare hands. Whether or not that was true was something Naruto was about to find out.

In what almost appear to come out of nowhere several knives where flying towards Naruto. He managed to dodge them expertly. But following up were several of Omnius's punches. Those were almost dodged but some scraped just by Naruto. He could feel the power emanating from those punches. Naruto was hit in his side. But this time Naruto somewhat expected it and held his ground. Naruto attacked Omnius's wrist with a chakra enhanced quick slash of his fingers which caused Omnius's hand to go limp. "What have you done!" Omnius screamed out.

"I temporarily paralyzed your muscles in your wrist. The quick and strong force of my attack caused your muscle nerves to overload. In effect they are shutting down in response against the pain." Naruto explained while he began charging Omnius. It was time for a counterattack. Naruto jumped into the air and gave a kick to the head of Omnius. Omnius staggered forward but before he could fall over Naruto appeared next to him and gave a roundhouse kick to his head in the other direction. This caused Omnius to stagger backwards. Omnius, not to be outdone by this small snot nosed punk, quickly recoverd and grabbed Naruto by his arm and slinged him in the air. Before Naruto fell down he was hit in the stomach, Naruto coughed up blood. Naruto thought the attack was over but he wrong, he was so wrong. Omnius gave punch after punch and Naruto began to cough up more and more blood. Omnius was under the impression that he had dealt with yet another weakling trying to make a name for himself. Omnius was only partly right. Omnnius was about to gloat over the weakness his opponent had but instead he frowned deeply because of what Naruto did. Naruto laughing, laughing out loud as if he just heard the best joke in existence.

"What's so funny?" Omnius asked as he jumped backwards and with Naruto pivoting in the air and touching down on the floor on his knees.

The laughter of Naruto lessened until it was just a small smirk."You are. I can sense your punches growing weaker and slower by the minute. I laugh because I find it funny to know this is the extent of your power." Naruto said with a smile.

Omnius was about to renew his final attack but stopped mid-charge. He saw something he didn't expect to see. The boy in front of him had received his most heavy and strong punches. The punches were all strategically placed on his lounges, liver, kidneys and even his hearth. The boy in front of him was supposed to be dead or at least bleeding from every orifice. The boy did. Blood flowed from everywhere, his mouth, nose ears and even his eyes were bleeding. Naruto was covered in blood and should be unable to stand up straight. But… But… instead of the blood flowing away from him it flowed backwards. And even the blood from the cuts and scrapes he got where flowing backwards, to the wounds. A small cut on Naruto's head, he got from crashing through the clothing cabinet, was healing up in front of the very eyes of Omnius. A red glare came over Naruto as his wound healed in an amazing display of Naruto's healing ability. Naruto levitated somewhat in the air as the red glow encircled him completely, a loud hiss was heard as the blood that didn't made its way back evaporated in the heat. Naruto's deep blue eyes turned red with yellow slits before he clapped his hand together and yelled out: **"Shirai Chisio Tensei – Almighty Blood Push"** The red glare expanded rapidly and instead of pushing everything out of its way only the blood filled Omnius was pushed out of the tent with an amazing force.

"Holy shit!" was the general response the other raiders had when they saw Omnius flying through the air and crashing into the general assembly area. Normally the other raiders would jump up and attack the man assaulting their leader but they all stopped dead in their tracks. The aura of the assailant was just too much to handle.

Naruto was now walking calmly to Omnius who tried and tried to stand up but he found it impossible to do so. "W-W-What have-y-you done!" Omnius managed to say slurring his words. It was now the turn of Omnius to bleed from every orifice.

"The better question is, how long do you have to live?" Naruto said with an evil smile. "Let's just say that I somewhat increased the pressure your blood has on your blood vessels. The pressure was increased tenfold after I pushed them forcefully all into one particular direction. Your entire body was pulled by your own blood out of my way. Your blood vessels can't take so much wear and tear. In effect I ruptured all of your blood vessels. You should have countless internal bleedings by now. To make the explanation even shorter… You are going to die, slowly and painfully." Naruto continued while laughing maniacally at Omnius's sudden realization he was going to die.

Somehow, and perhaps through sheer willpower, Omnius managed to stand up and charge towards Naruto in a desperate attempt to attack. "Pathetic and foolish." Naruto said pointing his finger towards Omnius. **"****Mini-Rasenshuriken - Mini Spiraling Shuriken****"** and with those words Naruto launched a miniature Rasenshuriken towards Omnius. It was poetic justice that the first thing Naruto targeted were the genitals of Omnius. As a punishment of all the lives he devastated with his disgusting ways. Omnius collapsed backwards holding his genitals, or what was left of them, cursing Naruto's name again and again. Naruto attacked again, this time hitting the right kneecap. He did it again with the left. Omnius screamed out some more, and he almost choked in his own blood. Naruto jumped into the air and in an epic display of final judgment he screamed out **"****Fūton: Rasenshuriken - Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken****"** with those words he crashed down on the body of Omnius, turning the body into a fine mush with only parts of his hands, feet and head remain unliquefied.

It was over, Naruto had defeated Longinus Omnius. The supreme commander of the raider armies was dead, butchered and slain like the mad dog that he was. There was only one small thing left to do. The rest of the raider camp. Naruto chuckled lightly. "Time to try out something out of my inheritance." Naruto said to himself. The last thing most of the raiders saw was a single thing, a flash. A yellow flash. After Naruto displayed his full power, and after slaying the complete raider legion, he was done. Exhausted. Naruto was drenched in the blood of his enemies, bodies laid everywhere. Naruto was, however unharmed. Naruto's once beautiful full blond hair that stood, gravity defying like, atop his head was now colored deep red with the blood of his enemies. It stuck to his face like only wet hair could do. Naruto was victorious. His armor protected him from attacks and his blade proved quite useful in slaying the countless raiders that had charged him. But Naruto had no more energy. He collapsed on the ground. The last thing he saw was a young woman, perhaps in her early twenties carefully walk up to him. He heard another voice talking: "Let him be Cassandra. Who knows what he would do to you?"

"He saved us. He saved me. I just can't leave him to die here." Was the soft spoken response of the women approaching Naruto. Naruto then lost conscience.

Darkness was overwhelming but in the distance was a bright whirlwind. It's light was breathtakingly beautiful. But it also had a ominous feeling to it. Naruto wanted to look away end at the same time he didn't. He just stared at it. Then sounds, people talking. He couldn't make out what exactly was being said. And images, flashes of images before his eyes. Too fast to see clearly, too slow to disregard.

"_Who do you think you are!" A_ familiar male voice said that Naruto couldn't actually place.

"_In the name of the everlasting God Emperor Remus!"_

"_You work for us, for me!"_

"_I made you, I can destroy you!"_

"_All who oppose shall be cleansed!"_ That same male voice said again.

"_The world belongs to me!"_

"_You are becoming more and more useless to me. And Statilus, useless things have a way of disappearing." _That male voice, that Naruto had a hard time with placing, said.

"_I talked with Naruto and he seemed excited to join us. I told him the same bullshit I told Axia."_

"_Let's just hope, for his sake, that he is more useful for our purposes."_ That same male voice said again.

"_We will regain our full power, we will regain our true place at the top of this world as the gods that we are! In the name of Remus!"_ Then it became clear to Naruto. Naruto could see the person saying all those things as they played out. It was Marcus Aurellius. The voice was from Aurellius. Marcus Aurellius said those things. But how and why?

Naruto's feeling of betrayal was stopped when he asked himself the question "How? How can I know these things? I wasn't even there when he said those things!"

Before Naruto could continue ponder on this question he saw more flashes of images, more voices. But this time they were from an unknown young woman.

"_I'm all alone. My parents dead, my brother lost."_

"_I've lost faith in humanity."_

"_He saved me. I can't leave him to die." _The unknown female voice said.

"_He fought like a monster. But he rests so peacefully now. He looks so gentle. So kind."_

"_My sister abducted by raiders, to be violated and possibly worse. It was the end for me."_ Cassandros said.

"Cassandra!" Naruto screamed out, suddenly awaking from his deep sleep. Naruto felt wet, he was covered in sweat. But at least he wasn't exhausted anymore. He had little time to take in his surroundings. A small scream was heard followed by endless sobs. They were coming from the young woman who took care of him after his collapse. Naruto saw the fear on her face. Naruto tried to reach for her but she cowered further away in fear. "Don't worry. I won't harm you." Naruto tried to reassure her. It didn't seem to work very well. Naruto decided to stand up go and sit on the far side of the room, removed from the young women as far as possible. "Do you feel better now?" Naruto asked kindly. "I would leave you completely, but I don't really like to leave you alone. I still have to repay you for taking care of me. By the way, what is your name?" Naruto continued, in a soothing voice trying to alleviate the atmosphere. The young woman just gave a blank stare to Naruto. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Naruto looked away to the ground in front of him and said: "You saw me during my end fight with Omnius and his raiders, didn't you? You saw the darkness deep within me. The demon that occupies my soul." Naruto then bowed as deep as he could towards the young woman. "I'm so sorry you had to witness that. I'm so sorry. If I could take back everything you saw I would gladly do so. But I let my anger and hatred take charge of me. I just hated the man in front of my eyes, so very much. I detested him with every fiber in my body. His appearance, his voice, the way he acted and what he stood for. I hated each and every aspect of that man. He hurt so many people. He broke so many minds. I should have done the right thing and taken him in. But I let my personal feelings take precedence to logic. You see, he hurt so many people. I felt he didn't deserve to live anymore. The same goes for his soldiers." Naruto said. He then stood up and walked towards the exit of the shack. "I'm so sorry you had to witness that. And for that I'm truly sorry with all of my heart. I just wished I could've repaid you for taking care of me in my time of need. You will have to make do with my eternal gratitude. Take care…" Naruto said in sadness as he proceed to walk out of the door.

"Cassandra." Cassandra said. "My name is Cassandra." She continued in a low voice.

Naruto stood still in the doorpost, he turned around to look at her and smiled. "Cassandra. That's a beautiful name. Befitting of such a beautiful lady." He said.

Cassandra looked at Naruto somewhat unsure of his sincerity. Naruto picked up on this but decided to ignore this. After all she was a prisoner for such a long time, she must've received those same compliments from horny soldiers for a long time. Naruto reasoned that the only way to gain her trust and show her his sincerity was through deeds. And not through casual remarks. "You screamed out my name earlier. How did you know? It looked like you were in some kind of trance." She said.

"Oh that. Nothing more than a simple nightmare." Naruto responded as he went and sat down on his previous place.

"It didn't seem to be just an ordinary nightmare." Cassandra said.

"It was nothing more than a dream. Lifelike, but a sad dream nonetheless." Naruto responded.

"What was it about?" She asked.

"It was about two good friends of mine. One appeared uncharacteristically as an enemy and traitor. While the other was just like I remembered him, a good friend of mine and fellow traveler on the road of fate." Naruto said, that last part with sadness in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Cassandra asked.

"We both lost someone, Cassandros Agrippa and I" Naruto said.

Before those words left Naruto's lips Cassandra jumped up and rushed to Naruto's side. "Did you just say Agrippa? Cassandros Agrippa?" Cassandra said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Y-Yes. Cassandros Agrippa, he is a good friend of mine. He helped me out in the city of Nicos. In return I helped him back up on his feet and gave him money to start a business. He is still in Nicos." Naruto said, somewhat flabbergasted at Cassandra's sudden emotional 180.

"Oh Cassandros, my brother. You are still alive." Cassandra said while sobbing almost uncontrollably, totally forgetting to ask how Naruto knew her name.

Then it dawned on Naruto. This woman was Cassandros's sister. And he had known. He had known even before she said it. He saw it. Naruto saw the connection in his dream. It was clear to him now. They weren't merely dreams, they were so much more. Although he couldn't exactly explain it. But it was an undeniably fact that he had to pay much more attention to Aurellius from now on. Cassandra cried into Naruto's arms and he hesitantly placed his hands on her shoulders in comfort. He hesitated for a small moment, but Cassandra pressed herself into Naruto's soothing embrace. "I will take you to your brother. After my small trip to Remus. I will reunite you, that is the promise of my lifetime. And this time, I will fulfill such a promise. You can trust me." They stayed there in comforting embrace until the tears of Cassandra dried.

**A day later in the city of Remus, at the city council building**

The conference was well underway. Representatives from all provinces where sitting at a large circular table. All were in heavy debate and Aurellius was looking worried. "Where the hell is that boy. He should've returned by now. By Remus, if he failed…" Aurellius said to himself.

At that moment a large plume of smoke appeared in the center of the conference table. "What the hell!" One of the representatives said.

"Are we under attack!" Another one said.

The smoke cleared and it was Naruto in his full epic looking glory. Cassandra was standing next to him. She was dressed in just a simple red tunic, just picked up in rush from the store. Naruto, in his full battle armor, his hair and skin once again immaculate. His armor and robes, once drenched in blood, were looking as new. Completely unfazed. Naruto was looking quite imposing, and his eyes showed his true emotions. Deep, dark and calculated cool pools of dark, dark blue oceans of water. "No my brothers and sisters. It is just I, council leader Naruto Uzumaki. I assure you, I have no ill plans for you all. I'm just the bringer of great news. Rejoice! For far too long has this continent been ravaged by the countless thieves, murderers, rapists and raiders. And no one stood in their way. No one made a fist against this unforgivable injustice. The only reason for that is that you had no strength, no hope, no champion." Naruto then reached for a small scroll. And unsealed something, something unexpected. It was the head of Longinus Omnius. Naruto held the head high before he threw it into the direction of Aurellius. "I say that it is over. The time that you had no strength is over. The time that you had no hope is over. The time that you had no champion is over. Let me be your strength. Let me be your hope. Let me be your champion. I will fight the injustice wherever it may bring me. I will fight the thieves in the cities of Nicos. I will fight the murderers on the steppes of Remus. I will fight the rapists on the tundra's of Larcia. I will fight the raiders on the forests of Marcella. I will even travel to hell and back to fight anyone who harms the innocent and undeserving." Naruto continued with passion and sincerity in his voice.

Naruto was looking around him, looking at the representatives in their eyes. And they looked back, with admiring eyes. But there was another person looking at him with admiring eyes. Cassandra. "He _is_ strong. He _is_ kind. If there is anyone who could accomplish what he promised just here, it is him. And his eyes, his eyes... His eyes appear to be cool pools that harbor rage and hatred. But I see what so others do not. I see they also harbor fear, pain and sadness. I see they harbor empathy, kindness and love. Naruto is a good person. I'm happy it was him that rescued me. So many others would've taken advantage of me. So many others would've done what, thank god, didn't yet happened to me." She thought to herself.

But there was yet another person. Someone who had less than admirable plans for Naruto. He gave of a small evil smirk and was occupied with a single thought: "My supremacy is assured." It was Marcus Aurellius.

A single representative stood up "I know it is highly unethical to disorganize the agenda like this but… I would like to propose that Naruto Uzumaki takes the position of Consul of the continental wide cooperation." The representative said.

Another stood up began chanting Naruto's name over and over. "Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" And another, and another, and yet again someone stood up until everyone, including Aurellius stood up and shouted Naruto's name in support.

Aurellius climbed on the table and walked towards Naruto. Holding up his hands to silence the other representatives. "It is official then. With an unanimous majority we have decided. The loose, unaligned territories will be reorganized into a single nation. No longer shall these lands be terrorized by the filth that was allowed to roam free . We have finally found our champion of the people. Ave Naruto! Ave Naruto! Ave Naruto!" Aurellius said. The rest now even cheered louder than before.

Naruto took it all in. He walked towards Aurellius and shook his hand. Naruto looked deep into Aurellius's eyes. Aurellius didn't display any of his hidden motives. He looked sincere. Naruto couldn't detect a hint of malice. "Shouldn't we sort out the details?" Naruto asked to Aurellius.

Aurellius smiled warmly. "Naruto, there is a time for pleasure and there is a time for business. Today will never return. You've just been elected to be the first ever Consul. Surely this is a time for celebration. Relax. You deserve to rest and enjoy yourself for now. Tomorrow, we can get to work tomorrow and sort out all the details. The conference lasts the entire week. You have a difficult job for ahead of you. The least of which is the new constitution. Enjoy yourself for now." Aurellius said with kindness.

Naruto still couldn't see any deceit in Aurellius's eyes. Perhaps it was just a dream. But what of Cassandra? He knew what she said while he was in a deep sleep. He had know her name before she told him. So it must've been more than a dream. Naruto was filled with doubt about this turn of events. But for now he put it on the backburner. Aurellius was right. It was now a time for celebration and to bask in the feelings of warmth he received from the people.

Naruto was glowing with satisfaction. He had finally done it. He was now the first ever Consul. He was recognized by the people. They saw his strengths and weaknesses. But they didn't cowered back in fear. They accepted him. He was finally on the same footing as the Hokages, the fourth Hokage even. And perhaps, perhaps in the future, he will truly surpass them. There was no doubt about it in the minds of his new friends, and his fellow countrymen, that he would become greater than any of the other rulers the world had known.

.

.

.

AN: So this is it... my latest work. To all those who guessed Aurellius was going to be some kind of asshole, you got it right! To everyone who guessed Aurellius was going to be Naruto's uke, you had it wrong.

.

Oh before I forget. Should you want to know what Naruto now looks like you can go to my profile for the links to the images. An image of his sword is also on there.

.

Will Naruto reunite Cassandra with her brother? Will Naruto find out the truth behind his dreams? Will Naruto discover the true hidden agenda of Marcus Aurellius? Will Naruto make ramen the nation dish? Find out! Next ime on Dragonba-

.

*Shot

.

What else to put here... oh happy new year! Oh and perhaps most important, my appologies to all NaruHina fans...

!SPOILERS! !SPOILERS! !SPOILERS!

.

.

About Casandra... Future romance detected!


	10. Chapter X: The schism

**Chapter X: The schism**

"Aghhh! This shit is hard! I never guessed this would take so much time!" Naruto shouted while franticly scratching his head. Naruto was sitting in his large and lavish hotel room. It was given to him by the Human Dawn, the organization of Marcus Aurellius. Naruto had traded in his battle armor for a more casual black sweatpants and white t-shirt. He had been in his hotel room almost constantly since his appointment to become the first Consul. It all happened so fast. The one moment he fought against the supreme commander of all raider legions, Longinus Omnius. And the other moment he made a passionate speech outlining his determination and will to fight injustice wherever it appears. And the next moment he is supported by all representatives of the continental provinces to become the Consul. "They must've been extremely impressed by my performance then. I must've convinced them of my sincerity and my good intentions." Naruto thought to himself. Naruto stared in front of him in contemplation. On the desk lay a piece of paper. There were allot of sentences on it. But there was also allot of scribbling between them. Some was crossed out and some had question marks next to them as if to utter some kind of insecurity.

Naruto was so spaced out he didn't notice a beautiful girl walking into the room. The girl was dressed in a beautiful red and black dress with a golden colored sash around her waist. She had elbow length, fingerless black gloves on. She wore brown leather gladiator sandals on her feet. Her hair was black as the night and it was a beautiful straight hairdo combed back with two braids on either side of her face. Her skin was impeccable, not a single zit or pimple on her face. It was also smooth and she retained some of her baby fat, giving her a healthy and slightly plump appearance. But most would argue that her most catching feature were her eyes. She had the most captivating eyes. Her iris showed the most amazing transition of orange to blue. People were always drawn to her eyes and you couldn't blame them. She looked so kind, so caring, so loving. She was truly the dream of every man. Her name was Cassandra Agrippa. And Naruto had saved her form eventual rape and death. "Still busy with the outline for the constitution?" Cassandra said after watching Naruto from afar for some time.

Normally Naruto would've noticed Cassandra a long time ago. But he was so entranced by his work. He had a large contemplating frown on his face but when he saw her, when he saw Cassandra it vanished in thin air. A sense of calm and relaxing overcame him. He also noticed the drinks and food she brought him. "Oh... Hi Cassandra. Sweet! Ramen! How could you've guessed? What would I do without you?" Naruto said while laughing warmly and motioning for her to take a seat.

"Seeing as you've locked yourself into this room for almost five days, I guess you would've starved yourself working on this constitution." Cassandra said smiling warmly herself as she sat next to Naruto.

"Ha ha ha, I've distanced myself from the outside world for quite some time haven't I?" Naruto said with a sheepish grin. He then watched Cassandra deep in her eyes and continued with a serious tone: "I'm sorry I make you wait to see your brother."

"No worries, I understand. I've waited for so long what does it matter if it's going to be another week or two?" Cassandra said with mixed tone of sadness and hope in her voice.

Naruto picked up on this. It was hard for Naruto not to do this. He was always paying attention to everything she did. He was just captivated by her. He couldn't explain it. Looking at her just made him feel at peace and comfortable.

"I need your help. Can you give me some advice?" Naruto asked, trying to take Cassandra's mind of off things.

"Sure, what do you need help with?" Cassandra said with a kind and warm smile.

"It's just this small point of how the government is set up. Some representatives, led by Aurellius, want to proclaim the rebirth of the Remun kingdom. They also want to make the First Church of Remus the official state religion. I'm just wondering if that is the right thing to do." Naruto said.

Cassandra just stared at Naruto for a small moment and said: "Oh, good thing it's just such a _small_ thing you ask my opinion on." She laughed.

Naruto laughed as well. "Ha, ha, ha. Yeah, It's a pretty big subject to tackle on the spot. I just would love to hear your feelings on this subject."

"Naruto, I don't know what to say. Are you sure you want to hear my opinions?" Cassandra said in a serious tone.

"Sure! Why not?" Naruto said quick to reassure her of his sincerity in wanting to hear her thoughts.

"It's… it's not usual for a women to speak her mind. Let alone be involved in politics. That's just not the way women are brought up here." Cassandra said bashfully, lowering her gaze to the ground. Her hair now obscuring her face.

"Oh, Cassandra… Then it's time for that to change. I'm the Consul now. I don't want women, or anyone else for that matter, be regarded as second class citizens. You will never have to feel ashamed or avoid giving your opinion. You are a great and smart women, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Naruto said. He then lifted her gaze and brushed her hair away. Cassandra began to blush heavily from the compliments she got. "Now, I would love to hear your feelings on this subject." Naruto continued.

"Well… well, if you proclaim the rebirth of the Remun Kingdom you will not only get the name but also its baggage. Meaning that you will also inherit all previous emotional feelings people have towards the kingdom and all it stands for. To some it might appear that the Remun Kingdom was a shining example of a strong and powerful nation that dominated the continent but most people also remember it's totalitarian characteristics. Dissent, freedom of press, equality between man and woman, no discrimination against other religions or sexual preferences, being able to express your own opinions, not quite the practices that are looked upon favorably in the Remun Kingdom of yore. The same goes for the First Church of Remus. That is not as much a religion as a political doctrine. You see, the rulers of Remus in the past styled themselves, and their laws and regulations, as a religion." Cassandra said.

"But… But why am I hearing this only now? I've spend so much time together with Aurellius, why didn't he told me? He should've told me, especially now that he wants me to make that 'religion' the state religion." Naruto said with disbelief.

"It's not something that people like to talk about. And most supporters of that religion are actually ashamed of those parts as well. They consider the parts about love, understanding and forgiveness the main and important parts. They even go as far as to reject some of the more violent verses. But these people are being looked at with contempt by the majority of supporters of the first church of Remus." Cassandra said.

Naruto put his head on the desk and sighed loudly. "I'm so tired from all this backstabbing bullshit. Almost all the first impressions I had from people turned out to be wrong. Axia, the previous council leader of Patavium. Paternius Opius, chairman of the Peoples Solidarity Faction in Nicos. Magnus Marcellius, the chairman of the Prosperity, Justice and Trading Party in Nicos. And lastly now Aurellius, my friend and mentor. They all stand for things that in the end I can't agree with. I'm tired of being wrong. And the pain, the pain in my shoulders isn't getting better. The more stress I have the worse it becomes." Naruto said tiredly.

Cassandra felt sorry for Naruto. She knew, even from the small amount of time they spent together, that Naruto was a kind and trusting person. He truly tried to see the good in people no matter who they were. Others always take advantage of those kind of well meaning people. She stood up and sat down again behind Naruto. "I might not be a great politician but I know a thing or two about massages. Let me help you relax." Cassandra said. She began massaging Naruto's shoulders.

"Ohhhh… That feels good. The… pain in my shoulders… is subsiding." Naruto said.

"I know. It's the stress. You feel it's effects in your shoulders. It happens to allot of overworked people. And people who are under extreme pressure." Cassandra said. Naruto relaxed completely and made a noise that to Cassandra almost sounded like a purr. "After this you will feel completely reinvigorated." Naruto didn't reply. He was fast asleep, his troubles forgotten for the moment.

**The next day at the meeting of continental representatives.**

All representatives, including Aurellius, are talking with each other. They are killing time while waiting for Naruto, the first Consul to arrive. Naruto had arranged for a meeting. It was the first thing people heard from Naruto since his appointment. Naruto had taken up on himself to write the first draft of the unification treaty. Most people took it lighthearted as the machinations of an overly ambitious en eager politician. And thus they expected Naruto to come back to the continental representatives to say he couldn't pull it off in just a week. In most situations Naruto would've agreed with them if not for a single ace up Naruto's sleeve. His **"Kage Bunshin No jutsu – Shadow Clone technique"** With this technique Naruto could work extremely fast and accomplish tasks that would normally take many months, or even years, in mere days. It was the first of many times people underestimated Naruto. "What do you expect Naruto to say to us?" one of Aurellius's cronies said.

"I don't know. But if it's him saying he failed I will have to have a little chat with Naruto and tell him…" Aurellius said boastingly to his crony and fellow continental representative, but before he could finish there was a large explosion of smoke in the center of the meeting table.

All the representatives were coughing vehemently.

Before the smoke cleared they all heard a voice. It was Naruto's. "What would you tell me? My old friend. Have you so little faith in my abilities? Did you truly think I would bring you news of my failure? No! My fellow citizens, I bring you the truth, justice, prosperity and most importantly, I bring you our new constitution!" Naruto said. The smoke cleared and Naruto stood there in the center of the room, on the large meeting table in his full armor. He was holding a large scroll for all to see.

"Wha-" Aurellius tried to say. He was however silenced by a simple wave of Naruto's hand.

"Patience. It will all become clear in the end." Naruto said with a warm and friendly voice. "Now, gentlemen let us write history! This is the day people will talk about for ages to come! Today is the day we will present the salvation of our people to the world! Today we build a great nation that shall withstand the test of time! The future begins now!" Naruto shouted out. And with a grand gesture several of Naruto's clones poofed into existence. All carrying the same large scroll Naruto was holding. Naruto's clones put the scrolls in front of all the representatives on the table. The clones then just stood there, awaiting, lurking, waiting for Naruto's next command behind the representatives. All representatives, somewhat overwhelmed by the current events, just meekly opened the scrolls and began to scan the documents. Naruto just stood there on the center of the meeting table. He stood there full of confidence, full of grace. He gave them some time to read, but he was ready to strike.

The documents were filled with legislature and outlines detailing the formation of a new nation. The 500 page document was dominated in importance by its first part. In the first section of the document Naruto had set up the founding principles of the newly formed nation. These principles were to be the groundwork that all other legislation would be based on. It would be the start of a nation that would give unfathomable freedom and liberty to its citizens. It would be the start of The Patavian Republic.

"_**The Patavian Constitution**_

_**Peace, Liberty, Prosperity and Justice for all **_

_- All are equal no matter what, be it man or woman, rich or poor, noble or ordinary citizen. There will be no law made that infringes on the equality of people. All who are on Patavian soil shall be, in equal cases, treated equally. Discrimination on grounds of religion, race, gender, political opinions, sexual preferences, or any other grounds for that matter, is forbidden. All actions that go against this principle are null and void and are to be actively fought against by the state. _

_- Every citizen has the right to a fair compensations for his work. The farmers, tradesmen, schoolteachers, everyone, should be able to provide for themselves trough their work to ensure they will be able to get adequate food, clothing, recreation and a decent home. The state must guarantee this. _

_- There will be no laws made to forbid freedom of expression, be it in public, press or in any other way. It shall never be the case that the people are forbidden to assemble to voice their opinions together, or to address the state with their grievances. _

_- The state must ensure the right of the citizens to have good healthcare, accessible for all, regardless of race, age or any other classification and the healthcare must be payable for all. The state must uphold the quality of the health care institutions. _

_- The state shall actively protect the property of its citizens. The people have the right to privacy in their own homes and property. The state will not allow law enforcement agencies, or anyone else for that matter, to search and seize any person or their homes without the establishment of probable cause. Nor will citizens be judged without a fair trial by an independent judiciary system._

_- Every citizen has the right to an adequate education, free from religious or political indoctrination. The state must uphold the quality of the education and must ensure that everyone, be it rich or poor, has access to the education institutions. _

_- Every citizen must be protected from the economic ailments regarding old age, sickness, accident or disability. This protection must ensure that the unfortunate, unlucky or unable are guaranteed to have access to adequate food, clothing, recreation and to a decent home."_

None of the assembled representatives actually could disagree with was stated. These fundamental rights arguably ensured peace, liberty, prosperity and justice for all. No one should be disagreeing with these rights. But some did. These were the so called 'great land owners'. These people would obviously lose a large deal of income should they be required to pay the serfs a fair wage. Not only that but the so called privacy the citizens got truly derailed by the practice of the landlords to actively treat the houses of the serfs as their own property. This would often mean that the citizens had little to no privacy. That the citizens were being protected from unjust treatment by the state was met with discontent from a mere traditional standpoint. The power of the provinces had always been absolute. Changes were always met with distrust and fear of losing power and influence. Most of these malcontents would've spoken out if not for the look Marcus Aurellius gave them, since he is the grandmaster of 'The Human Dawn' and thus he also has a lot to lose. His organization was in itself also a owner of large pieces of land. Much of the plans of Aurellius rested on the principle that once certain human dawn members had become province leaders they would be able to exert unopposed power and influence over the populace. These so called fundamental rights, the foundations of the new nation, they meant trouble. Trouble in controlling the citizens. Trouble in unifying the continent under the Human Dawn. But despite it all, he wanted to see were this was going. So he made no move.

If the fundamental rights of the citizens was enough to rile most of the elite up in arms then they were in for a shock. The 500 page document was filled with legislature detailing almost every subject. All from varying ranges of importance. From taxes to healthcare, from fines to the age of consent. But perhaps the single most important thing, besides the fundamental rights of the citizens, was the way the state was defined and how the question regarding the allocation of power was resolved. _"The form of government is to be a Republic...Head of government is the Consul… Every province gets a single vote in the Senate, the legislative branch of the state… Independent judiciary system… Secular state, no state religion."_

Upon reading that last part most of the Human Dawn members went into an uproar. They all let their anger know. All except Marcus Aurellius. Naruto just stood there, watching. He noticed that not all the representatives were against the proposed laws. A small portion were even disregarding the objections from their colleagues and continued reading the documents silently, often nodding in agreement. Naruto stoically looked at Aurellius, his mentor, his greatest supporter, his friend. Aurellius in turn stared back at Naruto. Aurellius was seething in anger. He had been made a fool out of. It was he who pushed Naruto to attain this status. It was he who was supposed to rake in the benefits. It was he who was supposed to rule behind the scenes. He thought Naruto was a impressionable young man. That was his first mistake. His second was that he let his emotions control him. "Agghhhh!" Aurellius shouted out. He then jumped up on to the meeting table and charged at Naruto. No techniques, no tactics, just blind rage. Naruto of course easily took him down.

Naruto had pinned Aurellius under his foot and had a Rasengan at the ready, waiting to be pushed into Aurellius' traitorous body. "Is this what the Human Dawn does to people who disagree! Is the opinion of all the Human Dawn!" Naruto said to the crowd.

Aurellius began laughing. "Hahaha! What the fuck do you think? I am the Human Dawn! I'm the grandmaster, my will be done!" Aurellius regained his compose and used his abilities to shift into thin air and rematerialize a few yards down the meeting table. Naruto and his former friend now stood opposite each other. "I guided you, I made you to what you are right now. And this is what you do to repay me? This is highly immoral!" Aurellius said.

"Immoral? Have you even read the constitution?" Naruto asked back in disbelief.

"All you've written goes against the teaching of the first church of Remus. There is only one true faith, one true path to salvation, one true path how society should be governed. And that is the first church of Remus. The rest are immoral heathens." Aurellius said. Some of the representatives voiced their agreement.

"One true faith? One true path? Do you know how intolerant you sound right now? What about the people who have another faith? Law abiding citizens, families, children, are you calling them heathens? Are you calling them immoral? I believe a society who treats all people equal, who doesn't dictate the way people live to be the one that is the most just. Why should only the elite be able to get schooling? Why should only the elite get adequate healthcare? Why should only the church be able to dictate laws? While you and your Human Dawn take up arms to defend the first church of Remus, the hungry and weak are living in squalor in the major cities. They are crying out for help. You told me the Human Dawn consisted of people from all walks of live. How can your organization condone the status quo? Shouldn't you people help?" Naruto responded full of vigor.

"You fool, how little do you know! The Human Dawn _is_ the first church of Remus. We are the political branch of the church. The people who joined us are all church members, they all know what is right. They all accept the ways of the church as the one true way to live life." Aurellius responded.

"That's preposterous. I refuse to believe the majority of people would accept such injustice." Naruto said in disbelief.

Before Aurellius could respond a representative stood up. It was the representative from the province of Musa. "You are right, consul Naruto. No more. I cannot accept it any more. You've shown me the way. Your writings, they make sense and are to me the right way to build a tolerant and prosperous society." The man looked around, to all other representatives, and said: "I for one support consul Naruto, I supported him during the election and I support him now. He has my full trust in building an everlasting republic that will usher in a new age for our people."

Naruto nodded in respect and gratitude to the representative and looked at Aurellius. Before Naruto could speak Aurellius burst out laughing manically. "Hahaha! It's treason then. The Human Dawn doesn't forget its enemies and is never merciful to traitors." The representatives that had gathered behind Aurellius cheered in support. Aurellius then continued: "Thanks for being the impressionable little git that you are. After I'm done with you, you would've whished you never set foot on our soil."

"Not so fast Aurellius!" One of the representatives that now stood next to the representative from Musa, behind Naruto. The man continued: "You've shown your true colors. I can ensure that the province of Lupus, whom I represent, are also in full support of consul Naruto."

"Ah the story thickens. Come on then, the rest of you, were do you stand on this matter. Are you followers of the first church of Remus, are you moral true believers or are you nothing more than godless heathens that wish to destroy the morals of the kingdom of yore?" Aurellius asked the remaining representatives.

A loud cascade of voice erupted. Some voicing their support for Aurellius, some voicing their support for Naruto and some remained neutral. Each representative gathered behind their respective side. "Ahh hehe. We seem to be in somewhat of a numerical disadvantage. No matter, I desire quality over quantity. Let it be war then."

Naruto frowned and pleaded with Aurellius: "Please don't do this. Do you know what this will mean to the entire continent? I joined you because I desired to see peace return to the provinces. We accomplished this, together. We did it, the both of us. For the benefit of all citizens. Please don't forsake them, please don't fight. Allot of innocents are going to die because of this. That can never be your intention, right?"

Aurellius smiled slyly and said: "In wars, wars such as this there are no innocents. You are either with the true faith or you are nothing more than filth not even worth scraping of off our boots."

Naruto had a look of betrayal and disbelief on his face. "How could he do this? How could Aurellius betray me? I would never have thought… Wait… my dream! In my dream he also betrayed me... I was skeptical of it, but it has happened... Can it be coincidence, or is it much more? It must be much more than just a coincidence, right?"

Before Naruto could think more about his current situation Aurellius drew his sword and dashed forwards, towards Naruto. He did this with incredible speed. Almost superhuman. Naruto of course used his many years of combat training to draw his own sword and block the incoming slash. A loud cling of metal on metal was heard, and the amazing force used caused sparks to fly through the air. "How disgusting. The traitor heretic uses my own artifacts against me. You might use the material gifts from the gods against me but I'm gods personal warrior. His spirit has touched me and in it he has gifted me with the power to defeat my enemies…In the name of Remus!" With that spoken, Aurellius increased his speed even more. It appeared that Aurellius even dematerialized and materialized a little to the left or right to increase the reach of his own sword. Naruto had a hard time keep up. He was being outpaced. Naruto had to quickly think of something or else it was too late.

And to late, it already was. Aurellius had a shot at Naruto's leg and he took it. Naruto was too late to block and it resulted in Naruto being slashed on his lower left leg. Naruto jumped backwards, away from the struggle. He crouched down for a moment to inspect the damage. It was quite bad. Blood was seeping from the deep cut. Instead of capitalizing on the momentarily upper hand, Aurellius tried to boast about his power. Obviously trying to intimidate his opponent and the traitor representatives. "Is this the best you've got? Even with those artifacts you can't defeat me. You are a weak excuse for a fighter and an even weaker excuse for a consul. You're not worth the air you breath in and after I'm done with you, your very existence will be wiped from the minds of all those who opposed me!" Aurellius said manically. He then turned to the representatives that supported Naruto's cause. "The same goes for you lot. I will rip out the spines of your children and loved ones, crush their eyes under my boot and I will violate your daughters. The best of all is I will just do it in front of you all and there is no one to stop me!" Aurellius said. Loud murmurs were heard from the representatives. And Aurellius was laughing maniacally.

Suddenly it all stopped. The representatives were silenced and Aurellius became dead serious. They all felt a large surge of power. It came from Naruto. He now was engulfed in flames, whirling around him. The flame flickered colors between the clearest blue, the brightest yellow and the darkest red. Naruto's leg wound was visibly regenerating at an amazing pace. Naruto, still crouching when all this was going on, slowly stood up once again. His bangs and the rest of his hair were being blow up by the tremendous force of his chakra. His eyes were complete red slits. "Rip the spines from the children? Crush the eyes of the loved ones? Rape the daughters? Is there no depth you won't sink to?" Naruto said with a very emotional and menacing stare. Aurellius gave no response. He was too busy trying to withstand the force of Naruto's chakra. "No response? Finally you are silent. Probably because you only now realize that the days that you are able to do as you please are over. I said I would be the champion for the people, for the innocent, for my fellow citizens. And I never go back on my word. That is my way of the ninja. And I will kill you and anyone who threatens the innocent. That is my way of the Consul." Naruto then shouted: **"****Senjutsu: Rasengan - Sage Technique: Spiralling Serial Spheres****"** with those words two rasengans, infused with sage chakra, formed in Naruto's palms. Naruto, instead of lunging forward, what would normally be expected by his enemy, used another technique. Naruto concentrated momentarily and after shouting: ** "****Banshō ****Chisio ****Ten'in**** - ****Heavenly Attraction of All of Blood Creation****"** Aurellius suddenly was pulled towards Naruto with amazing force. Despite Aurellious's best efforts he couldn't withstand the unnatural force pulling him towards the spiraling balls of pure sage chakra.

It would've been the end of Aurellius if not for the fact that Aurellius was no pushover. And even in the moment of his seemingly impending defeat he kept some of his composure. At least enough to make rational decisions. "Fuck! I underestimated him again. Even I don't know his true power and what he can do. I must act fast if I wish to live to fight another day." Aurellius thought to himself. What must've seemed like an eternity actually lasted only a few seconds. And then it dawned on him. "He is right handed! Naruto is right handed! So his attack with that hand must be the stronger one, even if it seems they are identical. So if I just gain momentum and use that to brute force attack his left hand attack, I should be able to at least cancel out or redirect that attack. And after I create that opening a chance is there for me to escape!" Aurelliuus thought to himself. Aurellius then, in a moment of quickness that he not previously displayed, formed his own energy attack. His right hand, supported by his left hand by giving it an extra push, was engulfed by a cloak of black smoke. It didn't totally obscure his hands as a piece of cloth but it was as if Aurelliuus was holding thunderclouds in his hands. It was, as planned, directed at Naruto's left hand holding the Senjutsu Rasengan. Naruto saw this happening but it was all moving too fast. Even the Yellow Flash would've been unable to stop what was about to happen. The ultimate test. The test of wills. The test to see who could turn the tide in his favor.

It was all over. It was all white. Naruto had lost consciences. Naruto could hear someone speaking. But it felt as if Naruto was not in the room where the words where being spoken. It was the same feeling Naruto felt when he had those dreams about Cassandra and about Aurellius. Those dreams, those visions that were eerily predetermining, this time seemed to be the same. It was all very unreal to Naruto but he paid attention nonetheless. "When… are my legions… ready?" A strange deformed voice resembling Aurellius said. "I… will pay him… back!" The same slurring voice resembling Aurellius said.. "I… will… have my… vengeance!" Then it became so much clearer to Naruto. He could now not only hear what was going on but he could see it as clear as day now. He saw Aurellius badly wounded in a carriage, being transported on a road, surrounded by his loyal followers to an unnamed destination. The left side of Aurellius's body was badly burned and parts of his face were charred beyond recognition. But his eyes remained the same. Those black upon black eyes.

Before he could see more he was pulled back. The world turned black once again. He was regaining conscience. "Consul? Consul Naruto? Are you alright?" A familiar voice said. Naruto opened his eyes and saw the representative from Musa with a worried look crouched over Naruto's body, tending to his wounds. There was a general sigh of relief when it was clear that Naruto was still alive. The representative got all teary eyed and said: "Oh, Consul Naruto. We were almost certain we lost you!"

"It's good you're back among the living." Another representative said.

"We thought you were a gonner!" Yet another representative said.

"Of course not, didn't you see the battle? Nothing can kill Consul Naruto. His wounds heal as fast as his enemies can inflict them!" Yet another different representative said.

Naruto let this all wash over him. He didn't want to rain on their parade and tell them his amazing regeneration ability displayed during battle was not he could rely on all the time. But there was one thing that he desired to know. So turned to the representative from Musa. "What happened? It's all a blur to me. What happened after our attacks connected?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Consul Naruto, what can I say. It all happened so fast. The one moment Aurellius has you almost defeated, the next moment you are about to deliver the final blow, the next moment Aurellius counter attacks and yet the next moment you are knocked out and Aurellius is being carried away by his followers in a near death state." Before Naruto could process all this information, the representative gave a sly grin and said: "Well, at last the traitor is done for now and finally you can rule and usher in a new era."

The other representatives voiced their approval and shouted words of encouragement and cheers. Naruto's name was shouted with an amazing ferocity, an enormous urge in their words. An urge for peace, justice, equality and prosperity for all. Naruto then contemplated his vision and said, more to himself than to anyone else: "It isn't over. In fact, I think it's just begun."

**A month later, at the training facility in Musa.**

"_12__th__ of August, It is the first day of boot camp. I, like so many of my fellow citizens have answered to the call of my nation. I'm so very scared. I'm ashamed to say it but I don't like this one bit. I don't really want to fight for Patavium. I don't want to kill, no matter who the other party is. I'm scared and I don't want to die. But I have no other choice. I, and several other people from my village have been drafted. And, yes I could've refused, but… the money… reality is, my family doesn't have any money. And since the accident my father has been unable to provide for the family, until he fully recuperates. My soldiers' wage will be more than adequate to provide for my family. But still, I'm so very afraid. I don't want to die on some field in a desolate plain never to be seen again by my family and loved ones. And for what? They say to me that after the war things will change. But promises never fed anyone nor did they keep anyone alive._

_18__th__ of August, Over the last couple of days I've come to know my fellow soldiers. We are an diverse bunch of people. They come from almost all walks of life, farmers, factory workers, teachers, tradesmen, lawyers and even a couple of politicians. The one thing we all have in common is that we are all desperate for money. Most of them are nice and I can get along with them very easily. Except for Titus Popeus, that man is terrible. He shuns all others and he is a very distant and arrogant man. He claims he is just here so that he can kill and not get into trouble. I don't like him, but… there is something about him. There is more to him than he lets other people see. Whatever the case I don't want to find out. He wants to play the distant loner type? Let him. I have other worries, like whether or not I will ever see my loved ones again. _

_28__th__ of August, I'm in full training now. The easy part is over. This is where the men are separated from the boys. At least that is what our training instructor says. A loud man to say the least and extremely strict. But he tells the most interesting stories, and when he speaks we all listen. His tales of his own fights, his own battles, are very educational. Everybody listens with great diligence to his hints, tips and rules for surviving a battle. Word around camp is that he killed over a thousand men in his 53 year career. Whatever the case, when I listen to his stories I don't just absorb the information, I continuously wonder if I have what it takes to survive. At least the theoretical instructions are complete and the combat training is beginning tomorrow. I never held a sword in my life. I wonder how it's going to turn out… _

_29__th__ of August, combat training has begun and something remarkable has happened. Even though I never used a sword before, it seems I'm a natural. The sword fighting instructor was very impressed with my techniques. He complimented me on the way I held my sword, the way I stood and even my control of my breathing. Truth is during training I never gave a single thought to the way I held my sword, or how I stood. It just felt natural to me to do it that way. It seems the way that feels natural to me is also the most correct way to do it. In the end it would seem that I'm capable of more than just being a farm boy. I also seem to have become more popular. People actually want to hang out with me, want to know more about me and they even want me to teach them myself. All because I'm good at something? They flock to me because I'm good with a sword? It's really depressing actually. Knowing that I'm being liked for being good with something which sole purpose is to kill and murder other people. People are weird. _

_8__th__ of September, tensions are on the rise. Titus Popeus is being more arrogant and self centered than usual. My display of my natural abilities doesn't seem to sit well with him. What's more depressing is that even though we are not even ready with our training yet, we are still going on a mission tomorrow. It's just a patrol mission at the rear guard of the advancing 12__th__ legion but still, a mission is a mission, combat is combat and war is war. Point is, we're not ready yet. _

_10__th__ of September, we're patrolling the Justus flats. It's a dry region bordering the deserts of Remus. Nothing eventful transpired and as hoped, there are no enemies… _

_10__th__ of September, supplemental. The shit has hit the fan. Word has reached us that an RRP (Rapid Raiding Party) has outflanked the 12__th__ legion vanguards. They themselves are too busy fighting the forces of Aurellius at the Remun border. That's why we are ordered to go in and deal with the situation, and kill the enemy. Or stall them until fully trained forces arrive. This is it. The real deal. My first and perhaps final battle. I'm not a religious man myself, but please god, if you're out there, let me make it out alive. I want to see my brothers and sisters again. I want to see my parents again. My mother, even though she keeps up a strong appearance, will be devastated if I died. My father as well. They both wouldn't be able to handle it. The reverse is also true. I find it unbearable to think that I will never be able to hug my mother and father, talk with them and laugh with them. Should anyone find this journal after I die, please tell my loved ones I cared for them from the bottom of my heart and that I am sorry. Sorry, that I can't hold them anymore…_

_11__th__ of September, noon at camp. It's over. We won. Of the original 100 men strong__ centuria, fighting an elite rapid raiding party of twice that number, only 12 died. The reason? I saved my unit, the centuria. They say it was because of my unending devotion and extraordinary abilities. I say it's because I was to scared too think straight. I lost my mind and attacked recklessly, without mercy and without restraint. I slaughtered them all. I butchered my enemies without reservation for the human live. And people applaud me for it. They give me a medal for it. If it wasn't so messed up I would laugh... But reality is more grim than any can comprehend. Oh, and before I forget. I'm being promoted. Consul and Imperator of all Patavian legions Naruto Uzumaki himself, is coming to camp in order to promote me personally._

"_18__th__ of September, noon. He rode into camp today. Consul Naruto. It was quite the sight. I've never seen the man, I only heard descriptions of him. They don't do him justice. Naruto is a blond young man who appears to be in his 20's. His skin is fair and his eyes, his eyes are the purest pools of blue anyone has ever seen. His armor and weapon are imposing and legendary. The black patterns on them are mesmerizing and the black stone in the center of the armor is something I've never seen before. They say it gives him powers beyond anything humanity has even experienced before. But the most memorable thing is the way he rode into camp. He has an air of confidence surrounding him. Despite what I now to be a fact, every vibe I get from him is that he is something more than us. Something more than a simple commoner. Everything about him feels royal. Godlike even. His reputation precedes him as well. The story around camp is that he single handedly, in a single afternoon, butchered an entire legion of battle hardened raiders. For the first time I'm actually nervous to meet someone."_

_- Journal of Seventus Sextus, Pedes in the Sixth Legion."_

Naruto had rode into the training camp of the Sixth Legion. He was going to meet and promote an exceptionally capable soldier who saved his entire centuria. Naruto was offered the personal quarters of the praefectus castrorum. It was nicely decorated and it looked almost like a real house. "It's more cozy and luxurious than my own place…" Naruto thought to himself. Naruto sat down and called in the praefectus castrorum. The praefectus castrorum was an immaculate looking man. He wore the finest linen and had golden rings on his chubby little fingers. Clearly he wasn't the soldiering type. He had more the appearance of a high-class noble. But it didn't matter to Naruto. He was more than glad there were people willing to put their lives out on the line. To work towards an unified Patavium, a better Patavium, a just Patavium. No matter who they were and what they did. They earned Naruto's respect. "First I would like to thank you once again for allowing me to use your quarters." Naruto said.

"No thank you, Consul Naruto. Thank you for gracing my camp with your presence." The praefectus castrorum said.

"It's my pleasure. Take a seat. And now on to the matter at hand. The promotion of Seventus Sextus. How do you feel about him? Does he posses leadership qualities in your opinion?" Naruto asked.

"Thank you sir. Well, in my honest opinion he is a diamond in the rough. He has a natural ability for sword fighting. And he accomplishes his tasks with great diligence and care. He is a great soldier. And all the instructors say he is the best pupil they could've asked for. He is a sponge for information. They all feel with the right education he is someone who could go places. There is however a single blemish on his reputation." The praefectus castrorum said while he sits himself down opposite Naruto.

"Oh, and what is that single blemish?" Naruto asked.

"To put it simply, he is not proud of his abilities. Nor does he show eagerness to fight. It's almost as if he doesn't want to be here. It's almost as if he doesn't want to fight. Oh, he never shows any discontent and he actually never disobeys an order but it's his general outlook that bothers me. We should all be jumping at the chance to destroy the enemies of Patavium." The praefectus castrorum said.

Naruto grinned somewhat and what he said next completely caught the praefectus castrorum of guard: "Surely that is the normal way for people to feel. Only a true monster wants to fight. Only a true monster jumps at the chance to inflict death upon his enemies. This war is because a monster wants to fight. The traitor Aurellius wants to see the blood of his enemies flow on the streets and the fields. He is the embodiment of everything we fight against. Life is the single most important thing we have. We fight to preserve all life, we fight so that the nobody has to suffer and die ever again. The man who feels the most strongly like that is me. The description you gave is one that applies to me as well. In the end someone who holds all life dearly is to be commended, don't you think?"

As Naruto grinned warmly the praefectus castrorum came to see his point. There was no other way than to agree with what Naruto said. The praefectus castrorum bowed and said: "I'm sorry Consul Naruto. You are correct. I let my emotions and eagerness take the better of me."

Naruto smiled warmly to the praefectus castrorum and said: "And that is the reason you deserve my unending respect. You not only fight on the side of justice and for what you believe in, but you also are aware when your emotions take over. Now that I heard your opinion on Seventus Sextus, can you please see to it he comes here?"

The praefectus castrorum stood up, gave a salute and said: "Yes sir, with pleasure." He then walked out to accomplish his task.

A couple of minutes later Seventus Sextus walked inside. And stood at attention. Before Seventus could report for duty Naruto talked first. "At ease soldier. So, you must be Seventus Sextus. Why don't you take a seat?" Naruto said kindly.

"Sir, yes Sir! Thank you Sir!" Seventus said as he sat down on the chair opposite the large desk.

"So, Mr. Sextus, you made quite an impression on the people of your centuria. I've been reading the reports of your superiors and several witness reports from your fellow soldiers. But why don't you tell me personally what happened." Naruto said with a gentle smile.

"Yes sir-"

And before Seventus could continue Naruto interjected: "Oh and before I forget, you don't need to be so formal with me Seventus."

Naruto motioned for Seventus to continue and so he did. "Well, to be honest, I don't remember that clearly. There is one thing that I'm sure of. And that is that what I did wasn't anything commendable." Seventus said with a downtrodden and shameful look.

"And why is that?" Naruto asked.

"I went at it like an animal. The moment the enemy showed itself and proved to be too much for our group, I panicked. I was afraid. Afraid to die, afraid of pain, afraid of seeing others in pain and seeing other die in front of me. Something then clicked in my mind. I knew that I had to act quickly. I remembered my training, that and from the stories I heard from our instructor, the moment I saw an opportunity I acted on instinct. It was terrible, sir. I… there was so much blood. So much pain. And for what? I didn't manage to save them all. We still lost people…" Seventus was having trouble keeping his composure.

Naruto stood up from his desk and walked over to kneel next to Seventus. Naruto gave Seventus a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Seventus, listen very carefully. I'm Uzimaki Naruto, former shinobi from the hidden village of Konoha in the land of Fire. I've witnessed a great devastating war, I've partaken in hundreds upon hundreds of battles. And ultimately I was betrayed for my morals and principles. You see, I to was very uncomfortable with unnecessary killing. The leaders of the village didn't look kindly to my objections. They gave me the choice, follow orders or be banished. I was alone, all alone. My supposed friends and comrades didn't lift a finger to stop it. In the end I drifted the country and had to fend for myself. As I said I was all alone. Until I met some great people here. Here I found comrades, here I found friends. Friends who believed in me, trusted me, and who counted on me. We are very alike, you and I. We both abhor violence and causing pain. But, there is one difference between us both." Naruto said in a comforting tone and with a kind smile.

Seventus looked at Naruto with an confused stare. "A… And what is the difference between you and me?" Seventus asked.

Naruto laughed kindly and said: "You found true friends without having to travel half the world. You found true comrades who see you morals and principles as great strengths. You see, I read the witness reports from your fellow soldiers. They all talk about how great you are. They all say that without your actions they all would be dead. They all consider you an amazing soldier. They say, that in the moment where it mattered the most, you pulled it together and utilized your training and knowledge of warfare in order to turn the tide of battle. They say you are a natural leader and that you saved them all from certain death. You did good Seventus. You did a fine job."

Naruto stood up and motioned for Seventus to do the same. Seventus was visibly happy. He held his head high and no longer felt inhuman for his actions. "Thank you Naruto. Thank you for your kind words." Seventus said.

"Don't thank me yet. I'm going to give you something very important to do but I feel you've deserved it." Naruto cleared his throat and said in an almost regal tone: "As Consul and Imperator of all Patavian legions, I Naruto Uzumaki, hereby promote you to the rank of centurio in the sixth Legion. With it comes the duty of fighting for you consul, for your fellow legionnaires and for justice and freedom for the ordinary citizens of the republic. Are you up to the task?"

Both men looked at each other, both recognizing the greatness in each other. Both smiled and Seventus said: "Thank you consul Naruto. I will not let you down."

"Good. I hope not. If all goes as planned in the next six months we march on the last stronghold of the traitor Aurellius." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, my centuria will be ready. You can believe it." Seventus said. And this of course caused Naruto to burst out laughing. Seventus just stood there, not knowing what to think of do. He was unaware of what was so funny. There was only one thing that was on the mind of Seventus. "So… I'm a centurio now. I will not let you down Naruto. I will not let anyone of my comrades die. I will not let the citizens of Patavium down. I will make my family proud." Seventus thought to himself.

"_18__th__ September, night. It's done. I'm promoted and I've met him. I've met the most powerful man of the continent. I was anxious, I was scared of meeting him. But in the end it wasn't necessary. He was kind, funny and after the official business we talked ate and laughed with the other soldiers. Most higher-ups wouldn't want to mingle with the common folk. But not him. He was different, he treated everyone as his equal. He acted normal. And still, he had this thing about him. The way he talked, the way he told stories, the way he laughed. He had an almost royal vibe emanating from him. But it didn't put me off. I wanted to make him proud, I wanted to make his faith in me justified. I wanted to fight for him, for his ideals. I talked to the other guys and they all agreed, consul Naruto has a way of making you want to follow him._

_- Journal of Seventus Sextus, Centurio in the Sixth Legion."_

"_22__nd__ November, back at eastern command in the Vixian forests. I just came back from an incursion into Remun controlled territory. Me and my first cohort are probing the enemy strongholds in preparation for the final push deep into enemy territory. Soon it will be over, the end of the war almost near. We are on the winning hand. It was difficult at first. We were completely caught off guard. Aurellius and his Human Dawn had a large contingent of troops at the ready, They almost overran the Patavian garrisons. But I've come to know something very important. The people of Patavium are like a sleeping giant. They are unstoppable once awakened. The people are willing to fight for what they believe in. They are willing to put their lives on the line to protect the weak. They are willing to bleed to see justice once again reign supreme. Aurellius and his traitors are fighting for their own perverted version of the truth. But the thing that motivates them the most is money. They are fearful of losing money, influence and power. In my position as consul and imperator I've learned something that most rulers don't seem to get. A man will not have himself killed for a petty medal or something as fleeting as money. No, in order to truly electrify and inspire a man you must speak to his soul. I've witnessed unspeakable suffering and pain suffered by the ordinary people. Does anybody truly think the people are content with the way things are? NO! I want to change things. I want to give people peace. I want to give them justice. I want to give them a fair chance to make the best of life. I show people things can change. I want to give people a sense of self-worth. In my countless speeches, I've done throughout the territories, I've managed to do just that. The people are crying out for a better life for themselves and their children. I managed to do just that. I promised them that I will fight for them. I will fight for their children. I will fight to ensure prosperity and justice for all regardless of race, gender, sexual orientation, religious beliefs, social status and wealth. I only ask them if they are willing to join my fight. I'm always met with thunderous cheers and thousands upon thousands of people rising up to join my fight. And that is why we will win."_

_- Journal of __Naruto Uzimaki, heir to the Namikaze Clan__, consul and imperator of all Patavian legions. _

**Remun Citadel, HQ of Aurellius, 7 months later**

The Remun citadel was an enormous building. It's design reminded all people of the great cathedrals of old. Remun tapestries and imposing sculptures adorned the walls. It was truly a sight to behold. It was essentially a giant place of worship to the cult that was the Human Dawn and the First Church of Remus. But it was all a front. The true purpose of the building was that it was nothing more than a entrance to the command center of all Remun forces. Hundreds of feet beneath the surface there lay extended corridors all interconnected with enormous rooms that all had their specific function. From barracks to training facilities and from mess halls to communication centers. The main room was the seat of all the power the traitor Marcus Aurellius had. The large room was filled with screens all depicting vital information and status of the surrounding area. High on the floor was a central command hub on which Aurellius stood. From there he could see it all. He looked towards two of his subordinates who were busy studying enemy forces approaching the citadel. "status?" Aurellius asked in a cold tone.

"I… We've taken serious… The citadel has been blown all to hell. We need to get out of here before-" one of them said while frantically looking around him in terror.

He however was cut off by the other subordinate with a simple wave of his hand. He then looked at Aurellius and very calmly said: "Sir. The upside of the complex has suffered significant damage. Structural integrity has been compromised. I estimate Patavian forces will have access to this facility in approximately 22 minutes." The subordinate then calmly continued with his work. All the while the first subordinate was looking more confused and scared than ever. Aurellius just stared calmly out in front of him. As if in a trance and pondering his next move. The panicked subordinate was becoming more distraught by the second. He was almost in a complete state of panic and terror as he slowly walked backwards. Aurellius snapped out of his trance and jumped forwards and used his abilities to faze into smoke and rematerialize next to the cowering subordinate. With a single sword strike the subordinate was pierced. No words were spoken and nobody in the vicinity gave it a second thought. It was just another ordinary day in the Human Dawn. The dying subordinate however was terrified and in pain beyond belief. His mind was incapable of forming coherent thoughts due to the sheer amount of pain he had. But the eyes spoke more than a thousand words. It all boiled down to the single concept of fear. The body was thrown unceremoniously on the floor by Aurellius.

Aurellius then, not to anyone in particular, said: "Not a single step back. In the Human Dawn it takes more courage to retreat than to face overwhelming foes. If there is anyone who is feeling courageous I will deal with them myself."

The subordinate kept his cool composure as he asked: "Sir? What are you orders, sir?"

"Legatus legionis, you are tasked with the defense of the command centre. Muster the forces for a single last stand. Do your job better than your predecessor or you wish your end will be as swift as that other guy." Said Aurellius while pointing to the other soldier that he had killed. "I will prepare a welcome the heretics will never forget at the central hall of Prayer. In the name of Remus! In the name of Remus! In the name of the everlasting God Emperor Remus! Hahaha" Aurellius said laughing maniacally to his subordinate while he slowly dissipated into smoke.

The man that had held a cool outward composure, as his comrade in arms was killed, now had a troubled look on his face. Explosions were heard all around him and they rocked the very foundations of the command centre. A single thought ran through his mind. "Please Remus hear my prayers and let us be safe." The legatus did as he was told and mustered the remaining forces for a single last stand. All the while hoping that some divine intervention would safe him and his comrades in arms. The legatus came out of his musings as he witnessed something very interesting. It appeared that consul Naruto's forces moved faster than anticipated. What was even more amazing was the person who lead the vanguard strike force. It was consul Naruto himself. He, the leader of Patavium and imperator of all Patavian legions, led the attack himself from the front lines. Naruto gained his respect then and there. Most leaders would stay back at the command centre and let their soldiers fight. But not this consul. He put his own life on the line. Something that the legatus could respect greatly.

**Meanwhile with the strike force.**

Naruto was in his battle armor. The armor was covered in dirt and scratches. Blood spatters were everywhere. Naruto's hair was an unclean mess and sweat and blood dripped from his bangs. It wasn't an easy fight but they did it. He did it. The rebellion was almost over. The forces of the traitor Aurellius were scattered and defeated. What remained was the command centre. This will be the final stronghold and after this, peace. Peace will reign once again. The country can be rebuild. A new civilization will rise from the ashes. And Naruto will be the one who leads them into the new age. Naruto will be the one who will make sure freedom and justice will be brought to the doorstep of every citizen in the nation. But Naruto knew that although the main war was over the last battle was just starting. There was a single thing waiting for him. The confrontation with Aurellius.

Naruto and his vanguard were advancing deep into the facility. They came unto a large corridor with an imposing door heading left. The group, about the open the door, stood still in their movements as they heard a deep and depraved voice. "Naruto… Finally you've come… I would never have imagined you got this far… face me… face me alone if you dare… Or are you going to hide behind your legions?…"

A single tought ran trough Naruto's mind. "Aurellius…"

"Consul Naruto. What are your orders sir?" said the centurio primus pilus.

Naruto took a moment to think and said: "This might be something out of your league. I will face him alone. You guys secure the facility."

"But sir-" the centurio tried to say. He was interrupted by a simple look of Naruto. It wasn't a cold stare. It wasn't a stare in anger. It was a look of kindness and gratitude.

"No buts Neratius. You have been a good soldier and I'm proud to have you at my side during battle. But this is one fight I have to endure alone. You did good. You did an amazing job. But what I'm about to do isn't part of that." Naruto said.

The centurio bowed and said: "Sir. Yes sir. Good luck sir!" he then took the lead of the remaining first cohort and secured the facility for his consul.

Naruto opened the door and a great white light awaited him. He managed to close the door behind him and walked towards the light. The more he neared the light the more intense it became. Until… until the light completely engulfed him. The one moment he was in a large room greeted by a large white light the other moment he was standing in an entire white room. There was absolutely nothing there. Naruto looked around him and he couldn't even see the door anymore. "What's this! Am I stuck in a void! Or is this some kind of genjutsu!" Naruto thought to himself. Naruto had enough of this little game. "Come out, you bastard! Show yourself! Aurellius you coward, face me!" Naruto shouted.

"Coward? Bastard? Come on, tell me how you really feel…" Aurellius said as he materialized. Aurellius was standing there in his full battle armor. The armor was the same as Naruto's, but without the divine stone embedded into it. Half of Aurellius' face was badly scarred.

"It must be the wounds he got during our previous confrontation." Naruto thought to himself. Naruto and Aurellius now stared at each other. Both in contempt. Both in anger. But Naruto had a sense of sadness overcome him. "Why? Why did you do it? Why did you betray me?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you want to know? It doesn't matter does it?" Aurellius responded.

"Of course it matters! Of course I want to know why my mentor betrayed me, why my comrade in arms forsake me and of course do I want to know why my friend stabbed me in the back! " Naruto said.

Aurellius looked at Naruto's distraught state and said: "Ok. I reckon you at least deserve that. Let me tell you my story. Then you will know why there is only one way to salvation. Why there is only one way for justice and moral behavior. You will know the truth of the everlasting God Emperor Remus"

"There is another dimension that intertwines with our own. A layer that fills everything around us. If you were to travel trough that layer you would come unto a world that is like our own, but warped beyond recognition. In it there are countless smaller demons that do battle with each other. Luckily they are nothing more than an chaotic group of beasts. And luckily they are not organized. For if they were to find a common purpose they would prove to be an unstoppable force and an insurmountable threat to the normal world. At the top of food chain of demons, if you will, there was a being more powerful than you could imagine. This being, this super demon had a single purpose. The unification of the demon race and the total annihilation and destruction of the human world. The power of this super demon is unquantifiable. It´s power equaled that of the gods of the ancient legends. Although the super demon had no real way to cross into our dimension it still let its influence be felt throughout history and throughout the world. Nothing blatant, but still. It was undeniable that the super demon had a profound effect on our world trough subversive actions. It caused untold pain and suffering among the peoples of the known world. Wherever there was suffering, wherever there was a tragedy, you could bet on the fact that the super demon had a role to play in it. Although the demon seemingly had no equal, there was one who could fight it on equal footing. There was one who could traverse our world to the demon dimension. There was one man who could seek out the super demon and make him pay for the pain he caused. That man, immaculately born trough the spiritual power of the oppressed populace, was a living legend. He was the only one who the super demon feared. And that man was named Remus Silvia."

It then dawned on Naruto. "Remus… Do you mean your god was born as a normal human?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and no. The everlasting god emperor had humble beginnings. But his birth was only the beginning of something much more that changed the world. Let me just explain. In the end you will understand the truth." Aurellius said. Naruto simply nodded.

Aurellius continued: "Even at the moment of Remus´ birth the super demon tried to kill him. The super demon influenced the king, known simply as Amulius the younger, and had him try to murder Remus by abandoning him in the woods. Only trough a true miracle Remus was saved. A female fox found him and suckled Remus and brought food to him. Remus then was found by an elderly farmer couple who raised Remus to adulthood. During his early life Remus had uncanny unnatural abilities. Those abilities signified his greatness and his more than human heritage. A true god in training. When asked who trained him he would always say those abilities came natural to him. For at the early age of 12 he not only showed great intelligence but also a practical streak. His health was unprecedented and his resilience to injury as well. But this only showed that he was a better human than the rest. What showed him to be a true god was his ability to control the elements. Be it water, earth, fire, lightning or wind. Remus could control them all without much effort. He could level castles. He could lay waste to armies. All by the simple use of the elements. But his most revered ability was that of divination. He could see future events unfold and act accordingly."

"He could see the future?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

Aurellius responded by saying: "Yes. It were his visions that alerted him of the incoming struggle. It were his vision that inspired him to train. It were his visions that guided him to greatness. It were his visions that ultimately saved the world. For when Remus was 18 he left the parental home and began his quest to destroy the super demon and his devious plans. The super demon, complacent in his victory, never bothered to look for what happened to his would be killer ever again. That would prove to be his undoing. For Remus, in an amazing display of his spiritual power, ripped a hole to the demon dimension and fought the beast. The battle lasted as long as a normal lifetime but the flow of time didn't faze Remus. For he, during his battle with the super demon, unlocked his true heritage. His true destiny. His destiny was to become more than human and he succeeded. His destiny was to become a god. And he succeeded. The super demon was dead. Slain by the god he tried to kill. Now a god, Remus stayed in the demon dimension and kept slaying all demons he could find. Trough his spiritual manifestations he guided humanity to prosperity. But as time passed his voice became quieter and quieter. The only reason we no longer can hear Remus' whishes is because we, as a civilization, have grown decadent and undeserving of Remus' guidance. Only trough following the First Church of Remus we can regain our link with the everlasting God Emperor Remus! His suffering saved our world! His suffering warrants our undying loyalty!"

Naruto didn't say anything at first. He was merely in thought, contemplating everything that was said. After several moments Naruto looked at Aurellius with a cold and determined stare. "No matter what your god Remus did… No matter what hardships he had to endure… It can never justify the pain and suffering you and your so called religion caused." Naruto said.

Aurellius was seething with anger. "What insolence! This is heresy!" He said.

Naruto, unfazed, continued: "Remus' suffering doesn't give you the right to dictate how other people should live. It doesn't give you the moral high ground in telling who is right and who is wrong. Religion is supposed to give comfort, solace and instill a respect for all living things on this world. Your perversion of it is nothing more than a easy way to justify your craving for power and money. And even if… Even if this Remus guy truly is supportive of your actions than I will have to put him in his place! If he supports you than I will have to kick his ass as well! Because god or no god… There is no excuse for causing pain and suffering!"

Aurellius then snapped. He was laughing maniacally. He turned to Naruto and said: "Hahaha! You are like an ant that is about to be stepped upon! I will deal with you and your pathetic excuse for an army and I will gain Remus' approval. I will regain the link! Now… Die!"

Aurellius, in a speed that was almost untraceable, charged forward and punched Naruto in the face, sending him flying. Naruto crashed several dozen yards further away to the ground. Aurellius, not relenting on his adversary, leaped high into the air and aimed for Naruto. Aurellius tried to crush Naruto under his feet. Naruto, utilizing all his effort, managed to dodge the incoming attack. If only just barely. Naruto jumped on his feet and blocked several incoming attacks. It was a Taijutsu battle that had no precedent. It was a marvelous ballet of strikes and parries, of attacks and deflects. The speed utilized by both parties was almost indescribable.

A left uppercut by Aurellius was deflected by Naruto's left hand. Aurellius tried to roundhouse kick Naruto's legs but Naruto jumped up and dodged it. Aurellius then lunged forward and knocked Naruto to the floor. Aurellius was now on Naruto's chest raining punches on his head.

Naruto managed to knee Aurellius in the back causing Aurellius to arch backwards. Naruto charged his legs with chakra and wrapped his feet around Aurellius' neck. Naruto slammed Aurellius, with a small arch, into the ground. Naruto pulled himself upright, never letting go of Aurellius. Naruto lifted his left foot, charged it with chakra and slammed it into Aurellius' face. A loud grunt was heard from Aurellius.

Naruto tried to do it again. He raised his left foot, charged it with chakra, and tried to slam it down on Aurellius. This time however the attack was intercepted by Aurellius. He used a single hand to withstand Naruto's attack. It was like a tug of war. With Naruto trying to plant his attack firmly in Aurellius' face. And Aurellius trying to overpower Naruto.

In the end Aurellius succeeded in overpowering Naruto and pushed him away. Naruto did a back flip and took a defensive stance. Aurellius also flipped upright an carried forwards with his attacks. The ballet renewed. Their resolve more stronger than ever.

The struggle intensified. As both Naruto and Aurellius stepped up their game. Both exchanged blows, but no longer the same kind they've exchanged before. Now every punch, every kick, each and every attack now had the power to demolish several feet thick walls.

Naruto, taking the initiative, took a shot at Aurellius' left kidney. Aurellius managed to deflect this attack. However Naruto anticipated his movement and took the opportunity of Aurellius' open right side, and tried to punch him. Aurellius blocked the attack. He now had a firm grip on both of Naruto's wrists. Naruto frowned. Aurellius gave a small smirk. Naruto, however started to smirk as well. Naruto gave a head but to Aurellius who staggered backwards, letting go of Naruto.

Aurellius used his abilities to disappear into smoke and he rematerialized several dozen of yards back. Naruto, not knowing what was going on, just stood there in a defensive stance. Carefully studying what Aurellius' next move would be. Aurellius put his hands together, as if in prayer, closed his eyes and chanted silently to himself. Until suddenly he opened his arms and several currents of electricity was arching throughout his entire body. Bolts of lightning jumped from arm to arm. The deep hums of electricity filled the vicinity. Aurellius opened his eyes and in a large arc the several electric bolts lunged forwards towards Naruto.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! - Shadow Clone Skill!**" screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs while performing the hand seals. The clones came into existence in a dome shape around Naruto. They essentially formed a basic Faraday cage, utilizing the clones' chakra, protecting and absorbing everything inside from electrical surges. A loud sizzling of water molecules vaporizing in the air and a series of large blinding flashes followed.

Once it was over Aurellius slowly walked over to Naruto's body lying on the floor. There were scorch marks everywhere on Naruto's body and on his clothing. Aurellius was moving closer, inch by inch, being ever vigilant. Aurellius hovered over Naruto's body trying to determine whether or not Naruto was still alive. Suddenly Aurellius felt a draft. He looked around him in wondering. "How is this possible? There is no wind in here." Aurellius thought to himself. Naruto's body turned to smoke. It was a shadow clone.

"What's the matter? Can't see me with your powerful eyes? Can't keep up with me?" Naruto said, taunting Aurellius.

Aurellius was punched in his stomach. He staggered back in pain. Almost simultaneously Aurellius was punched in his back. Like a ragdoll, Aurellius was being toyed with. Aurellius collapsed to the ground. Naruto saw this but didn't relent in his attacks. Aurellius tried to concentrate and draw upon the power deep within him. Small sparks began to run over his body. Aurellius' eyes became a bloodshot black and red and a loud scream followed: "Enough!" With that Aurellius stood up and in a lightning fast move he punched forward. Blood dripped down his arm. But it wasn't Aurellius' blood. It was Naruto's. Aurellius had pierced Naruto's shoulder. Every time Naruto tried to move Aurellius ran some of his electricity in. Causing untold pain to Naruto. "Not so confident anymore, are we? My electrical attack is designed to paralyze my target. As long as I can send my electrical energy into you… you will not able to escape. The pain will be too much to withstand." Aurellius said.

Naruto grunted in pain. "Unghh… I agree it was…a mistake to waltz in without charging up my senjutsu chakra…"

Aurellius smirked. "I knew it… All talk and no substance. Try begging now… Perhaps I will spare your-"

Before Aurellius could finish his threats he was interrupted by Naruto. "But… there is one thing I have to disagree with you. This pain I feel now is nothing to what I had to endure up to now. The pain my muscles feel now is small compared to the beatings I suffered at the hands of the citizens of Konoha. My hardships I had to endure in Konoha completely overshadows anything you can throw at me. The attacks made on my life during my childhood left me resilient and stronger than ever. So no… the pain your attack causes me when I try to move will not stop me from kicking your ass!"

Naruto brought his hands forward. Aurellius managed to stammer out his disbelief: "No! No! No! Nooooo!" It was too late.

Naruto initiated his attack. A loud: **"Shirai Chisio Tensei – Almighty Blood Push"** was heard. A red glare expanded rapidly and pushed Aurellius away with an amazing force. Before Aurellius crashed into the ground Naruto initiated his next attack "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! - Shadow Clone Skill!**" was shouted two shadow clones came into being. The next and final stage of Naruto's counterattack required Naruto's signature move. **"Odama Rasengan!"** And upon saying those words two big rasengans formed in the hands of the original Naruto. Naruto was ready to attack.

Aurellius managed to pull himself upright and upon seeing Naruto standing at the ready he began to laugh. "Hahaha! You are like a one-trick jester! Your moves are becoming stale and predictable!"

Naruto smirked and said: "Strength is not measured in the amount of techniques someone knows. What truly matters is the way you apply them."

Aurellius replied with a smirk of his own. "Let us do it again then! Let us measure ourselves against each other! Let us see who has to most power! But if you think that in the last couple of months I didn't train, you are gravely mistaken!"

Both Naruto and Aurellius then charged at each other. Each fighting for what they believe to be just. But there can only be one victor in this struggle. There can only be one ruler of the continent. Time seemed to slow down as they charged. Naruto's thoughts at first were solely centered on the moment. But as time seemed to slow down Naruto's thoughts seemed to dwell on events of the past. His childhood. His introduction to Iruka and old-man Hokage. The enrolment in the academy. Meeting team 7. The chuunin exams. His fight with Kiba and Neji. But also later events played out in Naruto's mind as if he was watching a movie. The events before and after the Sasuke retrieval mission. Naruto always wondered what became of Sasuke. And Naruto, for just a small insignificant moment, could've sworn he saw Sasuke training with Orochimaru. The vision was almost crystal clear. And then other things played out in Naruto's mind. Things Naruto didn't remember witnessing. The aftermath from the battle at the warehouse. The renewed intensity of the Alliance and Consortium war. The missions the remaining Konoha 11 did during his absence. The suffering the citizens of Konoha and the other states suffered. But the thing that surprised Naruto to no end was the return of Sasuke to Konoha.

It was then and there that a large light engulfed Naruto. "What! What is going on! What happened! Wha- Sasuke! How could that be?" Naruto shouted in confusion, not taking note of his surroundings.

"My dear boy… Please… Calm your mind… Concentrate…" said an unknown voice that filled Naruto with an calming feeling. Naruto, uncharacteristically not arguing, did what was asked. He calmed his mind. A shimmering surrounded Naruto, and as Naruto calmed his mind more the shimmering became more clearer. Until… Until Naruto was standing in a large open plain. It was idyllic. The grass was lush. The sky was a clear blue. And there was a light breeze giving some much needed cooling.

Naruto was about to take in the environment but he saw a figure standing several yards away. It wasn't Aurellius. It was someone else. This man was dressed in the same clothes most legionnaires wore. But his armor looked more archaic. He looked also very young for his age. His skin was fair and his eyes were the most piercing blue anyone had ever seen. Long black hair flowed down his head, naturally cascading down to just under his shoulders. "Are you the one who talked to me? Are you the one who brought me here? What is your name?" Naruto asked the man in an unsure but kind tone.

The man gave a warm and friendly smile and answered Naruto's questions. "Yes, I talked to you. And yes, I brought you here. And my name? You must surely can sense who I am, can you not?" The man said kindly.

Without giving it much thought and as if it just flowed of Naruto's tongue: "Remus Silvia…"

"You are correct. I am Remus Silvia, slayer and subduer of the tainted demons and protector of humanity. And I… I'm very honored to finally meet you Naruto Uzumaki. It's not easy for an ordinary person to regain the link. But let's face it you are not normal. It's not an insult Naruto. If that's what you're wondering. Because I'm not normal myself. You're special. You've always know it. And only recently you've seen the effects of your true nature. You are so much more than anyone can comprehend. You are destined for greatness. And believe me when I say you will attain the status you deserve. Believe me when I say your actions will become legendary." Remus said.

Naruto took in this new information and frowned. "So you're Remus. You are the one who dictates who is right and who is wrong. You are the one who gives that bastard Aurellius his endorsement. I don't care who you are… what you've done… and what you've had to endure… You're a total dick!" Naruto said with conviction.

Remus was completely dumfounded. Remus took a moment to think about things and started to laugh. At first it was a small smirk but the laughter intensified. Until Remus was laughing wholeheartedly. "Hahaha! I knew I picked the right one! I knew I would like you!" Before Naruto could respond, Remus continued: "My dear boy… Do you truly think I approve of Aurellius? What that man stands for? What his group stands for? The First Church of Remus… Don't make me laugh. I detest everything those people say and do. In truth I'm the exact opposite of them. The reason I fought all those countless years ago was because I wanted to fight for freedom. I wanted to fight for equality. I wanted to fight for peace and justice. For all humans of this world, not just the privileged few."

"But… But why didn't you tell the truth to them? Why didn't you do anything when the people corrupted your teachings?" Naruto asked.

Remus turned his gaze down. "It was my fight with the super demon. The struggle left me weak and incapable to return home. I may be akin to a god but my power isn't limitless. I gave up everything, my home, my friends, my parents… al to live in the knowledge they would be saved. That was my only concern… at first. But later I realized I had other duties. I had another destiny. I was to guide my people. Guide them to better understand the world. To better live in harmony and understanding with each other. Even though I couldn't physically manifest myself in the human plain, I talked to them when they would listen for my guidance. But as time passed people forgot how to listen. As my true followers diminished, the fake prophets came to reign. They hijacked my teachings, my accomplishments and my sacrifices. They took the faith of the people and used it to further their own goals. It became their undoing. Since the empire they built, collapsed. The chaos and strife that ensued is what you've witnessed thus far."

Naruto's reply was a single downtrodden and simple: "oh…"

Remus continued with renewed vigor and proudness: "But I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't witness the pain and suffering anymore. So I had to act. I searched time and space for the one who would listen. I searched for the one who could bring justice to the lands once more. I looked for the one who could succeed where I had failed. To bring everlasting peace, justice and prosperity to humanity. It was no coincidence that I found you. You were willing to listen. Your hearth was pure enough to open up and receive my words… my power. But it was also because of what's sealed inside you. You call it 'the nine-tailed demon fox' or 'Kyuubi'. But I know the truth behind its origin. I know that Kyuubi is just a part of something greater. I know the true form of the 'Jubi', the ten-tailed demon fox. I know because I fought it all those countless years ago. But I knew it simply as the super demon."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. "Wha- But- Does… Does that mean you are the sage of the Six paths?" Naruto asked.

"Over the ages I've had several names and titles. Sage of the Six Paths was not one of them. But I fought the ten-tails and left him merely a shell of his true power. I banished him down from the sky, cursed to wander the earth, for all time to be reminded of the power he once held over the populace. I thought he had learned his lesson. But when he started trouble once again, I took on a pupil and I taught him. I trained him. I showed him how to permanently deal with the ten-tails. That pupil became known in the world as 'The Sage of the Six Paths'. Naruto, let me do for you what I never have done for anyone else. I know of your desire to fight for the innocent. I know of your desire to become the champion for peace and justice. Now, let me be the one who shall give weight to your punches. Let me give you my power, my life's essence... I shall no longer be alive but I will rest in peace knowing that you will now have to tools to see my dream come true… A dream that I know you hold dear as well. A world where there is peace, justice, prosperity and freedom for all. A true paradise on earth." Remus said warmly.

Naruto simply bowed. "It will be my honor Remus. And I will make sure I will not waste your gifts." He said with a warm smile.

Remus stepped closer to Naruto and put his hand on Narutos' head. "Good luck Naruto. And give my best wishes to Cassandra and your son" Remus said with a cheeky all-knowing grin.

"Wait wha-" Naruto tried to say but never was able to finish that sentence. White light engulfed him once again. The one moment he stood in the large open idyllic plains, the next moment he was back at the fight with Aurellius. Just moments before Aurellius' and Naruto's attacks connected Naruto powered down his attack.

"Fool!" Aurellius thought to himself. But then something unexpected happened. With a single wave of Naruto, Aurellius' attack was cancelled out as well. Aurellius was flabbergasted. "What! What is going on! Why did my attack dissipate!" he said.

"I simply willed it so…" Naruto said with an ominous voice. Naruto now had a white aura surrounding him. His chakra had turned white and it was flowing around Naruto.

"Bullshit!" Aurellius said

"True. The full explanation isn't so simple… But it's more than adequate for the likes of you. For you will never understand the truth of chakra. The true power it holds. I was ignorant at first but I had a great teacher. That man showed me the truth. That man opened my eyes. And even though I'm not nearly as powerful as I could be, and even though I still need to train vigorously, my power has grown tenfold. Here… let me show you!" Naruto said with an ominous voice.

A feeling of dread overcame Aurellius. As he repeatedly worded: "No… No… No" Naruto launched his next and final attack. The attack that would end this conflict for once and all.

"**Remus Kami-sama No Sabaki! – Divine Remus' Judgement!"** Screamed Naruto as he gestured to the sky. Aurellius screamed out in pain at the top of his lunges. Every cell and fiber in his body ceased to exist. And unfortunately for Aurellius it didn't happen at once. No, Aurellius had to endure the tearing of first a single cell disappearing. Then two cells disappeared. Then four, and eight, sixteen and so forth and so forth. Until… Until Aurellius was no more. Completely disintegrated. Completely wiped out from existence.

"It's over… finally I can have peace… finally I can-" Naruto said tiredly. But before he could finish he saw a vision. A vision he instinctively knew to be true.

"_Hahaha! So the war is finally ending! We are finally winning this war with the Consortium! I took over a decade but we've almost won! Wonderful! But… whereas Konoha and Kumogakure gained large pieces of land in this war… we gained almost nothing! We have to remedy that… And I was thinking… What about the lands to the east? They are ready for the taking. Their so called consul has surely become weak and complacent in peace. And it's people have surely become weak as well. Let's pay them a visit. In six months when Patavium celebrates its first decade of unification, we shall crash their party and take what is rightfully ours. And even if they prove to be more than we can handle… The Hokage, Uchia Sasuke, will come to our aid. A man so great as himself will never waste an opportunity to crush those that are beneath him. Tell the Mizukage. Begin preparations for a full invasion force!" Said the Water Daimyo._

A white flash ensued.

"_It will be done! Patavium will fall!" said the Mizukage. _

Silence ensued. The vision was over. Naruto had seen what was going to happen. Naruto was seething in anger. All his aggression was pent up until he could no longer endure it. **"Aaaggghhhhhh!"** He screamed out. Naruto saw the plans of the Water Nation. But instead of despairing, he planned. He vowed to be ready. He vowed to protect those that are precious to him. He will protect Cassandros… He will protect Cassandra… He will protect the innocent from the war mongers from the west. "I will build! I will prepare! I will rise a nation that will stand the test of time! I will build a force that the world will have to reckon with! People everywhere will know the true power of Patavium! Be it the war hawks in the Water Nation or the traitors and backstabbers in Konoha… They will fear us!"

.

.

.

AN: "It's done! My greatest life work is complete! Hahaha"!

"Sir? You are only halfway done sir..."

"... Noooooo!"

Yep, you heard it, this is the halfway point of no return! I will have to finish the story now or Remus will come and get me! To those who hate OC's in fanfictions I'm sorry. Let me appologize. Next chapter is a time skip and it will center on the conclusion of the war in the elemental Nations. So no OC's there... To those who want some original characters in the chapters I'm sorry. let me appologize in advance... LOL

Let me just say that I worked hard on this chapter an I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Until next time, Salve Naruto!


	11. Chapter XI: Once a traitor…

**Chapter XI: Once a traitor…**

"You fucking asshole! I gave you everything!" A voice ranted into the darkness of an derelict bunker complex, the only light came from the red emergency evacuation lights. Tiles of the walls fell off, support beams were cracking and explosions were heard in the background. But the voice paid no attention. He just continued with his rant. "You came to me, you asked for power and I gave it to you! You wanted to revenge him and I gave you the chance! We stood side by side, like brothers… blood brothers!"

Silence ensued and then it started. At first it was slow, but it continued to grow. The low humming of electricity was only accompanied by the blue hue it gave off. "You are no brother of mine. My only brother figure died a long time ago. Chased away by his peers, by the village he loved." An imposing and emotion filled voice said, the person who spoke was hard to see. But there was one thing about him that stood out in the low light environment. Those two red eyes. The red eyes that were the signature of an Uchiha, the Eternal Sharingan.

The other person slumped down but he pulled together once again, and stood up defiantly. "So Sasuke, here we are again. Eye to eye, but only this time you will not leave with your life. I should've known when you came to me for help. I should've known you would betray me in the end. Once a traitor, always a traitor." The masked man said while wheezing heavily.

Sasuke smirked and said: "Don't be surprised Madara. This day was written about in the ancient texts. The Uchiha are cursed to follow the path of hatred and revenge. It's fitting that your traitorous life ends at the hands of the last Uchiha. But I feel no remorse. For I know that with ending your life I would've honored the suffering and sacrifices my best friend… my only friend went through and had to endure for all his life. Naruto died with his lifelong dream unfulfilled. I will see it trough. I will make his dreams come to life. I will make the village, for that matter the whole world, recognize his greatness. I will make the village proud of him."

"Why are you doing this? What does it gain you?" Madara said.

"It gains me nothing but to feel satisfied at doing something for him… for my true brother." Sasuke said. Madara just winced in pain as he felt his lunges filling with blood. He knew the end was coming. His greatest plan had failed. And the sad part of it all was that an Uchiha was responsible. Madara was trying, desperately trying, to hold his ground. He tried to sound tough. But he knew it was just a façade. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do to stop the end. Sasuke came running to Madara. "This is it… Die!… **Chidori! - One Thousand Birds!"** Sasuke said. Madara closed his eyes and thought back. Back to the events that led Sasuke to him, asking for power, for help, for a way to get his revenge.

**5 years earlier, Konoha, East gate. **

"Sasuke, wait up!" a familiar pink haired women, who was dressed in the standard Konoha ANBU uniform, said.

A lean built man, who despite his wiry build emanated allot of power, turned around. The man was dressed in an ANBU uniform and wore a large coat with the symbols of Konoha and Whirlpool stitched upon the shoulders. The man gave a small smile, almost forced since the war had given him no reason to smile, and responded: "What's up Sakura? Back already from your assignment?"

"Yeah, there wasn't allot we could do. Not allot of people were left. The shinobi of The Land of Earth don't like to take prisoners. There weren't allot of shinobi left who required medical attention…" Sakura said with a sad tone in her voice, while looking to the ground, the painful memories visible on her face.

Sasuke pulled Sakura's face upwards and gave her a comforting smile. "You did a good thing. You can be proud. There aren't allot of people who risk their lives for the sake of others. There aren't allot of people who want to look after complete strangers. To be able to take a life is something that is easy. Being able to give and heal life, is something truly hard. I wish I could do the same as good as you can. But as you know we all have our gifts, our individual affinity for things. Yours is healing, mine is… well… The thing is, you don't have to be sad." Sasuke said.

Sakura just nodded. She was coming around and was less troubled by the memories. For now at least. Since it wasn't her first time encountering setbacks and loss of life and it certainly will not be her last. That was the life of a shinobi, a soldier, a person living in a war torn world. "Thanks Sasuke." was her reply.

Sasuke responded by simply giving a simple trademark nod. He stared at Sakura for a moment until he realized he was still not completely finished with his mission. So he asked: "Sakura, was there anything else? I have to report back to Danzo. The Sixth Hokage doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Sakura who was somewhat staring at Sasuke again, like the old days, came out of her stupor and said: "Ah yes… Now that you're back from your mission I wondered if you'd like to come and join the group and meet up with us at the usual bar?"

Sasuke frowned for a moment and sighed. "You know Sakura, I think I will pass. I don't think I'm welcome with the old crowd anymore." Sasuke responded.

"Well… you have to give them time. Time to adjust. It's only been six months since you returned to me- us all." Sakura said, hastily correcting herself at the end.

Sasuke had not missed that Sakura misspoke. He however didn't let her know that he knew. "Perhaps…" was his only response.

"Trust me, it's going to be alright. You worked hard these last months. You've regained the trust of the majority of the council and even the Hokage has lessened the restraints on your life. You are even allowed to go on missions unsupervised, are you not? Well, that's an amazing sign of confidence."

Sasuke just gave a small nod and his trademark. "Hmp…" It was a sign that he was thinking.

"You are fighting for the village now. For all the civilians. I feel that is something everyone should applaud. Besides, I would like it very much if you would accompany me…" Sakura said with a soft smile.

"Fine, I trust you. Just give me a moment to report back to the Hokage and I will pick you up. Say, 7 o'clock?" Sasuke said with an equal warm and soft smile.

"Right, that's a date!" Sakura said and then dashed off, leaving a chuckling Sasuke behind.

"If any of your old comrades are bothering you, we can easily dispose of them." A voice suddenly said in a whispering tone. Then an ANBU appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, with spiky orange hair.

Sasuke gave no reaction, no sudden movements, no startled gasp, nothing. And in an unimpressed tone he said: "So Pain, still listening into private conversations of your allies?"

"We can let no one threaten our goals. And it's our duty to ensure no does that. So…" Pain said.

"We must do everything to fight for peace and unity, but killing without a good cause is just as twisted as the ways of our enemies. So no, killing the remaining Konoha 11 for giving me just a hard time, is not necessary." Sasuke said.

Pain nodded, pondering. And before Pain was about to speak Sasuke continued: "Besides, Naruto would never have wished for that to happen."

"Ok, if you say so. But if I feel that someone, no matter who it is, poses a true threat I will deal with them. So you just make sure that no one is able to… By the way, don't forget, the meeting with the rest of Akatsuki. We want a meeting to discuss you receiving the 'gift' we talked about." Pain responded.

"I will be there." Sasuke said in a dead serious tone, knowing and anxiously awaiting to receive the 'gift' he was born to receive. And with those words exchanged they both went on their way.

**Several moments later in the office of Danzo**

In a swirl of leaves Sasuke appeared in front of Danzo, the Sixth Hokage. Danzo looked up from his paperwork and addressed Sasuke: "Good… you've returned more quickly than anticipated. My sources indicate you, once again, performed admirably. Konoha should be thankful you work for us again."

"Should be? People still don't fully trust me?" Sasuke asked.

"No one important mind you. The newer generations are still somewhat distrustful of your actions. But a large number of the old guard still remember the battle prowess of the Uchiha. That is the reason they are glad you're back." Danzo responded.

Sasuke only gave a small nod for the meeting to continue. Danzo nodded back in approval. Sasuke cleared his throat and began his report with pin-point accuracy and detail. The sign of a true professional. The report took a good 45 minutes but Danzo was only interested in the most important part. "… and in conclusion I can say the Western Konoha Expedition Force will not meet any worthwhile resistance. All supply convoys, military as well as civilian, are destroyed. Suna's military forces will not get any new supplies and when they run out, they will look to the civilians. And when it gets known that even the civilians don't have enough to last another week they will turn on each other. Fighting amongst themselves for the last caches of food and medical supplies. In that demoralized chaos our forces can move in and mop up any resistance. At least until we reach the Village Hidden in the Wind. That last enemy stronghold is sure to put up much resistance." Sasuke concluded.

Danzo merely chuckled lightly. "Good, good… Most people would struggle with these kind of missions and tactics. But not you… Why not? Why do you not object to wiping out, not only military, but civilian supply convoys as well? Why do you not object to engulfing an entire region into anarchy and chaos?" Danzo enquired.

Sasuke gave a small smirk. "Simple… the war must be won. _Our_ shinobi forces are suffering daily. _Our_ civilians are suffering daily. _Konoha_ is suffering. It must end, by all means necessary. And if it means that some outsiders are suffering because of that, then so be it." Sasuke responded in a cold tone.

Danzo grinned slyly. "So, in that case you won't mind the next mission. You've rehabilitated yourself more than enough in my eyes. And after the next one, you surely will become accepted by the entire Konoha populace." Danzo said.

"Just what is my next assignment?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a mission to the Village Hidden by Rain or Amegakure as it's called. You will negotiate a treaty that allows our forces to travel through their territory. They've had a pure neutral and isolationist policy ever since the last great war. The enemy will never expect our forces attacking them from Amegakure territory. In a great pincer movement we will totally catch our enemy of guard and destroy them in one final sweep over their lands. Konoha will be victorious! Konoha will stand atop of the world as the greatest nation ever seen by man!" Danzo said enthralled by the prospect of final victory for Konoha.

"It… it must be a coincidence. My mission brings me to Akatsuki's base of operations just as I'm supposed to meet the rest of the group. But perhaps there is more… There might be something else I don't know… But for now… I just have to accept the way things unravel…" Sasuke thought to himself.

"It will be done, lord Hokage." Sasuke said while bowing.

**Later that evening, Sakura's residence**

Sasuke walked up to Sakura's apartment and rang the doorbell. A moment later and she opened in a rush. Her cheeks were flustered with excitement and joy, which quickly decreased once she saw what Sasuke looked like. "You are still wearing your uniform?" Sakura asked. Before Sasuke could respond Sakura continued: "You do know we've had no enemy incursion into the city ever since Danzo took over the position of Hokage from Tsunade, right?"

"I'm sorry Sakura… I can't join you for the group get-together tonight. I'm supposed to leave on a mission in a couple of hours. I can't tell you where I'm going. It's all top-secret." Sasuke said, with a reluctant expression.

Sakura was dressed in a beautiful dark blue dress, that fitted her figure snugly. Her hair was pulled back in a large ponytail with a matching blue ribbon. Her makeup was immaculate, she obviously had made quite an effort. Normally she would've just accepted it, but not this time. This time she lashed out. With a vigor that put her past self to shame. "What do you mean! A mission!? Don't you get time to recuperate!? No time for some relaxation!? Why didn't you speak up!? You should've demanded some time off! In all those months you've been back we've hardly seen you! You're like a ghost to us… We finally have you back and now you're gone just as much as before. We need to see you! Do you hate us!? I… I need to see you… Do you… hate me as well? I… love…y-" Sakura said in tears, no longer able to hold back her feelings and emotions.

Then something happened that both of them didn't expect. She never would've dreamed it and he just acted on instinct. He closed the gap between them and pulled Sakura closer to him. Sakura could feel the rapid beating of Sasuke's hart as she nestled against his warm chest. Sasuke's hands strongly gripping Sakura in an loving embrace. He kissed her forehead lovingly and then whispered to her: "Sakura I'm sorry… I'm sorry for everything I'm putting you trough. Just give me time. Give me time and I shall put everything right. Give me time and I shall be able to live a normal life. But not now. Not during the war. Not while Konoha is burning… I don't want that… And neither would he…"

"Naruto…" Sakura said in a whispered, remembering tone.

"Naruto… I'm doing it all for him, in a way. Even when I was at my worst he had faith in me. Even when I hated him, he never hated me back. Even when I wanted to sever the bond of friendship between us, he never gave up on our friendship. And while most would say it's too late now, I say it's still possible. To be the friend I should be. To care for the things he cared. To love the village he loved…" Sasuke said.

"I have faith… Faith in you." Sakura said while drying her tears.

"The end is near, Sakura. The next few weeks will determine the course of the war. And Konoha will prevail, I will make sure of it. No matter the cost." Sasuke said as he began to leave again.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said.

Then he interjected before she could finish: "Oh, Sakura. Naruto was right. You have a very beautiful forehead." He then left in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura was left standing, she dried her tears and as a last stray tear rolled down her cheeks, she gave a small and warm smile. Sasuke was coming back to her. After all this time. Finally. Not only body, but also his spirit was returning.

**Amegakure, Akatsuki main base of operations, two days later.**

It was a damp and dreary place. Amegakure, otherwise known as the land hidden by rain. It was a fitting name. The city was an industrial wasteland, filled with offices, polluting factories, cramped apartments and not a single place of beauty in sight. No trees, no parks, not even a single patch of grass. It was truly a land devoid of joy. It was only fitting that the arguably most menacing organization housed its headquarters here. Akatsuki, whose leader, known by all only by his alias of Pain, is a man of great ambition for the world. It is in this city, it is this man, who called for a meeting of all Akatsuki members. For Sasuke is about to receive a gift of ages. A gift that will give untold power to the one who is destined to receive it.

Sasuke was walking into the seemingly deserted streets, a lone figure was approaching him. "So Sasuke, you've finally managed to meet with us all. I trust it wasn't a tiresome trip." Pain, using the body of Yahiko, the Deva path of Pain, said.

"Yes, if not for the fact that I don't believe in a higher power, I would've said it was meant to be. But the fact of the matter is that I'm here on a mission from Konoha. I'm supposed to broker a treaty to allow our forces to move trough. I was hoping I would bump into you." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"That task can wait. We have something more important to do. The meeting of the Akatsuki. After all these years we finally all meet in the flesh. But before that… The gift. You will receive the gift. If you would, please follow me." Pain said.

Sasuke followed Pain into the deepest reaches of Amegakure's bunkers. Seemingly endless corridors that traveled throughout the entire city, and beyond, were interjected with an equally imposing system of supply caches, research centers, laboratories, armories, power stations, you name it. An entire city beneath the surface. What was its purpose? Sasuke didn't know. Sasuke didn't want to know. He didn't notice any of it. He was more preoccupied with the prospect of gaining untold power. The power to end the war in Konoha's favor for once and for all. They both neared a large door.

"We are here." Pain said. He opened the door and stood aside for Sasuke to walk in. Sasuke stepped forward into the darkness. There was no light at first. Suddenly a light flickered on above a large table. There were several large and elaborate seats around it. At the far end of the table there sat a man. He wore the same robes as Pain.

"So another member of Akatsuki, where's the rest of them?" Sasuke asked.

The man rose up and leaned forward into light. He was more visible now. Sasuke could make out more of him. He wore the same robes as Pain, yes that was true. But there was something more mysterious about him. He had spiky black hair, his face wasn't visible. He wore a mask. An orange, spiral patterned, mask. Before Sasuke could speak any more the man cleared his throat and the words he spoke gave a cold chill down Sasuke's body. "So finally, the last two Uchiha meet…"

"What do you mean!? The last two Uchiha!? Explain yourself! I have no time for any further charade!" Sasuke said angered.

"Ahhh, quite a feisty one, aren't ya? Well let me introduce myself and then I hope everything will become clear. My name is Uchiha Madara…" The man said in a jovial tone. The man then shed his jovial and cheery manner and began to talk as if he commanded the heavens and the earth. "…and we, you and I, are the last two Uchiha alive in this world. Please take a seat and everything will become clear to you."

Sasuke sat down on a chair opposite of Madara. He was drawn in by the prospect of this new man. A new voice to talk to. A new Uchiha. He was always brought up with the notion that he was the last one. That after Itachi slaughtered all clan members, he was the only one left as if he was the punch line to some bad joke. "I'm sitting. Can somebody now explain what's going on? Who are you? The truth!" Sasuke said.

"Ahh… the truth. To know the truth you need now about him. This man who risked everything to protect the shinobi world. The village hidden in the leaves, Konoha… and most of all, his little brother. You need to know about Uchiha Itachi's life. Well?" Madara said.

Sasuke merely responded with a stare.

"The only leaf villagers who knew everything about Itachi were the Third Hokage, his councilors Homura and Koharu and Danzo. With the Third's passing, only three of four old relics remain. I doubt they'll ever speal a word of their sickening knowledge to anyone. The truth about your brother has been hidden within a vast, infinite darkness. That was undoubtly, how he wanted it. But I know the truth, as well. And he died without realizing the extent of what I'd learned. But he was no fool… He clearly didn't trust me…" Madara said.

"What… are you getting at?" Sasuke said.

"Think back… Recall everything you know about Itachi… Slowly… Carefully. Remember your loving older brother." Madara said.

"He… he tried to kill me. Steal my eyes. He was… Itachi was my enemy. He killed my mother, my father and everyone in my clan. He's a rogue ninja and a member of Akatsuki. I have every reason to hate him. My ambition was always to…" Sasuke said, while painfully remembering his past.

"What took place on that night, and your memories of him massacring the Uchiha clan are all real." Madara said.

"Then why…" Sasuke stammered out.

Before he could continue Madara put up his hand to signal he was coming to that right now. "It was all done on orders given to him by the Leaf's top brass. And that is where the truth about your brother begins." Madara said.

"Orders… A mission?" Sasuke asked full of confusion.

"Yes. That night, Itachi left his old life behind and carried out the duty assigned to him." Madara said.

"What the hell are you saying?!" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Itachi was a sacrifice. Part of a huge problem dating back to the first day of the Hidden leaf Village's existence. One that decided the course of Itachi's life. The Konoha higher-ups planted a spy in the Uchiha clan. That spy was your brother. Uchiha Itachi. And that is where Itachi's hell began. Though you were part of the Uchiha, you were kept in the dark. You were too young." Madara said.

"Why? Why did Itachi betray the Uchiha?!" Sasuke asked.

"You haven't seen war. So you can't understand. During the third ninja war Itachi had already seen many people die at the tender age of four. He was too young to experience war. War is hell. That trauma made him a peaceful man who hated conflict and strife. He put the stability of the village first and worked towards peace. That's what kind of a man he was. He loved the village, not wrapped up in clan differences. The village elders used that to their advantage. They gave him a secret mission. An eye for an eye. Only someone with the Sharingan would be a match for Uchiha. That's right… His mission… was the annihilation of the entire Uchiha clan. So Itachi had made his decision. He would close the book on the clan's history with his own hand to stop them from causing a fourth civil ninja war. He didn't betray them out of hatred. He had no choice. He took it all on himself. No one can blame him for the sacrifice he made. It all led to that night. It was his duty. Killing his own clan and leaving the village in dishonor. It was all part of his duty. And Itachi fulfilled it. Except for one mistake. He was unable… To kill his own brother." Madara said.

Sasuke held his breath, he was so shocked. His mind was racing. It was all allot to take in. But he also sensed there was more. So he didn't; interrupt Madara when he continued.

"Afterwards, Itachi pleaded with the third Hokage to protect you from Danzo and the elders Then after threatening Danzo, he left the village. _"If you lay a hand on Sasuke I will leak everything I know about the village to the enemy countries."_ Itachi said. He was so worried about you. But he couldn't tell you the truth. So he gave you revenge as your goal. In order to make you stronger. And he also begged the third Hokage not to tell you the truth. Since the day he left the village, he planned to fight you and die by your hand. So that you were given a new power. You played your part exactly as he assumed. Realize that Itachi had a good reason to push you to the edge. And I'm sure you've figured out what it was, right? To free you from the cursed seal. And to awaken you own Mangekyou Sharingan, via the death of the person closest to you… Itachi planned every last detail of the fight out, all for your sake. His attempts to steal your eyes were nothing more than an act. Itachi never lost his love for the leaf village… or you. When the third Hokage, the man who promised to keep you safe died, he returned to the village immediately. It was all done too remind Danzo and the councilors _'I'm still alive.'_ Your safety was his number one priority. Itachi killed his friends, his superiors, his girlfriend, his father, his mother… But he couldn't kill his little brother. Crying his bloody tears, he killed his emotions, exterminated his kinsman to save his village… But he couldn't kill you. To him your life was more important than the village. He was trying to give you more power. Up until the moment of his death, no, even through his death itself… He let you defeat him, and take revenge for the Uchiha clan, to turn you into a hero in the eyes of the leaf. Disease was eating away at him from the inside, and he knew his time was short. He took all kinds of medicine just to keep himself alive… All for his beloved little brother. All so he could fight you and die at your feet. He lived as a fugitive, a traitor, a criminal, praying for the release of death. He traded his pride for disgrace. And your love for your hatred and even still, Itachi died with a smile on his face. He left the name of Uchiha to you and deceived you all the way to the end." Madara said.

"This… This is…" Sasuke stammered out.

"It's allot to take in. I know. But the truth sometimes hurts. But on the other hand it puts things into perspective. It shows us what must be done. It gives us purpose. Konoha has enjoyed relative peace and tranquility, before the war, and they've enjoyed it because of the sacrifice Itachi made. The worst thing about everything is that the peace they bought with Itachi's life was thrown away just to gain some meaningless pieces of land and power. They, Konoha and its allies, started the war that still goes on to this day."

"… And you? What… what about you? How… How do you fit into all this?" Sasuke asked forlorn.

"To truly understand everything, you need to know everything. From the very beginning, to the blood soaked end. There is a curse running through our veins. A curse of hatred that started generations ago with the Sage of the Six Path, who is said to be the founder of all ninja techniques." Madara said.

"The Sage of the Six Paths? Isn't that just a myth?" Sasuke asked.

"Myths are often born from truths. Long ago the Sage of the Six Paths preached the ninshu and tried to lead the way into peace. But before he could realize his dream time ran out. The Sage of the Six Paths decided to entrust the power and will of the ninshu to his two children. The older son was born with the Sage's eyes. He inherited the Sage's chakra and mental energy, and believed that strength was crucial to peace. The younger son was born with the gift of the Sage's body. He inherited the Sage's life force and physical energy, and believed that love was crucial to peace. Ultimately, the Sage was forced to choose his successor from his deathbed. However, his decision created a curse of hatred that has continued for generations. Instead of his older son, who sought strength, the Sage felt that the younger son, who sought love, was more suitable, and named him as his successor. The firstborn, who had long expected to follow in his father's footsteps, could not accept the decision. Filled with rage he challenged his younger brother. Even as time passed and new generations were born, the descendants of the two brothers, continued to battle. The descendants of the older brother, came to be known as the Uchiha. And the descendants of the younger brother were called the Senju. As Madara Uchiha, my battle with the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, was destined to take place. The Senju and the Uchiha. The Will of Fire and hatred. Naruto and Sasuke. If not for his death, you two would be destined to fight." Madara said.

While Madara said those last words Sasuke's mind was racing. A thousand questions forming in his head. A thousand scenario's unfolding. All until he heard to last words. Only then a single thought remained. "Naruto…"

"The Uchiha was destined to be a clan of vengeance. The dark path began eighty years ago… Back then, the world was in endless battle; an era of warring states. Countries waged war for power and territory expansion. At the time, shinobi were nothing more than clans acting as armed militias, each one being hired to fight for different countries. Amongst them all, two were considered the strongest. One of them was our own Uchiha clan, and the other was known as the Senju clan of the Forest. The Uchiha clan had exceptional chakra, the Sharingan, and were well-versed in battle. I was born with a chakra that was especially strong among them all, even for an Uchiha. The fact that I've been able to survive this long can be taken as proof of that. Back then, life was nothing more but one long battle. Strength meant everything, so I killed my best friend, along with my own little brother just to become even stronger. Thanks to that, I obtained a perfect Mangekyou Sharingan and became the clan's leader. And with that power, I ended up fighting countless battle with the Senju clan. Fighting Hashirama of the Senju clan was inevitable. The man who's later be known as the First Hokage, Senju Hashirama of the Wood Element, he stood at the top of the shinobi world, and was the man I admired the most. Hashirama of the Senju clan was the first to take the title of Hokage. All the clans acknowledged his superiority and feared him. If the Senju moved, the Uchiha would move. We were the only ones who could match them. If one country hired the Senju. Their enemies would hire the Uchiha. We were rivals. As I began to fight Hashirama time and time again, my name would become more well-known." Madara said.

"You took your brother's eyes just to get well know?" Sasuke asked.

"His eyes enabled me to become stronger. I did it to protect the Uchiha. The bigger a name we made for ourselves, the more enemies we ended up having. As countless battles continued, sacrifices had to be made in order to protect the Uchiha from the Senju, along with any opposing clans. It wasn't for recognition… My younger brother even agreed to it, and he offered his eyes to me. But then the Senju asked for a truce with the Uchiha… and the Uchiha agreed. Both clans were exhausted from the endless fighting. They both finally reached their limits. But I was the only one who opposed the truce. Where was all the hatred we held for each other? For what purpose had my brother sacrificed himself? After all, the Uchiha and the Senju were like oil and water. I couldn't help myself from thinking that the Senju would eventually exterminate the Uchiha clan. But even with that, my fellow clansmen simply wanted the truce and as their leader I had no other choice but to go along with it. Soon after, our shinobi alliance made a pact with the Fire Country who needed help in controlling their territory. This is how the system of one village within one country began. This is how Konoha and the Fire Country began. Shortly after, other countries began adapting to the same system, and with it, the fighting had lessened. For once there was peace. But then something happened that threw Konoha into chaos. A dispute of who was to become the First Hokage. As you already know, the one who obtained that seat was Senju Hashirama. He was chosen by the village along with the rest of the Fire Country. It was obvious that the Uchiha were slowly losing their supremacy. In order to protect the Uchiha, I decided to choose the path of leadership. I decided to confront Hashirama. However, no one among the Uchiha wanted to follow in my footsteps. My clansmen turned their backs on me, thinking I was trying to light the coals of war once more. I was betrayed. They claimed that I was acting selfishly for my own gain. They detested me, saying that I was plagued by greed and robbed my brother of his eyes to save my own life. There's no one who would ever do such a thing to their own little brother…" Madara said with a sad tone to his voice, obviously remembering his little brother.

After several moments passed Sasuke asked: "Then what? What happened next?"

"All I wanted to do was to protect the Uchiha! I left the village… simply as a man betrayed by all. And then, insistent on revenge, I challenged and fought against the entire village. However, I was defeated at the place now known as 'The Valley of the End.' They thought I died there. Even Hashirama himself thought so. I was written off by everyone, even from history itself. Hashirama's younger brother, the Second Hokage, wanted to assure that another traitor like myself would never appear again. And in a show of confidence, assigned the Uchiha a special position. He established the Konoha Police Force. However, the truth was that it was so he could distance the Uchiha from the government of the village, and it assured that he can keep an eye on the clan. There were those among the Uchiha who realized what was happening. There were rebels who chose to succeed my will. But it was far too late… Time passed and the Senju continued to dominate. The once proud Uchiha clan became the Senju's dogs. Then my prediction finally came to fruition. Something occurred that would completely destroy the Uchiha. It was the Kyuubi's attack sixteen years ago. Only the ocular powers of the Uchiha can tame and control the Kyuubi. Konoha's superiors suspected that an Uchiha was behind the incident, but it was only a natural disaster that the Uchiha had no connection to. And yet, they were still suspicious… They thought the Uchiha were planning a rebellion in an attempt to take the seat of power. Afterwards, they were monitored at all times by the ANBY and were forced to live in a small corner of the village. They were effectively quarantined. After all, the Uchiha clan weren;t exactly known to be all that trustworthy. The discrimination began. Their lack of trust gave rise to ill feelings and then their suspicions turned into reality. The Uchiha clan planned a coup d'etat to take control of the village. So Konoha's superiors planted a spy within the Uchiha clan… and that spy was your older brother. It was Uchiha Itachi. And that's when Itachi's hell began." Madara said.

After Madara said those last words Sasuke's mind was going a thousand miles an hour. A thousand thoughts in his head. A thousand unanswered questions. All, until he pulled himself together. Only then a single word was spoken by him: "Itachi…"

"Sasuke the gift you are about to receive is an amazing honor. This gift will give you, if wielded correctly, untold power. A gift that only another Uchiha can make. A gift from your dearly departed and deceived brother. A gift of sight. His eyes." Madara said.

"My brothers' eyes... Can it be done…? Can you do it…?" Sasuke asked, his gaze down, mind going all over the place in a contemplating thoughts.

"Of course… I'm Uchiha Madara and together we can rout out all the unwanted elements of the elemental nations. Once the eyes are implanted, you must rest and train. The plans are set in motion. The wheels are turning, everything is in place for the final path to victory and everlasting peace." Madara said slyly.

"Your only goal is peace? You only want to lessen the suffering the people experience? In that case… I accept... Konoha will be cleansed… The elemental nations will be cleansed… All who oppose will be dealt with. The Uchiha's name will be restored!" Sasuke said with a gleeful, almost psychopathic, tone.

Madara laughed and responded with a single menacing: "Good…"

**Two weeks later, Amegakure's hospital**

The hospital Sasuke was in, was a large complex hidden deep within the vast bunker complex within the city. Sasuke was recuperation from his operation. He was now sleeping soundly, well… To the outside world it appeared he was sleeping soundly. The reality was that he was fighting a battle with his other self. His darker self. A lone, orange spiked haired, figure approached. It was the Deva path of Pain, the mouthpiece for Nagato. The man had been visiting Sasuke daily ever since the operation. He just visited him. No ulterior motive. Just contemplating on the situation. "Sasuke… you joined with us… But did you know everything? Did you know Madara's true intentions? Our plan… My plan… The plan for everlasting peace for all citizens… can you truly say it coincides with Madara's plan? I know… I know he has other motives… He doesn't hold life to be as precious as we… He doesn't want peace in the way we do… But if it means that Konoha, and the world, will be cleansed… If joining up with him means that the original plan can go forward… if everlasting peace can be achieved… Isn't it then our duty, to all civilians of the elemental nations, to do it? No matter the cost… But what to do at the end? What of Madara? What to do when our peace is achieved and Madara wants more? What if he has more sinister plans?" Pain said in a contemplating tone.

Before he could continue he was interrupted. By a sinister chuckle and an equally sinister voice. It was Sasuke. "Leave him to me. I too see the plans behind plans. Plots behind plots. And truths behind truths. I'm not as easily convinced and brainwashed by the likes of him. My ambition doesn't allow me the luxury of being sentimental with him just because he's an Uchiha. My dream of a powerful, just and peaceful Konoha, and my bonds with Sakura and Naruto, is greater than anything Madara can throw at me. We will prepare and when the time is right we will strike. And I will deal with Madara myself." Sasuke said.

A glad and surprised Pain asked: "So… you would betray one of your clan members? Just like that? He still has the same blood running through his veins, does he not?"

Sasuke responded more slyly and sinister than before: "The death of Naruto has shown me that I'm the same as my own brother in that regard. Konoha is to me more important than any Uchiha member. It took my brother his own life to teach me that. I will never get to talk to them anymore. So the only thing I can do is live my life they would've wanted me. In their honor. And I've got no problem with betraying my enemies... Because… as the saying goes… Once a traitor… Always a traitor…"


	12. Chapter XII: An Uchiha's loyalty

**Chapter XII: An Uchiha's loyalty**

Sasuke was fighting an inner demon. He was very conflicted. On the one hand there was the bond that was with his clan, his family. On the other hand there was the bond with those who acted like his family, his true family, the people he truly cared about. His brother who taught him an invaluable lesson. His friends in Konoha, the ones he formed his first true bonds of friendship with. Naruto… Sakura… Oh Sakura. Lovely Sakura. Always hoping. Always struggling. Always waiting. Waiting for attention, for recognition, for love… for him. But not anymore. The waiting was over. Five long years. But the waiting was over. He was in the last stages of preparation for his most important mission to date. It was to be his last mission of the war. And this mission, if it succeeded, would put an end to the war and usher in a new age of peace and prosperity for Konoha. Sasuke would often think back to the days that started him on this path. Those days after he received his"gift" all those years ago.

**5 years ago, Amegakure's hospital **

"So, Sasuke… I see the recovery is going admirably. The blood results tell me that the donor eyes are beginning to fully integrate into your chakra system. But it was as is expected. Your brothers eyes are off course, very compatible with yourself. Tell me, how do you feel?" Madara asked.

"I've never been better. I can feel the chakra coursing through my eyes." Sasuke said while tugging at his bandages.

"Relax Sasuke, take the time to heal. It was a very invasive medical procedure. Even though the integration of your brothers eyes is going beyond expatiations, it will take some time before you can fully utilize them in battle. Just take your time and I will make preparations for the meeting with the rest of Akatsuki." Madara said as he walked out of the hospital room.

Sasuke just leaned back into the bed. He tried to sleep. He tried to rest. He was unable to do that. There was just too much on his mind. The war… Naruto's exile and death… Sakura… A man approached. Sasuke could sense a familiar power source but could not entirely place it. The man knocked on the door and entered. "What's troubling your mind?" The Deva path of Pain, the mouthpiece for Nagato, asked after staring at Sasuke for a little while.

"Well, for starters, you. Is there something different about you? I couldn't sense you chakra signature. Some new technique or something?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes… Yes, it is. I waited for Madara to leave before I tried it with you. Lest I not give him a chance to witness my technique. Do you like it? It shields my movements from his ever vigilant eyes. Truth be told, it's not entirely effective against Sharingan users. But to all others it seems as if I'm just an ordinary citizen." Pain explained in a hushed voice.

"What's the point in that? You can surely sense when Madara is watching you?" Sasuke asked.

"Madara is not the one I'm worried about… You should know that Madara has very powerful allies. And the forces of the Consortium and Alliance are also to be regarded with care." Pain explained further.

"Those are not problems I can concern myself with at this moment…" Sasuke said in deep thought.

"Oh… And what troubles you then so much? You don't have second thoughts about… the arrangement, do you?" Pain said with a worried expression.

A moment of silence followed. Pain was about to say something but Sasuke finally spoke. "I'm thinking about my team mates… Naruto and Sakura. I'm wondering what Sakura would do if she ever finds the truth… I'm wondering what Naruto, if he was still alive, would say to me when realizing what I'm about to do… What path I'm about to take… The path of a traitor… A path that I had sworn to abandon. Do you think they would understand? Do you think I could explain to them that the very reason I'm traversing on this dark path, is for them? Would they shun me? Would they hate me? I'm filled with doubts… I'm filled with worries… Am I doing the right thing, Pain?" Sasuke said in a contemplative tone.

Pain took several moments to take it all in. While he sorted out these thoughts he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. A gentle pat on the back if you will. It was a sensation that was unknown to Sasuke for a very long time. Support and understanding. Two things that Sasuke was never exposed to at home… Home… Konoha… The city whose citizens either hated his guts or worshipped the ground he walked upon… Luckily Sasuke had found people who liked him for who he was. People who he truly bonded with. People who truly took a place inside his heart and mind. Naruto and Sakura… Brotherhood and love personified. One was as much a brother to him than Itachi ever was. And the other… well, Sakura was special. She had truly transformed since his absence. She went from the useless fan girl Kunoichi, who annoyed him to no end, and worshipped him like a god, to a respectable warrior who could hold her own and loved him for the person he was. "You have to remember something very important." Pain said at last in a soothing tone.

"Oh, and what's that?" Sasuke retorted.

"You need to remember the ones who you fight for. Most warriors fight for money or power. But true strength, true strength comes from something entirely different. And that is when you fight to protect and honor people you care about. Don't think about what they would do… Think about what would protect them best… Don't think about what their ethics are… Think about what their ultimate goals are in life… When you do that, I think you will find that ending the war as soon as possible would be the best way to protect them. When you ensure that everlasting peace is achieved by overthrowing Madara and Alliance and Consortium governments, you will have found the best way to honor their ultimate desires in life. You can save Sakura by ending the war. And you can honor Naruto by bringing peace and justice to Konoha… Think about it… In the end there is only one option for you to take…" Pain said.

Sasuke took it all in and centered his thoughts. He could see nothing but logic in what Pain said. And Sasuke really felt like it was the correct thing to do. For Naruto, Sakura and Konoha in general… "You're right… I can't afford to have second doubts. In the end there is only one option left for me. And that is to protect Sakura, honor Naruto, and make the world a fairer place for Konoha…" Sasuke said with renewed conviction.

Pain smiled and responded by saying: "Good. Now rest, and heal your body and soul. There will be times when we need your strength very shortly. See you later." Pain then started to walk away, out of the hospital room. But before he could step out Sasuke cleared his throat. Pain turned around again and.

After several moments Sasuke spoke a simple: "Thanks". He then gave a simple bow as a sign of respect and gratitude to have found a comrade in arms. A friend who sought the same things in life. A friend who wanted nothing more than everlasting peace. Pain responded by giving a simple bow in return. Here are two people who want the same things in life. An end to war and injustice. Both wanting to protect their precious people and both wanting to honor their deceased friend. This bond of friendship will however, sure be tested. As plans are carried out and the price of peace is shown firsthand…

**Amegakure, Akatsuki main base of operations, one week later.**

Sasuke stepped forward into the darkness. There was no light at first. Suddenly a light flickered on above a large table. There were several large and elaborate seats around it. Almost all of them were occupied by members of Akatsuki. All of them where there. All of them except, Itachi, who was killed by Sasuke. Pain, as far as everyone else knew was the leader of Akatsuki and thus presided the meeting, called for everyone's attention. "As you all know, this is a very special occurrence. It doesn't happen that very often that we all meet each other in person. We all know each other, however we have a new member that some of you might've heard from. He is, quite poetically really, taking the seat left vacant by Itachi." Pain said, but before he could finish, he was interrupted by a feisty blond named Deidara .

"Stop stalling! Who is he? Tell us his name, already!"Deidara said.

"Great. Yet another loudmouth tiresome blonde. They say that dogs with the loudest bark are the most weak and cowardly. Tell me, is that true for you as well?" Sasuke said with glee.

"You wanna find out!? I will gladly let you experience my art firsthand!" Deidara said.

"Enough!" Pain said in a loud and menacing voice. "You will do no such thing, Deidara. He is our newest member, one who wishes to attain the same goals as us. He has proven his worth and his strength already. I expect you to show him the proper amount of respect as you would any other of us." Pain then looked at Sasuke and continued: "Arrogance is not becoming of you. This is supposed to be your introduction, I suggest you be on your utmost best and be level headed."

Madara, under the guise of Tobi, turned to Deidara and poked him in the sides. "Ha, ha, ha! You got told of by Leader-sama!" Tobi said mockingly. A simple grunt by Deidara was the only response he got.

"Now then. Now that is over I would like to officially introduce our newest member. Uchiha Sasuke. The brother of Uchiha Itachi. As you all probably known, he has dealt with Orochimaru and, in an unavoidable confrontation with Itachi; he also has dealt with his brother. That is now all in the past. He has joined us and together we will deal blows to the current elites in power that will take them down into the pits of hell. Akatsuki will triumph, we will gain supremacy, we will take our rightful place in this world as the gods that we are!" Pain said with an air of authority and grandness surrounding him. The room erupted in cheers as Pain, Sasuke and 'Tobi' all looked very pleased with themselves. As if they knew that their victory was near.

Two days later, near the border of Konoha

Sasuke was traveling back to Konoha. The meeting was over, the gift was now fully integrated into his body, his introduction into Akatsuki was complete and plans were being put into motion. But he was not traveling alone. Pain, under the guise of his ANBU persona, was with him. His disguise allowed him free movement into Konoha territory and made sure that civilians kept clear. It also made sure that during investigation no one would suspect him for asking unusual questions. "So, tell me. I know that I'm supposed to target the last tailed demon, the eight tails, with you. But I'm still not quite sure what Madara would want with the tailed beasts. Without the nine tails, the plan is sure to fail. Is it not? Doesn't he require all tailed beasts for the completion of his ultimate jutsu to turn the moon into a large projector for his Doujutsu?" Sasuke asked Pain.

"Ahh, so you already know of his true intentions?"Pain responded.

"Yes, although he hasn't told me flat out. He hinted at it during our private meetings. That, and combined with the fact that he at first, according to the other members of Akatsuki, was very distraught upon hearing the loss of the nine tails. If wanting to use the tailed beasts merely as weapons, surely the loss of a single one of them shouldn't be that much of a setback. No, then and there I realized his plan and intentions were very different from your original. He must seek the tailed beasts for some other purpose. That combined with the things he told me in private regarding _'his eyes to be the key to a paradise on earth.'_ Regarding _'a veil over the eyes of man that brings forth everlasting peace'._ Well… I can surmise that he intends to trap the world in a genjutsu. But will he have enough power to do that without the nine tailed beast?" Sasuke responded.

"You are very perceptive. It took me several years to find out his true intentions. You truly are a prodigy. As for Madara's plans. There are two possibilities. First, he captures the remaining beast and waits for the nine tailed demon to reform itself. A process that might take several years, decades even. The second option is for him to try and go forth and continue his plan with just the combined power of the eight tailed beasts, instead of all nine." Pain said with his usual stoic and preaching tone.

"I think he will do the last option. Even though Madara has waited for all this time, he will start the final phase of his plan. Perhaps his time is finally running out. I'm positive he will try a last ditch attempt to succeed without the nine tailed demon…" Sasuke responded.

But before he could continue, Pain interrupted: "Be as that may. The both of us will have to be on our guard. We will have to think very hard and weigh all options. Do we wish to follow him and let the world be enveloped into a lie? A peace that is not actual peace at all? Or do we act and ensure peace the right way? To make the people understand that life, as it goes on right now, is unacceptable, and that in order for the human race is to survive, changes must be made. That peaceful coinciding with each other must be the top priority, regardless of allegiance and place of birth. Soon… very soon, we will have to make a choice. I hope that you will make the right one." Pain said. Sasuke merely stared in front of him, contemplating… Thinking… Plotting…

…

Darkness. Evermore the darkness. The darkness before the storm. The darkness that always heralds trouble, pain and suffering. The darkness that always proved to be tidings of the unavoidable, the inescapable and the unalterable.

_In a large lake, with cliffs running up to the sky, two men are fighting. In the background there are sounds of battle. An orange haired man, dressed in a black cloak with red clouds, is fighting a group of other people. But the main battle is between the large dark skinned man wearing sunglasses and a raven haired boy- no, man actually. He had long since outgrown the air of boyhood. The dark skinned man breathed heavily and managed to stammer out: "You Akatsuki are completely nuts… always coming after us! But I guess there is no rest for poor old me… so I'll go and give you a vasectomy! You will never get the tailed demon… So get a move on!" The boy's only response was a small and sad smile. Pain was visible on his face. It was not a physical pain. No… This man seemed to remember a sad part of his life. An old friend lost perhaps…_

Then… darkness overtook once again. The silence of the darkness was once again broken by another scene.

_The same raven haired man stood victorious over the dark skinned man. His, same clothed, comrade now stood beside him, long since vanquished his own enemies. No words were spoken between them. They just stared at each other as if they instinctively knew what needed to be done next. The raven haired man picked up the large dark skinned man and they went on their way._

Then… yet again the darkness came back. This time hover the time in between was less long.

_The orange haired man and the raven haired man stood in front of another man. This man emanated allot of power and influence. He seemed to be a leader figure. This man wore an orange mask with a swirl pattern. The raven haired man dropped the dark skinned man unceremoniously on the floor. The man with the orange mask laughed and spoke with glee: "It's finally done. I finally have enough power for the final phase. I'm so close now I can taste sweet victory!" Yet again the two other men didn't spoke. They simple stared at each other. Yet again looking like they instinctively knew what was going on and what the next step should be._

And as happened countless times before… the darkness returned. Only for it to be once again replaced by something else in a flash.

_This time the raven haired man spoke full with emotion. "We need to act soon! You've seen him act… You've seen him talk… He grows more unstable by the day. I've already probed the other members for their opinions. They hold no love for him, nor for his ways and intentions. They will not intervene. We can do it. We must stop him. Madara and his destructive ways must be stopped!"_

_So his name is Madara. The orange masked man is named Madara._

_Now it was the turn for the orange haired man to just stand there in silence. He looked pensive. As if in deep thought. As if reluctant to agree that which must be done. "You are right… He must be dealt with soon…" The orange haired man said._

The darkness came back as if an old enemy. Always too soon, but it was also a feeling of stability in a normally very tumultuous life. And this old friend named darkness was once again vanquished by the scenery.

_This time the scenery was something very different. The raven haired man was in different kind of clothing. Although it wasn't very easy to place the uniform there was a sense of familiarity with the style and symbols on them. The raven haired man walked arm in arm with a woman. The woman was radiating calm... She was radiating content… She was radiating peace… The two people walked alongside a river in the afternoon. The sun was nearly setting and the sky was filled with a large array of breathtakingly beautiful colors that are telltale signs of a picture perfect summer afternoon. There was a small breeze as the Sakura blossoms from the trees were blown high into the air and landed softly around the couple. She stared at him forlornly with kindness and love in her eyes. He was looking pensive and in deep thought. He suddenly stopped mid stride and pulled the women close to him. A deep kiss followed and was accompanied by a deep and tight embrace. He then, after gathering his courage spoke: "You've waited for so long. You've held affection and love for me for so long. And I always held you at bay. I always pushed you and regarded you not with hate, but with cold indifference. There is no excuse for what I've done, but I want to… I want to make things right again. I now see what a fool I've been. I see what a monster I've been. I want to spend the rest of my life to make things right again between us. I want to love you and shower you with my undying love and feelings for all eternity. And soon… soon I will be in the position to do just that… So, will you wait for me for a little while longer? Please… my cherryblossem… I promise that it will soon be over and we can live once again in peace… The both of us… forever more…" The women only gave a small "yes" as her reply before she crashed her lips into him, embracing him, caring for him, loving him. The love between them was pure and gentle. It would be wrong to deny them that. No matter how much it seemed to sting upon hearing the term "cherryblossem". It was as if that brought back feelings of an unrequited and long since abandoned love._

The dance between the darkness and the light commenced and ended as swiftly as it had begun.

_Once again a vision of the raven haired man. He was now in full battle kit. Cuts and tears in his uniform and skin were testament to the intensity of the battle that was going on. The scenery was of a large and imposing bridge somewhere in the mountains. The raven haired man was fighting an elderly man who was wrapped in bandages and was covered in cuts and wounds as well. They both stared at each other for a moment before the elderly man began to take away his bandages as he spoke: "I stand in the shadow, so that my home can shine in the light. I am the root that gives strength, safety and security to the tree that is my village. I have to do things that can't stand the light of day… But so be it. If that means my village, my country can remain the strongest… and in peace… than that is a small price to pay. And you…You might have wrapped the council around your fingers… You might have convinced the people that you are a true hero… I know the truth… I know of your own actions in the shadows… Your darkness…" The man was finished with unwrapping his bandages and he displayed an immense disfigurement on his body. The raven haired man must've looked like he had a thousand questions, for the elderly man began to explain. "Surprised? You should be… These are implants from Hashirama Senju's cells... They will give me a power boost that will allow me to take out the trash. Even though it will mean the end of me… I will rest peacefully in the knowledge that your treacherous days are over and that the village will be safe and remain at the top of the world… like it should be…Now… Die! __**Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu! - Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique!**__"_

_Then it happened. The raven haired man began to laugh. The imposing end technique was well underway but the raven haired man was laughing loudly. He then spoke in an unnerving tone: "Hahaha… You truly think you've got me? You truly think you can defeat me? I've gained powers that are beyond the norm, beyond human even. I trained non-stop under extremely strong warriors. Some are greater than anyone has ever seen before. Some have arisen to a higher plain of existence. Some are gods on earth. I trained under the snake Sannin Orochimaru, but once he couldn't teach me anything else, I quickly disposed of him. Another person who I trained under was someone who was truly legend. His name is Uchiha Madara. And when he no longer has anything to offer me I will dispose of him as well… You know what's the sad part about all of this is? You and I are the same. You want Konoha to remain at the top of the world. So do I. You feel all threats to Konoha's peace and stability should be eliminated. So do I. The only problem is that you, in giving your support to continue the war between the Alliance and Consortium, are now a direct threat to Konoha's power and stability. And for that… __**"Tsukuyomi- Moon Reader" …**__You will die!"_

Darkness returned and a new vision flashed in existence before the rest of the battle could be played out in full.

_It appeared to be some time later, a couple of months perhaps. The raven haired man had longer hair. But there was no time further to mind the state of him for he was in a large and destructive battle. The orange haired man was not to be found in this vision. Perhaps he was incapacitated. Perhaps he was fighting someone else. But the fight between the raven haired man and the man named Madara was as intense as the heat from a thousand suns. It was an intricate ballet of mesmerizing moves. Strikes, parries, dodges… chaos… but it was a very soothing kind of chaos. The two of them were winded. Panting heavily… Suddenly they called forth all their power and cast their best jutsu. Both called forth their version of Tsukuyomi. Both launched them at the exact same moment. Both knew that the winner of this game of wits and mental prowess would win the fight. But instead of a single linear scene the rest of the vision played out very differently. Some were just images and others where loose sentences. Unintelligible shouting in the distance. Battle cries from soldiers. The last minutes of Danzou's life. Scenes of a war torn land. A coronation of a new raven haired Hokage. Public outrage and rioting. A raven haired man speaking to the crowd and calming them. Cries from a child for his dead parents. The blossoming love between the raven haired man and his 'cherryblossem'. A large feast celebrating peace. The speed at which these loose scenes played out slowed down at the end. Until the vision centered on Madara speaking. "You fucking asshole! I gave you everything!" Madara ranted into the darkness of an derelict bunker complex, the only light came from the red emergency evacuation lights. Tiles of the walls fell off, support beams were cracking and explosions were heard in the background. But Madara paid no attention. He just continued with his rant. "You came to me, you asked for power and I gave it to you! You wanted to revenge him and I gave you the chance! We stood side by side, like brothers… blood brothers! Why are you doing this? What does it gain you?" Madara said._

_There was a momentarily silence before the Raven haired man spoke with conviction and full of emotion._

_"It gains me nothing but to feel satisfied at doing something for him… for my true brother." The raven haired man said. Madara just winced in pain as he felt his lunges filling with blood. He knew the end was coming. His greatest plan had failed. Madara was trying, desperately trying, to hold his ground. He tried to sound tough. But he knew it was just a façade. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do to stop the end. The raven haired man came running to Madara. "This is it… Die!… __**Chidori! - One Thousand Birds!**__" he said. _

_Darkness didn't come. The scene just continued. Madara was dead. Slain by the raven haired man. He panted heavily. He was exhausted by the battle and the extensive use of his Sharingan… raven hair and a Sharingan… raven hair, a Sharingan and the use of a Chidori… A voice perpetuated the silent aftermath of the epic battle. There was no source. It was as if god himself spoke from the great beyond. The voice was menacing and filled with glee: "Good… Good… my apprentice. You've done very well. You took care of that stain on your name with great expedience and ruthlessness. I'm very impressed. I was right in choosing you as my champion. Now rest… rest and regain your strength. For you will have to rule now and build. Build and train for the final confrontation with the heretics from the east… This war is over… another will soon begin… I'm very impressed…You did well… Sasuke…"_

_Before it could fully register in the vision Sasuke spoke into the darkness: "It is my honor to be guided by your expert and divine hand, Marcus Aurellius-sama…"_

"Aurellius!" with screaming those words, Naruto woke up. He sat upright in a large and comfortable bed. A small number of candles gave of a calm and warm vibe. Naruto, however was everything but calm. He was drenched in sweat; his blonde hair that would normally stand defiant on his head was now plastered around his face. His heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. He shivered from emotion. It was a mix between denial, unbelief and pure anger and hate. Marcus Aurellius was somehow still alive. And worse still, he managed to make Sasuke his apprentice. Naruto would've exploded if not for a simple thing that always calmed him down immensely. Two soft and warm arms wrapped around his chest in a loving embrace. Naruto looked back and saw the mother of his son, his soul mate, his companion, his wife, looking at him with loving eyes. All troubles seemed to wash away. All worries seemed to wash away when thinking of his loving wife, Cassandra Agrippa.

"Are you feeling alright, Naruto?" Cassandra said as she gave Naruto small and loving kisses on his back and up to his cheek.

"It's… It's nothing…" Naruto said warmly.

Cassandra squeezed Naruto tighter and accompanied by a pouting and stern stare she said: "Consul Naruto Uzumaki… You might've vanquished an entire legion by yourself… You might've defeated the supreme commander of the raiders Longinus Omnius and killed the traitor Aurellius all alone… But now we are together… We are married and I want to stand next to you, for better and for worse… You no longer have to shoulder the burdens of the world by yourself anymore. You have a people who love you… You have friends and allies who love you… I… I love you…"

Before Cassandra could continue Naruto claimed her lips with his own. He embraced her and caressed her all over. He was kissing her now with vigor. All love and affection he held for her came through him at this moment. He hugged her closely and shifted his position so that he was now on top of her. There was no  
>mere lust… No, this was deeper and more satisfying. Cassandra was also feeling her love course through her at this moment. A heat rising in her chest. She opened up completely and allowed Naruto to enter her mouth with his tongue. Both their tongues were dancing with each other in a display of lust, caring, connectedness and love. She then rolled him over, she was no top of him and was caressing his muscular chest. Naruto didn't let down in his ministrations of her body. He gently rubbed her sides and squeezed her breasts. A moan escaped her lips and he continued downwards. Along her sides until he rested his hands around her bottom another gentle squeeze and another moan escaped her lips. He then pulled her closer to him so that she laid on top of his chest. His mouth near to her ear. He then whispered: "Cassandra… my beautiful wife… my beautiful soul mate... You have no idea how much I love you. You were the first who held true love for me as a person. You were the first who saw the monster in me and gave me more than simple admiration. You gave me the two most important and precious things I could wish for. You gave me a son and you gave me your love. I know that I should share everything with you, I know that I should share my burdens and tell everything… But I want to protect you. You are very precious to me and I want to do everything in my power to protect and shield you from harm and troubles…"<p>

Naruto was kissed on the nose by Cassandra and she smiled kindly. "Naruto, I'm not some princes from a faraway land that needs to be pampered and guarded 24/7. I'm strong… I'm strong for you, my love. You can tell me…"

Naruto stared at her for a small moment before he relented. "Alright. You have a right to know…" He said. As Naruto pulled Cassandra closer she nestled into Naruto's neck and laid there serenely, enjoying the warmth and security he radiated. Naruto slowly caressed her back as he spoke with warmth and kindness in his voice. "I had another vision. It was about Konoha, my previous home. Home… that place is no longer home for me. I've found a new home here, in Patavium. A new home where I'm loved and supported no matter what. I have never experienced that. And I will protect those that I hold dear, those that are my true and deserving precious people. Konoha, it's leaders and council forced me to go against my beliefs and morals and attack a civilian target. They asked me to do the most terrible and despicable thing I could've imagined. Not only would I have to attack a civilian convoy, but I would also betray my friend Gaara by attacking and harming his people. I refused, and the leaders gave me a simple choice. Do as we say or be exiled. They reasoned that a soldier that refuses to fight is just another useless mouth to feed. They probably never expected for me to go against their wishes. I was always the loudmouth knuckleheaded ninja that would do everything the village tells me to do. But I was fed up with it. Fed up with the chaos and destruction. Fed up with the war and carnage that it encompasses. I chose exile... You should have seen their faces. Some had this smug air about them as if saying 'good riddance' others had pure undiluted hatred and contempt for me. Let them hate me. For I hate and despise the leadership of Konoha as well. They are no longer my friends… friends… My so called 'friends' are the worst. they didn't support me, backed me up and gave me moral support when I needed it most. If the leadership of Konoha wants me to attack a civilian target I can understand... But my 'friends'? I expected them to stand next to me… I expected them to support me… Instead they told me I needed to grow up. They told me I should act my age and be a real soldier… It was a great betrayal… it stung deep inside me… inside my heart. I have long since found someone to heal my heart. You are the light in my darkness, the great force of healing that embraces me with love and affection. I wouldn't know what to do without you…" Naruto said.

Cassandra nestled closely to Naruto and kindly said:"I'm here and I will love and be with you until the end of times… and even beyond that…"

Naruto looked deep in Cassandra's eyes and spoke with teary eyes himself: "Until the end of times… I love you too, until the end of times, and beyond…" Naruto then spoke to Cassandra of his visions. He spoke of how he saw a raven haired figure, that later appeared to be Uchiha Sasuke, rise to greatness. He saw how Sasuke trained and gained new powers. He saw how Sasuke found love, admiration and acceptance… all the things he himself didn't receive when he lived in Konoha. He saw how Sasuke found new allies and friends in the Akatsuki. He saw Sasuke join forces with Pain and plot against Danzo and Madara. He saw Sasuke's fight against them both and how he defeated them both. He also told Cassandra of the disturbing sight of Sasuke talking to Marcus Aurellius and Sasuke being Aurellius' apprentice. They both talked, embraced and caressed each other until they felt sleep overtake them.

Morning came and Naruto and his wife Cassandra awoke to the rustling and prodding from a familiar source. Giggling was heard as they both peaked out from under the covers. They were both greeted by a blonde haired 7 year old child whose hair had small streaks of black running through it. His eyes were the purest blue. A wide grin adorned his face. It looked like a miniature version of Naruto, sans the whisker marks and with black streaks of hair. "Hi dad! Hi mom! Wake up, you promised me that you would train me. The sun is up so let's go do it! Show me some amazing techniques!" The child said with an immense amount of energy radiating from him.

Naruto mocked a pensive and contemplating look towards Cassandra. "Mmmm, I don't know. My training must be earned… What do you say dear?" Naruto said with a grin.

Cassandra gave the same look "You are right… He must undergo a test first…" Cassandra said kindly.

"A test? Cool, let me do it! I will ace it and show that I'm just as awesome than you, dad! … What is the test exactly?" He said while grinning.

Naruto gave a sly stare to Cassandra and then turned to his son. Naruto then kindly said: "Why… you must undergo our patterned Uzumaki-Agrippa tickling attack!" As Naruto said that, he and Cassandra lunged forwards to their son. Raining an endless stream of tickling upon him. All three were laughing loudly. All three where having fun. All three basked in the love and closeness they had as a family. All three truly thankful for being together. Naruto could discuss his vision with his advisers later. For now he was content being a loving husband and father. Life was good. It was seven years after Naruto founded Patavium. It was seven years after Naruto won the civil war against Aurellius. It was seven years after Naruto had found happiness. And he loved every moment since...

x

x

x

AN: First and foremost, thank you miner249er. Thank you from every fiber in my body. Thank you for taking the time and effort for proofreading my chapter. I wouldn't have been able to come this far without you vocal support. You also had very amazing ideas for this chapter. I hope that I didn't let you down and that I can continue to impress you and make you enjoy my story.

I truly hope the timeline isn't that hard to understand. As I said in my previous mail. The moment Naruto won his civil war against Aurellius, Sasuke started his 'alliance' with Akatsuki. The moment Sasuke defeated Madara is intentionally kind of hazy, but it's safe to say it's around half a year/to a year before Naruto's 'vision' and his private time with Cassandra and his son. If it might be more easily to understand, I might make a proper timeline and post it.

The next chapter will go into more detail of the time skip. It will explain how the years went for Patavium and hwo they have prepared. To give a small idea for how much Patavium has grown let me give you this saying regarding the 'First Citizen' that is Emperor Caesar Augustus. "...He so beautified it (Rome) that he could justly boast that he had found it built of  
>brick and left it in marble."<p> 


	13. Chapter XIII: Interrogation in Patavium

**Chapter XIII: Interrogation in Patavium**

The last decade has been good for Patavium. Before that there was a long period of strife, of raiders and bandits. Followed by a bloody civil war, this ended with the age of rebuilding. The age of prosperity. The age of peace. The age of Consul Uzumaki, the first Consul of an united Patavium. The world of Patavium before Naruto was an desolate wasteland. There was no order, no wealth, no peace for the ordinary citenziry. The privileged few however, were planning behind the scenes. Under the guise of an ancient religion "The Human Dawn", led by the charismatic Marcus Aurellius, vied for total control of everyday life. They tried to exert their control unto every aspect of civilization. After the arrival of Uzumaki things went in a rapid tempo. Plans were made to take control of the entire continent via electing Uzumaki to be Consul. Naruto was to be a puppet to Marcus Aurelluis´s true rule. But as always Uzumaki never acted as was expected of him. Uzumaki confronted Aurellius´s corrupt and unjust ways, and after a bloody civil war, Uzumaki and his legions were victorious. Uzumaki was finally able to rebuild Patavium in his image. A nation would arise that gave equal opportunities to all. A nation where there was no discrimination based on gender, race, religion, sexual preference or social status.

"What can be said about the last decade of Pataviums Rise? Can this be real? Is there absolutely no hidden sorrow?" a lone unnoticed individual thought to himself.

This individual wore civilian clothing and a cloak and was dark haired and fair skinned. He was strolling through the outskirts of Pataviums capital, the grand metropolis of the same name. This man seemed to go unnoticed by the rest of the citizens in the bustling streets. As the figure walked amongst the other people, he began to take notice of the other citizens. The streets were packed to the brim with citizens who went about their business. There were tradesmen who carried out negotiations with tourists. Housewives bought fresh vegetables for their families. Couples were lovingly walking around hand in hand looking for the latest beautifully crafted wedding rings. Cleaners were going about to rid the streets of any litter. Police were patrolling and helping any tourists with directions. Groups of schoolchildren were attentively listening to their teachers talking about the ornate and impressive looking buildings. All in all it was like there were no worries in the heads of the citizens. It was like it was like every other day for them. This didn´t sit right with the quiet observer. War was coming but it seemed as if no one was aware of it…

"In the name of the consul, stop!" A guard shouted.

The lone individual tensed momentarily. "Have I been discovered? But how?" he thought to himself. As the individual discreetly looked for an escape route, he noticed that the guards were not after him. No, the guards were after a small boy. The boy was blonde haired and had small streaks of black running through it. His eyes were the purest blue. A wide grin adorned his face. It looked like a miniature version of someone familiar. But it was hard to place in all the commotion. As the small boy ran from the guards, the lone individual took the chance and hurried into a dark alleyway. And there he waited. The commotion went away, some shouting was heard in the background, but the danger had pasted. The lone individual then pulled down his cloak. Then it became clear who he was. It was Sai. He pulled his scroll and drawing supplies forth and began to write a message for his masters back home. Unknown to him he was observed by a pair of eyes that were the purest blue.

Once Sai was finished writing his message he attempted to make the necessary seal to send the message. He was however unable to do so. He was interrupted by a barrage of Kunai. A surprised Sai looked at the source and growled in irritation. The blonde haired figure that had interrupted him was the boy from before. "What are you doing you fiend! I caught your fair and square. In the name of the Republic, I order you to stand down and surrender!" The blonde haired boy boasted loudly.

"My, my… You are a noisy one. But unlucky for you, you are also a stupid one…" Sai said.

Sai moved as quick as the wind, totally overtaking the small boy. Sai held a kunai close to the jugular artery of the boy. Sai looked deep into the boy's eyes and saw shock. But… There was no fear. "Why is there no fear in his eyes? In the face of death and 'evil' he doesn't cower? Why?" Sai thought to himself.

Sai held his hand high, for the impeding strike with the kunai. The small blonde haired boy closed his eyes serenely. A gush of wind and a grunt was all that followed. No kunai strike. No screams. Just calmness. "I knew he would save me..." Was the boys' only thought.

"Not so fast." came a voice. Only then did Sai realize that his neck was in a firm hold. Crushing his throat, making him unable to speak... or scream… God, he wanted to scream. He saw that the figure that held him in a powerful grip also had deflected his attack. The figure had taken away Sai's arm from the elbow down. He didn't cut it or anything, the figure simple used his hands to tear the arm away. It was now loosely held, blood dripping unceremoniously on the floor, in the figure's other hand.

"Daddy! I captured my first enemy! Did you see that!" The young boy said with full enthusiasm.

The unknown figure looked back at the small boy and very sternly said: "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!? WE WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, MINATO!"

Once that name registered in Sai's head, and he combined the appearance of the boy and that of the figure in front of him, all the alarm bells in his head went off. He tried to shout but there were only grunts to be heard. This sudden struggling caused the figure to divert his attention back to Sai. "I will deal with you later. Now it's time to sleep Konoha nin…" and with a wave of Naruto's other hand and a sudden surge of chakra, Sai fell unconscious.

Naruto had arrived in the nick of time. His son, Minato, barely escaped with his live. Naruto dropped Sai on the floor and kneeled down on in front of Minato, who had the insight to look shamefully to the ground. "I-I-I'm sorry…" Minato said almost whisperingly.

Naruto put his hands on the shoulders of his son and stared at him. His son. His own flesh and blood. His child. There were a few people for whom Naruto would shake the heavens and the earth, and his son was one of them. The simple thought that his son might be injured… or worse… It was too much to bear. Naruto then hugged him closely and banished those unwelcomed thought from his mind. "Minato… Minato… We were so worried about you. When we couldn't find you in the villa, your mother and I didn't know what to think or do anymore. There are so much bad things that could happen to you that we became so very scared… If anything bad happened to you, your mother and I wouldn't be able to live on anymore. The sun wouldn't be able to warm us anymore... Bread would taste like sand to us... Water wouldn't be thirst-quenching anymore... All the wealth, all the gold, all the ramen in the world wouldn't compare to how much you are worth to us. Minato… you and your mother are all that I have in this world… So please don't scare me like that anymore… alright?" Naruto said while he turned Minato's chin upwards, so that he could stare in those deep blue eyes.

"I… I just wanted to be as awesome as you dad. You…you were already on your way to become a full fledged ninja at my age. I wanted to make you proud and become a great warrior, just like you… For you, for mom and for the Republic… I wanted to make you all proud." Minato said.

Naruto stood up and looked at his son in amazement. "So young and already giving without expecting anything in return. So young and already wanting to help people." Naruto thought to himself. Naruto just gave a genuine warm smile to his son. One which Minato returned. They both had a very close relationship. Both knew what the other was feeling with a simple look, a simple smile. "I'm already very proud of you my son. More proud than you can ever imagine." Naruto said as he took Minato on his shoulders. They walked back home, not giving any further attention to Sai, the defeated and crippled Konoha nin.

Sai was shocked that Naruto Uzumaki was the Consul, all the more shocked was he that Naruto had a son and to add further insult to injury, Sai was very easily defeated. Sai permitted himself a moment of arrogance in thinking that he could escape and report back to his masters. He was gravely mistaken. From the shadows dark red eyes watched Sai, who began to shout out in terror as more and more eyes appeared. One by one the deformed entities were manifesting themselves from the dark shadows. One by one the deformed entities encircled Sai and they made it very clear… Sai was no longer in control of his own life anymore. The Praetorian guard had appeared...

**Later that day, Patavium Consul chambers**

Naruto, his closest advisors and his cabinet were now about to gather to discuss the impending war and the right course of action. They were to gather in the Consul chambers. A large desk was in the fore front of the chamber, the work desk of the Consul. Several large chairs were situated in a circle in front of it. Large banners decorated the high walls and statues of war heroes of the civil war stood proudly to show all that the freedom for Patavium came from the sacrifices of the ordinary people. Naruto stood in front of a statue and looked very far away with his thoughts. "I heard about little Minato. I'm so happy that he's alright." A voice said from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around and saw his closest friend and ally, the one who was with him from almost the very beginning, the one who had become like family. "Hey Cassandros, how are you doing? And thanks for the kind words about Minato. I gave him a stern talking to. I truly whished that he would think before he acted…" Naruto said.

"Gee… I truly wonder where he got that from…" Cassandros said in mock wondering. Both men, both friends then laughed and smiled warmly to each other. As the other members of Naruto's cabinet and advisors came into the office, Cassandros turned to Naruto and said with the creepiest smile: "So, I've heard that the would be killer of Minato has been captured. Any chance of me spending some time with him? I would love to know how long he can stay conscience while I cut away his body one inch at a time…"

Naruto sat down with Cassandros next to him and said: "I know you would nothing less than to punish the Konoha assassin. I know how much you care for your nephew. But for now he will not be harmed… any further… Besides we still need to question him."

"But Naruto I promise I wouldn't kill him… Let me for just a few minutes…" Cassandros said but he was interrupted by the cabinet minister of information and intelligence.

"Cassandros, is it that hard for you to find a date or something? Is the prisoner not too feminine looking for you to enjoy?" The cabinet minister said jokingly.

"Fuck off! Novanus! Call me a faggot if you will! I'm proud of it! At least I was never, like you, a bigoted Aurellius' fuckbu…" Cassandros said angrily, but he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Cassandros! Have you taken leave of your senses? Relax man, Novanus spoke merely in jest. Nobody here thinks of you as a faggot, or harbors any ill feelings against you, your partner or your love live. We all accept each other, no matter our sexual orientation or previous affiliation. Have I made myself clear to all of you!?" Naruto spoke with authority.

Cassandros looked to the ground in shame. "I… I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't want to lose my cool like that… It's just that… The simple thought that someone dared to hurt Minato or you… It's hard for me to not burst out in rage, hatred and anger." Cassandros said.

"I never would think of you as a faggot or call you any such terms. I have nothing more than the utmost respect for you and your accomplishments. If everyone was as loyal and dedicated to the Republic as you, than we would be unstoppable as a nation. Besides, my own brother is gay as well. As for my past… I admit I was very closely tied to the Human Dawn. But I put that all behind me, and left that group of criminals, once the true atrocities committed by the Human Dawn were becoming clear to me." Novanus said.

"I'm sorry. I never intended to question your good intentions, nor your dedication to Naruto and the Republic. The situation got the best of me…" Cassandros said bashfully.

Naruto stood and gestured the gathered cabinet ministers and advisors to sit down. Naruto cleared his throat and said: "Now that all the commotion is over and everyone is here, we can begin with the matter at hand… The impending war with the elemental nations! As all of you might know already by now, I have a strong indication that the Land of Water is going to attack our sovereign Republic. The presence of an Alliance spy only verifies that suspicion. My visions were very clear on this. The Land of Water is going to strike on the shores of Urbana. It is their belief that we have grown weak due to peace. It is their belief that we have grown an easy target because our citizens are feasting and celebrating a decade of unification and peace... It is our task to ensure that the Land of Water will understand the true meaning of despair. It is our task to ensure the Land of Water will never forgot the day that they made the biggest mistake of their lives! There can only be once acceptable outcome, the complete and utter subjugation of the Land of Water! Our retaliation must be so complete, so vicious, so without mercy and without precedent, that the other Alliance members will think twice about aiding their ally! In the name of Patavium!"

"In the name of its protector and guide along the golden path! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" The cabinet ministers and advisors chorused as one.

**Later that evening, interrogation centre of the Praetorian Guard**

Sai was being dragged along dark and damp corridors. Screams were being heard in the distance. Stains of blood and other bodily fluids were smudged on the floor and walls. This was clearly a complete 180 of the perfect calmness and utopian peace and tranquility of the city. It was very clear to Sai that this was not a place anyone would love to be. Nor that anyone who opposed Patavium would leave this place alive.

"All right you scum. This is it. The end of the line for you. Have fun!" The guard said as he unceremoniously pushed Sai into an interrogation chamber. The place was even darker than the hallway. The only illumination came from low hanging lamp above a desk. A figure from the far side of the room moved, causing Sai to tighten up. He was scared beyond belief. He couldn't see the figure but he could sense it's hatred and malice. But there was one thing that was frightening him beyond belief… It were those blue eyes… Those eyes that would haunt him for the rest of his life. The figure then came into the light and sat down at the table. It was Naruto himself. Sai tried to look for an escape and subconsciously moved backwards, only to realize there was no escape. The door was locked, obviously. There was no need for any further guards. Or any other safety measures. Sai was locked in with Naruto, the one who simply tore his arm off as if he was pulling the weeds from a garden.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be. Sit down." Naruto said with a no-nonsense authority.

Sai, fearing for his life, complied. "W-W-What? H-How?" Sai stammered.

"I'm the one who is asking the questions. And whether or not the answers satisfy me, you will be allowed to ask yours." Naruto said. Sai's only response was silence. "You will not die today Sai. You can relax. I just want to have a little chat with you about why you are here. Not as spy and Consul but both as Konoha shinobi. Would you indulge me in this little request?" Naruto asked kindly. To Sai it was a nice change from all the intimidation. But deep down Sai knew that it all could be a front. However the only logical thing to do was to play along… At least until he could escape and inform his superiors.

"O-Of course Consul-sama." Sai said.

"Oh, please. Call me Naruto. We are only fellow Konoha shinobi. Now, You have to understand my surprise when I discovered who the one was that my son captured… Well, outed as a spy is a more accurate description. He never caught or defeated you… Luckily for you I prevented you from actually… **KILLING MY SON!**" Naruto shouted in anger.

Sai cowered in fear for his life, awaiting whatever Naruto was going to do next. Naruto recovered and composed himself. Breathing in and out slowly. Naruto then continued with his questions. "The first thing I would like to know is why you are here. What is a Konoha nin doing here?" Naruto asked.

Sai, gathered his thoughts and answered without giving to much harmful information. Sai was still a high caliber operative. And giving information that had the appearance of high importance, while in effect it was only a small piece of the puzzle, was something he was trained to do. So Sai elaborated: "I was sent here as an impartial witness, to oversee what the effects are from The Land of Water's actions. It is a mission, given by the Hokage Sasuke Uchiha himself, that would determine whether or not we can associate any longer with The Land of Water…"

"Oh, and why is that?" Naruto asked.

"We can of course not condone any action that breaches any form of moral law. If perchance The Land of Water would attack a neutral party, our alliance would become null-and void. Since it is clearly stated that attacking a neutral party is out of the question."

There was a momentarily silence. Sai was very proud of himself. He had come up with that cover story on the fly. And someone who was as gullible of Konoha's intentions as Naruto would surely accept the cover story. Naruto then did something that was very unnerving for Sai to see. Naruto gave a satisfied smirk. "it appears that you are not all that afraid for your life. If you were, you would be more honest with me…" Naruto said.

"What do you mean? I'm telling the truth!" Sai said desperately.

"Do you take me for a fool! The way you act might go unnoticed to all, but not to me. The slight trembling of your eyelids, too fast for anyone else to notice, but not too me. To me it was as if you are desperately looking everywhere but me. The way you unconsciously shut your lips tightly for just a fraction of a second. Nobody would notice such subtle movements, but I can see everything. To me it appeared as if you somehow wanted to will the truth from not escaping your mouth. No normal person could sense your heartbeat, but I can. The way your pulse increased drastically when you started to speak. The way your breath hitched for a small moment… I must confess you could have fooled anyone. You must be very well trained in how to act during interrogation… However I can see all the telltale signs of someone lying." Naruto said with a smile.

Sai was seething in a combination of fear and anger. Everything inside him, his logical side screamed to be fearful of Naruto. Yet his emotions were beginning to get the better of him. His anger and hatred for Naruto was beginning to surface.

"I'm not even that angry with you, Sai. This only means that I will have to try harder to get you to talk. If asking nicely doesn't work, how about an incentive…" Naruto said smirking. He then proceeded to pull out a scroll. Sai was wondering what Naruto was planning to do, was Naruto going to torture him? Our was it something else. Fear and curiosity was bubbling up in his mind. Naruto the unsealed an item. Upon seeing the item, Sai didn't know what to think. Naruto had unsealed Sai's ripped of arm. "So, Sai. As you can see this is your arm. I… took it from you… when you tried to harm my son. Our medical specialists are very advanced and I might be willing to forgive your transgression to my son and the Republic and reattach your arm, if you give me the information I want to know. The truth this time!" Naruto said

Sai then lost it. "You fucking pathetic limp dicked loser! I will never talk! Once the Hokage, Sasuke, finds out that you attacked me… That you attacked a Konoha shinobi, you will pay the full price! Sasuke knows no mercy for those that attack Konoha! Sasuke's power has grown tenfold since you last saw him! He has grown to be the most powerful shinobi of the elemental nations! He grown to be the most powerful human being on the planet!"

"**AND I HAVE TRANSCENDED SUCH PETTY DESCRIPTIONS AS HUMAN! MY DIVINE POWERS KNOWN NO BOUNDS!"** Naruto shouted with such power and authority that foundations of the building itself shook on it's very core. Cracks were beginning to show in the wall, and some lose hanging tiles dropped down.

Here let me show you… **Remus Kami-sama No Sabaki! – Divine Remus' Judgement!**" As Sai's ripped of arm disintegrated, and for some strange reason Sai could feel his severed arm disintegrating. Atom by atom, cell by cell. They all tore apart under the great power of Naruto's attack. Before Sai could register any further pain, Naruto stood next to him. Naruto had his hand on his throat and his other hand on his head. Then a blinding light consumed them both.

Sai wanted to open his eyes. But some part of him was unwilling to do so. It was as if some part deep inside him knew that this was the end, that this was the moment that would mark the end of him. Before he could continue the struggle Naruto decided for him. "Open your eyes." Naruto said. Sai closed his eyes even more, in a strange way of defiance. "Open your eyes!" Naruto shouted. Sai still didn't did as told, to afraid for his live if he did. "Open your eyes and look, or I will cut away your eyelids…" Said Naruto in a cold and demonic voice, sliding a kunai along Sai's cheek. Sai suddenly opened his eyes and looked into the cool and demonic gaze of Naruto. He looked different, Naruto didn't wore the same clothes anymore. No, Naruto now wore an ancient looking battle armor. It was the same all the other legionnaires wore, only more archaic looking. Now that Sai had calmed somewhat he could see his surroundings more clearly. They both stood on the slope of a large hill, Naruto was looking in the distance. This place was truly idyllic. Lush grasslands, a clear blue sky with the occasional drifting cloud, a small cooling breeze, snow-topped mountains on the horizon. Truly a paradise and if he was going to die, this would be a good place as any.

"I-I don't get it… We all thought you were dead... How come you are the alive and well? How come… How come you are the Consul?" Sai said slowly.

Naruto took some time to stare down at Sai. Playing with him. Toying with him… "Well, in the beginning I was very content with wandering around the countryside. I could fend for myself. And no one was bothering me anymore. I simply wanted peace and be left alone. I tried… I truly tried… But I just couldn't take it anymore. The chaos… The carnage… The useless slaughter of innocents… I planned to take out the heads of the war machines of the Elemental nations, namely the generals. The Kages and Daimyos would follow later... The attack was a partial success… The generals were dead, but I was badly injured. The Fox took care of that…" Naruto finally said.

Naruto was closely studying Sai's face and body language. Hoping to find some way to gain an insight in the mental state of Sai. Sai was shuddering once hearing about the Kyuubi, but he was still holding strong. Naruto wanted to break Sai, and it was almost done. But Sai needed a small extra push. A small push to break his spirit.

"I was picked up by some fishermen and offered a way out of the Elemental nations. I took that chance wholeheartedly. I was glad to get away. I was glad to find a place where I could be free. A place where I would no longer wear the stigmata of a 'demon child'. I was glad to find a new home… Unfortunately my new home was as chaotic as my old one. But here nobody knew me. Here nobody saw me only as a demon. And nobody wanted to use me as a mindless tool. Here I could make a new life for myself. I then made a decision that I will stick by until the end of my life. I would bring back peace, tranquility, justice and prosperity for everyone… I've been doing just that since that day, all those years ago… Since the Elemental nations and Patavium are very isolationist by nature, I reckoned nobody would notice my work here. I was assumed to be dead, and nobody was looking for me. There are other Uzumaki out there, scattered since the destruction of Whirlpool. So some Consul with the same name wouldn't be all that notice worthy. I wanted to live out the rest of my life in peace, ensuring the same thing for my people. I clearly misjudged the warmongering of the Elemental nations… As for this place…" Naruto said, only to be interrupted by a scared and almost mentally breaking, Sai.

"W-What is this p-p-place?" Sai stammered out.

Naruto turned facing sai, looking at him slyly, before he went and walked slowly to the top of the hill. "This is my paradise. This is the one place where I could find the truth. This is the one place where I could find strength and power. This is my Heaven…" Naruto said, beckoning for Sai to follow.

Sai did as told, intriqued and scared as he was. As he approached Naruto standing atop the hillside, he suddenly felt a shiver down his spine as Naruto smirked. "But what can be a Heaven for some, can for others be a living… Hell!"

Sai was then pushed over the top and down the other side of the hill. Once Sai came to a standstill he observed his surroundings, what he saw made him shiver in his very core. He saw an encampment. There were makeshift buildings, tents and training grounds as far as the eye could see. Legionnaires were going about their business. They were cleaning their armor. Mending their swords. Eating, drinking and feasting. They trained vigorously. Some were simply lifting weights others did the more difficult martial art kata's. Some were training with their swords while others trained what appeared to be their abilities. Large flames and gushes of wind came from their very bodies themselves. Some were shape shifting and others were cloaking themselves. It would be distressing enough if the encampment was filled with only standard legionnaires, but the truth was far worse. No longer human, not entirely animal either, it was as if gazing into the pits of Hell and all the demons from nightmares had arisen.

A gush of wind was felt and Naruto now stood next to Sai. "Is it not wonderful! These are my Praetorian guard, the best of the best. They know no fear, they know no despair, they know no mercy… These are my greatest accomplishment. My predecessor never gave them much attention. But my powers and abilities, combined with my unending determination and zeal have provided me with an amazing chance. To be honest, it was quite a task to gain their trust, to gain their confidence. But were most people would see mindless beasts and shun them for their appearance and for what they are, I saw them in a different light. I looked at them and saw myself in my youth. Shunned, detested and perhaps worse, ignored. In the end they sensed my suffering, they sensed who I truly am. I accepted them, I acknowledged them. And for that they give me their undying loyalty…" Naruto said.

Sai had begun to shiver, not from cold but from the very deep seeded emotion of fear. He was afraid. He was so afraid. Breathing was becoming hard. Keeping focused was very difficult as well. But the thing that send him into a mind dulling panic was the thing that Naruto said next.

"This is my Legio Primaris. You already met them in Patavium. Since they serve as my personal guard as well. A 6000 strong Legion of the best soldiers I could wish for…" But Naruto suddenly turned very closely to Sai, who sat on the ground. Naruto then whispered demonically in Sai's ear something that sent Sai into truly great despair. "…This is merely one legion out of a total of 50…"

Sai was broken. Sai was truly a defeated and mentally broken man. Sai knew then and there… against a demonic force of 300000 there was no defense. Against Patavium, victory was impossible… The Elemental Nations and all who opposed Naruto… would burn…

A gush of wind later, and Naruto had transformed once again. A white chakra emanated from Naruto, his hair was blown outwards and his eyes had become a demonically red-slitted pool of death. **"NOW YOU HAVE SEEN THE TRUTH! NOW YOU HAVE SEEN THE FUTTILITY OF OPPOSING PATAVIUM AND ME! NOW YOU ARE COMPLETELY MINE! LIFE! BODY! MIND! AND IF IT PLEASES ME, YOUR SOUL AS WELL!" **Naruto said as if he channeled every demon in existence.

Naruto then put his hand on Sai's unmoving head. **"Ningendō dokushinjutsu! - Human Path Mind Reader!"** Naruto shouted, and with that all of Sai's deepest secrets became like an open book for Naruto. If not willingly, Sai will give the truth of his assignment here in Patavium.

"_Sai, listen up. For the time being you are on loan to The Land of Water. They believe it's simply as a sign of good faith and as a sharing of 'recourses'. Serve them to the best of your abilities. But you will have a secondary mission, known only to me. You will keep out an eye for all developments and report back everything to me as well. Understood?" Sasuke said._

"_It will be done, lord Hokage." Sai responded._

_It then flashed to several months later. _

"_My lord Hokage, troubling news from the Land of Water. They are preparing for war." Sai said._

"_Are they gearing up for war against us? How long do we have before they are fully mustered? What is their main target?" Sasuke asked in his usual calculating coldness._

"_No, my lord. Their target isn't Konoha. They are not content with the amount of gain they got from the war. Land wise. So they have set their eyes to the East. They plan to invade The Patavian Republic. They plan an amphibious strike along the coast of a province called Urbana." Sai responded._

"_Let me guess. Once they find out they have bit of more than they can handle, they expect me to help out?" Sasuke asked with his trademark frown._

"_You are correct, lord Hokage. However, in an uncharacteristically sound tactical move, they asked me to scout out the enemy. I'm to report back the strength and readiness of Patavium's forces." Sai responded._

"_Mmm… This could prove to be an useful opportunity. The Land of Water has always proven to be more trouble than they are worth. This might be our chance to kill two birds with one stone. Go and do as asked. However, no matter your findings on the strength of Patavium, ensure The Land of Water feels confident in their possibility of victory. The invasion must proceed as planned. It is highly unlikely the Land of Water wins, they are as weak as they are incompetent. Their only strengths it their navy and that is completely useless during an occupation. When they are about to lose, we can simply renounce our alliance with them citing 'an attack on a neutral party'. However Patavium will suffer some loses, and will be more than happy to sign a truce. They will have become weak from fighting a war. And will no longer be a future threat to Konoha. The same goes for The Land of Water. Once they lose the war, they will be reminded of their place in the world. They will be reminded that The Land of Fire is still the strongest nation on the face of the earth!" Sasuke said with glee._

"_Your will be done, lord Hokage!" Sai said in his usual unemotional tone._

Naruto saw enough. He ended the technique.

"So… Sasuke plans to betray his own alliance member. How unoriginal for him to betray someone… But… his plan does sound like music to my ears. There will however be some 'minor' adjustments to the outcome of the plan. The Land of Water will surely be defeated. But Patavium will take center stage in the world. Patavium will never play second fiddle to The Land of Fire, Konoha or Sasuke… Patavium will reign supreme!" Naruto said to himself.

A small gurgling sound came from Sai. Directing Naruto's attention back to said demented, defeated and soon to be dead, Konoha nin. "Well Sai, your mission is very clear is it not? Don't let the Land of Water wait any longer. Send them the 'all clear' for the invasion." Naruto said with an unnerving kindness in his voice.

Sai, now nothing more than a mindless automaton, did as asked. He filled a rapport just as his master in Konoha and his new master in Patavium wanted. He would tell the Land of Water that there was minimal resistance. His actions would ensure the utter and complete subjugation of the Land of Water. And Sai was none the wiser, a side effect from Naruto's mind reading technique. Sai's mind was long gone.

Another gurgling sound signaled Sai's completion of his task. Naruto simply smiled evilly, and grabbed Sai's vest. Naruto then turned to some Praetorian guards in the distance who were eating. "Come on boys, here's some fresh meat! Feast to your heart's content on his flesh! Use his bones as toothpicks! Use his skin as a lampshade! Make the traitor suffer!" As Naruto said this he threw Sai to the Praetorian guard. If Sai's mind was present he didn't show it. Sai was torn apart limb from limb. However, if you would pay close attention to Sai's face. You could see the forming of tears. And before it actually started in earnest, it was all over. Sai was dead. Never to be heard or seen from again. Killed and ripped apart by demons, to Naruto it was a fitting punishment for the would be killer of his son.

…...

This is the end of Pataviums rise to power. This is the end of Pataviums life in the limelight. The policies of isolationism are over, Patavium has been drawn into the war mongering of the so called Elemental nations. The story of Pataviums rise their rightful place in the world begins now. The story of reckoning for the backstabbers and war hawks in the West begins now. The story of Naruto's rise from a mere man to a legend begins now!

"_**So, it has begun… The battle lines are drawn… The peoples of the West have made their intentions known… There can be no question about it… The Elemental nations, and all who oppose me, must burn!"**__ Naruto said angrily._

.

.

.

AN: This is my latest chapter and for one I'm very pleased with it. I hope you guys enjoy it. I said that this chapter would include some overall descriptions of Patavium since the time skip. But I felt that there wasn't any logical opportunity for it. There were some other, more pressing story developments that needed to be addressed. I couldn't very well, in the middle of Sai's mission write a two page essay on the architectural developments of Patavium. It wouldn't fit in the flow of that moment. It will however be done next chapter… probably…

Now to answer the questions/complaints raised by "Kyuubi-sama". The next time you criticize my work, it would be more appropriate for you to offer some kind of way for me to get in touch with you. Now I have to address your criticisms in public.

Your first problem with my story is that there are too many OC's. Well, unless you know more of the Naruto cannon universe than me, there are no Romanesque people or countries that I know of. As far as I know there also isn't an cannon storyline detailing a continent/nation called Patavium. So I guess that's it's my job to provide that kind of information. It's my job to make up characters that live there. It's my job to create a world in which Naruto can interact. If you only want to read about exploits by cannon Naruto characters, about cannon events, I strongly suggest you read the original manga and not indulge in reading fan fiction.

Your second problem is regarding a slow development of the storyline. While I agree that there are stories out there that have Naruto becoming akin to a god in the first couple of chapters, I feel a more 'realistic' approach is in order. Or you can read the following summary of my story. "Naruto travels East, becomes Consul, wages war with the West, and he kicks ass while doing so." I hope that is rapid development enough for you.

As for your grammatical point, I have the following to say. As you probably know from my profile, I'm not a native English speaker. So I'm working on the basis of the stuff I've been taught in school, and what I've learned from the internet. One of those basic things they've taught me is this: when writing a paragraph, you are only allowed to start the next paragraph when a different person is speaking. So if a character is saying two lines, interspersed with descriptions of the talkers mood, it's still a single paragraph. Thoughts are also written down as if speech and only addressed as thoughts via an explicit description. Akin to "What is this rubbish!" he thought to himself. Nevertheless, I tried to format this chapter more akin to readers ease and less to grammatical rules. Is it now more to your taste?

As for my 'promise' to make this a Naru/Hina story… I can be very clear and swift about this. I never specifically stated that this is a Naru/Hina story. The description never mentions this. I never gave you any indication that this would be the case. The only thing I did mention was that, whereas most people detest that pairing, I favor it myself. I like Naru/Hina stories in general. Yet saying that, doesn't compel me to write every Naruto story I do as if it will be a Naru/Hina story.

Thank you for flying with 'artistic-license-in-fan-fictions-are-a-bitch-aren't-they?' airlines. We hoped you enjoyed your stay and if not pleased don't hesitate to never visit us again.


	14. Chapter XIV: The Invasion

**Chapter XIV: The Invasion**

**_"So, it has begun… The battle lines are drawn… The peoples of the west have made their intentions known… There can be no question about it… The elemental nations, and all who oppose me, must burn!"_**_ Naruto said angrily._

…

The lands where lush with foliage and trees. The rolling hills had an amazingly calming green cover of grass and a very diverse plant life. Every now and then some rabbits and hares would run across the fields to go from burrow to burrow. In some parts of the fields there would be sheep and cows grazing leisurely, without a care in the world. Interspersed with the large open fields of lush green lands, where almost unendingly fields of grain and other food crops. Small canals and irrigation waterworks would provide the much needed water for farming. This land was truly a farmers paradise. This peaceful land was what the invading troops of The Land of Water witnessed once they embarked from their troop ships… The invasion has begun…

A shinobi materialized in front of a pensive looking Mizukage. The shinobi kneeled and almost breathlessly began talking. "Lady Mizukage! Our scouts have reported in." Said a Water shinobi to the fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi.

"You have done well. Tell me, what news do they bring?" Mei said warmly.

"Yes, my lady…" The lone Water shinobi then proceeded to pull out a scroll and read his report.

"… It is as predicted. The enemy has gone on a full retreat. All the civilians have evacuated the small villages and left behind everything. It's as if they all disappeared without a trace. Doors are unlocked, property is left behind. There is even on case where the stove was left on mid-cooking ramen. The enemy has also made a large strategic mistake." The Water shinobi continued.

"Oh… And what is that?" Mei said questioningly.

"It appears they left large quantities of food behind. Livestock and crops, ready for harvesting. It appears they were unable, of unwilling, to apply the 'scorched earth' tactic. In the end we can only conclude that we've taken the enemy by a complete surprise. Our victory should be assured." The Water shinobi said proudly.

Mei smiled but her mind was miles away. Something was nagging at her mind but she couldn't actually place it. All her experience in combat told her something was off. But in the end… in the end she couldn't place it. Eventually she dismissed those notions to her overcautious nature. "You're dismissed. Report back to me if the scouts report anything else." Mei said. The Water shinobi saluted and left on his way. Leaving Mei to her unending stream of thoughts, leaving her watching the invaders from the Land of Water embark and organize into an army on Patavium's shores.

**Several moments later, Patavium Forward Command Centre.**

Naruto and several of his most trusted Legatus Legionis were gathered around a large map of the surrounding area. The Legatus Legionis had ornate looking, gold and silver engraved battle armors on. It was a mix and match of Lorica Segmentia's, Lorica Hamata's and Lorica Squamata's. They all had their family crests engraved on their battle armors. Their tunics were made of the finest linen and colored bright red, as this was the color of the army. Naruto was dressed in his trademark archaic looking Legionary battle armor. Quite the opposite of the Legatus Legionis. Yet Naruto didn't mind. He was always someone who wasn't concerned with the showing of wealth or social status. He also didn't mind what the other Legatus Legionis wore. They bought most of their equipment themselves. Naruto didn't mind if his Legatus Legionis decked themselves out in the most expensive and eye-catching uniforms. Naruto only demanded one thing from his Legatus Legionis and that was that they do their jobs and were committed to the Republic. And Naruto was at least sure of one thing, if not in the absence of modesty of his Legatus Legionis, and that was that everyone of his soldiers, regardless of standing, be it the lowly Pedes to the Legatus Legionis themselves, they were all fiercely loyal to the cause. They were all fiercely loyal to the Republic. They were all fiercely loyal to him…

A panicked Praefectus Castrorum came into the tent an reported: "The enemy are on the move!"

Before the panicked Praefectus Castrorum could continue one the Legatus Legionis calmly interrupted: "Did you forgot how to salute, plebian?"

The Praefectus Castrorum then saluted in earnest and responded: "No sir! Sorry Sir! No excuse sir!"

Naruto watched this for a moment before he calmly turned around and said, in the most calming and soothing tone, to the Praefectus Castrorum: "Now then. Please continue and give us your report."

The Praefectus Castrorum visibly relaxed, opened his scroll and began his report. "Sir, the enemy army is on the move and in battle formation…"

"They clearly want to face us on the field of battle, or try to intimidate us… Let's give them what they want." Naruto commented.

"… Preliminary scouting indicates that he enemy have made camp on the hill and they are deployed on the slope of the hillside. They are flanked by a small, yet deep river. Their ordinary soldiers will not be able to cross it. They enemy appear to have a number equal to nine legions, and the assorted supporting troops. They appear to utilize their shinobi's on their right flank, on the river. Their left flank appears to be made out of a sizable group of mercenary cavalry. Their deployment appears to be three cohort lines deep. And sir… It appears the Mizukage herself is on the battlefield, commanding their shinobi force on the right flank. " The Praefectus Castrorum continued.

A momentarily silence followed as Naruto studied the map in front of him. He pictured the enemies in front of him, and began to draw out their position. Once that was done, he closed his eyes and pictured what the best way to deploy his troops were in his mind's eye. "They have nine legions? That's more than the five we have here! And they have a sizable group of cavalry! Wouldn't it be best to retreat and await more legions to arrive?" One of the Legatus Legionis said to the rest.

Naruto opened his eyes and smirked. Naruto then began to draw what he felt was the best way to deploy his five legions. As he was drawing and planning, he said the Legatus Legionis something that would never be forgotten to him: "You are as arrogant as you are uneducated. You not only assume that because of your noble upbringing your are better than anybody else. You continually remind people of their social status, despite the fact that you should applaud anyone, who accomplishes something due to their hard work and determination and not due to their social status at birth. These so called plebeians are doing their very best to ensure that you fine sir, can continue to live your life in luxury. You are a smart man. So you will have no trouble remembering… As for the number of legions… Do you truly believe that quantity is more important than quality? I have faith in my legions… I have faith in my men… I have faith that they will persevere and continue to fight for what's right in the world… I have faith that they will win!" Naruto said with pride.

The Legatus Legionis in question had the decency to look ashamed of his actions. He was bright enough to realize that his Consul was a man of sober upbringing himself. He was bright enough that his Consul did not care for status and wealth. That was one of the reasons that his Consul was so popular with the citizens.

Naruto gave a sly smile as he said: "In fact, I have so much faith in their abilities that I will take two cohorts from every legion and use them to lengthen our line. Those cohorts will deal with the enemy cavalry units. I will personally fight along our Evocati against the enemies Shinobi force."

"But Sir! That would weaken the overall line! All military doctrines teach us that we should use the Evocati to strengthen our right flank. And please sir, I beg of you. Don't fight on the front lines! If… If we lose you… Losing you would mean the end of the Republic… I can't bear the thought, my Consul… That your guiding light should wither away… Without you, we're lost as a Republic…" One of the other Legatus Legionis said.

Naruto simply smiled warmly. Thinking about the feeling of being cared for, about feeling loved, about feeling wanted. "Thank you… You have no idea how much that means to me. But I'm not all that keen on dying myself. So if you wouldn't mind I still plan to win. Times are changing my friends. We need to adapt to the changes or be crushed underneath them. The enemies we are about to face, here and in the Elemental nations, are not what we are used to before. They are well organized and have large groups of 'gifted' individuals fighting in organized teams. I created the Evocati to mimic the specialized Shinobi squads. As the war will rage on we will need to depend on those Evocati, and their abilities, allot more. So our tactics will have to change with them… My plan is essentially the same as is standard, Patavian military tactic. However my plan is slight altered to be the reverse. Whereas it is standard to have our strongest troops on the right flank, we will focus on the left. The job of all of our Legions is simply to hold out against the enemy and keep them locked into place. I and our Evocati will deal with their shinobi. The Evocati will then mop up their lines from the left, while I take care of the Mizukage. Listen up and this is important. We must cause a complete annihilation of the enemy. If they somehow get word to their small garrison near the docks they might retreat with their ships. If we want to make sure our own invasion of the Land of Water goes without hinder, we will need those ships!" Naruto said.

The assembled Legatus Legionis all saluted. And chanted: "Ave Naruto! Ave Naruto! Ave Naruto! Ave Naruto!"

Naruto simply basked in the praise and said with confidence: "Gentlemen, let's make history!"

**Later that day, on the plains of Urbana.**

The armies of Patavium and the Land of Water met as planned. The army of the Land of Water was deployed on the slope of the hillside. Flanked by a small, yet deep river. Their forces numbered nine legions, and the assorted supporting troops. Mei, the Mizukage, was on their right flank with the shinobi force. Clearly planning to attack the forces of Patavium from the river. Believing that Patavium only had ordinary soldiers. Their own deployment of ordinary troops are close to three cohort lines deep. Their left flank consisted of mercenary cavalry. Naruto's Patavian forces deployed as per Naruto's whishes. They stood opposite of the enemy. Naruto's five legions stretched thin, to equal their own line to the line of Patavium's enemy. The Evocati had taken position on the left flank, concealing themselves for an ambush when the timing was right.

The Legionnaires of Patavium and the soldiers of the Land of Water stood apart on opposite ends of the battlefield. They both held their ground, waiting for the order from their commanders to advance. The armies of the Land of Water held their spears, short swords and axes tightly gripped. The Legionnaires were steadfast and stood at ease, leaning at their shields.

The second in command of the Land of Water army looked at his enemy and wondered out loud: "So these are the forces of Patavium? Ha, they are as stupid as they are weak! They are greatly outnumbered, and even now in the face of battle they haven't even drawn their swords or shields even. They are all merely leaning against them!"

"Hmm… Be as it may. I still don't trust it. It all went to easy. They all seem to relaxed… We made landfall without as much as a single garrison of resistance. Their navy was nonexistent. This al seems much too easy… It would be a mistake to take their appearance at face value." The Mizukage said.

"That is exactly why we didn't gain anything from the war! Where all the other elemental nations conquered large pieces of land, we almost gained next to nothing! All because of that overly cautious stance to things…" The commander said.

"I hope you are right, my old friend. Nevertheless, I shall go as planned and assist our shinobi force in their flanking maneuver..." The Mizukage said before she shunshined away to her shinobi forces.

"Stupid bitch… Once I win this battle and conquer the Patavian Republic, I will have sufficiently shown my skills to the Daimyo. I'm sure he will see that I will then be the better choice to be Mizukage… Now then, let's make war!" The commander said to himself.

On the other side, the Legatus Legionis all were on horseback and stood behind the center Legion. From behind them their Consul, Imperator of all Patavian Legions, Naruto Uzumaki, came along on a charcoal black steed. "Good day gentlemen! How nice of you all to come to the party. But I see there are some uninvited guests. Let's kick them out, shall we?" Naruto said with a chuckle. The Legatus Legionis all laughed with Naruto. "You all know the plan. Take command of your legions and make the Republic and your families proud!" Naruto said with confidence and authority.

"Sir, Yes sir!" The Legatus Legionis shouted in unison.

Naruto then preceded to ride to the frontline. He rode along the line, up and down. He was now in shouting distance of all Legions. "Legionnaires! Citizens! Brothers! This is a sad day. For we have to fight and go to war! I never sought war! I never sought destruction! You all know me, I've guided you for the better part of a decade! Have I not been merciful! Have I not been kind! I forgave those who took up arms against me, and surrendered! I could have bathed in the blood of my enemies and it would've been in my right to do so! Yet I wanted to live in a nation where kindness and lenience take precedence over ruthlessness and wanton slaughter! I wanted to live in a proud and virtuous Republic! I wanted to live in a just Patavium!" Naruto shouted.

The entire Patavian army then all started to cheer and shout in unison: "Ave Patavium! Ave Patavium! Ave Patavium! Ave Patavium!"

Naruto waited for the shouting to die down a bit, but it was an exhilarating feeling. To hear the tens of thousands of people shouting and juicing themselves up for battle and justice.

"I've never sought wanton destruction, I never sought war, I never wanted a slaughter… But they do! They enemy on the far end of this field are here with only one thing in mind! One thing! And that is the complete and utter destruction of our proud and peaceful Republic! They have traveled far and wide, they come from a distant land to conquer us and make us slaves! Kill our sons! And rape and savage our women and daughters! I can't let that happen! I will not let that happen! I will kill anyone who harbors any ill will to our families and homes! I want to put a stop to that! Many of you have fought with me during the civil war! Many have fought bravely and helped me build this proud Republic!"

Naruto saw a familiar face, in the middle of the line. It was the Centurion of the First Legion.

"Centurion of the First Legion, Seventus Sextus. Come forward!" Naruto shouted. Seventus Sextus did as ordered and stood proud at attention.

"You fought beside me in the great war. You bled for me, you bled beside me as we attacked the Citadel of Aurellius. Are you with me today!?" Naruto said.

"Of course sir! Always Sir! I will follow you until the end of time my Consul!" Seventus Sextus said with full conviction.

Naruto smiled and looked at the rest of his army. "Seventus Sextus is with me! He will help me kick our enemies out of our home and unto the over cramped pits of hell that they belong in! I ask of you my proud and strong Legions, will you help me!? Will you stand beside me as we fight for liberty!? Will you stand beside me as we fight for justice!? Will you stand beside me as we fight for Patavium!?"

A small silence ensued before a large and thunderous roaring covered the battlefield.

A shiver went up Naruto's spine in excitement. Naruto knew his troops were ready. Today would be the beginning of the end for the Elemental nations. Today would be glorius… Naruto drew his gladius and gave the order. "MARS!"

"MARS! EXULTI!" The centurions shouted. Signaling the start of battle.

Naruto, who now stood behind his army, quickly went to the left flank and supported his Evocati in battle against the shinobi and the Mizukage. Winning that fight and defeating the Mizukage was of absolute importance for winning the war. Naruto betted everything on the hope that his Legions could hold out against the numerically superior enemy. Once the enemy shinobi were defeated and the Mizukage lay slain at his feet… He then could strike down the enemy army and completely envelop them in a massive tidal wave of steel and destruction. At the end of today there will only be one victor. At the end of today there will be one nation left standing… And Naruto will do everything in his power to make sure that Patavium will be that nation…

After several moments Naruto arrived at the staging ground of the Evocati. One of the Evocati centurions saw Naruto approaching and shouted: "Attention! The Consul is here!" The gathered Evocati then all, in complete unison, stood at attention. It wasn't a great show of force, there weren't all that many Evocati. A thousand at best. But deep down Naruto knew that these were more than a match for a force that tripled them in shinobi numbers. "Your presence her honors us my Consul." The Evocati centurion continued.

"At ease men… You have no need to be all that formal with me. It should be me who is honored by your presence. For you all have answered to the call of the great Republic. You all have answered my plea for help in driving back these invaders from our lands. You all have my greatest respect and utmost confidence. It will be my honor to stand next to you all and fight for our loved ones back home."

The Evocati all saluted in silence. Naruto then told about his battle plan. "Ok centurion, I will go out there on my own to smoke them out of their entrenchment. I will draw their attention and get them to become overconfident. It is of absolute importance that you all stay hidden until it is the time to strike. I will deal with the Mizukage, while you all deal with their shinobi force. Listen, and this is of great importance, we cannot leave anyone alive… No one may escape… For if they warn their main army, they might prevent us from outflanking them… And if some shinobi might escape and warn the navy staging area garrison, they might take actions that prevent us from capturing their fleet. The fate of this battle hangs on the fate of our success here. We must win!" Naruto said.

The centurion nodded in understanding. Naruto then, followed by the Evocati fighting force, moved out to intercept the shinobi force of the Land of Water.

Several moments later and Naruto halted the advance. "Deceptimus, do you sense the enemy as well?"

"Yes, Consul. The enemy shinobi force is moving at high speed this way. They are about to cross this clearing in front of us. They number approximately 4400. There is a single high powered individual leading the charge. That must be the Mizukage." Deceptimus said.

"Good… This is as good as any place. Keep your men camouflaged using the **Evocati Meisaigakure no Jutsu – Evocati Hiding with Camouflage Technique.** I know it takes allot out of you, Deceptimus. But you are the only one here with sufficient skill who can keep our force hidden, even from their sensor shinobi. I promise it won't take long before you can strike…" Naruto said.

"No matter, my Consul. I will persevere and make you proud." Deceptimus said while performing the hand seals for the technique.

Naruto merely nodded before he left on his way. On to the battle with the one who led the invading army. The one who had so much power that she was chosen to lead all shinobi forces of the Land of Water. A land known throughout all the lands as the most viscous and ruthless of the Elemental nations. The bloodline purges and the shinobi academy practices were well known facts throughout all the lands. And the leader, the Mizukage, of their shinobi village Kirigakure, was the one Naruto was about to face.

This was it. They now stood opposite each other. Naruto and the Mizukage. "So… this is the one that supposes to pass as the supreme leader of Patavium… You are much younger and shorter than I expected…" The Mizukage said.

"Fifth Mizukage, Water Shadow of the Village Hidden in the Mist, also known as Kirigakure… A country devastated by civil war, bloodline purges and recently the Alliance and Consortium war. Slowly building up their forces and gained notoriety by having the greatest and strongest naval force of the Elemental nations. A country that has known the misery and pain that comes from war… Yet, why do you bring your invading force here? Why do you want to inflict further pain and suffering on my people? Tell me, Mei Terumi…" Naruto said with a flair of authority and pleading in his voice.

"… You… How do you know all that stuff? We took extra care to ensure that there are no foreign spies in our lands! Our security is watertight! How!?" Mei snapped.

"I will let you in a little secret if you promise me that you will answer my questions…" Naruto said smiling.

"… Our Daimyo wanted more out of this war… it's a simple land grab. The other Elemental nations have become too strong in their conquests. We feel that if we don't expand our territory and strength, there is nothing that keeps Konoha and Kumo from dictating their orders to us… A leader like yourself must surely understand. If you have neighbors who are becoming too strong you need to increase your own strength if you wish to remain on equal standing…" Mei said.

Naruto simply smiled and shook his head. "No… I don't believe that for one bit. You feel threatened by Konoha and Kumo… You want to become strong. And to you the best way out of that situation is to take power by force? That the best way is to crawl over the bodies of the innocent? Why chose violence and destruction when you can chose peaceful coexistence and cooperation with your neighbors?" Naruto said with conviction.

"Ha, don't make me laugh! I can tell that you are an inexperienced leader. Only a blind idealist would talk like you about peace and friendship… A true shinobi values strength above all else… The way you speak… Pitiful…" Mei said, and then stood in battle stance.

Naruto did the same and pulled out his gladius. "You are right… I don't value strength above all else. I value courage… kindness… peace… and understanding of those who are different above strength… And you know what? Because I do, I am more powerful than you can imagine… Because my people believe the same thing, they are more powerful than your invading army. It's because we fight for what we hold dear... We fight not for money or land… No the thing that we fight for makes us more strong than you can imagine… we fight for our freedom and families… **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – Multiple Shadow Clone Skill!"** Naruto shouted. And with that 200 Naruto shadow clones came into existence.

"Ha, do you truly think this kind of parlor trick is a match for me? A Kage?" Mei said smiling arrogantly.

The next thing thathappened startled Mei. Naruto smirked. He, and the rest of the Shadow clones then did the seals for his next technique. **"Katon Raiton no Yoroi! - Fire and Lightning Release Armour!"** Naruto shouted.

Naruto, and the Shadow clones were all enveloped in large writhing flames. Erratically swirling around them, fuelled by the massive amounts of chakra. The sudden bursts of lightening that emanated from all around them sometimes even leaped 3 meters away. Sometimes even linking them to each other, presenting a massive impenetrable wall of lightning and fire… Mei was visibly sweating, not only from the immense heat, but also from the sheer power she felt coming from Naruto.

Mei composed herself. Regaining her cool exterior she smiled herself and said: "Well, well. The small boy has some tricks up his sleeve… You are obviously trained in the shinobi arts. But no amount of training can withstand the full power of Kirigakure. Our shinobi are as strong as they are ruthless…" And with a snap of her finger, the shinobi force ran up behind her. All poised to strike.

"This is going to be fun! Attack!" Naruto shouted to his clones. They all charged forward. Momentarily before they clashed the clones all unsealed their pilum, from their belts. And just before they reached their enemy they all cried out and threw their pilum. Sowing chaos and disturbance amongst the enemy ranks.

Naruto's shadow clones clashed with the enemy shinobi. Naruto himself went after Mei. The battlefield was a complete chaos. There was no longer a consistent line, all were intermingled and fought back to back. Naruto's shadow clones were ruthless, yet graceful in their parries and attacks with their weapons. From kunai to gladius, all were used. And all were very effective. Naruto's 200 clones were doing their utmost best to keep the shinobi at bay. But it was slipping. The shinobi were slowly but surely gaining the upper hand. It wasn't that surprising really, 200 shadow clones against a shinobi force of almost 4400. It was a surprise that the clones were not completely gutted the moment they clashed… if not for Naruto's chakra based elemental armor that would have happened. Once again proving that quantity doesn't best quality… But quality only makes up for so much…

"You are beginning to lose, boy! Your clones are no match for my trained shinobi! And your sword play is very neat and all, but my techniques are more powerful than you can ever imagine!" Mei said.

"That just means that I have to up my game!" Naruto said.

**"Odama Rasengan! - Ball Spiraling Sphere!"** He shouted and then lunged forward, striking the gut of the Mei. She was thrown backwards out of the battlefield, and was followed by Naruto.

Before Mei could stand up, Naruto took his gladius and tried to strike her down. Mei dodged the attack by rolling to the left. And in an amazing acrobatic move, she swept Naruto's legs and stood up herself. It was now Naruto who was down on the ground. Mei performed the necessary seals and initiated her technique: **"Suiton: Suijinchou! - Water Release: Water Encampment Pillar!" **she shouted. Her chakra kneaded inside her body, converting into water, and then expelled from the mouth in a dense, curved torrent. Effectively creating a near-instantaneous circular barrage of torrential water. Naruto was swept away by the boiling hot water, his screams were only drowned out by the whooshing of water, and the rising of steam. The surrounding area now was covered in a deep and thick mist. The battle in the distant background could easily be heard. Shouts form Naruto shadow clones and Land of Water shinobi were heard.

In the distance a chuckling was heard. It put Mei on guard. At first it was soft, but it became louder and louder. Until it turned into a maniacal laugh. Naruto composed himself and then calmly and soothingly said: "This is brilliant! I've never had so much fun! Let me tell you this, you are not only a beautiful woman, but also as strong as you are knowledgeable about shinobi techniques. You are a fine shinobi… But you are a terrible tactician… You blinded yourself… This mist will help me shape the future of the Elemental nations… You will al pay for what you've done!"

Before Mei could react she saw Naruto appear right in front of her. A spinning Rasengan of white infused chakra in his hand. Before Mei could respond, or defend herself, Naruto, aided by the speed he got from the lightning release armor, pushed the Rasengan into her chest. Mei was completely enveloped by the forces that were imbued into the Rasengan. It was all over in a couple of minutes. Naruto was just too powerful for her.

Naruto stood triumphant over the crippled remains of Mei. Blood was leaking from her mouth. Her breath was ragged. Her time was nearing. The fifth Mizukage. Mei Terumi was defeated in a couple of minutes…

"H-H-How!? Why c-couldn't I-I sense you? My s-s-sensing abilities…" Mei tried to speak but the pain was too much. Her nervous system was beginning to shut down.

Naruto stared to speak: "It's quite simple for me to do… It's my personal creation… I adapted it from the most basic technique known to the shinobi. It's the **Meisaigakure no Jutsu –Hiding with Camouflage Technique**. Yet, my version is somewhat different. While the normal technique calls for the user to concentrate and lower his, or of several, chakra levels. In essence becoming almost nothing but a small blip on the radar of sensor shinobi. Most sensor shinobi would see those readings as nothing more than background radiation. And at the same time, and this is the tricky part, the user must mold their chakra as to refract light to make it seem as if the user is invisible to sight as well. It's quite a technique, but no shinobi can do without… As for my version… Well, it's based on that as I said. While everyone focuses on lowering their own chakra signature, I expand mine. I make it so that my chakra becomes so large, so without comprehension, that any sensor shinobi can see nothing but my chakra… And that is where the strength of my technique comes from… For you see, I have a very special kind of chakra. I didn't always had it, but I received it as a gift. My chakra is made up of the very founding blocks of reality itself! You see my chakra, you would be seeing the same thing as if you were looking at a tree… That's why you couldn't sense me… That's why you are defeated… You were so arrogant to think that my appearance was the real me… And that I wasn't an able fighter… And that arrogance became your downfall. It's the same reason I know everything from the Elemental nations… You simply assumed that, because my appearance seems to indicate, that I am native to these lands, that I must be so… yet the truth is different. You see, I come from the Elemental nations myself. Konoha to be precise. I lived there for almost my entire life. Yet I was cast out, left to fend for myself and had to carry my burden all alone… "

Before Naruto could continue, he was interrupted by a single revelation of Mei. It somehow dawned on her then and there. "You are the last Jinchuuriki… Naruto Uzumaki…"

"Yes, you are right. I am Naruto Uzumaki. But I have become far more than simply a Jinchuuriki. I have long since abandoned the dream to become Hokage. I strived to become a father of a nation. I strived to ensure peace and tranquility for all the citizens… And for the better part of the last decade I did just that… I am the Consul of Patavium… and you all will pay the price for fucking with us!" Naruto said with full conviction.

Mei gave a simple smile and chuckled: "Ha, ha, ha. You may have outmaneuvered me, but my forces outnumber yours… You may have bested me here on this battle, but my shinobi forces will completely annihilate your shadow clones… And once they are done they will descend on your army and crush them all beneath their feet like the insects that they are… You cannot hope to win!"

"Oh, I think not… MARS!" Naruto shouted.

Mei was now completely flabbergasted. From all around them soldiers materialized. These were not hers… No they belonged to Naruto, to Patavium. The soldiers al shouted in an unnerving unison. "EXULTI!"

They followed Naruto's every word. Naruto would shout: "MARS!"

They would shout: "EXULTI!"

"MARS!"

"EXULTI!"

Naruto once again shouted: "MARS!"

They would shout: "EXULTI!"

"MARS!"

"EXULTI!"

It slowly started to down on her as she listened to the thundering roars coming from Naruto's soldiers. Not only was she defeated, but her army and the invasion as well… She then decided to gamble it all on a single strike… A single attack that would surely cripple Patavium and give her army a fighting chance. She gathered what little chakra she had left and slowly performed the one handed seal: **"Dai Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu! – Big Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique!"** And with those words Mei released a large amount of superheated lava from her mouth, using up all her chakra and life force. The lava attack spread into a broad, thin sheet as it traveled through the air. Mei shot the attack at an angle, upwards in an arc, so as to descend onto the assembled Patavium forces from above. Hoping it prevented them from jumping up and escaping the attack. A great deal of smoke was created during the attack by the effects of the lava, blocking any sight.

It all happened so quickly, and Naruto was so entranced by the display of power and unity of the Evocati, that he only saw Mei's attack after it was initiated. He quickly made a split second decision that would save his people. **"Shinra Tensei! - Almighty Push!"** Naruto shouted, and with that he pushed all the Evocati out of harm's way. He however, being in the absolute center of the attack didn't had a chance to leap away and dodge the attack. With Mei's last life force she was able to see her attack completely envelop Naruto. Her death was avenged. And she did manage to rob Patavium of its Consul…

Once the attack was over all that remained was a large clearing of quickly hardening lava. It became solid rock. Now this entire clearing was nothing more than a desolate wasteland. The heat from the lava destroyed all life in the surrounding area not a single tree of flower was left standing. They were all dead. Slowly, and one by one, the Evocati stood up. Sore from the sudden push but grateful that they were still alive.

Several Evocati were already openly mourning for the loss of their Consul. The father of the Republic. The one who gave them their freedom and their chance at a peaceful life. Others tried to break the rock cover, that bulged in the place Naruto stood. They hoped to reach him in time to get medical attention. Deep down they knew that no one could survive to be covered by lava, but they tried nonetheless… The alternative was for most of them to dreadful to think about…

Then suddenly some cracks were beginning to form. A white light emanated through the cracks as more and more pieces of rock fell off… Until finally, in a large gush of wind and debris al the rocks blasted off. A warm sensation overcame the present Evocati. A gush of warm and soothing wind covered them all. The cuts and bruises of the Evocati, they sustained in their battle, were beginning to heal and close up. Specks of blood disappeared and for some strange reason their exhaustion was beginning to subside. In the centre of this war torrent of healing wind stood Naruto. His hair was standing defiantly atop his head, pure white chakra surrounded him, and his eyes were the coolest and most soothing deep pools of blue anyone could have imagined… Naruto was alive and well, and he was healing the Evocati. They all didn't know what to think or what to do. But they all knew one thing… Their Consul was alive and he truly was something special…

After a while, Naruto was done healing his troops. He looked at them with the kindest smile you could imagine. He turned to look at each and everyone. And as if he was their father, he spoke to them: "I'm so glad you are all alright… You don't have to worry any longer. I can't be bested that easily. I promised my wife and son that I would be home for dinner… I promised you all that I would kick the invaders from our home… And I never back down on my promises to the ones I care about!"

All Evocati cheered loudly. Chanting his name and praising him.

"NARUTO!"

"EXULTI!"

"NARUTO!"

"EXULTI!"

The first part of the battle was over. Naruto's plan succeeded. While his shadow clones distracted his Evocati moved into place. And when the shinobi least expected it, they attacked. It was as brutal as it was swift. A display of grace and beauty was what ensued. The Evocati, with their gladius swords and natural abilities cleaved trough the shinobi force as if a hot knife through butter. The shinobi didn't know what hit them. A tidal wave of lighting discharges, pillars of flames and walls of steel later, and there were no shinobi left standing. They all had been wiped out. Now it was time for the second part of the battle.

"Come on boys! The battle isn't over yet! We still have an army to annihilate!" Naruto shouted as he preceded the Evocati in running to the main battlefield.

Several moments later they came to the main battle. The legions were still engaged with the forces of the Land of Water. In the distance Naruto could see cavalry in complete disarray, and in total panic, coming up to the flank heading straight for the Land of Water forces… Naruto halted the advance. "Mmm. Cavalry… we don't have any cavalry… They are obviously in total panic and in complete disarray… Well, well… It worked! Our cohorts managed to turn the enemy cavalry charge around! They are now attacking them form that end as well! The enemy cavalry are charging into their own lines! Ha, this is marvelous!" Naruto said out loud.

Here and there Naruto could see the enemy lines breaking. Some of the enemy soldiers attempted to reach camp… Naruto could not let this happen. Nobody would be allowed to escape. If they did, the garrison at the naval staging area might be warned. "Ok, this is it. Pull out your special engraved kunai! Once in striking distance, throw them! With this final attack we will wipe out the invaders! With this final attack we will make them rue the day they set foot on our land! Come on, in the name of Patavium! Charge!" Naruto ordered.

The Evocati descended from the flank and totally surprised the Land of Water forces. But instead of attacking them directly the Evocati simply jumped into position, and once the signal by the centurions was given, they all threw their special engraved kunai into the enemy ranks. Not aiming to kill or maim, but more to scatter the kunai among the enemy lines. Some of the enemy soldiers began to laugh at the perceived ineptitude of the Evocati… But once the saw what happened on the far side of the battlefield they all stared in amazement and wonder…

Since the Evocati charge Naruto had kneeled down and powered up, concentrating on his next attack. This would be something that he was dying to try out in the field. It was part of his legacy, begotten from his parents, denied by those back where he grew up. Once he sensed the special engraved kunai were in place, he opened his eyes and displayed red slitted eyes and was surrounded by red demonic chakra intertwined with his own white chakra… He made the neccesarry seals and then with compelte determination shouted out the attack that would win him this war: **"Patavian Hiraishin no Jutsu! – Patavian Flying Thunder God Technique!"**

It was over in mere seconds. The breaking enemy lines were slaughtered. Naruto was completely devastating in his attack and in his sword strikes. His gladius bathed in the blood of his enemies. And he reveled in it. This would send a clear signal to the enemies of Patavium. 'Don't fuck with the Consul or his people!' The Legionnaires and Evocati, could do nothing but watch in amazement as their Consul utterly destroyed their enemies. Entire squads were almost simultaneously butchered as their friend and comrades watched flabbergasted before they themselves were slain. Naruto's yellow hair combined with this demonic red chakra would give to the rise of Patavium's greatest legend… Patavium's Orange Flash had awakened!

As the battle came to an end. Naruto stood in the middle of it all. Bodies piled up all around him, limbs all over the place, bodies torn up from Rasengan attacks, the ground engulfed in the blood of his enemies… And it was to the sight of this that all the Legions and Evocati of Naruto cheered loudly. The victory was theirs… The enemy was defeated, the invasion failed, and their Consul was unstoppable… As his soldiers cheered on Naruto felt the exhaustion take the best of him as darkness overtook him and he collapsed… exhausted… but satisfied in the knowledge that his people were safe…

**Several days later, Patavium Villa of Consul Naruto Uzumaki. **

Naruto awoke to the sounds of celebration. The sounds of festivities were a welcome sound instead of the sounds of war and battle. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and tried to sit up straight. The soreness from his muscles were like he never experienced before. It was as if he tore every muscle while performing his final attack. As he sat up straight, his soul mate came running into the room. She ran up to Naruto and hugged him tightly, tears were streaming down her face. "Cassandra…" Naruto said slowly.

"I was so scared… When they brought you in here and I heard of the tales about the battle… I was so scared…" Cassandra said sobbingly.

Naruto just smiled warmly at his wife. The one who was with him from the start, and the one who loved him unconditionally. Naruto calmed his wife and with soothing tone said: "It's all right… You don't have to be sad anymore… I would never leave you or little Minato… I love you both too much!"

From the far end of the room Cassandros watched the happy family reunion. He decided to give them some time before he made his entrance. "You can come in Cassandros! This happy occasion must be shared by the entire family… You are one of us as well. You are family… And I hold you as dear as if you were my own brother…" Naruto said.

Cassandros entered and smiled. "So you gave us quite the scare, Naruto. You know Cassandra never left your side since the moment we brought you in." Cassandros said.

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked.

"Four days." Cassandros responded.

"Four days! The rest of the battle! The naval staging garrison! We have to..."

Before Naruto could continue to get up and get to work her was pushed down by Cassandra. She had a very stern look in her eyes and very sternly said: "Listen up Naruto, you might be Consul out there, but in here you are my husband first and Consul second. You will take your necessary rest and heal your wounds… And if you don't follow nurse's orders I will personally make sure you won't be getting any ramen for a whole month!"

"Ha, ha, ha! I see that you are being taken care of perfectly! Don't worry Naruto, this is exactly the reason I came here once I heard you had awakened. I'm here to tell you that the campaign was a complete success. The entire enemy army was destroyed and not a single wretched invader is left alive. We stormed their encampment in the mountains, and took it without much of a fight. As for the naval staging garrison, we took them by a complete surprise as well. The entire enemy invading fleet has been taken. Early estimates are that we have 'acquired' about 63% of the total naval force of the Land of Water. There is some minor damage done to the ships here and there but none too serious… It can all be repaired within a week or so… if all goes as planned we can be standing in the halls of the Land of Water's Daimyo's palace… Now, rest Naruto. You've earned it… I will leave you two alone now… have fun with your 'nurse' Naruto! Ha, ha, ha!" Cassandros said while leaving Naruto and Cassandra alone.

A momentarily silence ensued before it dawned on Naruto. He had won. His plan had worked without fail. As for his 'nurse'…

"So… Cassandra, you like to play nurse do you? Do you think I can get to see my 'nurse' in her uniform? Or better yet out of her uniform?" Naruto said smirking.

"What have you planned Mr. patient? You need plenty of rest the coming days you know…" Cassandra said sensually draping her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm thinking that it's time for little Minato to get a little brother or sister, beautiful…" Naruto said huskily.

"Ahhh! Naruto!" Cassandra said as Naruto hugged her tightly. Kissing and caressing her body. They scampered around somewhat, losing clothes left and right, until they reached their bed once again. Naruto pushed Cassandra down onto the bed and positioned himself atop of her. All the while kissing and caressing his own personal goddess, that is his wife. In a moment where they both took a moment to breathe, Cassandra, dreamily and her voice full of need, said: "Naruto… I need you… I want you… I love you so much!"

And Naruto responded by grinding their bodies together and huskily saying: "And I, my princess, I love you more than you can imagine… Now… about that brother or sister for Minato…"

The sound of love could be heard throughout the villa for the next couple of hours. Luckily Cassandros had taken the liberty of taking Minato out for ramen. The Consul deserved this little break. It's not an everyday occurrence that you almost singlehandedly wipe out tens of thousands of enemies… Naruto was well on his way to truly become greater than any Hokage before him. Naruto was truly well on his way to become a living legend…

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN: This is it, my latest chapter. I truly hope you all enjoyed it. I know it's kind of fast considering my more than lengthy update time usually. But what can I say, I felt the need to write overtake me. I'm on a roll! Don't be that excited however, in the next coming months I'm writing something completely different. Something that will take my full attention… As you can gather from my profile, I'm a student, and I'm currently in the process of writing my graduation thesis. As you can imagine that will take quite some effort and time. Time I cannot, and will not, use to write for First Citizen Naruto for the coming months. So to speak this is the last piece of cake you will get before I have time to write again. Nevertheless I hope that you all continue to follow this story and patiently await further chapters. Believe me when I say that I have every intention to complete this story. Real life is just going to take precedence for the coming couple of months…

.

.

.

I would like to thank all those who favorited and are following the story. Great thanks to the kind words by 'bruto, evil-pain, Callmebaka, Artist of War Ares, 120991ln, Imperium Rhomania, karthik9, war sage' and of course special thanks to 'miner249er.' For being the soundboard for my ideas and overall great guy and supporter!

.

.

.

See you all when my work is complete!

PS: this following part is going to be done for all the further (and later on, the previous chapters as well) chapters. When the story is complete I intend to compile them, and organize them alphabetically. It's going to be part of the 'Appendix' chapter that will house all the terms/attacks/maps/outfits/timeline (and perhaps the characters and their bio's as well). It will give readers a nice way to quickly look at the character roster and find out who is who and what they did. Think of that like the first chapter of "Naruto: Wrath of the Emperor" by Snafu the Great. But instead of it being at the beginning, it will be at the end. Like a final summary for people to look back on.

.

.

.

Maps:

Go to my fanfiction profile or deviantart account for the maps of the lands and battle maps.

.

.

.

Appendix:

Centuria - 80 men commanded by a centurion.

Cohort – 6 centuries or a total of 480 fighting men. Added to these were officers. The first cohort was double strength in terms of manpower, and generally held the best fighting men.

Evocati – A soldier who had served out his time but re-enlisted on the invitation of the Consul or commander. In essence they were veterans. Yet, in this story they are Legionnaires who posses 'special' abilities. Akin to normal shinobi.

Legatus Legionis – Legion Commander. Highest rank of the Roman army. Akin to the western rank of general.

Legion – made up of 10 cohorts.

Lorica Hamata – Chainmail armor.

Lorica Segmentia – Segmenten Plate armor.

Lorica Squamata – Scale armor.

Pedes – Lowest rank of the Roman army. Akin to the western rank of private.

Pilum - was a javelin commonly used by the Roman army in ancient times. It was generally about two metres long overall, consisting of an iron shank about 7 mm in diameter and 60 cm long with pyramidal head.

Plebian – Term dignifying social status. It was the non-aristocratic class of Rome and consisted of freed people, shopkeepers, crafts people, skilled or unskilled workers, and farmers.

Praefectus Castrorum – Camp Prefect. Tasked with building and maintaining the camp.


	15. Chapter XV: The Battle of Kirigakure I

**Chapter XV: The Battle of Kirigakure part I**

"_**Naruto was well on his way to truly become greater than any Hokage before him. Naruto was truly well on his way to become a living legend… Yet like all other legends they always start with a single step."**_

...

The ocean was remarkable calm for this time of year. The sky was clear, not a single cloud in sight. Small waves gently carried the sound of tranquility far and wide. Nobody had ever tried to discover where the waves went to. Nobody had ever tried to discover what was beyond the horizon. And that was something that irked Naruto to no end. During his time as Consul he had invested allot of resources to promote science and research. Literacy was at an all time high, graduation rates were increasing, scientific breakthroughs were being made at an amazing speed. It looked like a golden time for the Republic of Patavium had finally come…

But then this damn war had started…

"My Consul, we are nearing the Land of Water. It will be another estimated 10 minutes" the captain of the flagship Mars' Judgment asked.

Naruto was pulled out of his ponderings as he finally processed what was said to him. "Sound general assembly…" Naruto responded. The captain gave a salute before he went on his way, shouting orders to his subordinates as he went along.

And with a simple order a massive amount of life was brought to the otherwise calm and relaxing sea. Sailors and soldiers alike were preparing and amassing for the fight to come. Naruto returned to his own quarters to make his own preparations. Naruto opened the door to his quarters and saw his best friend, Cassandros Agrippa, there, draped over a large sofa papers, reports and maps all around him. "So we are finally there? I was getting bored with all this water…" said Cassandros in a childish tone.

Naruto smirked. "That is hilarious coming from Patavium's First Lord Admiral… But don't worry, we will be there shortly, in about 10 minutes. So get ready, the liberation is about to begin." Naruto said as he gathered his things and suited up.

Cassandros frowned somewhat and said: "Don't you mean extermination? You have to be consistent Naruto. These are the very same people that invaded our home. They tried to demolish the peace and prosperity that you have built for us. Don't make the mistake of forgiving those that would do us harm!" Cassandros didn't wait for any response as he left in anger.

Naruto froze as he heard the hate and venom in the voice of Cassandros. After Cassandros left Naruto looked pensive and in very deep thought… contemplating the truth of the words Cassandros said… A truth that Naruto, deep down, found very disturbing… At the moment however there were more important matters to attend to. Namely the invasion of the Land of Water.

The opposition was minimal on the high seas, a single scout ship now and then. They were easily dealt with. But after a long time on the seas, the mainland was finally in sight. As the invasion fleet neared the coast, the legions readied themselves for the battle. They were all primed for combat, juiced up and desperate for revenge against the would be invaders of their homeland. This was a sentiment that Naruto all too well understood. And Naruto would have to deal with these feelings sooner rather than later. Naruto knew all too well what would happen to someone who harbored unaddressed desires –no, rather unaddressed obsessions with revenge. Cassandros voiced the reasons and sentiments that allot of people in Patavium shared. Perhaps this punitive campaign to the Land of Water would lessen those desires of revenge…

The lands of the Land of Water have a cool climate. Some of the more northern island are mostly covered in snow even. But most of the landmass is covered by mist. The Land of Water consists of a large group of islands. Of all the Elemental Nations they are the smallest and least powerful. The only strength lies in its navy. Before the Consortium and Alliance wars the country was constantly ravaged by civil wars and combined with the bloodline purges this was one of the reasons the Land of Water mostly kept out of international politics. The capital of the Land of Water is Village Hidden by Mist, or as it's known by its alternative title Kirigakure. And this is the main objective for Naruto and his legions. Once the capital, Kirigakure, has fallen the spirits of the people will be broken and they will surely stop their useless struggle against Patavium. That is the main objective of Naruto's campaign.

As Naruto was almost done suiting up, and putting his battle kit in order, a knock pulled Naruto from his musings. "Enter" Naruto said.

The captain entered, saluted and said: "My Consul, we are there. The invasion can begin."

Naruto finished and turned around to face the captain. "Thank you… Come on, let's make history." Naruto said as he moved past the captain.

As the invasion fleet neared the coast Naruto, who stood on the bridge of the flagship Mars' Judgement, could easily oversee the disembarkment. Thousands of troops moved on to the beach. Small rafts, filled with the legionary auxiliary, rocked on the waves. These small landing rafts were not suited for the rough seas. But they were necessary due to their mobility and speed compared to the larger troop transports. As the first rafts neared the beach a sudden loud siren was heard. Followed by a signal flare that lighted up the area. The enemy was waiting on the beach and had entrenched themselves in the dunes. Naruto could hear the shouting from the troops in the distance. "Holy Shit!", "Why!?", "What the fuck!", "What do we do now!?", "Piss and blood!", "Please help us!" were but a small mix of cries for astonishment and help from the auxiliary troops. Naruto could see the morale of his more younger and inexperienced troops drop considerably. What's even worse, he could see the enemy moving archers in position and beginning to fire on the landing crafts. As arrows rained down the cries for help intensified. Naruto gripped the railing of the bridge hard and the wood was beginning to succumb to the pressure. The captain of the flagship saw this and tried to lessen the frustration Naruto felt. "My Consul, I know how you feel. But regulations stipulate that you as our chosen leader, and head of the army, must never place yourself in unnecessary risk. You know what happened the last time you disregarded the regulations. You almost tore apart the Republic due to your apparent demise. You must be more aware of your position as the father and protector of our Republic." The captain said.

Naruto lessened his grip on the railing and looked pensive for a small moment before he turned to the captain. "Am I not Consul? Didn't I fight hard to become Consul? Didn't I struggle to form our Republic? Why would you call me father of the Republic if I can't even save it's sons and daughters from harm? I am not boasting of powers I do not have. I can save them if I just involve myself in their struggle. I can fight alongside them, like I have done in the past. I should fight alongside them. I want to fight alongside them. And I will… I know you are trying to protect me, and for that you have my gratitude and respect… But I would have liked if you have a little more faith and trust in your Consul…" And with those words Naruto used the **"Shunshin no Jutsu - Body Flicker Technique"** to move to the center landing craft, nearest to the beach. As Naruto materialized on the landing ramp he created **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clones"** one for each landing craft. After each shadow clone moved to their landing craft Naruto turned around and spoke to his struggling troops.

"I know you are afraid. It's easy to be afraid. Because we humans always fear the unknown. But let me tell you what's out there. It's a chance to protect your loved ones! It's a chance to fight to preserve our way of live! Let them come! Let them fire blindly into the mist and waves! Let them waste their time and exert themselves trying to hit a fly on the moon! Let them! Because we are better than them! We can win this battle easily! Why would I place my trust into you all if I didn't have any faith in your abilities! The soldiers of Patavium are the best in the world and I wouldn't want to fight alongside anyone else! See that beach over there!? We are going to waltz in, defeat the enemy and make history as the first group of people to have invaded the Elemental Nations! Our actions will be remembered for the next thousand generations! Immortality! It's ours!"

As the troops began to cheer, Naruto focused on the incoming arrow fire. They were scattered at the moment but Naruto could see the rate of fire and sheer volume of enemy arrows increasing. Something had to be done before the Patavian auxiliary were ravaged. "Let's hope my clones have enough chakra to sustain this" Naruto thought to himself. Naruto, and his clones, raised their hand and performed their devastating technique **"Shinra Tensei - Almighty Push."**The incoming arrows were being held in the air, before they could reach the landing rafts. The troops began to cheer even louder. The first landing craft, with the original Naruto, was almost on the beach and it was truly a sight to behold. Hundreds upon hundreds of arrows were being held in place, acting like a shield against any further arrows. Naruto could sense the morale of his troops rising again. A simple display of power, a simple display of caring, simply being there for them… that was enough to improve their spirits. It was time. The landing craft was now on the beach. Naruto now needed to give his troops time and a possibility to disembark without too much trouble. Naruto was pondering for a small moment before he smirked slyly. "They were so kind to donate their arrows to us… Let's gift them back!" Naruto said to no one in particular. And with another flick of the wrist, Naruto's **"Shinra Tensei - Almighty Push"** now launched all arrows back at the enemy. The screams of the enemy could be heard all along the beach…

"Disembark! Get on the beach! Move up! Quickly!" was shouted amongst the invasion forces. Everyone tried their best to disembark as quickly as they could. Some of the more inexperienced soldiers had trouble wading through the water with full battle kit. Luckily they were helped by the more experienced ones. To be honest it wasn't luck. It was a sense of brotherhood and friendship amongst soldiers that created a feeling of not wanting to let anyone behind. A contributing factor to this might also be the fact that most of the centuria were composed of people from the same villages. They were also all trained locally, and after their training, they also were stationed in their home region. It was a quite different system from what the Elemental Nations used. The soldiers, conscripts actually, of the Elemental Nations were all complete strangers to each other and who were also not trusted enough to fight alongside their friends from back home and who were perceived to untrustworthy to be stationed near their own home. The Elemental rulers were to afraid of rebellions and deserters. A fear that Naruto didn't share regarding his own troops. No, Naruto had the utmost faith and trust in his auxiliary… in his legions… in his people…

The troops now assembled on the beach. Even before they had a chance for a small breather the arrows began to rain down again. "The enemy must have regrouped already!" Naruto said to the nearest centurion.

"Can't you just use your technique to stop the arrows again?" the centurion asked.

"My technique isn't without its flaws. I can hold of the incoming arrows for 10- perhaps 20 seconds before the technique can't sustain itself anymore. No… we need something more durable. We need to advance in testudo formation." Naruto responded.

A look of understanding flashed across the centurions face before the same stoic professionalism kicked back in again. He then proceeded to instruct his centuria. Naruto signaled to the other centurions and shouted his order "Testudo!"

What followed were the workings of a well oiled machine. All centuria fell in testudo formation. This particular type of formation is an ultimate defense against incoming arrows and other small objects. In the testudo formation, the soldiers would align their shields to form a packed formation covered with shields on the front and top. The first row of soldiers would hold their shields from about the height of their shins to their eyes, so as to cover the formation's front. The shields would be held in such a way that they presented a shield wall to all sides. The men in the back ranks would place their shields over their heads to protect the formation from above, balancing the shields on their helmets, overlapping them. If necessary, the legionaries on the sides and rear of the formation could stand sideways or backwards with shields held as the front rows, so as to protect the formation's sides and rear.

The pace was slow. But the troops were protected. Naruto signaled for the advance. "Equaliter ambula!" Naruto ordered the troops. And as if the entire first wave of the invasion force moved as one. All centuria had formed the perfect testudo, all centuria moved in perfect sync towards the enemy holed up in the dunes. As Naruto and his forces neared the end of the beach the amount of arrows intensified. But it was all for nought. The testudo was a perfect defense. The arrows simply bounced harmlessly from the shields. It might have taken longer than necessary but the troops had crossed the beach and now awaited Naruto's next orders.

The momentary cheer of success in the defiance of the enemies arrow was cut short when the first flaming arrows began to descend. Although the shields were effective in keeping the arrows from breaking trough, the flames made the shields difficult to hold. The heat was intense. Not only that but several rocks were being hurled into the several testudo formations. The enemy had finally put their artillery in place. Naruto, ran to the front lines and peered over the dunes. The enemy was beginning to advance, probably trying to push the auxiliary back into the ocean. Naruto couldn't let this happen. Naruto ran back to his previous position, near the centurion of the first cohort.

"It's time we pull out the big guns. Signal the fleet. Get some suppressing fire down onto those dunes!" Naruto ordered.

"Yes my Consul!" The centurion responded while saluting. He then proceeded to light a flare. Signaling the fleet.

Back on the fleet it was a tense moment of waiting. Since the first attack wave left for the beach the only thing that could be done by the remaining soldiers was to wait it out. The only thing that could be done to offer any kind of assistance to the troops on the beaches was to provide cover fire. It was however impossible, and extremely useless to say the least, to start firing blindly into the dunes. The amount of ammunition was limited and every shot needed to count. No, they had to wait until the enemy was amassed and they received a signal from their Consul. Finally it happened. Red smoke began to rise from the beach. Their Consul was asking for help. And help they did.

The captain of the flagship Mars' Judgment upon seeing the red smoke immediately sprung to action. From the bridge of the ship, overseeing the fleets artillery, the captain shouted: "Spotting Unit Ready!?"An engineer signaled his readiness to the captain. "Fire!" The captain shouted. The first shot then sailed through the air at amazing speeds. However the shot went way to low. "Vertical offset 20 degrees! Fire!" The captain shouted again. And this time the round was dead on. It was about the land right into the enemy ranks, but before that could happen the captain already saw that his adjustments were right. He then quickly ordered the immediate mass fire. "Let's wipe them out! Fire for effect!" Ordered the captain to all artillery units.

A single round being fired by artillery is a loud whooshing noise that all could hear. When an entire fleet fires… well… a description from a centurion from one of the cohorts would be sufficient. He would later write in his journal _"It was a thunderous torrent of noise from behind us. We could not see it… The testudo formation was far too efficient for keeping us safe. But that noise… That noise sent chills trough my spine and I could clearly see the exhilaration on the faces of the men. A thunderous noise that would provide us the much needed relief… A sound so thunderous and long that it could wake the dead and demons in the underworld."_

Naruto finally saw the artillery round striking deep into the enemy ranks. Mass confusion was the result. Screams of surprise, confusion and fear could be heard. "My Consul, why are they so surprised? Shouldn't they have prepared for this event? Shouldn't they have expected we would use this tactic?"The centurion of the first cohort asked respectfully.

Naruto turned to the centurion, smiled warmly and said: "Patavian technological military advances are truly one of a kind. Most of the ships of the elemental nations are incapable of mounting the heavy artillery that such an bombardment requires. Most of their naval engagements consist of ramming. But it is a risky and unsure system of attack that requires great skill, and a fair amount of luck, to be pulled off successfully. One miscalculation would mean that you would inflict more damage on your own ship than onto the ship you attempted to ram. Furthermore… our artillery is unique in the world. Whereas most elemental nations field heavy and cumbersome catapults, Patavium military research gave us the ballistae. As you well know. Our large ballistae fires in a virtually flat trajectory up to at least 400 meters and is quite deadly, as you can hear from the screams further ahead of us in the dunes. Our medium ballistae, fireing a 10lb concrete ball projectile, far surpasses the combat abilities of the enemy… Now… we already rule the waves… Let's conquer the lands of the enemy as well!"

As the concrete rounds of artillery flying over the heads of the auxiliary centuria began to tone down in number, Naruto walked in front of the troops. "Testudo Exi!" The numerous auxiliary centuria began to file back into the line. Naruto then pulled out his sword, raised it high for all to see, and shouted the legion's battle cry "Mars Exulti!" The entire auxiliary legion responded with their own thunderous battle cry of "Mars Exulti!" Thousands and thousands of soldiers pumping themselves up for battle and ready to advance the enemy… it was a truly exciting feeling for Naruto.

Thousands of troops advanced along the beach in a steady pace. Once they all were over the dunes they all could witness the mass confusion of the enemy. The enemy was no longer a comprehensive army, but they were more of a rabble. As Naruto's auxiliary legions finally made contact with the enemy troops, the well oiled auxiliary legions did their thing. Extremely disciplined troops fighting as a whole. This was their strength. Most of the elemental armies had no structure or systematic way of fighting. They all fought with a mob mentality. Using human wave tactics in trying to overwhelm the enemy. But not the Patavian legions. No, Patavium's military prowess came from its legions with unending discipline and an unending feeling of brotherhood and comradeship. The soldiers of Patavium fought as a whole. The auxiliary would hold close ranks and covered each other. The Patavian auxiliary protected each other like family. And to leave the ranks of your family was something that was unthinkable to the Patavian auxiliary legion. This was a principle that was embedded into the minds of the auxiliary with the old saying "Si vero bandum demittes eo modo non vero vices" meaning "If you leave the standard, you will not be victorious." Not only that, but the regular formation was quite deep as well. And after several moments of battle and fighting, when the auxiliary in the front would become winded, bruised and battered, the first line would fold to the back while the second line fought in the front. This system would ensure a steady stream of fresh auxiliary who would pose an unyielding wall of steel and ferocity to the enemy.

Naruto was an inspiring sight to behold on the battlefield. There was no need for any complicated shinobi techniques. Naruto's abilities with the sword were more than enough for now.

Naruto parried an attack by an enemy soldier, and in his counter attack diagonally slashed the soldier across the chest. Blood was spraying everywhere. But Naruto had no time to admire his handiwork. The next attacker presented himself. The enemy soldier tried to pierce Naruto with his spear. But Naruto made quick work of the unwieldy weapon of the enemy. In quick successive cuts the enemies weapon was in several pieces. But before the enemy soldier could react Naruto pierced the chest of the enemy in a final deep thrust with his sowrd.

The ranks of the enemy, for what they were worth, were beginning to break. "We have them on the run! Press the advantage! Throw the pilum!" Naruto shouted to his auxiliary legions. The centurions then relayed the orders further down the legion. The rear lines then proceeded to detach their pilums from their shields and threw them in a single mass tidal wave of steel. Again there was a mass confusion in the ranks of the already wavering enemy. The auxiliary legions of Patavium were very effective indeed compared to their elemental counterparts.

After the battle Naruto would write in his journal, detailing the effectiveness of the Patavian auxiliary.

"_June 6__th__. It took a very long time to prepare for this moment. But it's finally done. The enemy is defeated. What more can be said. The auxiliary were amazing. They were beyond equal. Beyond fault. Even when it was tough, even when the arrows and enemy stared us down from their entrenched positions in the dunes, the auxiliary fought bravely. A true testament to the fighting spirit of the Patavian people. We went into this battle with an first attack wave of a single 5000 men strong auxiliary legion. We lost 582 brave souls. Their sacrifice will go in history as instrumental in fighting the would be occupiers of our proud Republic. The children of the nation will look back to this moment in time and will speak with utter reverence and gratitude to those who fought so that they themselves may enjoy the freedom we fight to protect. We must take up arms, so that our children can study economy and science. Our children must study economy and science so that our grandchildren can study the arts and literature. But we must all be ready to fight. We must all be ready to display the same grace, dedication and honor the auxiliary legions displayed on the beach of the Land of Water. They kept the darkness of the Elemental nations from reaching our shores. A darkness that would destroy everything we fought for. Our ideals, values and very nature are completely alien to those in the Elemental nations. Our love of an equal society, a just society, a righteous society… Our very way of life is being endangered. And it is today that I have witnessed the power of the Patavian people. The power and willpower of those that will defend against the darkness... The Patavian auxiliary are relentless. The Patavian auxiliary are ferocious. The Patavian auxiliary legions are powerful indeed. And there is no stopping to them. Once the sleeping giant has awakened there will be no stopping them. We will march on Kirigakure and take the world by storm… My legions, regular and auxiliary alike, will be victorious… Ave Patavium!"_

_- Journal of __Naruto Uzumaki__, Consul and Imperator of all Patavian legions. _

As the first battle in the Land of Water ended with the complete victory of Patavium, scouting parties and light skirmishing detachments advanced to all the large towns. Small pockets of resistance of local law enforcement and lone shinobi were easily defeated. It appeared the main regular army was defeated at the beach. The main shinobi army was preparing for their last stand at Kirigakure. The ordinary citizens fled into their homes and shacks. A testament of their fear of the unknown…They were all left alone. The ordinary citizenry had no fault in this war.

A single battle remained… The battle of Kirgakure… For this a more specialized army was required. The much respected Evocati of the Patavian legion, those people with special abilities, akin to the shinobi of the Elemental nations, were now arriving into the warzone in increasing quantities. All the legions were beginning to advance to the nation's capital.

Interrogations of government officials told the advancing Patavian legionnaires that the enemy daimyo was holed up in Kirigakure itself. With this final battle, after the defeat of the nation's shinobi, This war would finally be over.

...

It was two weeks after the invasion that Naruto and his legions surrounded the capital of the Land of Water, Kirigakure. Even after several talks the enemy refused to surrender. "It's as if they don't listen to reason." Naruto, in his trademark archaic legionary armor muttered to himself.

"We tried it trough reason… We tried to be civil and kind with them… Surely it's time to up the ante? Shouldn't we try a more aggressive tone?" Cassandros said to Naruto.

Both men were in the command tent, surrounded by all Legatus Legionis from all the legions. They were all preparing and planning for the final assault. Naruto had tried his best to ensure victory for his side without fighting and more bloodshed. It was all for naught. All attempts to talk were shot down. It was becoming increasingly clear to Naruto that the Land of Water had no intention of laying down their weapons and surrendering.

"My Consul, I agree with the First Admiral." One of the Legatus Legionis said.

"It's true, my Consul. The enemy is very standoffish to any overtures of reason. Our troops are ready. We should take them head on!" Another one of the Legatus Legionis said.

Naruto took several moments to put his thoughts in order. He tried all kind of strategies but came to the same conclusion every time. There was no denying it. His advisors and close friend and brother in law was right. A fight was inevitable.

"Ok. You are right. The time for friendly diplomacy are over. Apparently they weren't all that impressed when we completely annihilated the regular army. It appears to be that completely conquering the countryside in just two weeks is unimpressive in their eyes… Cassandros?" Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto?" Cassandros responded.

"Prepare the broadcast." Naruto said.

"Which one Naruto?" Cassandros asked.

"The one about the gold… Let's see how they respond to that one… The rest of you, take command of your respective legions. I want to be able to strike the moment the broadcast ends." Naruto ordered.

"Yes my Consul!" The other said in unison.

The sound systems started their testing before an eerily static sound filled the outskirts of the city and even the city itself. This is the broadcast that will usher in a new era for the Elemental nations. This broadcast, however short it may be, sets the tone for all future engaments.

"_**People of the Land of Water rejoice! Your bondage to the vile superstitions of the way of the Shinobi is ended and an age of reason and enlightenment has begun! Join us and the streets will be paved with Patavian gold, defy us and they will be cobbled with bones…" **_

_**- Naruto **__**Uzumaki**__**, **__**Consul and Imperator of all Patavian legions.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN: Watchers and fans of First Citizen Naruto rejoice! My bondage to the way of the student has ended and an age of rest and dedication to my writings has begun! Join me and your time will be filled with writings of Naruto's awesomeness, defy these stories and you will be left with the asshole behavior of cannon Sasuke…

.

.

.

To translate for everyone who reads this and goes "Que?" I'm done with my studies. I passed. I have my diploma. I have my bachelor's degree. I'm fucking done with university. It took considerably longer than I anticipated myself. However the simple reason for that all is that my graduation thesis is about a very sensitive subject and that requires careful evaluation and tweaking. While I was already satisfied, and my professor of the research institute was of the same opinion, the handlers of my university didn't understand our vision so we had to spend allot of time ironing out any misconceptions on their side and spend allot of time adapting the study to the wishes of my university instead of the wishes and demands of the professor of the research institute. It took a long time, and it is an ultimate testament to the differences between 'theory and real life, school and the work place'. But now I'm ready. I have my diploma and that is something nobody can take away from me ever again!

.

.

.

I really wanted to finish this for the sixth of june (D-Day anniversary) Since the scenario is partly inspired by those events. I also spent allot of time doing research on actual Roman tactics, way of fighting and artillery equipment. I had allot of fun researching it, I hope you all have allot of fun reading about it.

.

.

.

What else can I say? Other than my thanks to all of you who have stuck with me for all this time. All those people who reviewed my story and all those people who offered constructive criticism. My deepest thanks, admiration and gratitude to all of you. And with of course special thanks and eternal gratitude to miner249er, who is one of the main reviewers and an all-round soundboard for my totally rocks!


	16. Chapter XVI: The Battle of Kirigakure II

**Chapter XVI: The Battle of Kirigakure part 2**

"_**People of the Land of Water rejoice! Your bondage to the vile superstitions of the way of the Shinobi is ended and an age of reason and enlightenment has begun! Join us and the streets will be paved with Patavian gold, defy us and they will be cobbled with bones…" **_

_**- Naruto Uzumaki, Consul and Imperator of all Patavian legions.**_

...

The message was repeated three times… The ultimatum was repeated three times... The threat to their lives was repeated three times… And each time the sounds of the city were becoming more and more silenced. Everyone of them were scared stiff with fear. All but the seasoned shinobi of course. While they might have reservations regarding the upcoming battle, as professionals they didn't show any discomfort to the remaining populace. A testament to their professionalism. Because if it were to be know that even the shinobi of Kirigakure didn't have any confidence in the outcome then anarchy and mass panic would reign supreme. The shinobi of Kirugakure held their ground and stood secure in their posts. They were awaiting orders from central command. But those orders would have to come fast or all will be lost.

Deep underground was the central command center of the remaining Kirigakure shinobi. It was a vast complex with intricate hallways, barracks and communication arrays. The command center was located directly under the town hall and thus allowed the civilian council to be updated on the latest news whenever they wished. The Kirigakure high command were busy with their last defensive preparations. All the jounin and special jounin were discussing the best way to defend the last remaining stronghold.

"Did you hear? The message has stopped repeating. This can only mean one thing. It won't be long until they attack. We should give them our response soon. Whether or not we want to surre-" One of them with dark blue hair said but before he could finish he was violently interrupted.

"You fucking asshole! Do you hear yourself speak? We will not surrender!" another black haired and bandaged jounin said as he grabbed the blue haired jounin roughly by the collar.

The blue haired jounin was very annoyed by the interruption. Yet he kept his cool and calmly spoke: "Please don't interrupt me when I'm speaking. It's unbecoming of a jounin of Kirugakure. And as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, the time for planning is over. We need to act now. We must pick a strategy and stick to it. It is time to give those attackers from Patavium their answer in blood and fire. This will be our last stand. We must win or die. There can be no retreat. So I suggest we go with the Prime Contingency Plan as laid out by the first Mizukage. When they reach the city center let this city become their fiery tomb. Let's collapse it all down on their heads if push comes to shove."

Another of the assembled special jounin calmly spoke next: "That seems like the best idea to me as well. Seeing as all shinobi of the land of water are gathered here in the city and the Patavian forces are mostly compromised of regular soldiers, we might just be able to pull it off. Our sensors can't detect all that many shinobi like individuals anyway. Luckily for us they haven't mobilized all that many of them… or they are simply on their way here. That means that we have to act even faster. It will be quite difficult to fight of a combined shinobi and regular soldier army. There is just one thing... Shouldn't we ask the Daimyo for his opinion or approval?"

The blue haired jounin looked further back into the room for a moment before he replied. "No… I think… the duty falls to us now… We can't expect any help from him…" he said.

Further back in the underground room was the Daimyo sitting on a large throne like chair at the head of a large table…

Powerless… Everything was done without his input, without his saying so. He no longer had any real power.

Alone… His entourage has long since fled the city, his mistress left him when the war was going sour. So did his 'friends'.

Contemplating… Perhaps this was some sort of punishment from god. Perhaps he deserved the loss of his nation due to some misgivings or misdeeds. Perhaps he wouldn't have lost it all if he didn't ordered the Patavian invasion in the first place.

Remembering… Repeating that one name, _**Naruto Uzumaki.**_ _**Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki.**_ _**Naruto Uzumaki.**_

It appeared that the Daimyo was the only one among the Kirigakure shinobi who knew that name. And in choosing to not disclose that little piece of information the Daimyo might just have sealed the fate of the Land of Water.

**10 minutes since the last Patavian broadcast**

Suddenly a large array of kunai came down on the assembled Patavian forces. The Patavian legions prepared themselves for the incoming airborne attack by spreading out and raising their shields. Back in the command tent with Naruto and his Legatus Legionis things were becoming very hectic and busy indeed.

"It appears the enemy has given their answer. Let's give them our counteroffer by guiding them to the graves. Take command of your legions. And as planned, let the ordinary Legions fight the men at arms of the city and scale the walls while I will guide the Evocati and fight of the Kirugakure Shinobi. Come on, let's have some fun!" Naruto said, dressed in his trademark archaic legion battle kit.

"Ave Patavium!" The assembled Legatus Legionis said while saluting.

This was the beginning of the battle of Kirugakure. This was the end of the battle of the Land of Water.

As the legions were bringing in their siege equipment, which consisted of larger version of the ship mounted ballistae, the auxiliary fired their composite bows and returned fire. Meanwhile Naruto took guided the Evocati and attacked the city from the right flank. A simple earth tunneling technique was used to allow easy and low visibility access to the city. When Naruto's Evocati were to be discovered, they had to be deep behind the enemies frontline. But like all best laid plans, not everything goes as it's supposed to be. After venturing in several dozen meter into the city Naruto signaled his troops to halt.

"What's the matter, my Consul?" One of the Centurion Evocati said.

"I don't trust this… We should have met some resistance right about now. But apart from the troops at the top of the wall, there's no one. Not even ordinary citizens. It's as if the streets are empty and the people are in hid-" Naruto responded with intensity. But Naruto froze mid sentence. Naruto's mind ran a thousand thoughts a second and then it clicked. "Get back! Retreat! Back to the wall!" Naruto shouted but it was already too late. Several massive explosions filled the city block. Debris and ruble filled the entire area. Smoke filled the sky. Naruto found himself lying on the ground. He felt heavy. As if a thousand trains were stacked on top of him. Naruto tried to move, it was very hard for him to do so. Naruto slowly tried to open his eyes. As the dust was beginning to settle Naruto could see somewhat better. A support beam from the nearest apartment building was laying across his chest. The other bricks were also all around and on top of him. The weight alone should have crushed Naruto instantly. It was only in the best of good fortunes that Naruto's subconscious created two chakra limbs that cushioned and tried to deflect the building. Naruto slowly crawled from under the rubble. He stood up, trying to get his bearing. Buildings all around him and his troops were crumbling. He saw mass confusion from the troops around him. Several were dealing with their minor wounds while others made a defensive perimeter. Other were not so lucky… Some were holding what was left of their hands, arms and legs… They were in total shock. Teams of medic tried their best to prevent them from dying due to blood loss… And there were even worse cases and displays of carnage that defied all description. As Naruto stood up and finally managed to get focus again he saw someone was talking to him. It was a medic and Centurion of the Evocati. But a loud high tone was all Naruto heard. The medic did a quick check up on Naruto before he nodded and moved away to where he was needed next. It took several moments before Naruto was able to hear again.

"Co….ou…..me…Wha…ders…sir." the Centurion of the Evocati seemed to say. It was hard but Naruto tried to focus.

"My Cons… Do ou…. me… are your…ders.. sir!?" was repeated by the Centurion of the Evocati. Once again Naruto shook his head and tried channeling chakra to his ears.

"My Consul, do you hear me? What are your orders sir!?" the Centurion of the Evocati said.

Naruto was back in the game. And he was focused once again. Ready to lead his troops and get this war over with. "Get the second cohort to escort the injured back to camp. They need medical attention. The heavily injured ones take precedence. Don't leave anyone behind… even if someone has passed away… they deserve better than to have their final resting place so far from home. Have the second cohort to provide protection to the medic units transporting the injured. I will take the first cohort and get these cowardly animals! They don't dare fight against us out in the open so they use these cowardly tactics. Have they no honor!? We will drive them from their holes and will bestow upon them a fate worse than being thrown of the Tarpeian Rock! Now go!" Naruto said while his red chakra was wildly whirling around him. Naruto's eyes shifted between his calm deep blue pools of tranquility and his red slitted eyes of pure rage and anger.

"Sir, yes sir!" the Evocati Centurion said.

As the centurion carried out his orders Naruto heard snickering from atop the ruble across the square. It was the blue haired jounin. "I don't know how you managed to get these soldiers of yours undetected into our city. But you have my commendation at least for noticing it was a trap. Shamefully you only discovered the fact that it was a trap much too late. Unfortunately for you, you lost an entire infantry company in dealing with the aftermath of our little surprise. More than we had hoped for." The blue haired jounin said gleefully.

Naruto looked at the jounin with great care and studied his facial features, his movements and his mood. "Mmm. So that was what you were after with your cowardly attack. It wasn't necessarily meant to kill allot of us, but merely to force us to use valuable manpower to get the injured back to base. A very clever strategy. Very clever indeed. However I would like to know what you would have done if we would just have left the injured left to die. What then?" Naruto said with cool calculating calmness.

"Oh but that wouldn't have happened. You see the proud Patavian Republic never let's anyone behind. Especially not when the Consul himself is on the battlefield. No, we knew that you would reallocate the much needed manpower to save the injured. We knew that your compassion will become your undoing. We knew that the Consul himself was fighting on the front lines. And that is the reason that we devised this little strategy. We knew how much value you have as Consul to the Patavian Republic. We knew that when we take you out, the morale and fighting spirit of the Patavian fighting force would crumble. And you performed admirably for us. It will be thanks to you that we will win. It will be thanks to you that your pathetic invading force will die here in the streets of Kirigakure!" The blue haired jounin said with increasing anger and intensity.

"_Mmm. He normally seems very calculating and detached. But he is beginning to have trouble controlling himself. That might prove to be advantageous to me."_ Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto gazed upon his first Evocati cohort and nodded to them in support and reassurance. Naruto stood tall and full of self confidence. He ordered his troops in the same manner. "First Evocati cohort, Marius formation IX, engage!" Naruto shouted.

And with a thundering roar the Evocati under Naruto's command charged forth against the Kirigakure shinobi. The battle seemed to become very hectic to any outside viewer. But the reality of combat is much more complicated. As the Evocati neared the enemy, they initiated the first technique. It was a wall of fire moving at incredible speeds towards the enemy formation. The shocked Kirigaguke shinobi countered with their own water based technique called **"Suiton: Suijinheki - Water Release: Water Formation Wall"** The technique is a defense that emanates a wall of water from the users mouth and pushes it upwards with an immensive force. It easily defeated the incoming attack. It was a technique done by a couple of select and very experienced Kirigagukre shinobi. The lower ranked ones were stunned by the sudden display of power and abilities displayed by the Patavian forces. "What the hell!? Didn't intelligence said that the enemy had very few shinobi like individuals!? Why didn't our sensors detect anything!?" Were only some of the questions cried out in panic by the less experienced and lower ranked Kirigaguke shinobi.

The more experienced Kirigakure jounin shinobi quickly crushed these feelings by rallying their troops. "Who cares!? We are the most proficient users of water techniques in the world! Let them come at us! We will drown them in their own arrogance! We will wash over them in a torrent of power and drive them across the ocean back to their hellhole they call home! Now attack with all your might!" was screamed at the now reinvigorated Kirigagure shinobi by their superiors.

The shinobi did attack in what can only be a testament to the quality of Kirigakure shinobi. A combined effort was required by them all but the result was quite impressive. The Kirigakure jounin shinobi pooled their chakra and joined together to create: **"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha - Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave"** This technique enables the user to create a massive torrent of water from thin air, trading chakra for the water, and the attack pushes towards the enemy in a massive tidal wave that totally engulfs the enemy. As the higher ranked jounin Kirigakure shinobi maintained the technique, the lower ranked ones used the massive tidal wave to surge forward towards the enemy. The plan was to rush the enemy using the tidal wave to destabilize the enemy and attack them fast without chance of a counter attack. Oh how their plans failed…

The Patavian Evocati expected this kind of attack. It was all planned. The Evocati used their abilities to once again create a massive wall of fire nearing the enemy shinobi at incredible speeds.

The Kirigakure shinobi in a blink of an eye managed to wonder why the enemy forces simply used the same attack twice. Didn't they have any more abilities in their arsenal? The higher ranked jounin Kirigakure shinobi however did notice the difference in attacks. Their experience in combat and higher skill also enable to see movements and attacks much quicker. They however lacked the skill to do anything about it.

The Patavian Evocati pushed their abilities more and more and as the wall of fire neared the wall of water the immense heat managed to turn the water into steam. The water merely vaporized. Instantly burning the Kirigakure shinobi riding the waves into ash and dust. The formation of screams were beginning to be heard. But they never finished crying out for help since the attack moved to quick. They all burned... They were all transformed into nothingness... Before the higher ranked jounin Kirigakure shinobi could react the Patavian Evocati initiated their next attack. The mist was covering a good part of the city now. The Evocati were hard to detect by the Kirigakure jounin shinobi. Only the clanging of bricks against each other and a loud whooshing sound was heard. It dawned on the enemy shinobi too late that this was the Evocati's next attack. The first ranks of the enemy shinobi were pummeled with the bricks from the destroyed buildings. It was with such a force, with such a precision that the first ranks were completely annihilated by the earth attack. As the second ranks of Kirigakure jounin shinobi braced themselves in defense the incoming bricks were broken apart in countless smaller fragments. The secondary wind attack by the Patavian Evocati reshaped the bricks into tiny pellets and propelled them forwards over the sound barrier. A loud bang was heard from the airwave that broke the sound barrier. The small pellets moved at supersonic speeds. Completely destroying any chance the second row of Kirigakure jounin shinobi had at mounting a defense.

The Patavian First Evocati Cohort fought impressively. There was no denying of that. They lured the enemy into their trap and overwhelmed them superbly. But the battle was not over yet. There was still a sizable shinobi force. But good old fashioned man to man swordplay was now more than suitable. The centurion of the First Evocati Cohort shouted orders to the troops instructing them on how to fight the last part of the battle of the last engagement of the war. "Largia ad ambas partes! Percute! Mars!" meaning: "Thin out the line and move to both sides! Charge! Mars!"

The last thing the Kirigakure jounin shinobi heard before they were met with an overwhelming tidal wave of steel and battle hardened soldiers was a resounding and nerve shuttering massive roar of "Exulti! Patavian Exulti! Naruto Exulti!"

The Kirigakure jounin shinobi were overwhelmed and tried desperately to defend against the incoming onslaught. Both sides displayed excellent swordsmanship, but the shock and awe tactic of the Evocati gave them the upper hand. The Kirigakure shinobi were losing… The Patavian Navy conquered the seas… The Patavian Auxiliary Legions were victorious on the beaches… The Patavian Legions scaled and breached the walls of Kirigakure in victory… And now the Patavian Evocati First Cohort were defeating the Kirigagkure shinobi forces with ease… This was something that the blue haired Kirigakure jounin shinobi didn't like one bit. "What!? How!? FUCK!" said the normally level headed blue haired jounin shinobi.

Naruto witnessed the momentarily breakdown in glee. "It seems that your forces made a crucial mistake in underestimating their enemy. My Evocati used the shinobi's arrogance against them. The Evocati deliberately used a watered-down, pun intended, version of their fire attack. The shinobi's response was textbook. Water techniques are excellent against fire techniques. So when my Evocati used another flame attack to counter the shinobi's water attack, they simply had to attack with overwhelming force. The overwhelming power of the Evocati's fire technique quickly did away with any elemental advantages water might have had over fire. I hear you ask yourself 'but how can simple individuals use an attack that overwhelms the abilities of only the most rigorously trained and elite of shinobi?' The simple answer is Patavian synergy. Synergy due to battle tested drills and exercises. Just like the Legionaries, the Evocati fight as a whole. Supporting and protecting each other in combat. They are explicitly trained with this mindset. This translates perfectly into their natural abilities as well. Their combined effort is greater than simply the sum of its parts. The abilities reinforce each other to create a version of their techniques that dwarves anything that an individual shinobi could make. So… now you know… You now know that against the combined efforts of the Patavian Republic there can be no victory for Kirigakure. So why don't you make it easy on yourself and surrender now you still can?" Naruto said in a gleeful manner that was borderline arrogant.

Naturally this was something that the blue haired Kirigakgure jounin shinobi didn't intend to do. In a rage he attacked against all better judgment. His first attack was the **"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu - Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique"** This called forth a massive water dragon from the ground. As the dragon perched himself high in the air in preparation of an attack the blue haired shinobi performed his second coinciding attack. It was an attack that even impressed Naruto. It was the **"Gufū Suika no Jutsu - Typhoon Water Vortex Technique"** This combination of ninjutsu uses a Rasengan like air rotation to swallow up the water current created by the user, creating a large quantity of water vapor. Once invoked, a strong wind whirls around inside the highly concentrated mist, turning it into a solid barrier.

"_He must be trying to corner me with the water dragon while dealing the finishing blow with the water vortex. I must not let myself be hit with that. I really need to finish this fight quickly…"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Skill."** And with those words uttered Naruto created two shadow clones of himself. Both clones immediately entered their fox cloak. Whereas the original Naruto gained a white aura, his chakra turned white flared and whirled around him. The clones formed an unending stream of **"Rasenrangan – Spiralling Strife Spheres."** The multiple super charged chakra overloaded and guided Rasengans quickly bombarded the water dragon. Making short work of the chakra based entity. Naruto however wasn't done just yet. He gathered his chakra and created a **"Gufū Suika no Jutsu - Typhoon Water Vortex Technique"** himself.

"Let's see who of us is the greater fighter! Let's see if the Patavian Consul is all that he is reported to be!" The blue haired Kirigagkure shinobi shouted in anger and excitement.

Naruto didn't respond. He merely took note of the imminent mental break of the blue haired shinobi. Both individuals charged each other with a speed so high that only the best trained shinobi and Evocati alike could witness it. Their attacks met and while it seemed that both were evenly matched, Naruto's attack quickly gained the upper hand. As Naruto's attack overwhelmed the blue haired shinobi's one he answered the unasked question. "A cheap imitation can never be as good as the original…"

The blue haired shinobi made peace with his fate. His face became serene and calm. And as he was blown away he started to smile. Dust and debris filled the battleground. And just as the visibility was beginning to come back Naruto saw the blue haired shinobi coming down and hitting the ground at unnatural speeds. Naruto quickly jumped to his location, needing to make sure the shinobi was defeated. The shinobi was horribly deformed and injured beyond recognition. Part of his face was charred and wrangled beyond belief. Limbs were mangled and broken. But to Naruto's amazement the blue haired shinobi still managed to utter some words.

"You… might have… won…But what… cost?... How many… did you…lose?... Will they… thank you?... What about… their… families… They will…curse…you…for this…victory… Their blood… is on your…h-hands… They will…hate you… for it…That… will…be…my…v-v-victory…" And with those final words the blue haired Kirigagkure jounin shinobi died.

The shinobi's attack might not have fazed Naruto, but his words cut like a sword. "Will I really be hated for this? Are they really going to blame me for the deaths of the soldiers? Will I really be cursed?" Naruto said to himself in deep thought. Naruto had little time to ponder on these questions as he heard a massive roar of happiness and excitement. Screams of happiness, excitement, joy and relief filled the city. The Evocati had been victorious against the shinobi forces. Flares went off all along the city and it's wall, signaling that the Legionaries also defeated the ordinary enemy soldiers. Several high ranking Patavian Legatus Legionis joined Naruto and congratulated him on his victory.

"You did well my Consul!"

"Your fight was one for the textbooks!"

"Truly an impressive display of insight and level headedness!"

"The troops seem to love your fighting prowess!"

Were but a small selection of the praises Naruto received.

As the Legatus Legionis and the assembled Evocati sang praise of Naruto's accomplishments the centurion of the first cohort neared Naruto. He saluted and addressed Naruto: "Congratulations my Consul. I have news from our advancing scouts. It seems that the enemy command centre has been captured. It rested underneath the town hall. The enemy fighting force that remains have surrendered and even the Daimyo himself has been captured. What should we do next, what are your orders my Consul?"

Naruto put his selfdoubts in the back of his mind for now. Because at this very moment he was victorious, at this moment he was praised, at this moment he was loved, at this moment he was recognized. And he felt like a million bucks because of it. So with a cheerful disposition Naruto did what he did best, he guided his people. "Thank you for the kind words. Now that we have defeated the enemy, annihilated their fighting force and overcame their defenses, I think it's time we crushed their hopes of defying us ever again. Let our banners fly high over their cities, their homes and very lives. We will fold these lands into our proud Republic. And as for the Daimyo, for now detain him. We will deal with him very shortly and very publicly. But first let's celebrate our victory over the Land of Water. We have won! The war is over!"

Naruto was joined in his celebration by the roars of his soldiers praising the Republic and Naruto's abilities.

Naruto would later write in his journal.

"_July 12__th__. It's hard to believe that we managed to conquer the entire Land of Water in a single month. But since the landings on June the 6__th__ we have cut trough all opposition with extreme ease. The outlying islands surrendered without a fight. A testament to their hopelessness. But I praise them. Better to join my Republic out of their own accord than die resisting the inevitable. The main island of the Land of Water was somewhat more difficult to subjugate. The enemy had amassed all available forces for a single last stand. As my regular Legions attacked the walls and fought off the enemies regular soldiers I led the Evocati into the city itself. The enemy ambushed us and detonated explosive tags all around the city block. They rather use cowardly tactics and blow up their very homes and themselves than fight us out in the open. And people wonder why shinobi are so cursed and distrusted by the civilians of the elemental nations. But in the end it didn't matter. The first Evocati performed admirably. They fought with fierceness, speed, determination, skill and honor. I made short work of the blue haired jounin commander. But his words… Our banners are flying all over the city. The red, with laurel leaves in gold adorned SPQP_, _Sentatus PopulusQue Patavian, flags are decorating the centers of government all over the Land of Water. And with the incoming trial of the Daimyo of the Land of Water our victory will be complete. But still… Those words… They did cut deep… __Will I really be hated for this? Are they really going to blame me for the deaths of the soldiers? Will I really be cursed? Don't they see? Wouldn't they understand that the reason that I don't fight every battle myself is because I love them? Self-reliance and fighting for what you love and believe in and struggling to get what you want are lessons that need to be learned firsthand by everyone. With my techniques and abilities I can level every city on this world with the flick of a wrist. But what kind of example would I show my people? What kind lesson would they learn? They would grow complacent and arrogant if every fight and struggle was fought for them. Give a man a fire and he will be warm for the night. Teach him how to make fire and he will be warm for his entire life... _

_- Journal of __Naruto Uzumaki__, Consul and Imperator of all Patavian legions. _

.

.

.

AN: I take into account every review I receive during the writing of the next chapter. So when McCree114 told me he felt the battle was a bit one sided with the Patavian forces waltzing over the Land of Water soldiers, I made sure to have this battle scene have somewhat more casualties on both sides. I also gave the Patavian forces some more casualties and setbacks. I also had both sides use more amazing and high powered techniques. The same goes for Naruto's fight with that blue haired jounin. While it should be obvious which side is going to win, I hope it was somewhat more exciting to read the fight scenes. Because McCree114 is right, and I agree with the fact that some stories have Naruto and his troops become akin to immortal gods within the first couple of chapters and never receive any casualties or injuries. It makes for a very unrealistic and boring story.

But that also raises another perfectly good question. If Naruto truly is so powerful, with his semi-divine nature, his almost inexhaustible chakra, his shadow clones and his Hirashin, why doesn't he do everything himself? That is also something that slightly bothers me in other stories. If Naruto truly is all powerful, literally a living god like he is in some stories, why does he risk the lives of those under his command by letting them fight battles he could easily win without even breaking a sweat. For my story I wanted the best of both worlds. I wanted Naruto to become very powerful and rise to new heights from the lowly state he was in while also having realistic fights and battles for those under him. Thus I came up with his philosophy of being akin to a teacher and learning them to fight for themselves and receiving greater joy because of it. Luckily for me that also gives me a nice little plotline for later chapters. Because not everyone would see it that way.

Once again thanks for the kind reviews to you all! I really love them! It keeps me writing and striving to make a story that you all find enjoyment in. A thousand thanks to you all!


End file.
